Le Prince & le Sorcier
by Listelia
Summary: Les flammes se sont depuis longtemps éteintes sur les montagnes de Caerleon. Les dragons ne rugissent plus. Il ne reste que le silence et la neige, à perte de vue, emportée par le Vent d'Est comme des cendres. C'est fini. Emrys est mort. Mais Arthur n'a pas oublié la trahison qui les a séparés et il est prêt à tout pour réveiller la vérité... même à faire confiance à ce Merlin.
1. Voyageur

**VOYAGEUR**

* * *

On racontait que nulle cité n'était aussi vaste ni aussi splendide que Camelot. Elle s'étendait dans la plaine à perte de vue, brillant au soleil comme si elle était faite de glace et de givre. Le château s'élevait en son centre, les oriflammes écarlates battant au vent au sommet des hautes tours blanches. Les maisons nobles l'entouraient, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, avec des arches de marbre grandioses, des gargouilles merveilleusement sculptées, des étendards de soie qui claquaient fièrement et un fourmillement de serviteurs en livrées colorées.

Les rues étaient larges, pavées et propres. Sous les toits d'ardoise bleue roucoulaient des pigeons et l'air était toujours rempli de mille odeurs agréables : pain croustillant à peine sorti du four, cuir lustré, lessive fraîche qui claquait sur les fils tendus au-dessus des passants.

Des échoppes aérées et bien achalandées ouvraient leurs volets tout au long de la route principale qui serpentait à travers la ville sur des kilomètres. On marchandait, on se hélait, on vidait ici une pinte de bière tout en reluquant les belles filles, on tirait là une grande pièce de drap pour la découper ; plus loin on faisait trotter un robuste cheval pour examiner ses jarrets, un forgeron tapait son fer, on admirait un magnifique spectacle de magie ; des enfants glissaient leurs mains dans une cage de bois pour caresser le poil soyeux d'un bébé griffon capturé dans la vallée enchantée de Nemeth, à l'Ouest.

Au-delà des immenses portes de la ville, lorsqu'on laissait derrière soi les remparts et qu'on atteignait le premier poste de guet, la route se séparait en trois chemins : le premier menait vers les ports animés de Mercia, sur le rivage radieux de la Grande Mer au Sud, le second vers Essetir et les forêts verdoyantes et mystiques de l'Est, le dernier vers le Royaume de Caerleon, au-delà des sombres Montagnes du Nord.

Uther Pendragon régnait sur Camelot. Il était craint par ses ennemis comme par son peuple. Il avait pris le pouvoir quarante ans auparavant lors d'une rébellion sanglante et s'était assis sur le trône en épousant la nièce de son prédécesseur. Sous sa main de fer, cependant, le pays était prospère et en paix.

La Reine Ygraine avait donné à son époux cinq fils et deux filles.

L'aîné des princes s'appelait Léon. Image vivante de la chevalerie, il travaillait sans relâche au bien du royaume, avec une sagesse au-delà de son âge. Alors que les ministres cherchaient à s'épargner le courroux du roi en dissimulant la vérité lorsqu'ils faisaient des erreurs, Léon, lui, n'hésitait pas à parler ouvertement devant son père, à dénoncer les abus, à demander des réformes, quitte à s'attirer la colère de celui-ci. Le peuple l'adorait et il n'était pas de jeune fille qui ne rêve pas secrètement d'être aimée par lui.

Le second prince s'appelait Alined. Le visage blême et terni par les excès, la voix traînante, le menton fuyant, il ne s'intéressait qu'à lui-même. Sa cupidité et son appétit des plaisirs étaient bien connus et les résultats de sa cruauté avaient parfois dû être étouffés par quelques pièces d'or. Sa langue était aussi agile pour flatter que pour se tirer d'une mauvaise situation. Bien que le roi se sente toujours légèrement agacé en sa présence, il ne pouvait se défendre de préférer ce fils qui ne s'opposait jamais à lui.

Le troisième prince s'appelait Morgan. On disait de lui qu'il était aussi beau qu'une femme, avec sa taille cambrée, ses traits délicats, ses longs cheveux d'ébène ondulés, sa peau de porcelaine et ses yeux gris-verts aux reflets de cristal – mais on le comparait souvent aussi à une froide statue de marbre. Les lèvres toujours pincées, il n'avait guère d'amis, jalousait terriblement ses frères aînés – Léon pour l'amour que le peuple lui portait, Alined à cause de l'indulgence de leur père à son égard – et semblait constamment en train de chercher un moyen de prouver sa valeur. C'était le seul des princes à maîtriser la magie, ce qui faisait que le roi se méfiait de lui et ne le traitait guère avec affection.

Le quatrième prince s'appelait Mordred. Il était né bossu, avec un teint pâle comme celui d'un mort et des yeux d'un bleu surnaturel qui mettaient souvent les gens mal à l'aise. On chuchotait que le roi, dans un accès de colère, avait jeté sa femme dans les escaliers pendant sa grossesse et que l'enfant était né malformé à cause de cela. Uther Pendragon, en tout cas, n'aimait ni le voir ni lui parler. Mordred ne semblait pas particulièrement affecté par cela et passait son temps enterré dans la bibliothèque du château, à étudier et à lire.

Le cinquième prince, le plus jeune, s'appelait Arthur. Il adorait Léon, et le suivait partout, le prenant comme exemple. S'il n'avait pas une once de magie, en revanche c'était le plus habile des frères à l'épée. Courageux mais trop impétueux, il n'était pas doué pour s'exprimer de façon ampoulée et, souvent, dans son désir de faire régner la justice, de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, il s'attirait la colère du roi par une parole imprudente. Heureusement, Léon venait à son secours et le défendait, ou détournait la conversation avant que leur père ne se fâche.

Les deux princesses étaient très différentes.

L'aînée s'appelait Vivian. Blonde, la silhouette voluptueuse, les lèvres d'un rouge vif, elle était très belle, mais hautaine, calculatrice et très ambitieuse. Le roi ne la contrariait jamais car il craignait les accès de fureur démesurés de sa fille pendant lesquels, laissant libre cours à sa magie, elle était capable de détruire les récoltes d'une année. Vivian entretenait toute une cour d'admirateurs qui se seraient damnés pour elle mais n'en choisissait aucun, se contentant d'exiger d'eux une obéissance servile au moindre de ses caprices.

La seconde princesse se nommait Freyja. Mince et souple comme un jonc, elle était cependant beaucoup moins jolie que sa sœur, avec une crinière de cheveux châtains, des taches de rousseur et des yeux bruns affectueux qui riaient tout le temps. Elle aimait se battre à l'épée, monter à cheval, patauger dans les mares à la recherche de grenouilles ou de lucioles. Elle traitait chacun de la même façon, noble ou serviteur, et n'hésitait pas à se mêler des problèmes des plus pauvres, aussi le peuple l'aimait énormément. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas lui faire entendre raison – la Reine se lamentait souvent des escapades en ville de leur fille cadette ou de l'énorme panthère apprivoisée qui suivait celle-ci partout et terrorisait les courtisans – le roi ne réussissait jamais à rester fâché contre sa fille préférée.

Le prince Léon, Arthur et la princesse Freyja tenaient compagnie au quatrième prince Mordred quand le mauvais temps les confinait au château, mais lorsqu'il faisait beau, ils se rendaient en visite chez le seigneur Balinor, le général en chef de l'armée royale.

Le fils du comte d'Ealdor, Emrys, avait été adoubé chevalier très jeune. Il n'y avait personne d'autre comme lui à des lieues à la ronde. Aussi à l'aise avec une épée qu'avec ses poings, capable de conjurer une magie fourmillante d'étincelles dorées qui ravageait les champs de bataille comme un phénix, cavalier émérite, intrépide, insolent mais le cœur le plus généreux et le plus brave qu'on puisse rencontrer, on disait de lui qu'il pouvait parler aux dragons, dormir sur la glace et que son intelligence n'avait pas sa pareille dans les cinq royaumes.

Emrys avait des yeux bleus étincelants, une masse de boucles noires indisciplinées et une grande bouche avec le sourire le plus contagieux qui soit. Comme il dépassait Arthur de quelques centimètres et était plus mince que lui, il semblait plus frêle, mais sa résistance n'était plus à prouver et le prince, bien que trapu et fort comme un ours, ne réussissait pas toujours à le vaincre en combat singulier. Tous deux avaient le même âge.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre différence entre eux, même si l'un était fils de militaire et l'autre fils de roi. Depuis leur enfance, ils étaient toujours ensemble : ils avaient étudié côte à côte, s'étaient mesurés à l'arc, à la course à cheval, à l'épée, avaient été punis de concert quand ils étaient enfants et servi de nombreuses fois dans les rangs de l'armée depuis leur adoubement. Ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, se battaient parfois mais se réconciliaient toujours, et s'étaient juré d'être amis pour la vie.

Freyja était tout le temps avec ces deux-là. Elle était aussi forte qu'eux à l'épée et elle n'était jamais la dernière pour inventer des bêtises.

Uther Pendragon et le comte d'Ealdor avaient décidé que, lorsqu'ils seraient plus âgés, ils marieraient Emrys et Freyja – tout le monde trouvait cette idée absolument parfaite, surtout Arthur qui, ainsi, aurait toujours sa petite sœur préférée et son meilleur ami à ses côtés.

La grande demeure de Lord Balinor était simple mais confortable, avec des tapisseries représentant des scènes de guerre ou de chasse sur les murs de pierre, des meubles en chêne solides et pratiques, un vaste terrain d'entraînement pour les chevaliers, des écuries superbes et un jardin clos où se dressait un prunier vieux de cent ans. Léon aimait s'y rendre car on sentait là, malgré le mode de vie martial du comte, un véritable foyer. Souvent, des ministres s'y rassemblaient autour de lui, intéressés par les idées de l'aîné des princes.

Lord Balinor, qui était un homme bon et sage, invitait souvent son commandant en second, Gauvain, à venir écouter les discussions. Gauvain n'était pas de naissance noble et cela se voyait assez facilement. C'était Léon qui l'avait repéré en passant en revue les patrouilles de la cité et qui l'avait recommandé au général. Le chevalier riait beaucoup et faisait souvent des bourdes en parlant, mais son courage, son coup d'épée et son expérience sur le champ de bataille étaient exceptionnels. Lord Balinor pressentait qu'il ferait un jour un excellent chef des armées et il encourageait vivement l'amitié entre son fils et Gauvain qui était à peine plus âgé que celui-ci.

Tout semblait aller parfaitement bien au printemps de l'année où Emrys et Arthur fêtèrent leur dix-neuvième anniversaire. Mais, pendant que les deux garçons essayaient leurs nouvelles épées, que Freyja caracolait à cheval, que la panthère chassait en bondissant les pétales roses tourbillonnant dans la brise et que Gauvain s'esclaffait bruyamment, Léon et le général discutaient à part en fronçant les sourcils, l'air grave.

Cette année-là, en fait, les choses n'étaient pas aussi calmes et heureuses qu'il y paraissait : le roi s'était rendu compte à quel point le peuple aimait le prince aîné. Il avait remarqué que les ministres l'écoutaient et approuvaient ses réformes. Uther était un homme jaloux et soupçonneux et, même si n'importe qui pouvait voir que Léon le servait fidèlement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son fils n'allait pas soudain se rebeller et lui prendre le trône…

Il y avait à la Cour des gens qui n'aimaient pas le prince aîné parce qu'il n'acceptait jamais leurs cadeaux, refusait de faire semblant de ne pas voir leurs sordides petites histoires et les accusait ouvertement quand ils agissaient contre l'intérêt du peuple, du pays ou du roi. Ces gens-là s'entendaient très bien avec le prince Alined et savaient comment manipuler le roi, mais ils avaient rapidement compris qu'ils ne pourraient jamais faire ce qu'ils voulaient tant que Léon serait là.

Le plus cruel et le plus ambitieux de tous était le chef des services secrets, le baron Agravaine. Il détestait Léon car celui-ci l'avait empêché plusieurs fois de mener à bien ses magouilles ou de maltraiter injustement les prisonniers confiés à sa garde. Agravaine savait exactement combien le roi était soupçonneux et inquiet de la popularité de son fils, aussi il rêvait de trouver un moyen se débarrasser de Léon, ainsi que de tous les gens qui l'aimaient et pourraient éventuellement le défendre devant son père…

Cet été-là, Emrys et Freyja se fiancèrent et il devint évident pour tous que si cela avait été la décision de leurs parents au début, c'était maintenant leur propre choix.

Puis, l'hiver de cette même année, la guerre éclata en même temps dans les ports de Mercia et sur la frontière de Caerleon. Le général Balinor divisa l'armée en deux. Au Sud, où le combat se ferait principalement en mer contre le grand dragon blanc et les pirates, il envoya 30 000 hommes avec le chevalier Gauvain et le prince Arthur.

Les 70 000 hommes restants partirent pour le Nord avec le comte d'Ealdor et son fils Emrys qui venait d'être nommé capitaine et avait, pour la première fois, la responsabilité d'un bataillon dans l'armée de son père, les _Ailes Ecarlates_.

Emrys et Arthur se séparèrent en riant : le fils du général fit promettre au prince de lui ramener la plus grosse perle qu'il trouverait dans les eaux bleues de la Grande Mer et ce dernier lui lança en plaisantant de ne pas attraper froid dans les montagnes glacées du Nord.

Puis les deux armées se séparèrent dans la plaine de Camelot et partirent chacune de leur côté. Le vent s'était levé sur la plaine blanche et agitait violement les oriflammes rouges et or.

Au Sud, l'ennemi se révéla plus fort qu'ils ne s'y attendaient, aussi Gauvain et Arthur durent-ils combattre pendant tout l'hiver pour protéger le pays. Ils revinrent en héros. Le prince Morgan, qui les avait rejoints, s'illustra en soumettant le Grand Serpent de mer blanc mais ne reçut pas d'autre récompense que la bête elle-même. Quant à Freyja, que son père avait envoyé pour négocier des accords de paix, elle se retrouva à protéger un fort toute seule, avec une poignée d'hommes, et à dix-sept ans à peine, elle fit preuve d'un tel courage et d'une telle intelligence qu'en revenant, son père la nomma générale et lui donna sa propre armée.

Mais la princesse ne se réjouit pas du tout de cet honneur, car en revenant, Arthur, Gauvain et elle-même apprirent une terrible nouvelle.

Pendant leur absence, le roi avait reçu une lettre qui dénonçait l'intention de Léon de prendre le trône de force avec l'aide du général Balinor. La lettre affirmait qu'au lieu de combattre l'ennemi, les 70 000 hommes de l'armée envoyée au Nord s'étaient ralliés à Caerleon et comptaient marcher sur Camelot. Les services secrets s'étaient empressés de mener leur enquête et le baron Agravaine avait découvert des preuves accablantes contre le comte d'Ealdor et le prince aîné.

Fou de rage, le roi avait alors fait exécuter son propre fils et il avait envoyé dix mille hommes dans les montagnes pour massacrer les rebelles.

Arthur, Gauvain et Freyja ne pouvaient en croire leurs oreilles : Emrys et son père avaient succombé sur un champ de bataille ravagé par les flammes. Le prince Léon était mort et on n'avait désormais plus le droit de parler de lui, sous peine d'encourir la fureur du roi. Tout s'était écroulé pendant leur absence et, en quelques mois à peine, ils avaient perdu leur meilleur ami et une armée d'hommes braves.

Le prince Arthur essaya désespérément de demander au roi une nouvelle enquête, pour vérifier tout cela, mais en vain. Il ne réussit qu'à se faire complètement détester par son père qui, désormais, l'envoya au combat dès qu'il y en avait l'occasion pour ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux et ne pas s'entendre constamment rappeler que _peut-être_ il avait fait une erreur en condamnant si vite son propre fils, ainsi qu'un général qui s'était toujours montré fidèle jusque-là et des milliers de soldats vaillants.

Freyja fut chargée de continuer à protéger Mercia et elle jura qu'elle ne marierait jamais. Son père, que cette obstination agaçait, fut très content de ne pas la voir trop souvent.

Gauvain resta à la Cour, car le comte d'Ealdor lui avait fait promettre de veiller sur Camelot si quelque chose lui arrivait pendant la guerre. Comme il faisait son travail fidèlement, sans jamais évoquer la sombre affaire, le roi lui accorda de plus en plus sa confiance et finit par lui donner le titre de général. Le chevalier prit la charge sans mot dire et se montra à la hauteur. Il n'exigeait jamais rien, mais quand il avait quelques jours de congé, il demandait à pouvoir les passer en Essetir, ce qui lui était facilement accordé. Et lorsque Gauvain revenait des forêts de l'Est, c'était toujours avec une étrange expression sur le visage, un mélange d'espoir, de détermination et de profonde tristesse.

Uther Pendragon nomma son deuxième fils, Alined, prince héritier. Mais pour s'assurer de garder un équilibre dans les pouvoirs, il se mit soudain à accorder de l'attention à son troisième fils, Morgan, déclenchant des jalousies et des histoires compliquées dans le château, tandis que les deux hommes s'efforçaient de gagner la faveur du roi et celles des courtisans, tout en manipulant les ministres. Pendant ce temps, le pays allait de plus en plus mal. Les gens étaient traités avec indifférence ou injustice, pauvres et affamés. La révolte grondait et Agravaine écrasait les mécontents avec les services secrets, jetant en prison ou faisant exécuter ceux qui essayaient de se battre ou de dire au Roi ce qui se passait.

La seule personne que le baron laissait tranquille, c'était le prince Arthur, parce qu'il savait que celui-ci n'était pas aimé par le roi et que chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour rapporter à son père les malheurs du peuple, Uther Pendragon se mettait en colère et l'envoyait en campagne militaire le plus loin possible.

Douze ans s'étaient écoulés et l'histoire des 70 000 soldats massacrés à la Frontière Nord et de la trahison du prince Léon était tombée peu à peu dans l'oubli, lorsqu'un matin d'hiver, un petit chariot se présenta aux portes de Camelot. Les gardes qui frissonnaient en montant la garde demandèrent les papiers officiels au garçon de quatorze ans qui conduisait d'un air revêche et jetèrent un coup d'œil curieux à l'homme enfoui dans de chaudes fourrures qui somnolait sur la banquette à l'arrière, l'air pâle et faible.

Les papiers disaient que le propriétaire du chariot s'appelait Merlin et, dans ses bagages, les gardes trouvèrent des livres érudits, des cartes du royaume et des contrées voisines, de l'encre, des pinceaux, du papier, des vêtements chauds et beaucoup de médicaments, ainsi qu'une petite boîte en bois que le jeune conducteur du chariot leur arracha et ne voulut pas qu'ils examinent. Ils étaient sur le point de se battre avec lui et de sortir leurs épées lorsque le voyageur s'éveilla et rappela le gamin près de lui.

\- Viens, Daegal. Laisse-les regarder, ils ne casseront rien, je te le promets, dit-il fermement.

Daegal fit une affreuse grimace, mais il obéit et les gardes, en ouvrant la boîte avec précaution sous son regard flamboyant, s'aperçurent qu'elle ne contenait que des jouets.

Pendant ce temps, Freyja, qui revenait ce jour-là de Mercia avec ses troupes, s'était approché pour voir quel était cet attroupement. Quelqu'un lui expliqua rapidement le problème, puis la princesse s'avança pour saluer le voyageur, lui assurer que les gardes de la ville ne faisaient que leur travail.

Mais le gamin lui barra la route. L'air buté, il ne dit que deux mots : "Malade, froid" en pointant du doigt le jeune homme pâle qui se cramponnait au chariot pour ne pas tomber. Freyja comprit tout de suite. Elle hocha la tête, dispersa les gardes, puis revint vers le chariot dont les rideaux avaient été tirés une fois le voyageur retourné à l'intérieur.

Daegal, pendant ce temps, avait grimpé à nouveau sur le siège du conducteur.

\- J'espère que vous irez mieux bientôt, Messire, dit la princesse gentiment, en saluant même si personne ne pouvait la voir. "Vous êtes le bienvenu à Camelot. Puis-je vous demander combien de temps vous comptez rester et quel est le but de votre venue ?"

Freyja savait que les gardes avaient besoin de ces réponses mais elle voyait bien que le gamin ne pourrait pas répondre clairement et que la situation allait s'éterniser.

Une voix douce répondit sans que les rideaux ne s'ouvrent.

\- Je remercie la princesse. Je suis ici pour soigner ma maladie. On me trouvera à l'auberge pour le moment, mais je compte acheter bientôt une maison pour m'installer en ville.

Freyja acquiesça, puis elle fit signe qu'on laisse passer le chariot. Daegal jeta un coup d'œil rancunier aux gardes. Il fit claquer les rênes et le cheval prit la direction du centre-ville.

Les rideaux voletèrent, mais Freyja ne vit pas le visage bouleversé du voyageur, parce qu'à ce moment-là, un des gardes poussa une exclamation en regardant le registre :

\- Oh ! _Merlin_ … je connais ce nom ! J'ai entendu parler de lui, il est surnommé le Sorcier de la Rivière de l'Est. On dit qu'il n'y a personne d'aussi sage et intelligent que lui dans tout le pays et que celui qui écoute ses conseils sera certain de devenir le prochain roi ! Je me demande s'il va aider le prince héritier ou au contraire apporter son soutien au prince Morgan pour faire changer d'avis Sa Majesté au sujet de son successeur…

Freyja pensa tristement que, peu importait quel prince le mystérieux voyageur choisirait, le Pays resterait sans doute dans la même misère si le prochain souverain gouvernait de la même façon qu'Uther Pendragon…

Quelques jours plus tard, la rumeur que l'homme le plus sage du monde était venu à Camelot se répandit comme une trainée de poudre et des cadeaux commencèrent à affluer vers l'auberge où était descendu le Sorcier de la Rivière de l'Est. Mais aucun ne fut accepté. Personne ne pouvait passer la porte de la chambre non plus, car Daegal, bien que petit et mince, se battait contre tous ceux qui essayaient de forcer le passage – et il se révéla très vite que le jeune garde du corps devait être, lui, le _guerrier_ le plus fort du monde.

Enfin, cependant, quelqu'un réussit à franchir le seuil interdit et à rencontrer le fameux Merlin. Cet homme, c'était Gauvain qui venait s'assurer que ce voyageur n'était pas un danger pour le Royaume.

Le général était exceptionnellement fort et agile, mais il eut quand même du mal à vaincre le jeune gardien. Enchanté d'avoir trouvé un adversaire digne de lui, il avait un grand sourire sur le visage lorsqu'il entra, caressant sa barbe d'une main, Daegal coincé sous l'autre bras et donnant des coups de pied rageurs dans tous les sens.

Merlin était près de la fenêtre, enveloppé dans un manteau blanc bordé de fourrure grise. Ses cheveux noirs étaient soigneusement peignés et attachés sur la nuque par une barrette d'argent.

Il fit signe au gamin de cesser de se débattre.

\- Paix, Daegal, dit-il gentiment mais fermement. "Tu pourras te battre à nouveau contre ton nouvel ami une autre fois. Laisse-nous parler, à présent."

Daegal tapa du pied et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce en grognant. Le général le regarda avec curiosité ouvrir sa boîte à jouets, puis il se tourna vers la fenêtre embuée par le givre et rencontra le regard bleu saphir de Merlin.

\- Bonjour, Gauvain, dit celui-ci à voix basse.

Alors le chevalier traversa en quelques pas l'espace qui les séparait et vint le serrer impétueusement dans ses bras.

\- Tu es de retour ! souffla-t-il, la voix coupée par l'émotion.

\- Tu m'écrases, mon ami, rit doucement Merlin.

Le général le lâcha immédiatement et il marmonna une excuse tout en se détournant pour essuyer vivement une larme du revers de sa manche.

\- Tu es de retour, cela veut dire que… le temps est venu, dit-il quand ils se furent assis.

Merlin hocha gravement la tête en reposant la bouilloire fumante.

\- Le temps est venu, répéta-t-il. "La vérité va enfin apparaître en lumière."

Ses yeux bleus brûlaient d'une flamme indomptable, mais il y avait une immense tristesse sur son visage.

\- Même si leur souvenir sera lavé de tout soupçon, cela ne les ramènera pas… murmura-t-il en observant les volutes blanches de la vapeur au-dessus de leurs tasses.

Gauvain hocha aussi le menton. Il aurait bien voulu trouver des mots encourageants, mais il n'était pas très doué pour s'exprimer, aussi il n'osa que dire :

\- Au moins la princesse Freyja et Son Altesse le prince Arthur…

Le visage maigre et pâle de Merlin se contracta immédiatement et deux taches de fièvre apparurent sur ses pommettes.

\- Ils ne doivent rien savoir, Gauvain ! s'écria-t-il. " _Rien_ , tu entends ? S'ils savaient qui je suis, ils ne penseraient plus qu'à me protéger et alors _tout_ échouerait, nous ne pourrions _jamais_ changer les choses et relever enfin Camelot !"

Daegal vit qu'il s'était à demi levé et il fonça vers eux en grondant, prêt à défendre son maître. Merlin l'arrêta d'un geste, s'appuya sur lui pour se rasseoir lourdement. Il semblait déjà épuisé.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Gauvain, murmura-t-il. "Tu comprends ? Je suis désolé, mais ce lourd secret, je dois te demander de le porter seul."

Le général baissa les yeux. Sa voix était enrouée quand il répondit.

\- Je te le promets.

Quelques instants de silence s'écoulèrent, puis Merlin sourit.

\- J'ai une mission à te confier. Je ne peux pas continuer à rester dans cette auberge avec tous ces cadeaux qui ne cessent de s'entasser devant ma porte. Je vais aussi devoir bientôt recevoir d'illustres visiteurs. Il me faut une maison… avec une caractéristique particulière…

Les yeux de Gauvain brillèrent malicieusement.

\- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, dit-il. "Je te trouverai ça d'ici demain ! Et comme ça, vous pourrez vous voir chaque fois que vous le désirerez, sans que personne ne soit au courant de vos rendez-vous secrets."

Merlin faillit s'étrangler avec son thé. Il posa sa tasse, s'essuya posément les lèvres, puis soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Essaie s'il te plaît d'éviter d'utiliser des expressions qui peuvent prêter à confusion.

Mais il y avait une étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus et Gauvain aurait pu jouer les imbéciles pendant toute une vie, juste pour apercevoir un instant l'ami qu'il avait perdu.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : ALLIANCE** _

**_(Pour info, tous les chapitres ont été découpés en deux et repostés. Si vous aviez tout lu (à l'origine 4 chapitres), il vous faut maintenant sauter directement à "CHASSE DE PRINTEMPS")._**


	2. ALLIANCE

**ALLIANCE**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, l'aubergiste, désolé d'avoir laissé partir ce client qui lui amenait tant de curieux désireux de boire une bière pendant qu'ils bavardaient en battant la semelle pour se réchauffer, dut expliquer à de nombreuses reprises que Messire Merlin demeurait désormais _Rue de la Chausse-Trappe_.

La maison était plutôt laide et ses jardins laissés à l'abandon depuis des années. Même le prince Morgan, qui savait se montrer absolument suave quand il le voulait, ne réussit pas à trouver un compliment qui ne sonne pas complètement creux lorsqu'il vint en visite dans la semaine qui suivit.

Merlin se contenta de sourire doucement, sans rien dire, tout en marchant à côté de lui, enveloppé dans un chaud manteau de fourrure malgré la température agréable de cette après-midi-là.

Du givre scintillait aux branches nues des arbres et habillait d'un velours vert-de-gris la pelouse en friche.

\- J'ai su que mon illustre frère, le prince héritier Alined, était venu vous visiter aussi, hasarda le prince Morgan. "S'il ne vous a pas offert les services de son jardinier, qui est excellent, je dois le reconnaître, j'aimerais vous offrir ceux du mien."

\- Je remercie Votre Altesse, mais c'est une trop grande faveur, répondit Merlin avec amabilité. "Mes gens ne vont pas tarder à arriver en ville et ils suffiront à entretenir ces lieux. Ma santé ne me permet pas de rester trop longtemps dehors, de toute façon, je ne pourrais guère profiter d'un jardin, même magnifique."

Le prince Morgan se répandit en vœux de bonne santé, tout en se demandant comment cet homme étrange réussissait à vivre avec seulement un drôle de garde du corps à moitié muet en guise de valet. Lui-même n'aurait jamais pu passer une journée sans au moins dix ou vingt personnes pour s'occuper de sa précieuse personne…

\- Si votre Altesse peut supporter d'être introduite chez moi par des personnes aussi indignes d'elle que mes pauvres serviteurs, j'aurais plaisir à parler avec Votre Altesse de tout ce dont il lui plaira de m'entretenir, continua Merlin tranquillement.

Le prince Morgan s'empressa d'assurer qu'il trouvait le dévouement de Daegal formidable, n'était pas du tout offensé d'être accueilli à la porte par de simples fermiers si c'était la fantaisie de Messire Merlin de vivre ainsi et qu'il serait enchanté de revenir – _la semaine prochaine, peut-être ? Lundi ? Mardi ? Ou dès demain, si cela convenait… ?_

Merlin rit doucement et promit au troisième prince qu'il était le bienvenu aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait. Puis il le raccompagna à la porte quand celui-ci prit congé et se tint sur les marches jusqu'à ce que le carrosse du prince se soit suffisamment éloigné.

Alors seulement il referma la porte, fit quelques pas en titubant dans l'allée devant la maison et vomit, au grand effroi de Daegal qui se mit à lui tapoter le dos en répétant frénétiquement :

\- Docteur ? Gros bonhomme ? Docteur, malade, docteur ! Moi aller chercher Gros Bonhomme !

\- Ce n'est rien… ne t'inquiète pas… dit faiblement Merlin au bout d'un moment. Il s'assit pesamment sur le bord de la terrasse, s'essuya la bouche avec dégoût et but un peu d'eau qu'alla lui chercher le garçon effrayé dans la cuisine. "Ne t'inquiète pas, nul besoin d'aller chercher Gauvain ou Gaius. Je vais bien. C'est juste que… je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile de supporter le poison de cette vipère."

\- Vipère ! répéta Daegal avec conviction, les yeux flamboyants.

\- Tu ne dois pas le répéter devant lui, tu comprends ? précisa Merlin sévèrement. "Nous devons toujours être accueillants, que ce soit lui qui vienne ou le prince héritier."

\- Limace ! grommela Daegal d'un air écœuré.

Merlin rit malgré lui, puis il se mit à tousser et dut se reposer quelques instants. Il appuya sa tête contre le pilier en bois derrière lui et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, le visage inquiet de Gauvain était penché sur lui.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu la cloche ? demanda le chevalier en aidant Merlin à se lever et en le conduisant à l'intérieur de la maison. "Daegal m'a laissé entrer sans me défier, tu as dû lui faire une sacrée peur… Tes mains sont gelées. Il fait froid, tu ne devrais pas rester dehors, mon jeune capitaine."

\- Prends l'habitude de m'appeler Messire Merlin, Gauvain. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer que _quelqu'un_ entende ce titre par mégarde, murmura le jeune homme en s'appuyant lourdement sur son ami. "Surtout que bientôt… quand les aménagements seront terminés… la phase _Deux_ pourra commencer…"

Il fallut attendre le printemps et une annonce officielle du roi pour que les conditions nécessaires au lancement de la _Phase Deux_ soient rassemblées. En attendant, Merlin n'avait pas perdu son temps. Il était à présent bien connu dans la capitale et les deux princes qui se faisaient concurrence pour la succession au trône ne cessaient de défiler chez lui à toute heure du jour.

Merlin écoutait leurs lamentations avec patience et leur donnait des conseils. Mais ils n'écoutaient que ce qui les intéressait : ils voulaient savoir qui était vendu à leur rival parmi les ministres, mais se souciaient peu de faire le ménage dans leur propre entourage.

A leur grand agacement, pour chaque succès que l'un rencontrait, l'autre en rencontrait un aussi et ils auraient vraiment aimé que le Sorcier de l'Est se dépêche de choisir lequel d'eux deux il souhaitait soutenir pour que la victoire soit enfin évidente. Mais, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils se dirigeaient en fait tous deux vers une défaite écrasante. En effet, chaque fois qu'ils reportaient un cas de corruption dans le camp adverse, un ministre qui ne faisait pas son devoir et lésait l'état, le roi était de plus en plus agacé et sa faveur à l'encontre des deux princes concurrents diminuait progressivement.

Les premiers bourgeons vert tendre commençaient à apparaître sur les arbres dans les jardins royaux lorsque la princesse Vivian insinua dans l'esprit de son père l'idée qu'il devrait marier la princesse-générale Freyja avant que celle-ci ne prenne trop d'importance aux yeux de la population et qu'une révolte menée par les soldats qui l'adoraient ne la mette sur le trône.

Uther fit donc paraître un édit, déclarant que quiconque aurait vaincu tous ses adversaires dans le tournoi qui aurait lieu en mai et serait capable de vaincre également la princesse pendant le combat final pourrait épouser celle-ci. Pour la première fois alors, le prince Arthur, conseillé par Gauvain, se présenta sur le seuil de la maison de Merlin pour lui demander comment sortir sa sœur de ce guêpier.

En effet, la princesse était peut-être très forte au combat, mais elle n'était pas à l'abri de perdre, surtout que des guerriers tous plus puissants les uns que les autres affluaient de tous côtés, même des pays voisins. De plus, le prince était persuadé que Vivian, si elle avait un plan derrière la tête, était bien capable de faire boire à sa sœur une potion pour l'affaiblir ou diminuer ses réflexes avant que celle-ci n'entre dans la lice.

Pendant quelques minutes, Merlin sembla perdu dans une profonde réflexion et le prince Arthur respecta son silence, tandis que Gauvain semblait terriblement mal à l'aise et se tortillait inhabituellement sur son coussin dans un coin de la pièce.

Puis, d'une façon inattendue, Merlin se tourna vers le prince et planta son regard bleu saphir dans les yeux bleu de lin du jeune homme blond.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour sauver la princesse Freyja, bien sûr, dit-il d'un ton étrange.

\- _Mais_ ? Je suppose qu'il y a une condition. Laquelle ? lança sèchement le prince Arthur.

Sa voix était glaciale. Il pensait que ce soi-disant Sorcier de la Rivière de l'Est n'était venu en ville que pour semer le trouble et attiser les querelles entre Alined et Morgan, et il ne s'était résigné à venir chercher son conseil _que_ parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen de protéger sa sœur par ses propres moyens.

\- Est-ce que Votre Altesse est satisfaite des conditions actuelles du pays ? demanda Merlin en fixant son interlocuteur d'une façon intense. "Est-ce que Votre Altesse pense que le peuple est heureux ? Est-ce que Votre Altesse peut se contenter du pouvoir limité qu'elle a entre les mains tandis que d'autres plus puissants profitent des gens, les écrasent, les humilient, leur volent leurs biens et leur bonheur ?"

Le prince Arthur fronça les sourcils. Son cœur s'était mis à battre très fort. Il était tellement frustré depuis des années de ne pouvoir rien faire et soudain… _soudain, peut-être_ …

Ce regard clair et perçant le fascinait, lui rappelait un autre regard, si bleu lui aussi... _Que voulait dire cet homme ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ?_ Ce n'était qu'un inconnu, qui sans doute se préoccupait davantage de manipuler les pouvoirs politiques plutôt que de rassasier les enfants qui mourraient de faim et de froid dans les rues.

\- Peut-être que Votre Altesse a entendu ce que l'on dit de moi dans la capitale, reprit Merlin calmement, en se versant une tasse de thé. "On prétend que celui qui recevra mes conseils sera le prochain roi."

Arthur lâcha un petit reniflement sarcastique.

 _Oh, les gens racontaient un tas de choses ridicules en ville, en effet._ Ils prétendaient par exemple que le Sorcier de la Rivière de l'Est commandait au Dragon d'Emeraude des forêts d'Essetir. Quelle arrogance ! Comme si un homme aussi frêle avait pu avoir le cœur de feu nécessaire pour soumettre à sa volonté une aussi puissante créature… _Morgan_ lui-même, qui avait à ses côtés des dizaines de magiciens, avait parfois du mal à garder le contrôle sur le Serpent Blanc de la Mer. Comment _Merlin_ , qui n'avait pas la moindre fibre de magie en lui aurait-il pu rêver d'un pareil exploit ?

Seul un véritable sorcier pouvait toucher le cœur d'un dragon… _Emrys_ l'aurait pu.

Arthur se rappelait encore très bien du jour où son meilleur ami, âgé de neuf ans à l'époque, l'avait convaincu de descendre en catimini jusque dans les profondeurs du donjon, où était enchainé le dragon de Camelot depuis qu'Uther avait pris le trône.

La bête, au début, n'avait pas manifesté l'envie de leur faire du mal. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, mais Arthur croyait fermement que la créature mystique avait été _fascinée_ par les yeux bleus brillants d'intelligence et le sourire lumineux d'Emrys – comme tout le monde finissait toujours par l'être. Mais ensuite, quand le dragon avait compris qu'Arthur était le fils d'Uther Pendragon, il était entré dans une terrible fureur.

Léon les avait sauvé des flammes ce jour-là – mais pas de la colère du roi. En fait, il avait même ajouté de l'huile sur cet autre feu. Emrys, comme d'habitude, ne s'était pas laissé démonter, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur, sentant que les choses risquaient de vraiment mal tourner, endosse la responsabilité de leur stupide excursion dans le donjon.

 _Il était, après tout, un jour et demi plus âgé que son meilleur ami, c'était à lui de le protéger…_

Le cœur soudain douloureusement serré, Arthur réalisa que son esprit s'était encore égaré dans le passé et, barricadant ses sentiments, il revint au présent.

Merlin attendait, comme si c'était au prince de dire quelque chose.

\- Qui donc, alors, avez-vous décidé de servir ? demanda sèchement le jeune homme blond. "Le prince Morgan, le prince Alined ?"

Le sorcier toussait de temps à autre et semblait avoir constamment froid. Son épais manteau en laine grise et son col de fourrure blanche ne cachaient pas sa maigreur. On pouvait distinguer toutes les veines bleuâtres sous la peau fine de ses mains. Il paraissait si faible et _pourtant_ … il y avait un feu terrible dans ses yeux, une force incroyable.

\- Je _vous_ ai choisi, Votre Altesse.

Arthur mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis il fronça les sourcils, se racla la gorge.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Votre Altesse a un cœur pur et droit. Parce qu'entre vos mains Camelot se relèvera. Parce que vous n'avez pas oublié le prince Léon et les 70 000 soldats morts dans les Montagnes du Nord.

Le prince Arthur tressaillit, troublé. La voix exaltée du sorcier s'était légèrement altérée à la dernière phrase.

Ce fut cela, plus que les mots, qui convainquit finalement le prince que le Sorcier de l'Est était peut-être sincère quand il déclarait avoir à cœur le bien du peuple et du royaume.

\- Très bien, dit-il. "Ma sœur a fait le vœu de ne pas se marier, il y a des années. Si vous pouvez lui permettre de respecter sa promesse sans qu'elle n'encoure la terrible colère de notre père, alors j'écouterais vos conseils."

Il marqua une pause.

\- Oui, je désire que les choses changent, continua-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque. "Oui, si vous arrivez à faire que le Roi se souvienne de moi et me donne la possibilité de servir mon pays, je suis prêt à vous écouter. Mais je vous préviens : _jamais_ je ne ferai rien qui soit malhonnête, déloyal ou qui trahisse la confiance de mon père, et je ne monterai sur le trône que s'il m'y place _de son plein gré_."

\- Je comprends, Votre Altesse, répondit Merlin en s'inclinant.

Arthur se pencha pour prendre sa tasse et but son thé avec une grimace, ce qui l'empêcha de voir que derrière lui, sur son coussin, Gauvain s'était enfin remis à respirer.

Sauver la princesse d'un mariage qu'elle ne voulait pas n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que le Sorcier de l'Est. La _Phase Deux_ allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

Merlin commença par suggérer au prince héritier que si son futur beau-frère n'était que force brute, les royales réunions de famille allaient vite devenir pesantes. Alined, qui ne pouvait vivre sans discussions stériles et belles chansons s'empressa de faire remonter l'information à son père. A sa grande surprise, le jour suivant, le prince Morgan proposa l'idée d'un examen littéraire qui permettrait de faire le tri parmi les futurs prétendants.

Enfin, la princesse Freyja elle-même vint demander au Roi de faire superviser l'examen par un érudit – et, _oh, comme cela tombait bien, l'homme le plus sage du monde se trouvait justement en ville_.

Uther Pendragon, enchanté de montrer à sa Cour quelqu'un d'aussi renommé, convoqua immédiatement Merlin au Château, le gratifia d'un titre officiel pompeux et lui offrit gracieusement de composer le sujet de l'examen écrit auquel se soumettraient les candidats.

La Reine Ygraine trouva le Sorcier de la Rivière de l'Est absolument charmant et fit taire d'un coup d'éventail agacé les protestations de sa fille Vivian qui trouvait à celui-ci un air sournois et chétif.

Et ainsi ce fut décidé – et classé encore plus vite.

Les prétendants s'affrontèrent pendant le tournoi pour la plus grande joie du peuple, puis les vainqueurs suèrent et grattèrent le papier pendant des heures sous l'œil impassible de Messire Merlin et du Ministre de l'Education qui ne cessait de se frotter pensivement l'oreille, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à en trouver la cause.

Les résultats furent donnés par un héraut quelques jours plus tard.

La princesse ayant malheureusement vaincu au combat singulier tous ses adversaires, le mariage n'aurait pas lieu.

Mais le prince Arthur revint à la résidence délabrée _Rue de la Chausse-Trappe_ et, après être resté un long moment silencieux, les mains sur les genoux, le dos très droit, il finit par s'incliner légèrement.

\- Vous avez sauvé ma sœur, comme vous l'aviez promis. Je suis prêt désormais à vous écouter.

Pendant quelques instants, Merlin contempla ce visage mâle et déterminé, ces cheveux d'une blondeur d'enfant, ce menton carré, cette bouche fine serrée avec amertume, ces épaules trapues sur lesquelles il allait placer une charge si lourde, puis un étrange sourire, à la fois triste et ironique, se dessina sur son visage pâle.

\- Ce fut mon plaisir, Votre Altesse, dit-il. "La princesse avait fait une promesse. Il n'était que normal de lui permettre d'y rester fidèle. Mais j'ose espérer qu'un jour elle trouvera quelqu'un digne de son cœur pour remplacer l'être aimé qu'elle a perdu autrefois…"

Arthur ne répondit pas, mais il détourna les yeux et ses poings se crispèrent.

\- Je suis honoré de la confiance de Son Altesse, reprit Merlin. "Maintenant, je dois vous recommander la plus grande prudence. Nous ne pouvons pas nous voir ouvertement, sans quoi vos frères devineraient aussitôt votre ambition. Votre Altesse et moi devons rester deux étrangers à partir de maintenant."

Le prince hocha le menton.

\- Je comprends. Je serai prudent lorsque je vous rendrai visite.

En repartant, il aperçut une petite silhouette qui bondissait légèrement au-dessus du mur qui entourait la maison. Il se retourna, prêt à lancer l'alerte : _un voleur en plein jour, c'était d'une audace ! Il s'agissait sûrement de quelqu'un de particulièrement dangereux. Peut-être même un espion de ses frères…_

Mais Gauvain, qui était aussi venu ce jour-là, était debout au milieu de l'allée et riait bruyamment, les mains sur les hanches, plutôt que de sortir son épée – _Arthur, stupéfait, s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu s'esclaffer aussi sincèrement depuis des années_. Merlin, sur la terrasse, secouait doucement la tête en croisant les mains dans ses longues manches.

Le prince fronça les sourcils, puis il se détendit en voyant que l'intrus n'était que ce jeune garçon bizarre qui servait de valet et de garde du corps au sorcier – le seul à pouvoir tenir tête à Gauvain dans tout Camelot.

Daegal tenait à la main une branche de prunier en bourgeons et il vint l'offrir fièrement à son maître.

\- Merci, dit Merlin en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête. "Mais tu ne dois pas voler les fleurs des autres gens pour me les offrir. Attends un peu et nous aurons un joli jardin nous aussi, où tu pourras cueillir tout ce que tu veux."

Daegal hocha gravement le menton, puis il remonta sur le toit avec légèreté et alla s'étendre sur le faîte avec une poignée de noisettes qu'il se mit à décortiquer, en lançant de temps à autre un regard aigu en direction du prince.

\- Il va mettre un peu de temps à s'habituer à vous, dit la voix de Gauvain à côté d'Arthur qui sortit de ses pensées. "C'est un drôle de petit bonhomme. Plus féroce qu'un lion, mais aussi attaché au c… à Messire Merlin qu'un bébé caneton. Il l'a sauvé, vous savez."

\- Qui a sauvé qui ?

\- Nous nous sommes mutuellement sauvés, dit Merlin qui s'était approché avec toujours le même sourire doux. "Daegal n'est pas seulement un serviteur, il est comme un jeune frère pour moi. Mais je ne l'ai pas assez discipliné. Toutes mes excuses, Votre Altesse, je crains que ce magnifique cadeau qu'il m'a rapporté ne vienne de votre jardin."

Arthur leva un sourcil, surpris.

Merlin montra les pruniers couverts de fleurs roses qui dépassaient de l'autre côté du mur, ondulant doucement et parfumant la brise avec délicatesse, créant un paysage féérique avec la neige éternelle sur les montagnes bleues au loin.

\- Votre Altesse ne l'a peut-être pas réalisé, mais… bien que les entrées de nos maisons donnent sur des rues différentes et assez éloignées, nous sommes en réalité voisins.

Il y avait comme un défi dans les yeux du sorcier et le prince s'en aperçut. Réprimant un mouvement d'humeur, il désigna les seaux de terre et les outils qui encombraient la terrasse.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que vous n'ayez pas terminé les rénovations de votre demeure. Ainsi, si vous souhaitez… ajouter une fenêtre… ou une porte quelque part, cela sera plus pratique.

Merlin sourit.

\- Que Votre Altesse nous excuse, nous serons bruyants quelques jours et troublerons peut-être le sommeil du prince pendant nos… travaux. Mais que Votre Altesse se rassure, lorsque tout sera terminé, le prince pourra venir me réveiller à toute heure, je serai prêt à répondre à ses interrogations.

 _"Il avait décidément tout prévu !"_ songea Arthur avec un petit rire bref, presque involontaire, lorsqu'il arriva chez lui après avoir fait le long détour que lui imposaient les rues de la ville. " _Comme s'il n'avait pas le moindre doute que j'accepterai sa proposition… C'est un homme vraiment très intelligent. Il faudra se méfier."_

Se méfier de Merlin, de ses intentions, mais aussi de l'invitation à l'amitié qu'il y avait dans ses yeux bleus. Arthur le savait bien : même s'il était certain de la loyauté de ses soldats, il ne pouvait faire complètement confiance à personne dans cette ville, excepté à Gauvain et à sa sœur Freyja.

Mais il ne pouvait pas annoncer à la princesse qu'il avait décidé de s'engager dans la lutte pour la succession du trône, parce qu'il savait qu'elle le soutiendrait et se mettrait en danger…

\- Je te soutiendrai, quel que soit le danger, dit Freyja abruptement, le matin suivant, alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner avec elle. "J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais le choix parfait pour succéder à notre royal père après… après la disparition de Léon. Mais je veux que tu fasses une chose pour moi. Laisse-moi rencontrer Messire Merlin en personne, loin de la Cour."

Arthur essuya l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler par le nez et de recracher partout.

\- C-comment as-tu… ?

\- Je l'ai compris en voyant ton visage ce matin. Tu avais l'air… différent. Résolu. C'est un peu la tête que tu fais avant de partir en guerre, mais je sais qu'en ce moment nos frontières sont en paix. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre raison… je suis heureuse que tu te sois décidé. Camelot en a besoin.

\- Messire Merlin peut se montrer très convaincant, grimaça le prince. "Je pensais que c'était les deux visites que j'ai faites chez lui qui m'avaient trahi…"

La princesse haussa négligemment les épaules.

\- Tout le monde veut le voir, mais tu n'as pas envoyé de cadeaux et tu t'es rendu chez lui avec le général, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit le comportement d'un prétendant au trône. Personne ne va se faire d'idées, dit-elle d'un léger. "Au plus, on croira que tu vérifiais ses antécédents. De toute façon, personne ne s'intéresse à ce que tu fais, tout le monde voit bien que tu n'as pas la faveur du roi."

Il eut un petit soupir amer.

\- Tu as raison. C'est ce que Messire Merlin a dit. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre la raison derrière sa décision, mais…

\- A-t-il dit _pourquoi_ il t'avait choisi ? reprit la princesse avec curiosité. "S'il voulait la gloire et le pouvoir, ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour lui de se mettre au service de Morgan ou Alined, plutôt que d'encourager les vaines querelles entre eux."

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, dit gravement Arthur. "Cet homme est très mystérieux et j'espère que je ne me fourvoie pas en décidant d'écouter ses conseils."

\- Trouve un moyen pour que je le rencontre, insista Freyja. "Je veux pouvoir lui parler et le remercier en personne de nous avoir aidés avec ce mariage ridicule."

Son frère finit par céder et, dès le surlendemain, il fit envoyer un message au sorcier, lui proposant de retrouver la princesse en dehors de la ville, là où les routes se séparaient.

Un petit pavillon de bois se dressait à cet endroit. On apercevait en contrebas la merveilleuse Cité Royale entourée de ses murailles blanches mouchetées de rose par les pruniers en fleurs à cette époque de l'année. La plaine verte immense s'étendait jusqu'aux montagnes nappées de brume dans le lointain. La forêt d'Essetir commençait au-delà du poste, engloutissant les voyageurs lorsqu'ils dépassaient au galop le toit pointu ciré par les pluies.

Freyja sauta légèrement de son carrosse et dit quelques mots à la servante qui l'accompagnait avant de gravir la butte pour rejoindre ceux qui l'attendaient. Le soleil glissait en étincelant sur les entrelacs de perles argentées qui ornaient sa soyeuse chevelure châtain et mettait des paillettes dans ses yeux bruns. Elle était vêtue très simplement, comme d'habitude, mais les grands pans de soie brodée de ses manches et de ses jupes dansaient avec grâce à chacun de ses pas.

Dans sa petite main ferme, elle tenait son épée.

Daegal sentit Merlin s'appuyer plus lourdement contre lui et il leva la tête, étonné. Le jeune homme essuya une goutte de sueur sur son front pâle, puis fit signe que tout allait bien et se redressa, sourit à la princesse et la salua.

\- Ma Dame.

Elle l'observa avec circonspection pendant quelques instants.

\- Messire Merlin.

Il soutint son regard sans ciller. Daegal fronça le nez, parce que le pouls de son maître s'accélérait de façon inquiétante, mais Merlin lui pressa doucement la main, se détacha de lui et lui ordonna de s'éloigner.

\- Ma Dame voulait me rencontrer.

\- Oui, dit la princesse. "Je voulais vous remercier en personne. C'était extrêmement intelligent de votre part de proposer une dissertation sur l'art d'entretenir des relations diplomatiques. Aucun des prétendants ne se doutait que le roi redoute justement une rébellion de ma part avec les armées stationnées au Sud et ils ont donc tous abondement versé dans le sens de chercher des alliances avec nos frontières !"

Elle eut un petit rire amer et moqueur à la fois.

\- Même si je n'avais pas réussi à les défaire tous en combat singulier après l'examen, mon père n'aurait jamais permis que j'épouse l'un de ces fats disposés à être de si amicaux voisins avec nos ennemis !"

Merlin la regardait avec admiration et elle se sentit un peu troublée sous ce regard bleu, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle fit quelques pas, auréolée par la lumière dorée de la fin d'après-midi, puis se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

\- Veillez sur mon frère, je vous prie, dit-elle. "Il a besoin d'un ami à ses côtés et quelque chose me dit que même si vous ne pouvez pas remplacer celui qu'il a perdu, il y a si longtemps, vos conseils lui seront d'une grande aide. Nous avons besoin de sauver ce pays mais, jusque-là, personne n'avait su inspirer à Arthur le courage de s'imposer comme successeur. Pour cela aussi, je voulais vous remercier."

Le jeune homme hocha le menton. Il semblait étrangement ému et cela ne fit que conforter la princesse dans l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais on ne pouvait être trop prudent.

\- Sachez cependant que si vous lui faîtes le moindre mal, je saurais vous trouver, ajouta-t-elle avec une simplicité qui aurait fait couler un frisson dans le dos du plus aguerri des assassins.

Daegal sentit cette aura meurtrière et il fut d'un bond aux côtés de son maître. Mais Merlin n'avait pas eu peur. Au contraire, il souriait, presque comme quelqu'un qui a du mal à se retenir de rire.

\- Je me souviendrais de cela, Princesse.

\- Bien, dit Freyja en relevant le menton dans un geste royal. Elle indiqua le chariot qui attendait à côté de son carrosse. "Il est temps de nous séparer. Je vous laisse repartir en premier, la soirée est fraîche et votre santé n'est pas bonne."

Daegal approuva d'un grognement. Elle sourit en examinant le jeune garçon, prenant en compte la queue de cheval ébouriffée, les yeux ronds fixés avec détermination sur elle, le frémissement d'anticipation au combat dans le moindre de ses mouvements – et aussi la tendresse brusque dans sa façon de soutenir son maître.

\- Vous avez là un bon serviteur, dit-elle.

\- Pas serviteur, garde ! protesta l'enfant furieux.

Mais Merlin l'apaisa d'une caresse sur les cheveux.

\- Pas garde, _frère_ , rectifia-t-il. "Petit frère."

\- Hum, dit Daegal, satisfait. "Petit frère. Garde !"

Freyja se mit à rire.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle. Elle salua, ramenant ses deux mains devant elle avec son épée. "Faites bonne route pour rentrer. J'espère que nous aurons d'autres occasions de nous rencontrer, Messire."

Merlin s'inclina sans répondre.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'en bas, inquiète qu'il ne glisse dans l'herbe humide et l'obscurité qui grandissait. Daegal le soutenait, grommelant à mi-voix. La servante avait allumé une lanterne quand ils parvinrent en bas de la butte et elle guettait le retour de sa maîtresse par l'entrebâillement des rideaux du carrosse, frottant ses vieilles mains usées pour les réchauffer. Son visage brun était ratatiné comme la peau d'une pomme et ses yeux attentifs disparaissaient presque dans ses rides. Elle avait des cheveux très blancs, encore bien fournis pour son âge et, à ses boucles d'oreilles, aux broderies jaunes de son manteau, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle avait un certain statut.

La princesse n'avait apparemment pas complètement confiance dans sa maisonnée, pour qu'elle amène au rendez-vous sa nourrice plutôt qu'une simple suivante.

\- Il fait froid, Alice, mets-toi à l'abri, dit Freyja. "Je viens."

Mais la femme ne l'écoutait pas. La respiration soudain courte, elle s'était penchée, levait la lanterne.

\- Qui… qui… c-c-comment ? bredouilla-t-elle. "Comment est-ce possible ?"

Freyja fronça les sourcils.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, Alice ? demanda-t-elle. "Tu as vu un fantôme ? Et s'il s'agit de bandits, tu sais que je suis de taille à nous défendre toutes deux."

Elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se tourna vers Merlin.

\- Nous défendre tous les trois, si tant est que Daegal ne m'aura pas devancée, ajouta-t-elle agréablement.

Puis le sourire mourut sur ses lèvres. Merlin, pétrifié, fixait la nourrice qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Viens, balbutia Alice. "Approche. Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? _Moi_ je ne t'ai pas oublié… mon pauvre… pauvre enfant…"

Elle eut un sanglot, tapota sa poitrine, tendit les mains.

\- Oh, que les Cieux nous condamnent si nous vous oublions tous… oh, viens, mon petit… viens, Emrys…

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre : L'ARC BRISE_**


	3. L'arc brisé

**L'ARC BRISE**

* * *

Freyja étouffa un cri et porta vivement la main à sa bouche.

Daegal fronçait les sourcils, perturbé par cette vieille femme qui pleurait silencieusement, ses vieilles épaules secouées de chagrin, les mains toujours tendues.

Merlin était si pâle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre.

La nuit était complètement tombée, maintenant, et la lanterne jetait sa lueur chaude sur leurs visages tandis que la brise faisait danser la flamme de la bougie.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? balbutia Freyja.

\- Emrys d'Ealdor est mort sur les champs de bataille de la frontière Nord, il y a douze ans, dit enfin Merlin d'une voix rauque. "Vous faîtes erreur, grand-mère."

Ses longs cils voilaient ses yeux bleus qui n'osaient pas se lever.

\- Je ne peux pas me tromper, bégaya la vieille nourrice. "Mes trois agneaux… Je suis occupée de vous pendant des années… je vous ai vus grandir… je vous ai grondés, je vous ai consolés… j'ai écouté vos secrets d'enfants et porté vos lettres d'amour… j'ai préparé vos goûters, soigné vos premières écorchures et veillé sur vous quand vos blessures de guerre vous donnaient la fièvre…"

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Elle joignit les mains, suppliante.

\- Je connais chaque détail de vos visages et je ne peux pas me tromper même si le tien a changé tellement que personne, pauvre petit, ne pourrait imaginer que le beau et vaillant Emrys, le jeune capitaine qui était la fierté de Camelot est maintenant… maintenant…

\- Ce n'est pas moi, insista Merlin.

Mais l'effort que lui coûta cette phrase le fit chanceler. Ses doigts blanchirent sur le bras de Daegal qui ne comprenait pas et le scrutait avec inquiétude.

\- Merlin triste, dit-il. Il fronça ses épais sourcils noirs et fusilla du regard la vieille femme et la princesse. "Mémé se taire, nous partir."

Freyja eut un long frisson.

\- Non, dit-elle d'une voix soudain coupante. "Personne ne quittera cet endroit avant que j'en ai le cœur net."

Elle fit un pas en avant, décrocha la lanterne du chariot et la leva pour éclairer en plein le visage du sorcier. Ses beaux yeux se plissèrent, elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Regardez-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas. Il tremblait et Daegal, de plus en plus agacé, ferma les poings, prêt au combat, ouvrit la bouche avec la ferme intention de lancer une grossièreté et de se débarrasser à tout prix des deux importunes.

\- Regarde-moi, répéta au même moment la princesse, mais cette fois son ton de commandement était presque une supplication.

Merlin se redressa enfin et ses yeux bleus, remplis de larmes, rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme.

Freyja tressaillit. Elle recula, faillit lâcher la lanterne.

\- Impossible, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle chancela, se rattrapa au bord du chariot, enfonça ses ongles dans le bois.

\- Emrys ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'une respiration.

\- Celui dont vous vous souvenez est mort, murmura le jeune homme avec une infinie tristesse.

\- Non, chuchota Freyja. "Non… tu as survécu… d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu as survécu et… tu es revenu… enfin revenu…"

Elle se précipita vers lui, retroussa ses manches pour lui examiner les bras, repoussant Daegal qui poussa une exclamation de colère.

Une plainte monta dans la gorge de la princesse.

\- Il y avait une cicatrice ici, bégaya-t-elle. "Un défi que je t'avais lancé quand tu avais quinze ans et qui avait tourné en un accident qui aurait pu te coûter la vie."

Elle écarta les fourrures de son manteau, tira sur son col pour chercher dans son cou la marque de cette magie flamboyante qui avait ébloui Camelot pendant des années.

Mais il n'y avait rien là-aussi.

Les larmes roulaient sans s'arrêter sur le visage délicat de Freyja, maintenant.

\- C'est toi, je le sens… _je le sais_ … mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? souffla-t-elle en levant ses yeux brouillés de chagrin vers le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle sans chercher à se défendre. " _Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?_ Où est partie ta magie ? Que s'est-il passé cet hiver-là ? Pourquoi le roi vous a-t-il tous condamnés ?"

Sa voix se brisa.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu plus tôt ? souffla-t-elle en l'entourant de ses bras. "Tu m'as manqué… tu m'as _tellement_ manqué…"

Alors, comme un barrage qui cède à la dernière goutte d'eau, il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme, enfouit son visage dans la chevelure châtain et y cacha ses larmes qui débordaient enfin.

Daegal vint se percher sur le chariot à côté de la nourrice qui se mouchait bruyamment. Il croisa les bras, rentra la tête dans les épaules avec un reniflement contrarié et se mit à balancer ses jambes.

\- Laissons-leur un peu de tranquillité pour se retrouver, lui chuchota la vieille femme entre deux reniflements. "Veux-tu un gâteau de miel aux amandes ? J'en ai tout un panier."

L'œil de Daegal s'éclaira aussitôt. Il vérifia rapidement qu'aucun danger ne rampait dans l'obscurité autour d'eux, puis se faufila entre les rideaux, se cala sur les coussins et entreprit de se bourrer de gâteaux sans plus se soucier de ce qui se disait au-dehors.

Freyja avait enfin lâché son fiancé retrouvé et lui caressait la joue, écartait une boucle noire de son front pâle.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois en vie, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire heureux, mais encore brillant de larmes. "Quand Arthur saura ça, il…"

\- Le prince ne doit rien savoir ! coupa Merlin avec violence. Puis il se radoucit : "Je vous en prie, Princesse… personne ne doit se douter de mon identité."

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Freyja. "Arthur t'a tant pleuré, il est si malheureux dans cette cour corrompue avec notre père qui le hait et…"

Elle s'interrompit soudain et son visage perdit toute couleur.

\- Tu es revenu pour te venger.

\- Non, dit le jeune homme. "Je suis revenu pour placer sur le trône quelqu'un qui le mérite, qui pourra veiller sur le peuple, relever Camelot et y ramener la justice, l'honneur, la paix civile."

Les yeux de Freyja étincelèrent.

\- Si Arthur sait que tu es à ses côtés, il ira jusqu'au bout, il n'aura peur de rien.

\- Non, dit son fiancé. "S'il sait qui je suis, il voudra faire rouvrir l'enquête sur ce qui s'est passé il y a douze ans et s'attirera un sort aussi funeste que celui de Léon. Ou il n'acceptera pas que je sois mis en danger, ne m'écoutera pas et renoncera à nos plans s'il les estime trop risqués pour moi. Il vaut mieux qu'il continue de me prendre pour un simple sorcier, qu'il ne se soucie pas de moi, qu'il s'endurcisse et prenne confiance dans ses décisions politiques, comme il est déjà sûr de lui dans ses combats."

La jeune femme hocha le menton, puis elle fit un pas en avant et le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Je comprends. Mais toi, pendant ce temps, tu vas souffrir de son indifférence, il sera peut-être dur avec toi… c'est injuste ! Est-ce que tu n'as pas déjà assez souffert ? Tu es malade, tu ne devrais pas t'embarquer dans quelque chose d'aussi difficile…

Il la détacha doucement de lui, sourit tendrement – bien plus tendrement que n'avait jamais souri l'impétueux capitaine de dix-neuf ans, mais avec les mêmes yeux bleus auxquels Freyja ne pouvait jamais rien refuser.

\- Je serais bientôt guéri, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est quelque chose que je _dois_ faire, pour Arthur, pour mon père, pour le prince Léon et pour les 70 000 soldats qui sont morts cet hiver-là dans les montagnes du Nord. Ne cherche pas à m'arrêter, Freyja. J'ai attendu douze ans que ce moment vienne…

Elle frissonna, parce que derrière cette douceur et cette tristesse, elle pouvait sentir une volonté d'acier, glaciale et immuable.

\- Je peux attendre aussi, assura-t-elle fièrement. "Et quand tout sera terminé... quand Arthur sera sur le trône... alors nous partirons ensemble… nous irons à l'Ouest… nous ne serons plus que Emrys et Freyja, comme avant..."

Il la serra à nouveau contre lui.

\- J'avais rêvé de ce moment où je te retrouverai, chuchota-t-il. "J'étais censé te protéger… rester toujours à tes côtés…"

\- Tu ne m'as jamais quitté, murmura-t-elle. "C'est ton souvenir qui me donnait du courage dans chaque bataille. Mais je t'en prie, ne pars plus jamais si loin que je ne pourrais te suivre."

Il ne répondit pas, la garda encore un moment dans ses bras, puis poussa un profond soupir et recula de quelques pas.

\- Maintenant nous devons jouer chacun notre rôle. Je ne suis qu'un simple sorcier et tu es la princesse. N'oublie pas, Arthur ne doit pas savoir qui je suis, tu ne dois pas le laisser deviner tes sentiments pour moi.

Elle hocha gravement la tête.

\- Mais je pourrais quand même venir te voir ?

Il sourit.

\- Autant de fois que tu le souhaiteras.

Elle sourit aussi, malgré les larmes qui brillaient sur ses joues à la lueur de la bougie. Elle salua très officiellement, ramenant ses deux mains devant elle dans un ample mouvement de ses manches de soie. Il l'imita, très sérieux.

\- Au-revoir, Messire Merlin.

\- Adieu, Princesse.

Le carrosse et le chariot se suivirent dans la pente, tandis que les lanternes brinquebalaient à chaque cahot, lançant de brefs éclats jaunes sur la route noire scintillante de givre. Les haleines des chevaux se condensaient dans la nuit et l'on entendait de temps à autre le claquement de langues des conducteurs.

Ce soir-là, le docteur Gaius épargna sa litanie de reproches habituels à son patient lorsqu'il sut où il s'était rendu et qui il avait rencontré. Penché avec sollicitude, il se contenta de tapoter le dos de Merlin qui étouffait la toux qui le secouait dans un mouchoir taché de sang, tandis que Daegal gémissait doucement, inquiet.

A part le vieux médecin grognon et le jeune garde invincible, la maisonnée _Rue de la Chausse-Trappe_ était composée de Gwen, une cuisinière assez jeune pour que les mauvaises langues s'imaginent qu'elle remplissait d'autres _fonctions_ auprès du maître, et d'un serviteur aux manières militaires nommé Lancelot. Tous deux connaissaient l'identité secrète du sorcier et s'étaient portés volontaires pour l'accompagner à la capitale. Gwen était dévouée à Merlin qui avait autrefois sauvé son père d'une erreur judiciaire et Lancelot était un ancien chevalier de l'armée royale, rescapé lui-aussi du massacre dans les Montagnes du Nord.

Merlin les traitait chacun avec une égale bonté, comme de véritables membres de la famille, mais il exigeait une obéissance complète de leur part. Il attendait d'eux non seulement une discrétion absolue, mais aussi qu'ils soient prêts à toute heure à aller courir à l'autre bout de la ville, à transmettre ses instructions à la lettre, à se déguiser et à jouer un rôle si besoin. Ses plans passaient toujours en premier, quelles que soient leurs inquiétudes. Gaius était le seul à réussir – parfois – à imposer à leur maître de se reposer, peut-être parce qu'il était sans doute le seul à savoir exactement à quoi s'en tenir sur la maladie de celui-ci.

Mais même le docteur n'aurait jamais enfreint le Premier Ordre, qui était de _toujours_ accueillir le prince Arthur lorsqu'il se présentait à la maison, que ce soit par l'entrée principale ou par le passage secret.

Un long couloir froid et humide reliait à présent les deux résidences, débouchant sur les chambres respectives du prince et du sorcier. Ainsi, ils pouvaient se rencontrer n'importe quand, loin des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets.

Il suffisait de sonner la légère clochette d'argent pendue sous la voûte, pour que l'on ouvre si la voie était libre : on ne pouvait prendre le risque que le prince Morgan ou le prince héritier Alined, qui venaient régulièrement consulter le Sorcier de l'Est, se retrouvent par mégarde en présence du frère qu'ils ne considéraient pas encore comme un rival.

Lorsque le souterrain fut terminé, Merlin fit le long chemin à travers les rues de la ville, sous le prétexte de demander au prince, chargé d'une délicate enquête par Uther Pendragon, de se montrer clément envers un conseiller du prince Morgan qui avait été accusé de magie noire et de détournements d'argent.

En réalité, Merlin n'avait pas la moindre intention d'encourager Arthur à s'abaisser à de tels compromis. Un par un les ministres corrompus étaient écartés de la Cour et c'était exactement ce que le sorcier voulait pour que, dans l'avenir, le futur roi puisse compter sur des fonctionnaires honnêtes et travailleurs, soucieux de leur pays plutôt que de leurs intérêts personnels.

En descendant de son chariot devant la maison du prince, Merlin marqua un temps d'arrêt. La brise ébouriffa la fourrure grise de son col tandis qu'il resserrait les pans de son manteau blanc autour de ses épaules, saisi d'émotion en contemplant la grande arche de pierre en haut des escaliers.

Des voix joyeuses flottèrent près de lui, surgies du passé. Deux adolescents bavardaient avec animation sur les marches et la vieille promesse faite avec enthousiasme résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

 _"Tu es comme mon frère. Ce qui est à toi est à moi. Léon a choisi cet endroit pour moi, mais tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici tant que ton père ne t'aura pas autorisé à avoir ta propre maison !"_

 _"Quand tu reviendras de Mercia, ramène-moi une perle, la plus grosse que tu peux trouver. Nous la mettrons dans l'étang et ce sera comme si la lune s'y reflétait toute l'année."_

Ses yeux embués pouvaient presque voir les silhouettes complices échanger une solide poignée de mains et se séparer avant de sauter chacune sur leurs chevaux. Emrys, si jeune et si insouciant, était vêtu de blanc à l'époque aussi, mais il éclatait de santé. Les cheveux blonds d'Arthur, noués en queue de cheval, dansaient dans le dos de sa tunique rouge et son sourire étincelait comme son armure dorée.

\- Cette maison n'a pas du tout changé, murmura le sorcier, le cœur douloureusement serré.

Puis il rassembla son courage et gravit les marches pour rejoindre le prince qui l'attendait en haut, les mains nouées dans le dos, le visage sévère et inexpressif, comme à l'ordinaire.

Arthur fit amener un brasero dans son bureau pendant qu'ils discutaient et ordonna qu'on le place près de l'homme malade qui n'avait pas quitté son manteau malgré la douceur printanière qui se glissait par les fenêtres dans toute la maison remplie d'animation bruyante, de bruits d'épées et de rires.

Il n'était pas de soldats dans le royaume qui ne sache à qui son allégeance allait : ceux qui sortaient combattre auraient tous suivi Arthur et la princesse Freyja jusqu'aux confins de la terre et ceux qui étaient consignés à la protection du château auraient obéi sans hésiter au moindre ordre de Gauvain. Les capitaines et les commandants de l'armée aimaient se rassembler dans la maison du cinquième prince pour discuter des défenses du territoire et ils invitaient régulièrement les gardes royaux à s'entraîner avec eux.

Le prince Morgan et le prince Alined, s'ils s'étaient seulement aperçus de la loyauté que ces milliers d'hommes avaient pour le fils moins aimé du roi, s'en seraient inquiétés et auraient pu trouver là une raison de faire soupçonner Arthur et de l'écarter définitivement de la course à la succession. Mais les deux rivaux étaient bien trop occupés par leurs intrigues de Cour pour réaliser que leur frère, s'il l'avait voulu, avait déjà entre les mains le moyen de renverser le trône et de prendre le pouvoir par la force.

\- Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! gronda Arthur alors que Merlin le lui faisait remarquer. "J'ai donné ma parole de servir le roi !"

\- Mais d'autres, dont la pensée est tordue par une nature soupçonneuse, pourraient avoir l'impression que c'est ce que vous préparez, expliqua patiemment le sorcier. "Peu à peu, la Cour se remplit de ministres intègres et ils ne tarderont pas à remarquer que Votre Altesse est la seule personne à honorer ses engagements et à avoir à cœur le bien de Camelot. Des rumeurs se répandront bientôt et ces gens pleins de bonnes intentions vont chercher à se rapprocher de vous, à vous montrer qu'ils sont prêts à vous soutenir si vous faîtes un pas vers le trône."

Arthur fronça les sourcils et Merlin, amusé malgré lui, ne put s'empêcher de revoir son ami à seize ans, perplexe devant un problème politique que lui donnaient à résoudre ses précepteurs.

\- Vous voulez dire que le roi et mes frères pourraient penser que je monte ma propre faction ?

\- Ils s'en prendront alors à ces gens sincères mais maladroits et tous les efforts que nous avons faits pour placer des travailleurs de confiance aux postes clés du gouvernement seront perdus. Votre Altesse doit continuer à entretenir de bonnes relations avec ces personnes qui sont dignes de son amitié, mais surtout ne jamais les recommander elle-même à Sa Majesté, ni les laisser manifester leur enthousiasme à votre égard.

\- Sinon ce qui est arrivé autrefois se reproduira, murmura sombrement Arthur. "Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé à l'époque, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si les ministres n'avaient pas été constamment en train de louer mon frère et le général Balinor devant le roi et de s'en référer à leurs bonnes idées, leurs exploits, mon père aurait été moins jaloux de Léon et aurait peut-être mis plus de volonté à rechercher la vérité lorsqu'il fut accusé…"

Son regard se tourna inconsciemment vers le mur des trophées qui cachait l'entrée du passage secret de son côté et une profonde détresse se laissa voir pour une fois sur son visage toujours si imperturbable.

Merlin remua inconfortablement sur son coussin et le prince revint à lui, remarqua sa pâleur.

\- Tout va bien, Messire Merlin ?

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit le sorcier d'une voix un peu enrouée. "J'ai juste besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes."

Il se leva péniblement, fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour cacher son trouble. _Comme il lui en coûtait de ne pas trahir son identité quand il voyait ce genre d'expression sur le visage de son meilleur ami…_

Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'arc enchanté qui était accroché à la place d'honneur sur le mur et il s'en approcha, tendit la main.

\- N'y touchez pas ! lança la voix impérieuse du prince derrière lui.

Merlin sursauta et retira immédiatement la main.

\- Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, reprit Arthur en le rejoignant, une barre sur le front marquant sa contrariété malgré ses efforts pour se montrer aimable. "C'était l'arc de mon meilleur ami. Il est mort, à présent, mais il n'aimait pas que l'on touche ses affaires."

\- Je comprends, dit doucement le sorcier, sans lâcher des yeux l'arc qui avait été le sien douze ans auparavant et qui était probablement la seule chose que l'on avait ramené de lui après la bataille dans les Montagnes du Nord.

Du sang maculait le chiffon dont il avait entouré la poignée, ce matin-là, la voix enrouée à force de répéter les mots magiques, les bras épuisés par trois jours et trois nuits de combat contre l'ennemi… il avait perdu l'arc au même moment que son cheval, quand l'assaut contre le flanc gauche avait troué sérieusement leurs défenses…

Les épées qui s'entrechoquaient, les flammes et les chevaux qui hennissaient de désespoir, la caresse douce des flocons dans cet enfer, les cris de guerre et les râles des blessés, les cendres malfaisantes répandues par le dragon de Caerleon… tout cela monta comme un rugissement soudain dans ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux, chancela.

Arthur fit un pas en avant, le soutint et le scruta avec un mélange de compassion et de pitié.

\- Votre santé est vraiment mauvaise… Peut-être devriez-vous changer de médecin… En tout cas, vous êtes déjà resté longtemps et je vous remercie pour les conseils prodigués aujourd'hui. J'en tiendrais compte. Vous devriez rentrer, à présent, et vous reposer. Je regrette que vous ne puissiez passer par le passage secret pour cette fois.

Merlin hocha le menton.

\- Je m'excuse auprès de Votre Altesse, murmura-t-il. "Si vous voulez bien faire appeler mon serviteur, il n'y aura pas besoin de me faire raccompagner jusqu'à la porte."

Arthur héla le soldat qui était de garde à l'extérieur. Lancelot ne s'était pas éloigné et il fut là en un instant. Il comprit immédiatement la situation en entrant dans la pièce et se hâta d'aller à son ancien capitaine. Merlin, qui luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer en présence du prince, s'affaissa avec soulagement sur le bras fort du chevalier.

\- Votre Altesse n'aura qu'à sonner de la petite clochette d'argent dans le passage et je lui ouvrirai immédiatement, quelle que soit l'heure, répéta-il encore.

Le prince considéra gravement ce corps faible et malade, puis il hocha lentement la tête, regarda en face les yeux bleus qui brûlaient de détermination et salua.

\- Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, Messire Merlin.

 _"Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, Emrys."_

Dans un brouillard de larmes, le sorcier se laissa emmener. Il monta dans le chariot sans un mot, s'enfonça au milieu des coussins. Lancelot borda une couverture sur ses genoux, ordonna au conducteur de démarrer, puis s'assit à son tour, respectant le silence de son maître.

Il se tourna avec inquiétude vers le jeune homme quand celui-ci étouffa soudain un petit rire brisé.

\- Ces mains étaient habituées à tirer à l'arc, à dresser des chevaux… balbutia-t-il amèrement. "Maintenant elles ne peuvent que rester cachées à remuer le fond d'un chaudron…"

Lancelot sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Un jour, Arthur saura la vérité, dit-il avec ferveur. "Un jour, il comprendra…"

Mais Merlin secouait la tête, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur voit ce qu'il était devenu. Même si tout son cœur voulait crier "je suis là !" lorsqu'il était en présence du prince, il préférait que son ami garde le souvenir du fringant capitaine à qui il avait dit adieu un matin d'hiver, douze ans auparavant.

Ce soir-là, Gaius tempêta un long moment à la cuisine lorsqu'il eut quitté la chambre de son patient, dont il n'avait pas réussi à chasser Daegal. Le petit garde veillait sur son maître, roulé en boule sur le tapis à côté du lit. Gwen et Lancelot écoutèrent sans un mot et, quand ils entendirent pour la première fois résonner la clochette d'argent dans le souterrain, ils se levèrent pour accueillir le visiteur de minuit.

 _Quoi il arrive_ , avait dit le maître.

Merlin était déjà debout et souriait, toute fatigue oubliée, quand le prince entra.

\- Que puis-je faire pour Votre Altesse ?

 _"Ce qui est à toi est à moi. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici."_

La nuit était parfumée par les pruniers en fleurs et, dans l'étang récemment aménagé au milieu du jardin, des carpes nageaient en butinant la surface de l'eau. La lune pleine et ronde s'y reflétait comme une perle nacrée.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : PÊCHES & POUDRE**_

 _ **(Et si vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué, une petite info de taille : cette fic est en fait un crossover.**_

 _ **Les personnages sont de BBC Merlin, mais les évènements appartiennent tous à l'incroyablement belle/émouvante/épique série : NIRVANA IN FIRE.**_

 _ **Je vous le dis maintenant, parce que je viens déjà, mine de rien, de vous en spoiler les douze premiers épisodes, alors si vous voulez aller la voir avant de tout avoir lu...**_

 _ ** _ ** _ **Les similitudes entre les deux mondes étaient TROP évidentes pour que ce ne soit pas un véritable plaisir de les lier ensemble !**_**_**_

 _ **Je placerai la fic au bon endroit quand elle sera terminée, mais en attendant je la laisse ici parce que vous n'avez absolument pas besoin de connaître l'autre fandom pour suivre.**_ _ **)**_


	4. Pêches & Poudre

**PÊCHES & POUDRE**

* * *

Ainsi passèrent les mois. Arthur et Merlin travaillaient tard le soir, passant en revue les fonctionnaires, écartant certains noms, examinant les états de service et les réputations de chacun, choisissant leurs batailles, étudiant les lois, préparant avec soin les paroles que prononcerait le prince la prochaine fois qu'il se trouverait devant le roi.

La journée, Merlin continuait à recevoir les princes rivaux. Alined, cependant, délaissait de plus en plus la maison du sorcier. Morgan continuait à venir et, fort des succès qu'il rencontrait, se laissait aisément convaincre de soutenir le cinquième prince dans tel ou tel domaine.

La toile se tissait inexorablement et, même si Arthur détestait toujours autant l'idée que chaque mot qu'il prononçait était calculé, que chaque action qu'il entreprenait était en vue des répercussions qu'elle entrainerait, il n'avait jamais eu à trahir sa conscience et il se surprenait parfois à apprécier les moments passés en compagnie du sorcier.

Uther Pendragon s'adoucissait peu à peu et appelait de plus en plus souvent devant lui le cinquième prince pour lui confier des tâches ou simplement s'enquérir de son avis.

Tout était paisible et le peuple, doucement, commençait à bénéficier de la conduite prudente et sage des nouveaux ministres.

L'été vint. En cette saison, la neige se transformait en pluie brillante et le pays recouvert de vastes forêts semblait soudain plus sombre. Les montagnes s'enveloppaient de brume et on sentait dans l'air l'odeur des pêches mûres et des feuilles fraîches. Il faisait moins froid, mais Merlin attendait avec impatience le retour de la poudreuse craquante qui se détachait facilement de ses semelles et dont les braseros tenaient à distance l'haleine humide. Quand il regardait le rideau de gouttes tièdes tambouriner sur le jardin et perler au bord de l'auvent de la terrasse, il avait l'impression que la pluie s'infiltrait jusqu'à ses os et la fièvre le prenait souvent à la fin de l'après-midi. Il rêvait alors du champ de bataille sur lequel il avait perdu tous ses compagnons, il entendait la voix de son père, lointaine, qui répétait "Vis, vis pour nous tous…" et il tombait inlassablement de la falaise…

Un de ces jours-là, la clochette d'argent résonna légèrement et Lancelot introduisit Arthur dans le salon. Le prince remarqua tout de suite que le sorcier avait l'air plus malade qu'à l'ordinaire et il fit un geste pour demander à ce qu'on ne le réveille pas. Il allait se retirer discrètement, lorsque Daegal surgit, trempé et très heureux de s'être mouillé, et annonça que Freyja arrivait par la petite porte du mur Ouest.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas au courant des fréquentes visites de sa sœur chez Merlin et ne les aurait pas approuvées de toute manière. Au lieu de s'en aller, il s'assit donc d'autorité sur un coussin.

Daegal lui jeta un coup d'œil indifférent tout en essorant ses vêtements. Une petite flaque d'eau s'étalait rapidement sur le plancher là où il se tenait. Lancelot était allé chercher la princesse après avoir recommandé au jeune garde de se sécher et lui avoir lancé une serviette.

Merlin poussa un soupir et Arthur se tourna vers lui, mais le sorcier ne s'était pas éveillé. Il était toujours avachi contre le dossier de son fauteuil et frissonnait en dormant. Le prince examina le visage maigre de son conseiller et se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il était bien moins âgé qu'il ne le semblait lorsqu'il parlait et se déplaçait. Sa maladie lui donnait l'air d'un vieil homme, mais il n'avait sans doute guère plus de trente ans.

Les cils de Merlin palpitèrent et ses lèvres décolorées frémirent, balbutièrent un ou deux mots indistincts. Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe, ses traits se contractèrent, il gémit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Sa couverture glissa sur le sol. Il devait être en train de faire un cauchemar.

Le prince tendit machinalement la main pour le réveiller, mais le bras de Daegal s'interposa. Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère.

\- Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, dit doucement Arthur qui avait maintenant l'habitude du jeune garde. "Vois, il souffre. Il vaut mieux l'éveiller."

\- Non, gronda Daegal. "Malade. Dormir."

\- Ce n'est pas un bon sommeil, expliqua gentiment Arthur. "Regarde son visage. Il ne se repose pas paisiblement. Tu sais ce qu'est un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas, Daegal ? C'est lorsque de mauvaises images viennent nous faire peur pendant notre sommeil."

Le gamin fit une moue butée.

\- Toujours cauchemars, répliqua-t-il farouchement. "Pas dormir nuit. Dormir maintenant."

Le prince arqua un sourcil : _quelles sortes d'actions épouvantables avaient bien pu commettre le sorcier par le passé pour que son sommeil en soit constamment troublé ?_ Le doute l'envahit à nouveau. Tout semblait si simple, si facile, depuis qu'il suivait les conseils de Messire Merlin. N'avait-il pas tort de se laisser à la confiance ? _Qui savait d'où sortait exactement ce rusé personnage, ce qu'il avait fait, été ? Qui connaissait son but réel en venant à Camelot ?_

Lancelot introduisit la princesse. Arthur se leva pour l'accueillir et ses yeux troublés par ses sombres pensées enregistrèrent immédiatement plusieurs détails alarmants.

Freyja était radieuse. La pluie avait laissé une myriade de gouttes brillantes dans ses beaux cheveux châtains et ses yeux bruns avaient perdu la dureté qui avait été la leur pendant douze ans. A peine entrée, tout en donnant son manteau mouillé à Lancelot, elle cherchait déjà le sorcier du regard. Sa robe blanche était brodée de myosotis et d'arabesques azurées, de nouvelles boucles d'argent pendaient à ses oreilles délicates et une légère touche de fard rose rehaussait l'éclat de ses joues.

Elle salua son frère distraitement – _presque avec un peu de dépit en le découvrant là_ – puis s'approcha de Merlin, s'agenouilla à côté de son fauteuil et leva son visage vers lui.

Sentit-il le parfum de la pluie sur la princesse ou l'agitation dans la pièce, bien que feutrée, finit-elle par l'éveiller ? Toujours en est-il que le sorcier ouvrit les yeux et se redressa péniblement.

\- Ne bougez pas, dit tendrement Freyja – _et Arthur, stupéfait, fut certain qu'elle avait eu l'intention de prendre la main du malade et s'en était retenue au dernier moment_. "Vous avez encore la fièvre. Je vous ai apporté des pêches et mon frère est ici pour prendre de vos nouvelles."

Merlin tressaillit et chercha immédiatement le prince des yeux. En le découvrant raide et figé, debout dans un coin de la pièce, il s'empressa de faire relever la princesse et de se répandre en excuses pour les avoir reçus dans une telle position.

Freyja sembla enfin se rendre compte que son frère la fixait bizarrement et elle rougit, puis prit un air buté qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui qu'on voyait souvent sur le visage de Daegal.

\- Il n'y a aucune offense, lança-t-elle d'une voix claire qui sonna comme un défi. "Lancelot nous a prévenus, le prince et moi, que vous n'étiez pas bien. Nous avons choisi d'entrer quand même et de troubler votre repos."

Arthur, ébahi, réalisa qu'il avait deviné juste ! _Par le plus inattendu des hasards, sa sœur, si forte, si sincère, si pure – qui pendant douze ans n'avait jamais oublié son fiancé – était en train de s'amouracher de ce personnage souffreteux, hypocrite et calculateur._

Il était en train de chercher comment aborder la situation – _devait-il confronter Messire Merlin ? Prendre sa sœur à part d'abord pour vérifier ses sentiments ?_ – quand Gwen apporta les pêches et des rafraîchissements. Elle chassa la main avide de Daegal d'une tape, déposa le plateau devant la princesse, fit la révérence au prince puis s'en alla après avoir enveloppé son maître et Freyja d'un regard attendri qui fit frémir Arthur : _si les serviteurs du sorcier n'étaient pas dupes du manège de ces deux-là, la rumeur ne tarderait pas à parvenir au roi. La colère de celui-ci serait terrible et, bien qu'il se soit toujours montré favorable à la présence du Sorcier de la Rivière de l'Est dans la Cité Royale, il n'hésiterait sans doute pas à faire arrêter ou exiler celui-ci, à marier Freyja d'autorité cette fois avec le premier venu, à…_

\- Votre Altesse ? Tout va bien ?

Arthur tressaillit et leva les yeux. Tout le monde le regardait avec un peu d'étonnement. Il se força à reprendre son calme, accepta une pêche.

\- Vous vouliez me consulter sur quelque chose ? s'enquit Merlin.

Son sourire semblait mal à l'aise et ses yeux glissèrent imperceptiblement en direction de Freyja. Le prince comprit que le sorcier avait deviné ce qui se passait dans sa tête et il en éprouva un léger soulagement. Au moins, ce ne serait pas à lui d'aborder la question et Merlin, qui était intelligent, n'aurait sans doute aucune peine à réaliser que cette relation était impossible…

Il ne resterait qu'à convaincre Freyja et cela, malheureusement, s'avérait sans doute le plus difficile. La princesse, en effet, ne s'entichait pas frivolement et si elle avait réellement décidé de donner son cœur, il serait très difficile de l'y faire renoncer.

\- J'ai dû me rendre à Nemeth cette semaine, dit Arthur. "J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait plus de convois en provenance de la vallée que d'habitude et j'ai demandé à Messire Geoffroy de mener une enquête. Ce n'est pas encore la période des récoltes, c'est étrange. Avez-vous des informations à ce sujet ?"

Merlin entretenait des agents – Arthur détestait dire "des espions" – dans la ville et à travers tout le pays. Beaucoup de choses parvenaient à ses oreilles par ce biais.

Le sorcier réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Non, rien. Je mettrai quelqu'un là-dessus, commença-t-il.

Puis il s'interrompit, surpris, parce que Daegal, qui était revenu et avait enfin réussi à rafler une pêche, venait de recracher furieusement le morceau qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- Oh-oh, dit la princesse en riant. "On dirait que le festin n'est pas du goût de Messire Daegal ! Quel luxe, rejeter des pêches qui viennent tout droit des cuisines du prince héritier !"

\- Alined a commandé des _pêches_ ? dit Arthur en arquant un sourcil. "Ce n'est pourtant pas son dessert favori. J'ai entendu dire que la dernière fois qu'on lui en a présenté, il a jeté son assiette à la tête de l'Intendant des Plaisirs."

Le visage de Merlin devint pensif. Il ramassa la pêche qui n'avait été que grignotée puis jetée de dépit avant que le gamin ne s'enfuît dans le jardin, et la renifla avec précaution.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas la chair de la pêche qui a déplu à Daegal, dit-il lentement. Il interpella Lancelot qui essayait de faire descendre le jeune garde du toit, lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui tendit la pêche entamée. "Fais examiner ceci ainsi que les autres pêches que Son Altesse la princesse nous a fait la grâce d'apporter. Tache de découvrir quelle odeur a tant rebuté Daegal."

Il se tourna ensuite vers le prince.

\- Parmi les charrettes que vous avez remarquées, y en avait-il où l'on transportait des sacs de farine ou de grain avec les fruits ?

Arthur réfléchit.

\- Peut-être, je ne sais plus. Je peux le vérifier.

\- Faîtes-le, je vous prie, dit Merlin. "Et si vous pouviez faire suivre les charrettes, ce serait encore mieux." Son regard s'assombrit. "Si j'ai raison, ces pêches ont voyagé en compagnie de sacs de poudre. Il se pourrait que ces livraisons de fruits cachent quelque chose de plus sinistre qu'une simple évasion de taxes."

La princesse prit un air alarmé.

\- Vous pensez qu'Alined pourrait y être mêlé ? Se pourrait-il qu'il prépare quelque chose de dangereux ?

Merlin secoua lentement la tête.

\- Je ne puis dire… mais nous devons prêter la plus grande attention à cela. La poudre, ce n'est pas anodin et il suffirait qu'elle soit mal stockée quelque part pour mettre la ville à feu et à sang.

Arthur frémit. Il se leva vivement, salua en hâte.

\- Je vais de ce pas me renseigner, lança-t-il.

Et en un instant il fut sorti. Freyja et Merlin échangèrent alors un regard.

\- J'en suis pour une discussion pénible quand cette affaire sera terminée, soupira la princesse.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire triste.

\- Bien sûr, si nous pouvions lui dire la vérité, il serait le premier à approuver de votre choix. Mais nous ne le pouvons pas et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne vous faille espacer un peu vos visites à l'avenir.

Freyja acquiesça, résignée. Elle fit un geste pour reprendre une pêche, puis se ravisa et abandonna la dernière dans l'assiette. Elle se glissa jusqu'au fauteuil de Merlin, remit la couverture en place, lui prit la main, posa la tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

-En attendant, il n'est pas là. Laisse-moi rester un peu près de toi. Je suis si fatiguée d'être une princesse… laisse-moi oublier, n'être que Freyja, comme lorsque rien ne nous séparait…

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de la femme qu'il aimait et de lui caresser les cheveux de l'autre main.

La pluie tombait toujours, crépitant inlassablement sur le jardin et le petit étang. Les gouttes sous l'auvent ressemblaient à des diamants froids et brillants et, quelque part, une grenouille croassait.

Daegal, sur le toit, dansait en riant, le visage ruisselant.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Dix jours plus tard, un autre plateau de pêches était posé dans la grande pièce qui servait à la fois de chambre, de salon et de bibliothèque à Merlin.

La pluie avait cessé et le ciel était clair, la température douce et agréable. Une brise jouait dans le feuillage des arbres qui ombrageaient la maison. Le sorcier était plongé dans un livre et Daegal ronflait, étalé de tout son long sur le plancher.

Sur la petite table basse, une partie d'échecs était commencée, les pions blancs bien en avance sur les pions noirs.

Lancelot balayait dehors en sifflotant tranquillement.

Tout était calme.

La princesse n'allait sans doute pas tarder à arriver. Arthur ne viendrait pas avant ce soir, il devait se rendre au château pour assister au plaidoyer de Messire Geoffroy sur l'entrepôtqu'ils avaient découvert en suivant la piste des charrettes de pêches.

Merlin avait donné l'information à Morgan la veille, sachant bien que le troisième prince se délecterait d'assister au naufrage de son frère aîné : c'était en effet au prince héritier qu'appartenait la poudre dissimulée au beau milieu de la ville. Il n'y avait aucune preuve que ces sacs soient stockés-là en vue d'une sombre machination, mais ce n'était pas _normal_ qu'Alined en ait caché l'existence. En menant l'enquête avec la permission royale, on découvrirait sans doute quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave que de simples réserves pour un feu d'artifice surprise, par exemple.

Uther Pendragon allait être furieux et il punirait son fils en conséquence. Ce serait encore un pas de fait pour prouver à tous, et particulièrement à Sa Majesté, que l'héritier du trône en était bien peu digne.

Merlin comptait aussi que le roi serait agacé de voir Morgan se réjouir de la déconfiture de son frère et que la faveur du souverain à l'égard du troisième prince en prendrait également un coup.

Ainsi, Arthur, qui avait mené l'enquête personnellement et protégé Messire Geoffroy des assassins envoyés par Alined, sans jamais chercher à causer du tort à ses frères, monterait encore dans l'estime de son père.

Le sorcier était extrêmement satisfait de la tournure de cette affaire. Il était sur le point de célébrer à l'avance leur victoire en autorisant Daegal à manger une sixième pêche, lorsqu'un grondement ébranla la maison.

La terre trembla, un champignon de fumée s'éleva au-dessus de la ville, puis il y eut quelques instants d'un silence terrible, très lourd, avant que des cris lointains, étouffés, ne retentissent.

Daegal, réveillé en sursaut, sauta sur ses pieds en position de combat, puis il se rendit compte que son maître n'était plus à côté de lui et il se précipita vers Merlin qui scrutait avec inquiétude le ciel soudain assombri.

Il était inutile de demander à Lancelot d'aller se renseigner. Il avait dû s'élancer dès qu'il avait entendu l'explosion. Une heure passa, lourde et anxieuse, pendant laquelle le sorcier fit les cent pas nerveusement sous le regard inquiet de Gaius et de Gwen. Puis des portes claquèrent, des pas pressés se hâtèrent à travers la maison et l'ancien chevalier fit irruption sous le porche.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea immédiatement Merlin.

\- L'entrepôt de poudre a explosé ! répondit Lancelot, hors d'haleine. Son visage en sueur était maculé de suie, ses vêtements couverts de petites cendres grises et duveteuses comme des plumes. Daegal s'écarta de lui en fronçant le nez. "Il y a de nombreux blessés, des morts aussi, et tout le quartier est dans un état de chaos indescriptible !

Merlin pâlit et chancela. Il se retint au mur, faisant un signe impérieux pour arrêter le médecin qui s'élançait vers lui.

\- Un accident ?

Lancelot secoua lentement la tête.

\- Le temps est trop humide et le feu a pris à plusieurs endroits. S'il s'agissait seulement d'une étincelle égarée…

Une affreuse certitude tordit les entrailles du sorcier.

 _Une seule personne avait intérêt à produire un maximum de dégâts avec cette histoire._

 _Une seule personne pouvait être assez vile pour causer autant de souffrances afin d'atteindre son but._

 _Et cette personne avait été mise au courant de l'existence de l'entrepôt par Merlin lui-même…_

Le jeune homme agrippa le bras de Lancelot, enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du chevalier.

\- Mène-moi là-bas.

Un brouillard de fumée obscurcissait le ciel et remplissait les rues d'une atmosphère âcre, épaisse, à l'endroit où le drame avait eu lieu. Des dizaines de maisons avaient été ravagées par l'incendie et des chaînes d'hommes épuisés continuaient à se faire passer des seaux d'eaux pour asperger les décombres brûlants. Des cendres voletaient de partout, blanchissant les cheveux des victimes affalées sur les bas-côtés, gémissantes et sanglotantes. Des brouettes charriaient les morts sous des draps blancs, des mères appelaient leurs enfants, des bébés hurlaient, des vieillards se balançaient en silence, de grosses larmes roulant sur leurs visages ridés noircis par la suie. C'était un paysage de cauchemar, gris de fatigue et de désespoir, dans lequel les capes rouges des soldats ressortaient avec netteté tandis qu'ils dressaient des tentes, distribuaient des couvertures et des médicaments, recensaient les familles et faisaient le compte des blessés.

Daegal éternua et se frotta le nez, puis il se dépêcha de rejoindre Merlin qui promenait son regard atterré sur les dégâts, errant dans la rue encombrée en échappant sans cesse à Lancelot qui craignait qu'il ne trébuche sur des débris de poutres ou ne tombe dans un fossé.

Un officier de l'armée les aperçut et vint vers eux pour leur demander de quitter les lieux, les prenant pour des curieux avec leurs vêtements propres. Merlin lui répondit sèchement, désigna Gaius qui s'affairait parmi les victimes, exigea de savoir combien de morts l'explosion avait fait.

L'officier protestait qu'il ne pouvait pas donner ce genre d'information, lorsque la princesse Freyja surgit à la tête d'un convoi de nourriture et de vêtements. Au même moment, Arthur apparut à l'angle de la rue, époussetant ses vêtements et échangeant quelques paroles avec des chevaliers qui, visiblement, avaient été avec lui au plus près de la fournaise.

Freyja mit pied à terre et se hâta vers Merlin. Elle lui posa légèrement la main sur le bras, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui parler car son frère les avait repérés et se dirigeait maintenant vers eux à grands pas.

Daegal renifla, alarmé, et voulut se placer devant son maître, mais celui-ci l'écarta sans un mot. Il leva la tête et fit face au prince qui arrivait avec une expression glaciale sur le visage, les poings serrés.

\- Messire Merlin, dit Arthur d'un ton rauque. "Toujours là où les corbeaux se rassemblent. C'était à prévoir, je suppose."

Freyja fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? lança-t-elle avec colère.

\- Que l'entrepôt aurait été fermé aujourd'hui sans heurts si _personne_ n'avait eu la bonne idée de suggérer un accident retentissant à _quelqu'un_ , siffla le prince, les yeux durs.

En d'autres circonstances, le sorcier aurait été fier de voir que celui-ci avait été capable de faire le lien tout seul entre ce soudain accident et le profit qu'un rival pouvait en tirer, mais cette fois-ci, son cœur se serra en voyant la déception se disputer au mépris dans le regard furieux que posait Arthur sur lui.

\- Votre Altesse pense-t-elle vraiment que tout ceci est mon idée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme malgré le nœud qui se noua dans sa gorge.

 _Ce n'est pas moi ! Si tu_ _savais qui j'étais, jamais tu ne me soupçonnerais d'une telle infamie. Comment peux-tu penser que je provoquerais délibérément la mort et la souffrance de tant d'innocents, même pour quelque chose d'aussi important que le trône ?_

Tremblante d'indignation, Freyja fit un pas en avant avec la visible intention de gifler son frère. Elle avait sans doute suivi le même train de pensées et ne pouvait pas supporter cette injustice plus longtemps. Mais si elle terminait son geste, elle allait trahir leur secret et _cela_ , c'était impensable.

Merlin profita de ce que son corps le trahissait une fois de plus pour s'appuyer lourdement sur la princesse et lui pincer le bras. Dans la confusion, personne ne s'en aperçut et quand le sorcier se redressa, le front emperlé de sueur, Freyja était toujours aussi pâle de colère, mais elle avait compris le message.

\- Je te croyais meilleur juge du caractère humain que cela, Arthur, gronda-t-elle. "N'as-tu de bon sens que sur le champ de bataille ? Comment peux-tu accuser Messire Merlin sans la moindre preuve ? T'a-t-il déjà donné la moindre occasion de penser qu'il serait capable de s'abaisser à des actes aussi effroyables pour atteindre son but ?"

Un doute passa sur le visage acerbe du prince.

\- Je suppose que j'ai pu parler trop vite, concéda-t-il. Puis ses yeux étincelèrent. "Que cela soit un avertissement. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'une telle chose se produise dans le futur et que des innocents soient traités en simples pions sur un échiquier. Est-ce clair ?"

Le sorcier apaisa d'un geste Daegal qui grinçait des dents et il s'inclina sous le regard atterré de Lancelot.

\- Je comprends, Votre Altesse.

Freyja fulminait et elle ne lâcha pas son frère des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un soupir las et joigne aussi les mains devant lui.

\- Pour cette fois, veuillez me pardonner mes paroles inconsidérées, Messire.

Merlin ne répondit pas. A la place, il promena son regard triste et fatigué sur les multiples victimes, la rue enfumée, les échoppes détruites, les maisons en cendres, les animaux et les enfants qui pataugeaient dans la boue noirâtre et s'enquit s'il y avait eu des émeutes.

\- Mes hommes les ont rapidement contenues, dit le prince, un peu radouci. "Mais le ressentiment du peuple ne sera pas facile à apaiser. Le Roi n'aura d'autre choix que de punir sévèrement le responsable."

\- Sa Majesté ne découvrira pas le véritable coupable et ne pourra que s'en prendre au propriétaire de la fabrique, rectifia Merlin à voix basse. "Cette fois, le prince Alined sera définitivement écarté de la course. Cependant, j'aimerais savoir qui a eu l'idée de faire sauter l'entrepôt… par ce temps humide, il a forcément fallu recourir à la magie… Cependant, je ne crois pas le troisième prince capable d'imaginer un tel acte de cruauté… Mais la personne qui se cache derrière son épaule, elle, n'est pas à prendre à la légère."

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : LANTERNES**_


	5. Lanternes

**LANTERNES  
**

* * *

Merlin avait eu raison, encore une fois. Les services secrets eux-mêmes ne purent – ou ne voulurent – découvrir d'autre raison à l'explosion de la fabrique que celle d'un malheureux accident et force fut donc au roi de faire retomber son courroux sur son héritier pour apaiser les nombreuses pétitions du peuple et des Nobles qui profitèrent de ce moment de disgrâce pour se débarrasser d'un prince qu'ils craignaient et détestaient.

Morgan jubilait et il eut grand 'peine à retenir un sourire triomphal lorsque la couronne fut retirée à son frère et qu'Uther Pendragon condamna Alined à l'exil, lui ordonnant de ne plus jamais reparaître devant sa face.

Bien que cela concorde avec les plans de Merlin, celui-ci se garda bien de s'en réjouir. En effet, il se méfiait des autres brillantes et terribles idées que le conseiller mystérieux de Morgan allait lui suggérer à l'avenir, surtout maintenant que quelque chose était en train de changer dans le pouvoir en place.

Les courtisans n'avaient encore rien remarqué et la danse frivole de leurs flatteries s'était simplement déplacée du prince héritier vers le troisième prince, mais les remplaçants des ministres qui se concentraient, eux, sur des affaires sérieuses, n'avaient pas les yeux dans leurs poches. A vrai dire, il aurait presque fallu les empêcher de faire preuve d'autant de zèle. Chaque jour, ils amenaient de nouveaux rapports sur la façon dont Arthur gérait la situation au cœur de la ville : les blessés étaient soignés, les familles relogées, de la nourriture et des médicaments distribués en abondance, des soldats patrouillaient pour veiller à la sécurité des rues, des Sorciers s'affairaient pour empêcher une catastrophe semblable de se produire encore plus tard et le peuple, loin d'être proche de se rebeller, chantait les louanges du roi et sa sollicitude.

Peu à peu, au fil des mois, il devenait évident qu'il fallait compter avec le cinquième prince, à qui l'on n'avait jusque-là confié que des tâches ingrates ou des expéditions loin de la capitale parce que ses manières brusques, son opiniâtreté et son incapacité à fermer les yeux sur le moindre écart dans les règles dérangeaient tous ces gens enclins à faire des compromis.

Uther Pendragon se souvenait enfin qu'il avait un _autre_ fils et que ce fils avait toujours fidèlement servi son pays et son père. De plus, Arthur ne se laissait pas entraîner dans de vaines querelles et ne causait pas de royales migraines au souverain. Aussi ce dernier se sentait-il de plus en plus enclin à le mettre à l'honneur et il s'apercevait avec surprise que la droiture du prince, sa ténacité et son esprit d'analyse si agaçant parfois le rendait en fait plus efficace que ses frères.

Mais, même si Morgan, tout à sa joie de s'être débarrassé d'Alined, ne se rendait pas compte de l'ombre que son cadet lui faisait peu à peu, d'autres en revanche étaient décidés à étouffer le poussin dans l'œuf avant qu'il ne gagne en puissance et ne devienne un aigle.

L'occasion parfaite de faire tomber Arthur se présenta enfin au retour de l'hiver et personne, _Rue de la Chausse-Trappe_ , ne soupçonna à quel point cette nouvelle épreuve allait tester l'amitié qui s'était nouée peu à peu entre le prince et le sorcier.

La neige était tombée en abondance pendant la nuit et Daegal, émerveillé, gloussait de joie en se roulant sur le blanc et moelleux tapis qui recouvrait le jardin. Il avait rassemblé un gros tas sur une table de pierre en une vague forme de bonhomme et sautillait avec excitation sous le regard amusé de Merlin.

\- Tu n'es pas assez couvert, tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur, dit Gwen en s'arrêtant à côté du sorcier avec un plateau de mandarines.

Il se contenta de sourire et rattrapa la boule de neige que Daegal venait de lancer doucement dans sa direction. Le visage du jeune garde s'illumina et il se dépêcha de préparer un nouveau projectile, poussant un petit cri joyeux lorsque le premier vint s'écraser mollement sur son épaule.

Il aurait pu l'éviter sans effort, mais le jeu lui plaisait trop et il était évident que Merlin appréciait aussi cette récréation.

Gwen secoua la tête avec attendrissement, repoussa sous son bonnet ses cheveux bruns et frisés, et s'en retourna à la cuisine pour continuer à préparer les pâtisseries dont elle régalerait tout le monde pendant le Festival des Lanternes.

\- Il fait froid, tu ne devrais pas t'attarder dehors, dit Lancelot en sortant sur la terrasse et en remarquant que Merlin frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, soufflant pour essayer de les réchauffer.

Son ancien capitaine l'ignora complètement. Daegal venait de planter deux branches de houx dans son monticule de Freyja et il imitait un taureau en courant en rond, à présent. Le sorcier éclata de rire.

\- C'est très ressemblant, Daegal ! lança-t-il, les yeux pétillants. "Mais tu ferais mieux de faire disparaître ton œuvre avant que le prince ne vienne nous rendre visite !"

Le chevalier s'éloigna en souriant, haussant les épaules.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que leur maître était aussi détendu, semblait aussi heureux. On pouvait bien lui permettre un écart, pour une fois…

\- _Ahem_.

Lancelot sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec le médecin qui arquait un sourcil de façon menaçante, les lunettes remontées très haut sur son front ridé. Quelques pas derrière lui, Merlin prit un air résigné et retourna enfin à l'intérieur.

\- Il n'obéit vraiment qu'à vous, marmonna le chevalier, sidéré.

\- Il vaut mieux pour lui ! grommela Gaius en plissant les yeux, lâchant un grognement de sanglier avant de s'engouffrer à nouveau dans son bureau.

Daegal fit la moue et il abandonna son tas de neige pour aller vagabonder dans les jardins voisins, à la recherche de coins où le manteau blanc encore vierge lui permettrait de laisser son empreinte de petit diablotin.

Quand la princesse et Gauvain se présentèrent un peu plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent en passant pour considérer avec perplexité le tas de neige informe avec les deux branches de houx sur la table en pierre, cherchant à comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien représenter.

\- C'est un taureau, dit Merlin en riant.

Il était assis près d'un brasero, emmitouflé dans ses fourrures et buvait de bonne grâce une autre de ces répugnantes potions fortifiantes que le docteur Gaius confectionnait pour lui quand il était irrité.

\- Un taureau ? répéta Gauvain, levant un sourcil perplexe.

\- Un… oh, je vois ! pouffa Freyja, et elle cacha sa bouche derrière son ample manche de soie pour rire à son aise.

\- Chacun visiteur régulier de cette maison porte un surnom, expliqua tranquillement le sorcier au général. "Daegal sait de qui nous parlons lorsque nous mentionnons un nom devant lui, mais il ne peut me désigner les gens que par des gestes ou des mots simples. Par exemple, toi, tu es _Gros Bonhomme_ , parce que tu as pu vaincre Daegal la première fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés."

\- Et le Taureau est… ?

Merlin ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux bleus, soudain très jeunes, pétillèrent malicieusement. Avant que son ami ne puisse insister, cependant, la clochette d'argent retentit dans le souterrain.

\- Irez-vous voir les lanternes, ce soir, Messire Merlin ? demanda la princesse quand son frère eut été introduit, salué et installé sur un coussin avec eux autour du brasero.

Gwen avait apporté un plein plateau de pâtisseries toutes chaudes ainsi qu'une coupelle de fruits. Daegal, réapparu par miracle, se posa à côté de son maître et se mit à gober les quartiers de mandarines que celui-ci lui tendait un par un.

\- Nous irons très certainement, dit le sorcier, "à moins que Son Altesse le prince ne soit venu soumettre à mon attention un problème qui nécessite une urgente réponse."

Arthur secoua la tête et il avala si rapidement le reste de son gâteau aux noisettes qu'il faillit s'étouffer.

\- Je venais simplement vous prévenir que Sa Majesté m'envoie gérer une affaire de confiscation de propriétés dans les Basses-Terres et que je serai absent probablement quatre jours, toussota-t-il quand il réussit enfin à reprendre sa respiration, les yeux rouges et humides sous sa frange blonde.

Il hésita, puis compléta d'un ton brusque :

\- Et je voulais aussi vous inviter ce soir au Festival. La vue depuis la Tour de Guet est incomparable. Le moment où les lanternes s'élèvent… il faut avoir au moins une fois dans sa vie lâché la sienne en se tenant sur la muraille de la ville à minuit.

Freyja et Gauvain évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder, saisis d'émotion. Depuis des années, Arthur n'était pas retourné à cet endroit marqué par les souvenirs… C'était clairement une preuve d'amitié de sa part que de proposer d'y emmener Merlin.

Un sourire très doux passa sur le visage du sorcier.

\- Votre Altesse ne peut risquer d'être vue en ma compagnie, surtout dans le château, rappela-t-il. "Mais nous pourrons certainement lancer une lanterne depuis mon jardin, pour faire honneur à la tradition sans risquer d'indiscrétion."

\- Oh, dit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est vrai, je n'y pensais plus."

\- Daegal, j'en suis sûre, apprécierait de voir le spectacle depuis les murailles, intervint Freyja. "Tu devrais l'y emmener."

Le visage du prince se contracta imperceptiblement.

\- Tu viendras aussi avec nous, bien sûr ? dit-il d'un ton dont la légèreté était clairement forcée.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, dit la princesse négligemment. "La foule est souvent dense le soir du Festival, Messire Merlin ne peut s'aventurer sans protection dans les rues. J'ai déjà admiré les lanternes depuis la Tour de Guet, peut-être pourrais-je simplement tenir compagnie à notre invité."

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous lancer tous ensemble la lanterne depuis mon jardin, puis nous séparer ensuite ? suggéra Merlin en hâte, soucieux de ne pas abuser de la patience d'Arthur. "Ainsi nous aurons partagé ce moment, mais personne ne sera privé de son amusement. Gaius, après tout, n'a pas encore donné son accord pour que je sorte."

Le général prit l'excuse de se verser une nouvelle tasse de thé pour baisser la tête et cacher les sentiments contradictoires qui se disputaient sur son visage.

Il voyait bien qu'Arthur, naturellement protecteur et inquiet de voir sa sœur tomber amoureuse d'un inconnu, était tiraillé entre son amitié naissante envers Merlin et ses doutes à l'égard des motivations du mystérieux sorcier.

Gauvain étouffa un soupir : lui-même était à la fois amusé des taquineries de Freyja à l'égard de son frère et attristé de voir les efforts que l'ancien Emrys faisait pour ne pas irriter celui qui, autrefois, était le premier à encourager cette histoire d'amour.

 _Quand tout serait terminé, peut-être…_

En attendant, il fallait continuer à jouer le jeu, malgré les pincements de cœur cruels que cela provoquait parfois et, ce soir-là, il y en eut plus d'un.

Consulté sur la question, Gaius commença par refuser catégoriquement que son patient se rende au Festival, invoquant le froid particulièrement vif, la foule et la fatigue que tant d'excitation occasionnerait, et il fallut le cajoler, le supplier, assurer que l'on prendrait sans rechigner toutes les médicaments les plus amers qu'il ordonnerait, promettre qu'on se coucherait tôt et qu'on ferait la sieste matins et après-midis dans les prochains jours. Le vieux médecin finit par autoriser au moins les célébrations dans le jardin. Puis il quitta la pièce en bougonnant quelque chose que personne d'autre, dans l'excitation générale, n'entendit, mais qui fit errer un sourire triste sur les lèvres de Merlin.

Sous la voûte nocturne, la ville pailletée de couleurs et de lumières bourdonnait d'animation. Des exclamations joyeuses, de la musique, des odeurs de brochettes montaient dans l'air vif et glacé au-delà des murs du jardin. Les étoiles scintillaient merveilleusement par ce temps dégagé, très loin au-dessus d'eux et des franges de givre perlaient sur les branches nues des pruniers que la nuit bleutait.

Lancelot avait enveloppé Merlin dans un chaud manteau de fourrure et Gwen leur avait donné un énorme panier de gâteaux croustillants saupoudrés de sucre, qui fleuraient délicieusement bon. Freyja arriva les pleins bras de lanternes en papier et Daegal, les yeux exorbités, courut des unes aux autres pour les montrer à son maître, ne sachant laquelle choisir.

La princesse finit par en déplier une en forme de carpe et elle plaça avec soin la bougie à l'intérieur avant de la lever et de la montrer au sorcier.

\- Nous devrions accrocher celle-ci sous le toit, dit-elle.

Daegal se porta immédiatement volontaire, mais comme tout le monde se mit à lui donner des instructions, ils étaient encore affairés quand Arthur sortit du passage secret. Le prince marqua un temps d'arrêt pour les observer et l'émotion le submergea soudain en voyant se superposer à la scène une autre si familière, si ancienne et si fraîche dans sa mémoire cependant…

 _Ils avaient quinze ans et Emrys, juché sur les épaules de son meilleur ami, manœuvrait la perche pour suspendre une autre lanterne sous le regard de la princesse qui riait…_

 _Comme cette insouciance et ce bonheur était loin, à présent…_

Secouant la tête pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées, Arthur descendit les marches pour aller rejoindre le groupe, sans s'apercevoir que Merlin le regardait, les yeux embués.

La neige cristallisée craquait sous leurs semelles et leurs haleines se condensaient tandis que les conversations se mêlaient. Ils accrochèrent d'autres lanternes tout autour de la cour intérieure : de gros nénuphars à peine éclos, des dragons, des chevaux, des citrouilles et finalement passèrent un moment à tracer en quelques coups de pinceaux, sur celles qui s'envoleraient, leurs souhaits pour la nouvelle année.

Le général s'était d'abord inquiété, mais les mains affaiblies du sorcier tremblaient un peu et personne n'aurait pu reconnaître l'écriture énergique d'Emrys d'Ealdor. Freyja dut s'en apercevoir aussi, car elle s'éloigna un instant, se moucha en accusant le froid et revint avec les yeux légèrement rouges.

Enfin vint le moment du lâcher des lanternes. Gaius, inquiet de la toux sèche qui prenait de temps à autre son patient, le pressa de rentrer, mais devant les yeux ronds et la moue suppliante de Daegal, il dut abdiquer.

Freyja alluma la bougie et s'assura qu'elle tenait bien en place. La lumière se reflétait sur son beau visage tandis qu'elle examinait avec attention les parois de papier pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun accroc. Elle tendit la lanterne à Merlin pour qu'il soit celui qui la pousserait dans les airs et, pendant un instant, leurs yeux se sourirent, tandis que leurs mains s'effleuraient.

Arthur, qui les contemplait, sentit son cœur se serrer. Des années auparavant, Emrys et sa sœur s'étaient tenus l'un en face de l'autre, aussi, dans un pétillement de magie… et pourtant la tendresse sur le visage de la princesse était si profonde, si tangible… _avait-elle vraiment oublié son fiancé ? Qui était-il pour lui interdire d'aimer à nouveau ? Bien sûr, Merlin n'était pas de leur rang et le roi ne permettrait jamais ce mariage, mais…_

Arthur, envahi de sentiments contradictoires en cette saison lourde de souvenirs, passa une main sur son visage. Quand il releva les yeux, il se rendit compte que sa sœur et le sorcier le regardaient.

\- Si Votre Altesse voulait se joindre à nous, j'en serai très honoré, dit Merlin.

Le prince prit une grande inspiration, puis il fit un pas en avant et joignit sa main à celles qui soutenaient la fragile lanterne de papier. Ensemble, ils la poussèrent vers le haut et elle s'en fut, légère, rejoindre le cortège de lumières qui s'élevaient au-dessus de la ville.

Ils s'assirent sous le porche pour les regarder. Daegal se roula en boule sur la marche aux pieds de son maître, pelotonna sa tête sur ses genoux et s'endormit comme une masse. Gauvain et Lancelot bavardèrent un moment à mi-voix, puis l'ancien chevalier se retira en laissant des recommandations au général pour que Merlin ne s'attarde pas trop dehors. Gwen et Gaius étaient allés se coucher et il ne restait plus qu'une mandarine dans la coupe abandonnée sur la table de pierre.

Peu à peu, l'animation dans la ville diminua, se tut. Dans les rues désertées, jonchées de papiers à demi consumés et d'os de viande, les bulbes écarlates dans lesquels les bougies se consumaient en frémissant continuèrent seuls à se balancer sous les toits.

La nuit était immense, si sombre, si froide – les lanternes y formaient un ruban d'or qui s'éloignait comme un dragon dansant.

Freyja, dans l'obscurité, avait pris la main de Merlin. Le prince et le sorcier ne disaient rien, leurs deux profils découpés dans la pénombre bleutée du jardin.

Comme autrefois, ils attendirent ensemble le matin de la nouvelle année.

Portées par le vent, les lanternes disparurent à l'Est dans le ciel qui s'éclaircissait. Des nuages roses s'étirèrent sur l'horizon et les étoiles pâlirent. Un vol d'oiseaux passa au-dessus de la maison et, au loin, retentit l'appel éraillé habituel : "il est… sept heures… et tout… va bien…"

Quand Lancelot sortit en s'étirant de sa chambre, il trébucha sur Gauvain qui ronflait, le menton sur la poitrine, les bras croisés, ses longues jambes étendues sur le plancher de la terrasse. Le général se réveilla en sursaut, marmonna quelques mots confus en examinant les lieux, puis bâilla à se décrocher la mâchoire.

Assis en tailleur sur la table de pierre, Daegal qui pelait la dernière mandarine et jetait en l'air les quartiers avant de les gober, lui jeta un coup d'œil distrait puis reporta son regard sur les marches en bois en face de lui où un curieux spectacle pouvait être vu.

Inconfortablement avachi contre un pilier, Son Altesse le prince Arthur dormait profondément, la bouche entrouverte. Contre son épaule s'appuyait la tête pâle de Merlin, dont le sommeil était troublé de temps à autre par un long frisson. La princesse Freyja était blottie contre le sorcier et respirait doucement, les joues roses comme une petite fille qui rêve.

Gauvain, qui était venu rejoindre Lancelot, lui tapota l'épaule avec un reniflement attendri. Cette scène lui rappelait des souvenirs émus : combien de fois, au premier matin de l'année, avait-il avec le prince Léon et Lord Balinor trouvé dans les jardins ces trois-là, profondément endormis, entassés les uns sur les autres ? Certaines choses, heureusement, n'avaient pas changé…

Mais Lancelot sortit rapidement de sa transe, se précipita vers son maître, lui prit les mains et, saisi d'angoisse, se rendit compte qu'elles étaient complètement glacées. Sentant ce mouvement, le prince s'éveilla, se redressa en promenant un regard un peu étonné autour de lui – _cela faisait treize ans que son sommeil n'avait pas été aussi paisible_ – et réalisa où il se trouvait.

\- Oh, dit-il, gêné. Puis, fronçant les sourcils : " _Oh_. Comment va-t-il ?"

Merlin, frictionné énergiquement par l'ancien chevalier, battit faiblement des paupières et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Comment as-tu pu rester dehors toute la nuit ?" cria Lancelot, éperdu. "Tu veux notre mort ? Oh, si tu retombes malade, Gaius va nous écorcher vif !"

Daegal fut d'un bond près d'eux, gémissant. Gauvain s'était également rapproché, l'inquiétude se disputant à la culpabilité sur son visage. Freyja, éveillée aussi, scrutait avec anxiété les traits tirés du sorcier.

\- Je vais très bien, dit celui-ci légèrement, sans toutefois faire mine de se lever. "Votre Altesse, ne deviez-vous pas faire des préparatifs de départ tôt ce matin ? Princesse, on s'inquiète certainement de vous au Château, vous devriez rentrer rapidement."

Arthur, qui était resté bloqué, surpris, sur le tutoiement du serviteur à son maître, sortit de ses pensées, s'extirpa du manteau en fourrure à moitié tombé sur sa personne, le remit maladroitement sur les épaules du jeune homme à côté de lui et se leva, brossant sa tunique froissée.

\- J'ai en effet beaucoup à faire, dit-il en se raclant la gorge. "Messire Merlin, j'espère que cette veille dehors n'affectera pas votre santé. Freyja, je vais te raccompagner, offrir à Père mes vœux avant de prendre la route et expliquer à Mère que tu as célébré la nouvelle année en ma compagnie cette nuit."

La princesse secoua la tête, sans quitter le malade des yeux.

\- Je rentrerai plus tard.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot.

\- Princesse, dit doucement Merlin.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, se leva avec raideur.

\- Très bien, je m'en vais, lança-t-elle d'un ton pincé. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Arthur. Je connais le chemin et la ville ne présente aucun danger pour moi – je suis un soldat, après tout. Je rentrerai seule."

Le prince et le sorcier échangèrent un regard, comme si la même pensée les avait traversés à cet instant. Freyja le remarqua et elle eut cette fois un petit soupir à la fois agacé et amusé.

\- La Reine ne s'est sans doute même pas aperçue que j'étais absente et, si je ne m'entoure jamais de servantes, c'est bien parce que ce n'est pas Alice qui répandrait des commérages sur mon compte, ajouta-t-elle. "Lancelot, dépêchez-vous de ramener Messire Merlin à l'intérieur avant que Gaius ne vous attrape. Viens, Arthur, nous nous sommes suffisamment imposés."

Et attrapant son frère par le bras, elle l'entraîna vers le passage secret. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Merlin céda enfin à la toux qui lui brûlait la poitrine et se plia en deux. Affolé, Lancelot envoya Daegal chercher immédiatement le médecin tandis que le général ramassait dans ses bras le sorcier et le portait à l'intérieur.

De longues heures passèrent avant que Gaius, essuyant ses lunettes d'un air las, ne rassemble tout le monde en dehors de la chambre.

\- Les prochains jours seront critiques, annonça-t-il sombrement. "Le fou ! Comment compte-t-il sauver le pays en prenant aussi peu de soin de sa santé ? Que cela vous serve de leçon ! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser nous convaincre, car il brûlera la chandelle par les deux bouts, que ce soit par amitié ou par devoir. Là ! Aucun visiteur ne doit être admis en sa présence pendant une semaine. Est-ce bien compris ? Du repos, et seulement du repos, voilà ce qu'il lui faut."

Gwen se moucha bruyamment et hocha la tête avec vigueur. Lancelot et Gauvain se mirent au garde-à-vous. Daegal, au lieu de répondre, s'esquiva pour aller reprendre son poste au chevet de son maître, les coudes enfoncés dans l'épaisse peau d'ours qui recouvrait le lit, le menton dans les mains.

Dans son sommeil, Merlin rêvait. La fièvre, pour une fois, lui épargnait les cauchemars. Mais pendant qu'il revoyait les jours heureux de son adolescence, un autre drame se préparait dans l'ombre.

Gauvain avait quitté la Capitale pour accompagner le Roi et la Reine au Château d'Hiver où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre pour de brèves vacances après les fêtes. En leur absence, les affaires de l'état étaient ralenties. Morgan recevait les Courtisans et les Ministres tâchaient de prendre leur mal en patience et de faire leur travail sans nécessiter de sceaux officiels : ils n'avaient guère envie de voir le troisième prince mettre son nez dans leurs affaires.

Le séjour d'Arthur dans les Basses-Terres se prolongeait : les Nobles lui donnaient du fil à retordre et il ne pouvait littéralement lâcher la moindre parcelle de terrain sans mettre en péril son autorité et celle du roi.

Alors que tout semblait calme, deux choses se produisirent simultanément, sans aucun lien apparent l'une avec l'autre.

Un rapport parvint sur le bureau du Baron Agravaine aux Services Secrets : un village de marchands appartenant à l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est s'était rebellé contre les collecteurs d'impôts. Parmi les hommes arrêtés, il en était un qui portait un bracelet d'argent avec un motif représentant deux flammes côte à côte : le symbole des _Ailes Ecarlates_ , le bataillon de l'armée royale dirigé autrefois par le capitaine Emrys d'Ealdor.

Dans le même temps, Vivian voulut renvoyer une femme de chambre qui lui déplaisait. Celle-ci, pour sauver son emploi, lui fit alors une confidence : la princesse Freyja sortait régulièrement du Château pour se rendre en ville sans escorte. On l'avait aperçue plusieurs fois en compagnie d'un roturier et il se pouvait fort que ces deux-là entretiennent une relation inappropriée.

Ces deux choses qui, en l'absence du roi, auraient dû être gardées secrètes car l'une touchait à une affaire de trahison et l'autre à un scandale impliquant la famille royale, parvinrent bizarrement aux oreilles du public et les rumeurs enflèrent immédiatement.

Vivian se lamenta bruyamment à son frère Morgan, jusqu'à ce que toute la Cour, oubliant les hauts services rendus par la princesse-générale à son pays, ne voie plus en elle qu'une petite intrigante aux mœurs légères.

Pendant ce temps, l'annonce de la capture d'un ancien membre des _Ailes Ecarlates_ faisait l'effet d'un coup de pied dans une fourmilière dans la maisonnée _Rue de la Chausse-Trappe_. Des hommes de l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est avaient fait le trajet jusqu'en ville et, quand ils comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient voir Merlin, ils se mirent à monter des plans pour libérer le prisonnier et il fallut bien les accueillir dans la maison de peur que ces têtes enflammées ne se fassent repérer dans la capitale. Lancelot et Gwen avaient fort à faire pour les calmer en attendant que Merlin reprenne conscience.

Dans ce chaos, lorsqu'Alice, la nourrice de Freyja, se présenta à la porte, éperdue, elle ne put voir personne. Et comme elle insistait, elle fut même ravalée sur le seuil par un inconnu qui lui affirma qu'on avait des affaires plus importantes à régler. Désemparée, la vieille servante se hâta alors de retourner au Château pour essayer d'épargner davantage d'humiliations à sa maîtresse que Vivian avait fait enfermer dans ses appartements et tourmentait quotidiennement.

Quelques jours plus tard, les trompettes annoncèrent le retour du Roi et de sa suite.

Vivian et Morgan se précipitèrent pour accueillir leurs parents et commencèrent immédiatement à se plaindre de leur sœur. La Reine s'évanouit et Sa Majesté, fort ennuyée, se retrouva face à un dilemme : s'il demandait une enquête et qu'on trouvait effectivement le roturier en question, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'exiler la princesse et de lui retirer ses titres, mais s'il ne faisait rien, la réputation de sa fille serait tout de même perdue après un tel scandale.

Sur ces entrefaites, le baron Agravaine se présenta devant Sa Majesté et annonça qu'il avait capturé un des membres de l'armée qui s'était rebellée treize ans auparavant.

Uther Pendragon, déjà de fort méchante humeur, était sur le point d'ordonner l'exécution immédiate du traître en place publique, de la manière la plus cruelle qu'on pourrait lui proposer, lorsqu'on vint le prévenir que le cinquième prince, de retour des Basses-Terres, demandait une audience.

Le baron Agravaine recula sur le côté avec obséquiosité et attendit l'entrée du jeune homme en dissimulant un sourire rusé.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre : LA CLOCHETTE D'ARGENT_**


	6. La clochette d'argent

**LA CLOCHETTE D'ARGENT**

* * *

Arthur avait à peine mis pied à terre dans la Grande Cour du Château, couvert de boue et frigorifié, qu'Alice s'était précipitée vers lui pour lui conter les malheurs de sa maîtresse. Sa première réaction avait été de demander si on avait été cherché le conseil de Messire Merlin pour cette situation et il avait appris avec stupéfaction que le sorcier n'avait pas daigné recevoir la nourrice et avait fait répondre qu'il avait "de plus importantes choses à traiter". Le prince, épuisé par plusieurs heures de voyages dans le froid et la neige, les nerfs déjà bien irrités par tous les problèmes que lui avaient causés les Nobles pendant sa mission, avait senti sa pression sanguine augmenter d'un seul coup.

Serrant les poings, il s'était aussitôt dirigé vers la salle du trône, sans même prendre le temps de se changer, avec la ferme intention de défendre sa sœur – et d'aller ensuite demander des comptes à Merlin : _comment celui-ci, qui était certainement le roturier en question, avait-il pu ignorer un tel problème et ne pas prendre la responsabilité des sentiments qu'il avait encouragés ?_

Freyja, bien sûr, avait sa part de faute dans cette situation : elle s'était montrée imprudente en fréquentant trop souvent la _Rue de la Chausse-Trappe_ où une personne de son rang n'avait rien à faire, mais Arthur, rongé par l'inquiétude, s'en voulait également : il aurait dû intervenir, séparer ces deux-là immédiatement, ne pas autoriser leur amitié. _Maintenant, la réputation de Freyja était probablement perdue et que penser de ce que le roi ferait à Merlin s'il découvrait que c'était lui dont sa fille s'était amourachée ?_

Alors qu'il gravissait le gigantesque escalier de pierre qui menait au cœur du Château, franchissait les imposantes portes et s'avançait sur l'immense tapis cramoisi entre les hautes colonnes d'or, Arthur, le cœur lourd et le corps raidi de fatigue, ne remarqua pas qu'il était suivi par son frère Morgan, ni ne vit les signes de têtes frénétiques que lui adressait Gauvain depuis son poste au pied du trône.

Et ainsi le piège se referma sur lui.

Uther Pendragon était plutôt bien disposé à entendre quelqu'un défendre sa fille préférée, mais tout fut gâché lorsque Morgan, le ton doucereux, s'inquiéta de ce que la capture du traitre devait encore ajouter aux soucis de leur père. Le baron Agravaine, sautant sur l'occasion, affirma qu'il était plutôt de bon augure que l'on ait mis la main sur l'un de ces infâmes rebelles des _Ailes Ecarlates_ et Arthur, soudain saisi d'un vertige, chancela.

Passant une main sur son front emperlé de sueur, la bouche sèche, il demanda de quoi il s'agissait et Morgan, aimablement, le mis au courant de la situation.

Une seule pensée se mit à tourbillonner dans l'esprit du prince : _Emrys ! Et s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, réapparu miraculeusement ? Il aurait donc survécu, pendant toutes ces années ? Tout ça pour tomber entre les griffes cruelles des Services Secrets ! Non, il fallait le sauver !_

Sans plus réfléchir, il s'agenouilla et se lança dans un discours passionné pour réclamer la clémence du roi en ce début d'année… et ce qui devait arriver arriva, exactement comme le baron Agravaine l'avait prévu. Sa Majesté, qui ne supportait pas que l'on évoque cette affaire, voulut faire taire son fils, mais celui-ci insista, soutenant que peut-être à l'époque l'enquête n'avait pas été menée convenablement, que l'on devait interroger le prisonnier et s'assurer qu'aucune injustice n'avait été commise.

Hors de lui, Uther Pendragon envoya voler tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau et, éructant de colère, accusa Arthur de mettre en doute son autorité royale, d'être un fils borné, rebelle, indigne et finit par le chasser de sa présence.

Le prince Morgan et le baron Agravaine s'inclinèrent et se retirèrent aussi, et Gauvain fut le seul à apercevoir le sourire sarcastique qu'ils échangèrent en voyant Arthur quitter les lieux d'un pas saccadé, ses cheveux blonds dégoulinant de liquide noir et visqueux, le front marqué d'une ecchymose là où l'encrier du roi l'avait frappé.

Gauvain aurait voulu courir derrière le cinquième prince et l'accompagner chez Merlin qui pourrait certainement démêler toute cette situation, mais son service le retenait au château encore plusieurs heures et, malheureusement, quand il put enfin se libérer, le mal était fait.

Le premier réflexe d'Arthur avait été de se ruer chez lui, de traverser le passage secret et de sonner à toute volée la clochette d'argent. Comme personne ne venait, il fit les cent pas pendant un moment qui lui parut interminable, puis recommença à tirer sur le fil avec énervement, s'imaginant toutes sortes de raisons absurdes derrière l'absence de réponse de Merlin, repassant avec amertume dans son cœur les paroles de la vieille nourrice et se sentant envahi de frissons glacés à l'idée que son meilleur ami gisait peut-être à quelques kilomètres de lui, enchainé dans les tréfonds de la prison des Services Secrets.

 _Non, il le sauverait ! Et il exigerait de Merlin qu'il réponde de ses paroles : qu'y avait-il de plus important que Freyja, quand la princesse s'était compromise en offrant son amitié à quelqu'un qui, clairement, ne la méritait pas ?_

Les dents d'Arthur grinçaient tellement qu'un goût d'émail lui remplissait la bouche et, lorsque la porte du souterrain s'ouvrit, ses nerfs étaient tendus à craquer, sa colère à un point où il n'y voyait plus clair.

\- Où étiez-vous ? rugit-il, sans remarquer la pâleur du sorcier, ni la façon dont celui-ci s'appuyait d'une main contre le mur comme s'il n'avait qu'à peine la force de se tenir debout. "Quelles sortes d'occupations vous retiennent, vous qui n'avez rien à faire de vos journées ? Et ne me dîtes pas que Morgan était avec vous, je l'ai vu au château !"

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux du sorcier. Il se redressa et répondit d'un ton froid :

\- Je ne m'abaisserais pas à mentir à Votre Altesse. Si je me suis permis de vous faire attendre, c'est que j'avais mes raisons, bien assez suffisantes à mes yeux pour ne pas avoir à prétendre qu'un visiteur m'importunait.

L'angoisse aveuglait Arthur, sans quoi il aurait réalisé qu'il avait blessé son interlocuteur et se serait excusé. Mais il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose :

\- Un ancien membre des _Ailes Ecarlates_ a été capturé, dit-il précipitamment. "Nous devons le sauver !"

\- Votre Altesse ne m'apprend rien de nouveau, répliqua Merlin avec un peu de hauteur. "Cette nouvelle agite la ville depuis plusieurs jours déjà."

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien fait ? cria Arthur. Pendant un instant, sa détresse submergea sa colère et il balbutia, fragile comme un enfant : "Il s'agit peut-être d'Emrys, de mon meilleur ami…"

Le cœur de Merlin se serra.

\- Que Votre Altesse se rassure, dit-il gentiment. "Nous avons pu faire vérifier l'identité du prisonnier. Il ne s'agit pas du fils du Comte d'Ealdor, mais de son bras droit, le chevalier Perceval."

Un hoquet secoua le prince bouleversé, à la fois soulagé et déçu, le temps qu'il absorbe l'information, puis il releva la tête, se remit à arpenter le souterrain avec fièvre. Chaque fois qu'il passait à côté de la bougie qu'il avait allumé en entrant, la flamme s'en courbait, frémissante, prête à s'éteindre.

\- Peu importe de qui il s'agit, nous _devons_ le sauver, reprit-il. "Il est hors de question que nous le laissions entre les mains des Services Secrets ! Ils ont déjà réclamé sa condamnation à mort et qui sait ce qu'ils lui feront, tant qu'il sera en prison à leur merci. Quel est votre plan ? Quand allons-nous agir ?"

Merlin secoua la tête avec tristesse.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Les épais sourcils sombres du prince se froncèrent dangereusement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Que vos ennemis s'attendent exactement à ce que vous vous précipitiez à la rescousse. Du moment que Votre Altesse fera la moindre tentative pour sauver Perceval, vous serez condamné aux yeux de Sa Majesté. On vous accusera de trahison, de rébellion et vous subirez le même sort que le prince Léon autrefois.

Arthur serra les poings.

\- Que suggérez-vous exactement ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

Les yeux bleus de Merlin le fixèrent, remplis de compassion, mais résolus.

\- Il nous reste encore un long chemin à parcourir avant que vous soyez couronné. Vous commencez seulement à gagner la faveur du roi et vos ennemis connaissent votre faiblesse. Je comprends que vous vouliez sauver votre ami, mais ce serait signer votre chute, peut-être même votre mort !

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Vous devez l'abandonner à son sort, dit-il fermement, même s'il avait l'impression d'enfoncer une lame dans son propre cœur en prononçant ces mots. "La vie du chevalier ne vaut pas que vous sacrifiez tout ce que nous avons construit jusque-là."

Pendant quelques instants, le visage crispé, le prince contempla le sorcier sans rien dire. Puis il parla d'une voix lente, glaciale :

\- Je pensais que vous étiez différent. Maintenant je vois, j'avais tort. Vous êtes comme tous les autres, uniquement préoccupé de vos petites intrigues – froid et capable d'abandonner sans le moindre regret tous ceux qui pourraient vous écarter de votre but."

\- Votre Altesse ne comprend pas, protesta Merlin. "L'avenir du pays…"

\- Oh, je comprends très bien, riposta Arthur, frémissant de rage. " _L'avenir du pays._ C'est ainsi que vous triez entre choses importantes et choses qui ne le sont pas. Voilà pourquoi la simple réputation d'une princesse ou ses sentiments vous importent peu !"

Il fit un pas vers la porte du côté de sa maison, la main crispée sur le pommeau de son épée.

\- Votre Altesse ne peut pas faire d'action irréfléchie ! tenta encore Merlin, laissant de côté pour l'instant l'allusion à Freyja qu'il ne comprenait pas. "Si vous vous exposez, ce-"

\- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! hurla le prince avec désespoir. "Il y a treize ans, je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux ! Quand je suis revenu de Mercia, c'était terminé, ils étaient tous morts et je n'en avais rien su... Je ne vais pas l'abandonner maintenant que je peux faire quelque chose !"

Il tremblait et dut faire un effort pour maîtriser sa voix.

\- Dorénavant, il ne sera plus nécessaire que nous nous rencontrions, Messire Merlin.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? haleta le sorcier.

\- Ne pouvez-vous comprendre mes mots ? On prétend pourtant que vous êtes l'homme le plus sage du pays, rétorqua amèrement Arthur. "Vous pouvez lire dans le cœur des gens, dit-on. Lisez dans le mien : il n'y est pas de place pour un être aussi méprisable que vous !"

Il gravit rapidement les marches qui menaient hors du souterrain et, d'un geste vif, tirant son épée, trancha le fil de la clochette d'argent.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de devenir roi si même ainsi je ne peux aider ceux qui comptent pour moi, dit-il encore, sans tourner le dos. "Adieu, Messire Merlin."

Et la porte retomba derrière lui avec un bruit sourd, emportant dans un souffle la flamme de la bougie qui s'éteignit.

Dans l'obscurité humide et glacée, Merlin se laissa tomber à genoux. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta immobile, le visage atterré, les bras le long du corps, puis un sanglot unique le secoua. Il se releva, le visage blême, trébucha en se tenant aux murs jusqu'à la bibliothèque de l'autre côté, se hissa hors du souterrain.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria Lancelot, affolé, en contemplant les vêtements poussiéreux de son maître. "Tu es tombé ? Il ne fallait pas te lever, tu vois, Gaius l'avait dit !"

Il voulut le guider jusqu'à son lit, mais le jeune homme enfilait déjà son manteau, se hâtait vers la porte, les lèvres décolorées mais les yeux flamboyants.

\- Cet imbécile va se faire tuer, nous devons absolument l'arrêter !

\- Que s'est-il passé avec le prince ? demanda le chevalier, effrayé. "Je t'en prie, il faut que tu te reposes – que fais-tu ? Tu ne peux pas sortir, c'est de la folie, il neige à gros flocons !"

\- S'il croit qu'en condamnant le passage, il va m'arrêter, il se trompe ! Je vais aller lui parler, lui faire comprendre ! fulminait Merlin à qui la fièvre donnait une énergie démesurée. "Je n'ai pas survécu à l'enfer pour revenir et l'aider – pour qu'il aille se jeter tête baissée dans le premier piège grossier !"

\- Si tu sors, ton état va s'aggraver ! s'affola Lancelot et bientôt cette agitation attira les autres membres de la maisonnée et tout le monde se mit à suivre le sorcier, à parler en même temps : Gaius râlait, Gwen suppliait, Daegal qui ne comprenait rien grondait et gémissait, les membres de _l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est_ l'enjoignaient de faire attention à sa santé. Finalement Merlin s'arrêta et cria "SILENCE !".

Tremblant de fureur et de désespoir, il leur fit face :

\- Si je laisse Arthur marcher dans le piège du baron, ce n'est pas que la vie de Perceval qui sera perdue ! C'est le pays tout entier. A quoi cela servirait-il alors que je me remette de maladie ?

Ils ne répondirent pas, baissèrent la tête devant ce regard indomptable.

\- Dites-moi plutôt exactement _tout_ ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais inconscient, ordonna l'ancien capitaine. "N'omettez pas le moindre petit détail. Quelque chose d'autre que la capture de Perceval taraudait Arthur et je dois savoir quoi."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Dans la ville emmitouflée de blanc, la neige continuait à tomber, tourbillonnant mollement. La surface des puits avait gelé et il fallait faire attention en se déplaçant dans les rues pour ne pas glisser sur des plaques de verglas.

Mais Gauvain se souciait fort peu d'avoir un accident. Penché sur l'encolure de son cheval, il l'encourageait de la voix, le pressait d'aller encore plus vite si c'était possible.

Il avait commencé par se rendre en toute hâte chez Merlin quand il avait quitté son service, mais là on lui avait appris que le jeune homme s'était rendu chez le prince Arthur et que quelque chose de terrible avait dû se passer entre eux, parce que la clochette d'argent gisait à présent sur le sol du souterrain.

En arrivant devant la grande maison austère, Gauvain sauta à bas de sa monture et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers, les coudes au corps malgré l'imposante armure de cérémonie qu'il n'avait pas quittée.

Dès qu'il le vit, Lancelot se hâta vers lui et lui résuma la situation. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé : le prince refusait de recevoir le sorcier et Merlin était planté dans le jardin glacial depuis plus d'une demi-heure, décidé à ne pas quitter les lieux tant qu'il ne serait pas entendu.

La neige tombait toujours à gros flocons.

Gauvain se frappa le front de la main et poussa un profond soupir : en d'autres circonstances, il aurait eu envie de les prendre chacun par une oreille et de les obliger à s'expliquer. Mais étant donné qu'en l'occurrence il ne pouvait faire cela sans dévoiler le secret, il se contenta de presser rapidement le bras de Merlin, puis se fraya un passage jusqu'au bureau d'Arthur, écartant les membres de la maisonnée et les soldats qui lui barraient le passage.

\- Je sais ce que représente Perceval pour vous, lança-t-il en entrant comme une bourrasque. "Je le sais parce que j'ai combattu à ses côtés moi aussi."

\- Messire Merlin ne peut pas comprendre ça, dit amèrement Arthur. "Quelqu'un comme lui, qui ne sait que manipuler les gens comme des pions sur un échiquier, n'a aucune idée de l'amitié qui lie des frères d'armes."

Gauvain ravala le commentaire cinglant qu'il aurait voulu faire et, à la place, il se contenta de poser doucement sa main sur l'épaule du prince.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas vu comme un ami, si je n'avais pas eu complète confiance en lui, alors je ne serai pas autant déçu… murmura celui-ci.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas sauver Perceval sans son aide. Vous devez lui parler, le convaincre. S'il est venu jusqu'ici, alors qu'il se remet à peine, c'est qu'il veut vous écouter.

Les sourcils du jeune homme s'arquèrent.

\- Il était malade ? Je veux dire… plus malade qu'à l'ordinaire ?

\- Ses serviteurs m'ont dit que, pendant plusieurs jours, on a craint pour sa vie. Il n'a repris conscience qu'hier.

Un léger tressaillement agita le coin de la bouche du prince.

\- Oh, dit-il.

Puis, l'air toujours aussi raide et furieux, il se leva.

\- Je ne savais qu'il avait été si malade, marmonna-t-il.

Et il sortit dans le jardin.

Le sorcier, qui s'appuyait péniblement sur une barrière, se redressa dès qu'il le vit. Dans un mouvement de fierté, il imprima à son corps affaibli la volonté de se tenir droit. Ses yeux de saphir rencontrèrent les yeux de lin du prince.

\- Votre Altesse est bien consciente que, quoi que nous tentions, il y a une chance que nous échouions et que le chevalier ne puisse être sauvé ?

\- Nous ne le saurons que si nous essayons, répondit le prince.

La neige les environnait, voltigeant comme un nuage de cendres blanches et glacées.

\- Votre Altesse réalise bien qu'une fois que nous aurons mis Perceval à l'abri, il vous faudra affronter les soupçons du roi et les accusations du baron Agravaine ? Que vous serez le premier suspect et qu'à l'issue de cette affaire, si vous n'avez pas été jeté en prison, vous aurez au moins perdu la faveur de Sa Majesté pour un bon moment ?

\- J'ai confiance que vous saurez me donner les mots pour me défendre et que votre conseil nous permettra de reprendre rapidement l'avantage que nous avions.

Le vent glacial ébouriffait la fourrure sur le col de Merlin. Gauvain, très inquiet pour sa santé, aurait voulu le conduire à l'intérieur et il voyait bien que Lancelot était au supplice, mais cette bataille devait être livrée et ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre le droit d'intervenir. A ce prix seulement la confiance pourrait être restaurée entre Arthur et son conseiller.

\- Vous pourriez ne pas être le seul à souffrir.

\- Tous ceux qui ont choisi de me suivre sont prêts à risquer leurs vies. Je n'abandonnerai aucun des miens et ils le savent. Eux aussi, vous voyez, m'ont _choisi_.

Ils ne cillaient pas. Face à face, le prince aux épaules larges et aux cheveux blonds, le sorcier pâle et frêle, l'un vêtu de rouge, l'autre habillé de blanc, tous deux aussi déterminés.

\- Alors Votre Altesse est d'avis que le chevalier des _Ailes Ecarlates_ doit être sauvé _quelles qu'en soient les conséquences ?_

Un frisson courut dans le dos d'Arthur, comme s'il y avait un terrible sous-entendu derrière les paroles du sorcier. Mais il hocha le menton.

\- Je le veux.

Merlin prit une longue inspiration.

\- Alors je le sauverai, dit-il enfin. "Mais Votre Altesse doit me promettre de suivre mes instructions à la lettre et de ne _jamais_ apparaître sur le devant de la scène. _Quoi qu'il arrive_ , que ce soit avant ou après, quoi que vous entendiez, _promettez_ que vous n'interviendrez pas."

Le prince fronça les sourcils, mais il promit néanmoins. Merlin noua alors les mains dans ses manches avec une expression étrange, un mélange de soulagement et de résignation.

\- Peu importe qui sauvera Perceval, vous serez toujours accusé d'être impliqué, répéta-t-il. "Il faut donc que vous n'ayez absolument rien à voir avec toute cette affaire. Seulement ainsi pourrons-nous bâtir de solides défenses."

Plus tard, lorsque Gauvain raconterait cette opération, il commencerait toujours par allumer une bougie, comme le sorcier l'avait fait le Jour J.

Tout devait être accompli dans le temps qu'il faudrait à la cire pour se consumer et, à la fin, quand il ne resterait plus rien, alors la promesse aurait été tenue.

Arthur n'avait pas été autorisé à savoir le moindre détail du plan, aussi lorsqu'il fut convoqué au Château, il lui fallut parfois plus de maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas éclater de rire que pour ne pas céder aux provocations de Agravaine.

Messire Merlin s'était surpassé. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il connaissait autant de mercenaires aguerris ? Daegal, bien sûr, avait dû se joindre au nombre, si l'on considérait le nombre de bras cassés et de soldats qui gémissaient qu'ils avaient vu le diable. Comment le sorcier avait-il pu deviner que le baron avait placé le prisonnier ailleurs que dans les cachots lourdement gardés des Services Secrets ? Plus Agravaine essayait d'expliquer la situation, plus il s'enterrait. Trente personnes avaient attaqué la prison la plus fortifiée du pays, puis s'étaient évaporés sans rien chercher à emporter, laissant derrière eux un chaos bruyant de feux d'artifices magiques. Pour une raison que le baron ne parvenait pas à expliquer clairement, le criminel n'était pas enchaîné mais caché dans une simple salle de tribunal, comme si on attendait que quelqu'un vienne le cueillir – et c'était effectivement ce qui s'était passé. Rien ne tenait debout et Uther Pendragon, profondément agacé par ce déploiement d'incompétence, cette visible volonté de faire accuser le cinquième prince qui, pour chaque accusation, pouvait aisément fournir un alibi, finit par pousser un gros soupir et se masser les tempes.

\- Agravaine, revenez lorsque vous aurez enquêté sérieusement, lança-t-il. "Arthur, vous êtes le principal suspect, vous montrerez donc la plus grande grâce à vous soumettre aux investigations."

\- Oui, Père.

\- Retrouvez ce criminel rapidement, nous en avons assez de cette affaire.

\- Votre Majesté, intervint encore le baron avec son air obséquieux qui avait quelque chose d'effrayant. "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'indices sur l'origine de ces mercenaires qui ont attaqués la prison. Mais nous avons cependant un suspect. Le chevalier a été découvert dans un village appartenant à la guilde de marchands qu'on appelle _l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est_. Or il est une personne dans cette ville qui y appartient et qui a toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout ce que les gens ordinaires peuvent penser."

\- Oh, dit le roi. "Et de qui s'agit-il ? Cette personne, c'est certain, doit être immédiatement arrêtée et interrogée."

Le baron adressa un petit sourire aimable au prince dont le visage était devenu blême.

\- Certainement, Votre Altesse ne s'opposera pas à ce que nous invitions dans les prisons de l'état le dénommé Merlin."

La lumière d'hiver se déversait à flot par les hautes fenêtres de la salle du trône mais Arthur, glacé, avait l'impression que le monde venait de s'obscurcir. Son cœur lui battait furieusement dans les oreilles. Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, faisant appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas protester, ne pas se trahir.

 _"Alors Votre Altesse est d'avis que le chevalier des Ailes Écarlates doit être sauvé quelles qu'en soient les conséquences ?"_

 _"Vous pourriez ne pas être le seul à souffrir."_

 _"Quoi qu'il arrive, que ce soit avant ou après, quoi que vous entendiez,_ promettez _que vous n'interviendrez pas."_

Il venait de comprendre, mais il était trop tard.

Le piège s'était refermé et ce n'était pas lui qui avait été pris, mais un autre.

Un auquel il n'avait pas pensé.

Un qui n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant une fois livré entre les griffes du baron.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La maison de la _Rue de la Chausse-Trappe_ était anormalement calme. Daegal, qui revenait de son habituelle razzia dans les jardins voisins, ne s'en aperçut pas. Il disposa les branches piquetées de baies rouges dans un vase et les offrit fièrement à son maître.

\- Elles sont magnifiques, dit le jeune homme en souriant, tout en enfilant son manteau. "Lancelot, tu veilleras à ce que les bouquets de Daegal ne fanent pas en mon absence."

Le chevalier acquiesça vivement, le cœur gros. A côté de lui, l'enfant pencha la tête de côté.

\- Partir ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Seulement moi, répondit doucement le sorcier. "Toi, tu vas rester à la maison."

Et comme le visage du gamin se décomposait :

\- Moi venir ! Protéger Merlin !

\- Ce n'est pas possible cette fois. Sois sage, Daegal.

La voix était paisible, comme à l'ordinaire, mais le ton sans réplique. Le jeune garçon fit sa moue butée puis, remarquant que son maître semblait triste, il lui enserra la taille de ses bras et frotta sa tête contre lui comme un petit chat.

\- Vite revenir !

\- Oui, murmura Merlin. "Je te le promets."

Gaius était en train d'empaqueter des sachets de médicaments, mais il s'interrompit soudain, jeta la pince avec laquelle il rassemblait les herbes et donna un coup de poing sur la table, faisant tressauter toutes les boîtes.

\- A quoi ça sert ? Ils vont sans doute vous les prendre et vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que de chercher en vous les restes de cette magie qui vous…

Sa voix s'étrangla. Daegal avait sursauté et affichait maintenant un air désapprobateur. Le sorcier le détacha de lui, s'approcha du vieux médecin et lui pressa doucement l'épaule.

\- Pardonnez-moi le souci que je vous cause, murmura-t-il. "Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution…"

A ce moment, Gwen, très pâle, vint les rejoindre.

\- Ils sont là, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Merlin se redressa, très calme.

\- Très bien. Lancelot, emmène Daegal. Je vais aller les accueillir avant qu'ils ne cassent tout comme des malappris. Je ne crois pas que le baron leur enseigne les bonnes manières.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les soldats qui avaient fait irruption dans la cour intérieure de la maison se figèrent, surpris.

En face d'eux, debout sous le porche, Merlin les attendait. Il s'avança calmement, passa entre eux et monta dans le chariot avec autant de dignité que s'il était un invité et non pas un criminel que l'on venait arrêter et conduire dans la prison la plus redoutée du royaume.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE...  
_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre : PRISON_**


	7. Prison

**PRISON**

* * *

La malfaisance magique qui régnait dans la prison se répandait comme un brouillard glacé dans les couloirs sombres qui menaient aux cachots. Tout était sale et poisseux de désespoir : les murs de pierre suintant d'humidité, les couvertures miteuses, les barreaux rouillés, la paille moisie, la planche dure qui servait de lit, les lourds anneaux maculés de croûtes de sang qui enchaînaient les prisonniers.

De temps à autre, on entendait une plainte lointaine, venue des tréfonds de la prison, des gémissements ou des pleurs étouffés. Parfois l'écho renvoyait un rire hystérique, effrayant. Des couinements de rats qui se battaient s'élevaient, puis s'éloignaient dans un cliquetis de petites griffes.

Quelque part, une goutte d'eau tombait avec une régularité obsédante. Le pas monotone des gardes qui faisaient leur ronde revenait, puis diminuait à nouveau et l'on ne percevait plus que le bruit froufroutant d'un balai mouillé sur les dalles.

Le baron Agravaine avait commencé par faire enfermer Merlin et le laisser deux jours sans eau ni nourriture. Il savait bien que le sorcier ne pourrait survivre s'il le torturait, aussi avait-il prévu de s'y prendre autrement, espérant qu'affaibli par sa maladie, tourmenté par l'air maléfique, son prisonnier ne se rendrait plus compte ensuite des réponses qu'il donnerait aux questions insidieuses de son geôlier.

Mais dans la lumière blafarde qui tombait par un étroit soupirail, les yeux bleus qui se levèrent vers le baron le troisième jour étaient peut-être brillants de fièvre, mais ils étaient aussi parfaitement lucides.

\- Vous avez fait évader le chevalier Perceval parce que vous soutenez en fait le prince Arthur, accusa Agravaine. "Vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention d'aider le prince Morgan ou Alined à monter sur le trône."

Merlin sourit paisiblement.

\- C'est exact.

Un peu estomaqué, le baron se reprit rapidement.

\- Je me suis renseigné. Vous n'êtes pas seulement le Sorcier de l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est. Vous en êtes en fait le _chef_.

\- Vos espions ne vous ont pas trop fait payer cher cette information, j'espère ? Elle n'était pas difficile à trouver, j'avais laissé des consignes pour cela.

Agravaine sentit monter en lui une irritation vaguement familière au ton condescendant de son interlocuteur.

 _Quand avait-il déjà été humilié de la sorte ? Ah, oui. Cela remontait au temps du prince Léon… Depuis treize ans, personne n'avait osé le défier._

\- Qui êtes-vous, Messire Merlin ? Un homme faible et malade comme vous, même le plus intelligent qui soit, ne pourrait s'attirer le respect des gens de _l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est._ Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, je sais bien que cette guilde de marchands cache en fait un groupe de mercenaires qui se prennent pour des héros et jouent les justiciers quand il leur semble que la noblesse profite du peuple.

Le prisonnier appuya sa tête lasse contre le mur. On voyait bien qu'il n'aurait pas eu la force de se lever si on le lui avait ordonné, mais il y avait dans son regard une volonté brûlante, inébranlable.

\- Camelot est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, dit-il d'un ton vibrant qui montrait bien que son esprit était loin d'être vaincu. "Nous avons besoin d'un roi qui se soucie des gens, qui n'accepte ni corruption, ni négligence. Si le monarque est droit et bon, alors les ministres se soucieront de remplir leurs fonctions et le peuple bénira son souverain en travaillant dur. Le royaume sera prospère et ses frontières fortes face à nos ennemis. Nous avons besoin de nous débarrasser de traîtres comme vous, qui flattez Uther Pendragon, déjà si cruel et si orgueilleux, et encouragez sa nature soupçonneuse pour mieux le contrôler !"

\- Impie ! gronda Agravaine. "Je rapporterai vos paroles à Sa Majesté ! Vous serez exécuté !"

Un rire amusé s'échappa des lèvres décolorées du prisonnier.

\- Rapportez tout ce que vous voulez ! Ne croira-t-on pas que vous m'avez extirpé ces paroles par la violence ? Tout le monde sait que je suis malade et que je n'aurais aucun moyen de résister à vos tourments.

Ce rire insolent, plus encore que l'éclat indomptable dans les yeux bleus, faillit rendre fou Agravaine.

\- Avouez ! rugit-il en agrippant le col de son interlocuteur. "Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Personne dans son bon sens n'aurait eu l'idée de soutenir le prince Arthur quand il était si loin de la faveur du Roi et vous êtes trop intelligent pour ne pas avoir vu le piège que je lui tendais cette fois ! A moins que…"

Il lâcha brusquement sa proie et le jeune homme affaibli retomba sur la paille en toussant. Les yeux du baron se rétrécirent et il s'accroupit, un air rusé plissant ses traits ridés.

\- A moins que le prince ne soit qu'un prétexte et que vous ne soyez vous-même un ancien membre des _Ailes Ecarlates_ …

Merlin soutint son regard.

\- Arthur est le seul espoir de Camelot. N'importe qui dans son bon sens peut voir cela.

Agravaine se redressa et considéra son prisonnier avec intérêt.

\- C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes l'un des traîtres. Lequel ? N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous étiez un simple soldat : vos manigances pour amener le cinquième prince à la position où il est à présent et votre opération pour sauver le chevalier montrent bien que vous avez reçu une bonne éducation et qu'à défaut de pouvoir vous en servir vous-même, vous maîtrisez les avantages des armes et de la magie. Si vous n'étiez pas officier, alors c'est votre réputation, vos exploits passés, qui ont pu amener quelqu'un comme Perceval ou les durs à cuire de l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est à se soumettre à vos ordres… Quel âge aviez-vous à l'époque de la guerre contre Caerleon ?

Il le scrutait intensément, cherchant maintenant à qui appartenait la ressemblance qui l'avait tant agacé depuis le début de l'entretien. _Qui donc aurait pu si facilement lui taper sur les nerfs, se montrer si arrogant même devant la promesse d'un sort atroce ?_

\- Vous avez peur de lui, n'est-ce pas ? dit Merlin sans chercher à se dérober à l'examen. "Vous avez peur d'Arthur comme vous aviez peur du prince Léon à l'époque. Vous saviez qu'une fois monté sur le trône il se débarrasserait des gens corrompus comme vous, c'est pour cela que vous avez inventé cette histoire de trahison. Comment avez-vous fait pour convaincre le Roi ? Quelles preuves avez-vous apportées ?"

Un reniflement ironique secoua les épaules du baron.

\- Des preuves ? ricana-t-il. "Oh, j'en ai fourni une, la lettre… mais il n'y en avait pas vraiment besoin. Sa Majesté craignait tant l'ombre que lui faisait son fils qu'elle n'attendait qu'une excuse pour s'en débarrasser. Uther Pendragon n'aime personne, Messire Merlin, et il se méfie en particulier de ses fils. Je n'ai fait que lui donner un petit coup de pouce."

Un sourire cruel joua sur ses lèvres minces devant le regard écœuré que lui jetait le prisonnier.

\- Alors c'était bien vous…

\- Oh, la lettre n'était pas de moi, mais que vous importe de le savoir ? s'esclaffa Agravaine. "Vous allez mourir, sur l'échafaud ou dans cette prison. Quand bien même vous parviendriez à transmettre le message à vos amis de l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est, qui les croirait ? Et même si le prince Arthur échappe au courroux du Roi quand j'en aurais terminé avec vous, l'enquête ne sera jamais rouverte ! Il faudrait qu'Uther Pendragon admette son erreur – que l'on inscrive dans les livres d'Histoire qu'il a fait condamner injustement son propre fils et ses plus loyaux serviteurs. Cela ne sera jamais permis !"

Le prisonnier voulut riposter mais une violente quinte de toux le saisit et il se plia en deux, cherchant désespérément sa respiration. Des gouttes de sang mêlé de salive éclaboussèrent les dalles.

\- Ne vous énervez pas, Messire Merlin. Vous devez faire attention à votre santé, dit tranquillement Agravaine. "Peut-être quelques jours supplémentaires dans le noir vous seront salutaires. Ne pensez pas que je vous laisserai comparaître devant Sa Majesté et l'embobiner avec votre langue maligne. Vous mourrez seul quand vous m'aurez tout dit."

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, dans un cliquetis de son armure, puis s'arrêta et se retourna.

\- Prenez donc garde de ne pas succomber au sommeil, ajouta-t-il d'un ton aimable qui faisait froid dans le dos. "La magie dans ces murs en a brisé plus d'un avant vous et la fièvre, à votre insu, pourrait se montrer plus bavarde que vous. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je saurais qui vous êtes."

Le battant retomba dans un fracas d'acier et fut cadenassé à nouveau. Les pas d'Agravaine et son rire sarcastique s'éloignèrent dans le couloir glauque et Merlin s'affaissa sur la planche étroite qui lui servait de grabat.

Il ferma les yeux. Ses mains enchaînées bougèrent péniblement, vinrent taper contre sa poitrine pour tenter de dégager les caillots de sang qui obstruaient ses poumons. Frissonnant, recroquevillé sous la couverture usée qui sentait le moisi, l'urine, la peur, il s'efforça de calmer sa respiration, d'apaiser son esprit.

 _Tout irait bien. Il avait prévu tout cela. Il suffisait de tenir bon quelques heures encore. Tout serait bientôt terminé._

Un sanglot, cependant, bulla dans sa poitrine, lui échappa.

\- Oh, Léon… Léon…

Pour lui qui avait grandi dans l'armée, sous les ordres d'un père qui, bien qu'il l'aimât profondément, le traitait souvent davantage en soldat qu'en fils, le premier prince avait été un véritable modèle, quelqu'un de dévoué, de courageux, mais aussi un grand frère toujours prêt à lui montrer la bonne décision, à le reprendre avec douceur pour mieux le conduire. C'était celui à qui il avait au fond de son cœur juré allégeance bien avant qu'il ne soit nommé héritier, celui pour qui il serait mort en brave en combattant aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

 _Penser que ce jeune homme souriant avait été jeté dans cette même prison sur une dénonciation mensongère, humilié, enchaîné et finalement condamné à mort par son propre père qui ne lui avait pas accordé un regard ou le droit de se défendre…_

Pendant quelques minutes, cédant à l'épuisement, celui qui avait été Emrys d'Ealdor, longtemps, longtemps auparavant, cessa d'étouffer la douleur de ses souvenirs et laissa couler ses larmes sans savoir que, dans l'ombre, de l'autre côté des barreaux, les yeux perçants du baron l'observaient.

Même sous la torture, Perceval n'avait jamais avoué l'existence d'autres survivants, mais il y avait dû en avoir. Soixante-dix mille soldats étaient tombés, ce jour-là, et avec la tempête de neige et les flammes qui ravageaient le champ de bataille, on n'avait pu tous les recenser...

 _Un chevalier des_ Ailes Ecarlates _à l'esprit extrêmement brillant, avec des yeux bleus et un rire particulièrement insolent, qui aurait été très jeune à l'époque, assez proche du prince aîné pour l'appeler par son prénom et pleurer sur son sort..._

Quelqu'un que Agravaine avait connu, il en était certain… La réponse était là, si proche, dans sa mémoire. Il la trouverait et ce serait une raison de plus de discréditer Arthur aux yeux de Sa Majesté quand celui-ci essayerait de défendre le prisonnier – car si le prince s'était contenu de façon exemplaire devant le Roi en apprenant l'arrestation du sorcier, il n'en serait sûrement pas de même s'il apprenait qu'un _autre_ rescapé de l'armée se cachait sous l'identité de Merlin.

Le baron fronça les sourcils.

 _Arthur, visiblement, n'était pas au courant de cela. C'était une bonne chose. Il n'en perdrait que davantage son sang-froid et ce serait un jeu d'enfant de l'écarter définitivement de la course à la succession_. Ainsi, la personne que soutenait Agravaine en secret se rapprocherait un peu plus du trône convoité…

Des éclats de voix retentirent et des pas se hâtèrent dans les couloirs obscurs de la prison. Le baron s'en alla voir de quoi il s'agissait, jappant des ordres brefs en chemin pour que l'on veille à la sécurité et qu'on ne laisse pas la moindre chance de s'échapper au prisonnier.

Il gravit les marches humides qui descendaient dans la prison et émergea à l'extérieur, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la livide clarté de l'hiver.

\- Baron Agravaine, au nom du Roi, je vous arrête !

Une main lui tordit le bras dans le dos et une gueule d'acier se referma sur ses poignets. Eructant de fureur, il exigea qu'on le libère, exigea de savoir qui osait le restreindre, cria à la trahison. Les yeux étincelants, la barbe hérissée, Gauvain lui mit sous le nez le sceau royal.

\- Sa Majesté vient d'acquérir la preuve que vous la trompez depuis des années, fomentant dans l'ombre avec ses ennemis et travaillant à votre intérêt plutôt qu'à celui du royaume ! Elle a ordonné que toutes les activités des Services Secrets soient suspendues, que soyez jeté immédiatement dans les cachots de l'état et que l'on libère sur le champ Messire Merlin !

\- Mensonges ! Calomnie ! hurla le baron. "Le Roi ne sait pas qui est ce Merlin ! C'est un traître, un…"'

Bâillonné brutalement, il faillit s'étouffer.

\- Conduisez-le à la prison royale, ordonna le général en le poussant vers ses subordonnés. "Ne lui adressez en aucun cas la parole et ne le laissez pas dire un mot. Cet homme est pire qu'un scorpion et Sa Majesté a décrété qu'il devait être mis au secret."

Les yeux exorbités de colère, Agravaine lutta contre les mains qui le saisissaient, se débattit et dut finalement être traîné jusqu'au chariot dans lequel on le jeta comme un vulgaire ballot.

Gauvain attendit que les chevaux aient emmené le prisonnier qui continuait à mugir, puis il fit signe à ses soldats de procéder à la saisie des preuves, distribua encore quelques ordres concernant les autres officiers du Bureau des Services Secrets qu'on avait arrêtés, et enfin s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la prison dans un envol de sa longue cape.

Il courut tout le long du couloir, le cœur battant, fit déverrouiller la cellule d'un ordre impérieux et se rua à l'intérieur.

\- Emrys ! souffla-t-il, éperdu, en contemplant le jeune homme qui semblait inconscient.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et la colère gronda dans sa poitrine à la vue des bleus et des écorchures sur les poignets maigres quand il les libéra de leurs chaînes. La fièvre rageait dans le corps faible qu'il enveloppa dans son manteau de laine chaude et épaisse, puis souleva dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Arthur ? murmura-t-il.

\- Le prince s'est montré digne de la confiance que tu as placée en lui, répondit le général tout en emportant son fardeau vers la lumière. "Il n'a pas cédé à sa nature impulsive et le Roi n'a eu aucune raison de douter de lui, puisqu'on ne pouvait absolument pas le lier à ces évènements, et pour cause. Il est lavé de tout soupçon, à présent."

\- Perceval ?

\- En sécurité. Comme tu l'avais prédit, la disparition des trente hommes qui l'ont libéré alors que la ville était scellée n'a fait qu'aggraver le cas du baron. Le Roi est persuadé qu'il a lui-même organisé cette évasion, caché Perceval quelque part et prévoyait de le faire ressortir plus tard de façon à ce qu'on accuse le cinquième prince.

Merlin referma les yeux. Il tremblait de fièvre et ses narines étaient pincées, ses lèvres décolorées. Sa tête pâle reposait contre l'épaule de Gauvain qui marchait avec légèreté malgré son imposante armure, attentif à ne pas trop le balloter.

\- La Baronne ?

\- A été autorisée à retourner chez elle en attendant la suite de l'enquête. Quand elle s'est présentée en pleurs pour dénoncer les actions de son mari et a montré une lettre d'il y a quelques années où Agravaine se targuait de contrôler le Roi, Sa Majesté s'est mis dans une rage folle et a ordonné immédiatement la suspension des Services Secrets ! Comment as-tu pu prévoir tous ces événements ? Tout s'est passé exactement comme tu l'avais annoncé…

Ils émergèrent de la prison et Daegal vola littéralement vers eux. Gaius, pantelant, les rejoignit un instant plus tard et se pencha sur le malade que Gauvain déposait délicatement sur un tas de fourrures dans un chariot où l'on avait aussi placé un brasero.

\- L'Alliance ? balbutia Messire Merlin.

Le vieil homme poussa un grognement irrité.

\- Tais-toi, je dois t'examiner, lança-t-il.

\- Le rapport sur les collecteurs d'impôts est arrivé juste à temps pour disculper les rebelles, expliqua le général après un instant d'hésitation devant le coup d'œil courroucé du médecin. "Les ministres ont bien su expliquer au Roi le danger qu'il y aurait à se faire un ennemi d'une guilde de marchands aussi influente et les charges ont été abandonnées. Il a été décidé que le village ne connaissait pas l'identité de Perceval et qu'on ne pouvait les accuser d'avoir abrité un criminel."

\- Freyja…

\- Vas-tu enfin te taire ? s'énerva Gaius. "Tu n'es pas en état de recevoir des rapports ! Cesse de t'agiter ou je t'assomme moi-même !"

Merlin referma les paupières. Il semblait absolument épuisé et son visage était encore plus creux et cireux qu'à l'ordinaire, ses cernes profonds, sa respiration sifflante et erratique. Daegal, gémissant, se blottit à côté de lui, le borda sous un manteau, lui prit la main et la porta à sa joue.

Quand le médecin eut terminé d'ausculter son patient, il se tourna vers Gauvain qui attendait avec anxiété et il laissa échapper un profond soupir.

\- Rentrons à la maison, dit-il seulement.

Lorsqu'Arthur arriva à toute bride à la prison, quelques instants plus tard, et sauta à bas de son cheval en manquant trébucher dans les robes de Cour qu'il n'avait pas ôtées dans sa précipitation, les soldats l'informèrent que le Général Gauvain avait déjà emmené Messire Merlin.

Le prince repoussa en arrière ses cheveux blonds emmêlés par un galop insensé à travers la ville, remonta en selle, tourna bride… et tira sur les rênes, soudain traversé par une drôle de pensée.

 _Pourquoi Gauvain, qui ne connaissait pas le sorcier depuis si longtemps que cela, avait-il préféré confier la surveillance de cette importante opération à l'un de ses subalternes pour se charger lui-même de raccompagner le prisonnier libéré chez lui, comme s'il s'était agi d'un précieux ami ?_

Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules. Gauvain était un homme loyal et bon. Sa réaction était naturelle, c'était du respect et de la pitié envers un homme malade accusé injustement. Arthur pouvait comprendre que Merlin soit placé haut dans l'estime du général : tout frêle qu'il soit, le sorcier dégageait un étrange charisme. S'il avait été un homme en bonne santé et eu connaissance des armes, il aurait fait un excellent officier dans l'armée…

Le prince talonna son cheval. Il était sur le point de prendre la direction de la _Rue de la Chausse-Trappe_ lorsqu'un homme se hâta vers lui avec un message du Château. Il devait y retourner immédiatement pour assister à l'audience d'un témoin : on venait de découvrir de nouvelles informations concernant l'affaire de l'explosion de la fabrique de boulets de canon.

Il s'écoula plusieurs jours avant qu'Arthur ne puisse enfin rentrer chez lui, la tête encore bourdonnante des évènements des derniers jours.

Morgan était impliqué dans l'incendie criminel de la fabrique. On ne pouvait le prouver complètement aussi le Roi avait fait clore l'affaire, réclamant le secret à ce sujet, mais la faveur de leur père envers le troisième prince en avait pris un sérieux coup et il faudrait longtemps avant que Morgan ne puisse être à nouveau considéré comme un candidat à la succession.

Le baron Agravaine croupissait en prison. Sa femme avait quitté la maison pour se faire nonne.

La servante qui avait accusé Freyja avait disparu mystérieusement. Comme personne d'autre ne pouvait produire de preuves que la princesse s'était compromise avec un roturier et qu'Alice soutenait passionnément que sa maîtresse n'avait jamais eu de comportements indécents, la Reine Ygraine avait décrété que cette histoire devait être oubliée. Bien entendu, c'était impossible et tout le monde le savait : les demandes en mariage des contrées voisines avaient été retirées les unes après les autres et il était évident que la princesse resterait probablement célibataire, désormais, à moins qu'on ne trouve de seigneur de moindre noblesse qui n'accepte sa main. Cela, à vrai dire, arrangeait Uther Pendragon qui préférait que sa fille, à qui toute une armée obéissait, épouse quelqu'un sans aucun pouvoir et reste à une position où elle n'offrait aucune menace. En attendant, Freyja était renvoyée pour quelques temps à Mercia pour "y réfléchir à sa conduite".

Arthur, qui comprenait mieux à présent le jeu politique, enrageait. Il avait réalisé que la réputation de sa sœur avait probablement été perdue _exprès_ : bien qu'une fille, Freyja, avec ses hauts faits de guerre pouvait être considérée comme un potentiel héritier. Et si tous les princes s'avéraient indignes du trône à la fin, la succession n'irait pas non plus à une princesse avec un tel scandale attaché à son nom.

Quelqu'un, dans l'ombre, avait écarté un pion supplémentaire de l'échiquier. Quelqu'un qui jouait contre Merlin, mais on ne savait en faveur de _qui_ …

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre : SOUVENIRS_**


	8. Souvenirs

**SOUVENIRS**

* * *

La neige tombait à nouveau à gros flocons et, en la contemplant par la fenêtre, Arthur se souvint du jour où le sorcier était venu chez lui le supplier de reconsidérer leur alliance. Le prince avait l'impression que cela s'était passé _des mois_ auparavant. Il ouvrit le passage secret, descendit les marches et ramassa la clochette qui gisait toujours sur le sol froid.

La honte lui monta au front en repensant aux paroles qu'il avait dites et, pour une fois, il fut presque soulagé qu'Emrys ne soit plus là : son meilleur ami lui aurait certainement passé un sérieux savon en apprenant qu'il avait laissé son fichu caractère l'emporter encore une fois sur son cœur.

 _"Tu n'as pas plus de finesse qu'un taureau ! Tu ne sais que foncer en soufflant à pleins naseaux dès que tu vois rouge !"_ s'exclamait parfois le jeune capitaine, moitié fâché, moitié en plaisantant. Freyja riait – parce que Freyja se mettait toujours du côté d'Emrys pour le taquiner – mais Arthur savait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour réfréner sa propre impétuosité.

Sa sœur avait appris la leçon plus vite que lui en grandissant. Même sa colère envers son frère, quand il lui avait avoué la scène dans le souterrain, avait été mesurée : elle était furieuse des paroles prononcées, mais elle comprenait aussi la douleur du prince. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait jamais douté de Merlin, même lorsqu'elle avait toutes les raisons d'être blessée par son manque de réaction. Plus encore, il semblait qu'elle avait accepté les deux possibilités : que le sorcier n'ait pas su et pas pu intervenir… ou qu'il ait choisi délibérément de ne pas le faire.

Uther Pendragon, qui n'avait aucune idée des sentiments développés par sa fille ni des conflits intérieurs de son cinquième fils, se montrait de son côté très curieux au sujet du chef de _l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est_ , dont les ministres lui avaient fait voir l'intérêt : bien que ce ne soit pas à proprement un seigneur, ce gentilhomme-marchand très respecté gérait un immense territoire, permettant la circulation fluide des marchandises, organisant la protection des récoltes par les Sorciers, veillant à la protection des convois d'impôts et faisant parfois office de juge ou de médiateur dans les querelles de villages et de clans. Quelqu'un qui détenait une telle influence sur le peuple et même jusqu'au-delà des frontières devait être mis du côté de la Cour.

Le roi, ayant appris que Messire Merlin avait été fort malade à la suite de son injuste emprisonnement, s'était empressé d'envoyer des médecins royaux _Rue de la Chausse-Trappe_ (ceux-ci avaient été poliment refoulés par Lancelot sur le refus irascible de Gaius). Il avait aussi encouragé Arthur à aller consulter "ce Sorcier de sagesse" et à s'en faire un ami.

Le prince aurait donc pu se présenter par la porte principale, mais il ne savait quels seraient les développements futurs de leur lutte contre leur opposant caché et, de plus, il ne voulait pas s'imposer après ce qui s'était passé.

Il raccrocha donc la clochette, renoua le fil et, après un instant d'hésitation, sonna. Puis, les mains moites, il attendit, la tête tournée vers l'autre entrée du passage secret. Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut aucun mouvement. Enfin, la bibliothèque coulissa en haut et une fine silhouette se faufila dans le souterrain.

\- Attendre, dit Daegal en le fixant avec son habituel regard rond inexpressif.

Arthur éprouva un tel soulagement en ne lisant aucun reproche sur ce visage de bois qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était vraiment inquiété de la façon dont le jeune garde du corps le regarderait. Puis il se rappela que Daegal n'avait pas assisté à la pénible scène et la honte l'envahit à nouveau : même avec ses capacités limitées, l'enfant aurait été capable de comprendre que son maître avait été traité injustement…

\- Messire Merlin est occupé avec quelqu'un ?

\- Hum ! opina Daegal. "Attendre."

Arthur hocha la tête et s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises à côté de la petite table sur laquelle il avait allumé une nouvelle bougie. Comme le gamin ne s'en allait pas et s'était adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés, mâchouillant le bout de sa queue de cheval, il se tourna encore vers lui.

\- Qui est avec Messire Merlin ? demanda-t-il.

Daegal fit la grimace.

\- Vipère, répondit-il d'un air de dégoût.

Arthur réfléchit quelques instants, essayant de se rappeler les surnoms des visiteurs que le Général lui avait un jour expliqués ( _Gauvain, bizarrement, avait retenu tout ça beaucoup plus facilement que lui_ ), puis son visage s'éclaira :

\- Il est avec le prince Morgan ?

\- Hum ! acquiesça Daegal, ravi d'avoir été compris.

\- Je vois, dit le prince pensivement. "Mon frère est sans doute désespéré d'obtenir à nouveau la faveur de notre père et il est venu en quête d'un conseil…"

Il se rembrunit en pensant à tout ce que Morgan ne savait pas : il aurait tellement souhaité que sauver son pays ne passe pas par une lutte acharnée pour le trône, au point que leur famille se déchire…

\- Vipère, répéta Daegal en hochant la tête avec désapprobation.

\- Il ne l'a pas toujours été, ne put s'empêcher de protester Arthur. Mais comme aucun souvenir heureux ne lui revenait, il poussa un soupir et changea de sujet. "Dis, Daegal, si Morgan est une vipère et Alined une limace, qui suis-je, moi ?"

Il attendit avec un petit sourire, amusé à l'avance de la tête horrifiée que ferait Messire Merlin plus tard en réalisant que son innocent garde du corps avait dévoilé le surnom sans doute ridicule que les gens de la _Rue de la Chausse-Trappe_ lui donnaient entre eux.

Arthur avait le sens de l'humour et n'avait jamais été le dernier à rire de lui-même avant le drame, treize ans auparavant. Il aurait été sans doute beaucoup plus détendu si, au lieu de s'adresser toujours à lui avec respect, le général et le sorcier l'avaient de temps à autre taquiné…

Daegal frotta le bout de son nez, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler d'une consigne mais ne la retrouvait pas, puis il leva le menton et dit fermement :

\- Taureau !

Ce fut comme un coup de pied en pleine poitrine. Arthur sentit tout le sang refluer de son visage.

\- Que… qu'as-tu dit ? balbutia-t-il. "Comment m'appelle-t-il ?"

\- Taureau ! répéta Daegal en le regardant un peu comme s'il était idiot.

Il se mit à courir en rond en se faisant des cornes avec les doigts et en soufflant sauvagement par les narines. Puis il s'arrêta et sourit largement :

\- Taureau !

Le souterrain se brouilla devant les yeux du prince et il agrippa les accoudoirs de sa chaise, saisi d'un vertige.

 _Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence… une seule personne pouvait avoir eu l'idée de le surnommer de cette façon… et si… et s'il n'avait pas réalisé… comment n'avait-il pas reconnu…_

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le secoua.

\- Votre Altesse ?

Il cligna des paupières, avala sa salive avec difficulté, leva la tête vers Lancelot.

\- Merlin est prêt à vous recevoir, dit le chevalier en l'examinant avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Arthur se leva, les jambes flageolantes, s'aperçut que Daegal avait décampé.

\- Très bien, marmonna-t-il. "Comment va-t-il ?"

\- Il se remet doucement, dit l'ancien chevalier en fronçant les sourcils. "Vous êtes certain que vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. Est-ce que Daegal vous a…"

Le prince secoua la tête.

\- Daegal n'a rien fait de mal, murmura-t-il. "Je vais bien. Je vous suis. Menez-moi à votre maître, je vous prie."

Lancelot s'effaça pour le laisser passer, la perplexité évidente sur son visage. Arthur monta les marches de l'autre côté, franchit le passage derrière la bibliothèque et avança lentement dans la pièce qui servait à la fois de chambre et de salon.

Il y régnait une chaleur presque inconfortable et l'atmosphère était saturée par les odeurs âcres des herbes médicinales. Au fond, dans le grand lit, Merlin était appuyé sur plusieurs oreillers et emmitouflé dans des fourrures. Gaius était en train de lui faire boire quelque chose et râlait, pour changer.

Le sorcier était très pâle, visiblement amaigri. Ses cheveux noirs n'étaient pas attachés et bouclaient naturellement, lui donnant l'air beaucoup plus jeune qu'à l'ordinaire. Il riait doucement et il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage dans ses yeux bleus pendant qu'il taquinait le vieux médecin.

Il aperçut le prince et son visage s'illumina – même si Arthur n'avait pas été bouleversé par la bourde de Daegal, il aurait été frappé au cœur par cette joie pure et sincère.

\- Approchez, Votre Altesse, lança Merlin, écartant d'un geste le docteur qui voulait lui prendre le pouls. "Je suis navré de vous recevoir dans cette tenue, mais il apparaît que je suis cloué à ce lit sous peine d'encourir les foudres de la faculté."

Le vieil homme eut un reniflement de sanglier et quitta la pièce après avoir jeté un regard furieux au prince par-dessus ses lunettes. Lancelot avança un siège pour le visiteur, puis il se retira aussi, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil intrigué en direction du prince.

\- Votre Altesse ?

Arthur tressaillit.

\- Quelque chose vous trouble ? s'inquiéta le sorcier en se redressant. "Le Roi a-t-il…"

\- Tout va bien au Château, interrompit le prince. "Messire Merlin, juste à l'instant, dans le souterrain… Daegal… Daegal a eu une réflexion curieuse. Il a dit que vous me surnommiez _Taureau_ lorsque vous parliez de moi."

Merlin se figea. Pendant quelques minutes, il y eut un tel silence qu'on n'entendit rien d'autre que le crépitement des braseros dans la pièce et le vent qui soufflait derrière les fenêtres. Puis le sorcier toussa brusquement, manqua s'étouffer et se mit à se taper furieusement la poitrine, comme s'il essayait de dégager un os de poulet.

Quand il reprit enfin sa respiration, les yeux humides, les joues enflammées, il s'essuya la bouche, but une gorgée d'eau, puis posa sa tasse et joignit les mains en salut.

\- Que Votre Altesse veuille nous pardonner. La princesse racontait l'autre jour de vieux souvenirs et elle a évoqué ce surnom de Votre Altesse. Daegal et moi nous en sommes amusés. Nous avons été tout à fait impolis et je le regrette.

Pendant un instant, Arthur ne dit rien, la déception visible et douloureuse dans ses yeux de lin. Puis il se rabattit dans sa chaise et laissa échapper un profond soupir.

\- C'était donc Freyja… murmura-t-il.

 _Bien sûr que ce n'était pas possible. Comment le sorcier chétif aurait-il pu être Emrys si hardi, si franc, si fort ? Et s'il avait vraiment été Emrys,_ pourquoi _ne l'aurait-il pas dit à son meilleur ami ?_

Tout à sa peine, il ne vit ni la main de Merlin crispée sur sa couverture, ni le pli amer au coin de ses lèvres pendant qu'il contemplait le prince.

 _Il s'était préparé à des moments semblables à celui-ci, envisageant tout ce qui pourrait éventuellement le démasquer et prévoyant toutes sortes d'excuses parfaitement plausibles. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela ferait mal d'anéantir l'espoir de son ami à chaque fois…_

\- Ne vous excusez pas, dit enfin Arthur en redressant la tête, son visage recomposé avec un sévère effort de volonté. "Ce n'est rien comparé aux choses que je vous ai dites et que je n'aurais jamais dû prononcer..."

Le sorcier secoua la tête, comme s'il allait protester, assurer qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'offense, mais il ne dit rien à la fin, se contenta de regarder en face le prince.

Arthur comprit qu'il était déjà pardonné – et le soulagement qui l'envahit lui fit toucher à nouveau du doigt à quel point il avait redouté avoir mis fin à cette amitié par ses propos inconsidérés.

Troublé, il chercha quelque chose à dire, se rabattit sur la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit.

\- Morgan était là, n'est-ce pas ? Que lui avez-vous dit ?

Merlin sourit tristement.

\- Qu'il ne deviendra sans doute jamais roi, mais que cela ne veut pas dire que tout est fini, qu'il peut encore servir son pays.

\- Comment l'a-t-il pris ? s'enquit Arthur avec curiosité.

\- Mal. Il est parti furieux. La fièvre du trône est en lui jusqu'aux os et je crains qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'insensé dans les prochains mois, surtout s'il est mal conseillé. Veillez sur lui, Votre Altesse. Si nous pouvions lui faire comprendre ce que signifie réellement gouverner, il pourrait se rendre utile et trouver enfin sa paix.

Le prince hocha la tête. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Lancelot entra.

\- La princesse Freyja est là.

\- Faites-la entrer, dit le sorcier.

La jeune femme se précipita dans la pièce avec une bourrasque d'air vif. Sa longue cape bordée de fourrure balaya sur le plancher une brassée de flocons. Elle avait fière allure avec son casque altier, ses fins sourcils décidés et son menton délicat, même si le bout de son nez était rougi par le froid. Son armure argentée brillait, piquetée de gouttelettes glacées. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant si débordante de vie, et le visage de Freyja s'illumina en réponse.

Arthur, en revanche, se leva et toisa sa sœur avec sévérité. Elle ôta son casque, le plaça sous son bras, puis secoua son opulente chevelure sombre et fit un geste négligent en direction de la cour intérieure.

\- Je suis ici sur une idée de Mère, lança-t-elle avec un rire léger. "Deux généraux m'accompagnent et aimeraient aussi profiter de la sagesse du Sorcier d'Essetir si celui-ci peut leur accorder un moment tout à l'heure. Avant que je retourne à Mercia, le Roi a souhaité que je vienne vous présenter mes respects, Messire Merlin."

Elle s'approcha, mit un genou en terre pour saluer formellement, puis écarta son frère et s'assit avec aisance dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, abandonnant son casque sur un guéridon à côté d'un bol d'herbes médicinales.

\- J'imagine que la Reine a une idée derrière la tête, chuchota-t-elle avec une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux, se penchant pour poser sa main sur celle du sorcier. "Le chef d'une guilde marchande aussi renommée que la vôtre n'est pas à dédaigner, mais ne peut se montrer trop difficile quand la faveur du Roi lui est accordée…"

Arthur fit un bond et devint tout rouge au sous-entendu hautement indécent. Mais Merlin secoua doucement la tête et, avec beaucoup de respect, retira sa main. La princesse fronça les sourcils et, pendant un instant, une évidente détresse passa dans son regard.

\- Ne serait-ce pas une bonne chose ? murmura-t-elle. "Est-ce le scandale attaché à ma personne ? Je comprends que vous ne vouliez voir le nom de votre famille souffrir encore. Mais vous savez mieux que personne ce qu'il en est vraiment de ma conduite…"

Arthur sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui enflammer les oreilles : la conduite de sa sœur était tellement inappropriée ! _Qu'allait penser le sorcier ? Qu'en diraient ses serviteurs ? Comment Freyja pouvait-elle se montrer aussi imprudente ? Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il y ait eu des rumeurs ! Peut-être même étaient-elles parties d'ici…_

Presque aussitôt, il eut honte de douter des gens de la maison de la _Rue de la Chausse-Trappe_ et, pour se donner une contenance, il alla jeter un coup d'œil sur le jardin.

Assises sur la terrasse avec un panier de haricots à écosser, enveloppées de châles, Alice et Gwen bavardaient avec animation – sans doute échangeaient-elles des recettes de cuisine. Daegal dansait autour des généraux qui s'amusaient à échanger de légères bourrades avec lui, sous la surveillance nerveuse de Lancelot. Gaius, les sourcils toujours froncés, soufflait sur son thé brûlant en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents en direction de la chambre du maître. Leurs haleines se condensaient et la neige tombait tranquillement, saupoudrant avec paresse le toit d'ardoises et le petit pont de bois au-dessus de l'étang.

 _Non, personne ici n'aurait fait le moindre mal à la princesse. Il y avait, dans cet endroit où vivaient tant de gens si différents, un sentiment tangible de famille… une famille à laquelle il appartenait, lui aussi…_

Arthur respira profondément et, rasséréné, il revint vers le lit et s'assit sur un tabouret, abandonnant le fauteuil à sa sœur.

\- Comment saviez-vous que la baronne viendrait dénoncer les actes infâmes de son mari et que vous seriez sauvé ? demandait Freyja.

Elle se tenait droite, les deux mains sur les genoux – si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment-là, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un instant que cette calme figure d'autorité était aussi une jeune femme inquiète et amoureuse.

\- Je ne le savais pas, dit le sorcier paisiblement. "J'espérais que la baronne, que l'Alliance a sauvé de bandits il y a quelques années, se souviendrait de mon nom et qu'elle saisirait cette occasion de décharger son cœur de tous les secrets qu'elle gardait à contrecœur et qu'elle avait confié à nos femmes dans un moment de faiblesse."

\- Vous aviez parié votre libération sur quelque chose d'aussi hasardeux que la conscience de cette femme ? s'écria Arthur, horrifié.

Le visage de Freyja était devenu blanc comme sa cape.

\- Il y a des gens malheureux et maltraités partout, soupira Merlin. "Il suffit souvent de prêter une oreille attentive pour sauver quelqu'un du désespoir. Et, parfois, quelque chose d'aussi simple aura de grandes conséquences."

Un sourire triste erra sur ses lèvres. Son pouce jouait distraitement avec la couture de sa manche et Arthur, le cœur serré, ne put s'empêcher de penser à son meilleur ami, qui avait la même manie.

\- A la fin, nos choix sont la seule chose qui nous reste. La baronne pouvait continuer à ne regarder qu'à elle-même, à vivre écrasée – ou elle pouvait se lever et affronter sa situation pour sauver quelqu'un. Nous n'avions pas d'autre solution pour nous sortir de ce piège. J'ai voulu croire qu'elle trouverait ce courage en elle.

Le sorcier releva la tête et ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers le prince.

\- Les gens ont besoin de se sentir utiles, Votre Altesse. Donnez-leur une chance même lorsqu'ils en semblent indignes et vous verrez que, souvent, cela les transformera.

Arthur hocha le menton, absorbant le conseil. Pendant quelques instants, l'atmosphère resta grave, puis Freyja se racla la gorge et se tourna vers son frère.

\- Veux-tu aller chercher les deux grands nigauds qui jouent avec plus fort qu'eux dans le jardin, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle avec innocence. "Le Roi a recommandé qu'ils rencontrent eux aussi Messire Merlin, mais nous ne voulons pas trop le fatiguer non plus."

Arthur, loin d'être dupe, hésita un instant. Puis il lut la supplication dans les yeux de sa sœur et céda, sortit pour la laisser seule un instant avec le sorcier. Quand il revint, à peine une minute plus tard, Freyja était debout près de la fenêtre et elle resta le dos tourné le temps que les deux hommes saluent le malade.

Puis la princesse fit signe à son frère de prendre place dans le fauteuil et elle vint se placer debout à côté de lui, refusant la chaise que Lancelot lui avançait. Son casque sous le bras, un air martial sur le visage, elle était toute cette guerrière qu'on attendait d'elle et son masque ne glissa pas un instant.

Messire Merlin _était_ fatigué et l'entretien ne dura pas longtemps. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la pâleur grandissante du sorcier, le tremblement presque imperceptible de ses épaules, ses pauses de plus en plus longues entre chaque phrase, et les généraux ne tardèrent pas à se lever et à invoquer la route qui les attendait pour prendre congé.

Freyja salua très formellement et quitta la pièce derrière eux, après un dernier regard en arrière dans lequel il y avait de la tendresse et beaucoup d'inquiétude. Arthur s'apprêtait à partir lui-aussi, marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas troubler le malade qui avait clos les paupières, lorsque la voix de Merlin s'éleva derrière lui.

\- Cette nuit, si Votre Altesse veut bien emprunter le souterrain… Il y a une personne qui souhaiterait vous rencontrer.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur ne s'était pas attendu à la vague d'émotion qui le submergea lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec Perceval en sortant du passage secret avec Gauvain.

Le géant avait rasé la barbe sous laquelle il avait dissimulé son identité pendant treize ans, mais ce visage buriné, marqué par les ans et la souffrance, ne semblait plus que l'ombre de celui, franc et ouvert, du jeune chevalier qui servait aux côtés d'Emrys d'Ealdor dans le bataillon des _Ailes Ecarlates_.

\- Si vous avez survécu, y'en a-t-il eu d'autres ? demanda le prince quand sa gorge se dégagea enfin un peu.

Le soldat secoua la tête avec tristesse.

\- Quelques-uns, seulement. Une poignée d'hommes qui se sont cachés comme moi loin de la fureur du Roi, sans même oser revoir leurs familles. La plupart font partie de l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est… ce sont ces marchands qui nous ont sauvés à l'époque.

\- Et Emrys ?

Il y avait tout le cœur d'Arthur dans cette question haletante.

Perceval hésita.

\- Je n'étais pas avec lui, dit-il enfin en baissant les yeux. "Il m'avait envoyé contourner l'ennemi avec l'avant-garde. Quand je suis revenu, j'ai vu les bannières du Baron Agravaine : je croyais qu'il s'agissait des renforts, mais c'était les nôtres qui nous attaquaient !"

Le visage du prince se décomposa. Il fit un ou deux pas d'un air égaré, puis se laissa tomber à genoux, comme s'il n'avait plus la force de se tenir debout. Perceval s'installa à même le plancher en face de lui et attendit qu'il se reprenne, refusant d'un geste le coussin que Lancelot faisait glisser vers lui.

Le général, assis en retrait, lança un regard rempli de compassion en direction du lit, dans lequel le sorcier détournait la tête, comme s'il n'avait pas la force d'assister à ce spectacle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? souffla Arthur. "Que s'est-il _vraiment_ passé ? Comment les dix mille hommes envoyés par le Roi ont-ils pu anéantir une armée aussi vaillante ?"

Les sourcils du chevalier se froncèrent.

\- Votre Altesse croit aussi que les troupes du Baron _seules_ ont pu nous vaincre? s'écria-t-il, indigné. "Nous avions affronté l'armée du roi Théodoric pendant trois jours et trois nuits durant. La plupart d'entre nous étaient blessés, affaiblis !"

\- Alors cette victoire sur l'armée de Caerleon dont Agravaine s'est vanté pendant des années et qui lui a valu tant d'honneur et de pouvoir ? balbutia Arthur.

\- A été acquise au prix du sang des _Ailes Ecarlates_ ! riposta Perceval, les yeux étincelants.

Puis sa voix se fit grave, chargée d'émotion :

\- Cette année-là, dans les Montagnes du Nord, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le froid et la neige. Le général décida d'attaquer avec des torches…

Dans la pièce recueillie, pendant qu'il parlait, les braises cramoisies craquaient discrètement et une gerbe d'étincelles dorées jaillissait de temps à autre des bassins de cuivre. La neige, dehors, avait recommencé à tomber et des flocons blancs tourbillonnaient dans la nuit particulièrement sombre.

Merlin ne s'appelait plus Merlin. Debout sur le promontoire rocheux, son armure frangée de glace, le corps raidi de fatigue, les doigts gourds et son visage cinglé par le vent, il contemplait avec son père la plaine remplie de milliers de soldats arborant des étendards noirs et jaunes.

 _\- Nous en terminerons aujourd'hui, dit le Comte d'Ealdor dont le profil d'aigle était marqué lui-aussi par l'épuisement. Sa barbe noire et bouclée était mouchetée de neige. "Vous conduirez l'embuscade par la vallée. Je mènerai les cavaliers pour l'attaque de front. Nous vaincrons et la paix sera signée pour dix années au moins. Cela vous laissera le temps de vous marier et de me donner quelques petits-enfants avant que nous ne repartions en campagne pour la gloire de Sa Majesté."_

 _\- Oui, Père._

 _\- Allons, il est temps. Votre stratégie est excellente. Dans le temps où les renforts arriveront, nous aurons déjà fini le travail et il ne nous restera plus qu'à nous reposer._

La grande main gantée de fer s'était posée un instant sur son épaule, dans un rare geste d'affection. Puis ils s'étaient séparés, étaient descendus du promontoire pour rejoindre leurs postes respectifs, leurs capes pourpres flottant derrière eux.

Et ensuite la plaine s'était embrasée.

\- … quand les troupes du Baron sont arrivées, on ne pouvait plus distinguer le jour de la nuit. Les flammes qui ravageaient le champ de bataille faisaient évaporer la neige, le ciel était rempli de fumée rouge et des cendres noires voltigeaient de partout. Nous étions glacés jusqu'aux os et pourtant notre peau brûlait… Ils ont scellé la vallée et commencé par faire pleuvoir sur nous une nuée de flèches. Puis ils ont lancé l'assaut en hurlant…

Perceval s'interrompit. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

\- Ce jour-là, la plupart de ceux qui sont morts n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait, conclut-il à voix basse. "Pour moi, un mouvement de cavalerie m'a écarté et jeté dans une crevasse. J'étais gravement blessé et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je suis revenu à moi, tout était terminé depuis des jours. Il ne restait plus que des lances brisées et des étendards souillés à perte de vue sur le champ de bataille désert. Le Baron avait fait rassembler tous les corps que la neige n'avait pas engloutis et les avait brûlés."

Sa voix s'étrangla.

\- Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, en suivant les marchands de l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est qui m'avaient sauvé, que j'ai retrouvé quelques camarades qui avaient échappé eux aussi à cet enfer, pour tomber dans un autre cauchemar : nous étions considérés comme des traîtres ! Le prince Léon avait été condamné à mort et la tête du Comte d'Ealdor était exposée comme celle d'un criminel à l'entrée de la capitale…

Lancelot, debout à l'écart, s'efforçait de contenir son émotion. Le récit réveillait ses propres souvenirs de la bataille contre Caerleon. Lui-même n'avait survécu que parce qu'Emrys, étonné de voir les renforts tarder à arriver au bout du troisième jour, avait pressenti quelque chose de grave et l'avait envoyé en éclaireur hors de la vallée : le chevalier avait assisté au massacre depuis la montagne, impuissant à rejoindre ou sauver ses camarades. Après le départ des troupes d'Agravaine, il était revenu et il avait creusé en pleurant dans la neige, appelé à s'en casser la voix, cherché sans relâche des survivants jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son jeune capitaine grièvement brûlé, perdant son sang par mille blessures…

Les poings fermés sur ses genoux, les mâchoires serrées, les épaules frémissantes, Gauvain regardait fixement une rainure de bois en se répétant intérieurement qu'il n'avait pas le droit de laisser cours à son indignation et à sa douleur : un autre dans la pièce souffrait bien plus que lui et ne disait rien…

Arthur tressaillit. Le visage hagard, il se mit péniblement debout, vacillant.

\- Alors il ne reviendra pas… dit-il d'un ton mécanique, brisé. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps et ses yeux de lin brouillés par la douleur semblaient contempler quelque chose de très lointain. Il eut un hoquet, baissa la tête – mais sa frange blonde ne put cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Sa voix s'étouffa : "Emrys ne reviendra pas…"

Perdu dans son chagrin, il ne vit pas les yeux de Perceval, éperdus, se tourner brièvement vers le lit, ni l'expression accablée sur le visage de Lancelot, ni Gauvain qui détournait la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

La neige s'était arrêtée. Le jardin recouvert d'un linceul blanc était plongée dans une obscurité glacée et aucune étoile ne se reflétait dans l'étang. L'aube était proche et c'était l'heure la plus sombre, la plus froide.

\- A quoi cela sert-il que le Roi se souvienne que j'existe, que les ministres me louent, que j'ai enfin de l'influence, si je ne peux _rien_ faire ! cria soudain le prince en donnant un coup de pied dans une petite table qui bascula et se brisa.

Des mandarines roulèrent partout sur le sol et Daegal, qui dormait roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, se réveilla en sursaut et se mit tout de suite en position de combat. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, bâilla et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux embroussaillés avant de se rasseoir avec une moue un peu contrariée.

Les yeux d'Arthur flamboyaient, à présent. La main sur son épée, le dos cambré, il semblait sur le point de galoper jusqu'au château, de réveiller le souverain, de déclencher feu et foudre.

\- La vérité doit être amenée au grand jour. Je ferai rouvrir l'enquête, je laverai leur honneur ! Et ainsi son nom, au moins, ne sera pas oublié…

\- Arthur, vous ne pouvez pas foncer tête baissée ! s'écria Gauvain. "Le Roi refuserait d'admettre son erreur et Perceval, qui est considéré comme un criminel, ne serait pas écouté. Exiger la réouverture de l'enquête sans préparatifs, sans la moindre preuve, serait de la folie ! Bien que vous ayez gagné la faveur de Sa Majesté, vous n'avez pas encore assez d'influence à la Cour, cela se retournerait contre vous…"

\- Peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait de moi ! riposta Arthur avec une arrogance mêlée de désespoir. "Les nôtres ont trop souffert et Emrys est mort injustement ! Si je ne puis pas au moins faire cette petite chose, comment pourrais-je lui faire face quand je le verrai à nouveau ?"

Merlin repoussa ses couvertures et fit mine de se lever. Lancelot se précipita pour l'aider, le soutint jusqu'au prince qui tremblait de colère et de chagrin et qui lança un regard noir au sorcier, s'apprêtant à devoir se défendre contre les arguments de celui-ci.

\- Votre Altesse, il ne s'agit pas que de rendre leur honneur aux soldats qui sont morts dans les Montagnes cet hiver-là, dit doucement Merlin. "Il faut aussi prouver l'innocence du prince Léon."

Comme une douche froide, le nom arrêta aussitôt les protestations d'Arthur.

\- Que suggérez-vous ?

\- Lorsque j'étais en prison, le baron Agravaine a mentionné la lettre qui a tout déclenché. Elle était certainement de son idée, mais ce n'est pas lui qui l'a rédigée. Si nous pouvions maintenant découvrir _qui_ a écrit cette lettre, obtenir une confession solide et des preuves qu'il s'agissait d'un complot, alors nous pourrions faire rouvrir l'enquête. En attendant, Votre Altesse doit faire profil bas, ne rien mentionner de cette affaire devant le Roi.

Le prince resta raide et muet pendant un long moment. Puis il laissa échapper un soupir, envahi soudain par une profonde lassitude.

\- Très bien, dit-il enfin sourdement. "Mais rappelez-vous que _rien_ , pas même le trône, n'est plus important que de prouver la vérité."

Le sorcier s'inclina.

\- Je m'en souviendrai.

Arthur le regarda quelques instants, puis il hocha le menton.

\- Nous allons nous retirer, maintenant. Votre maison est bien moins fréquentée que la mienne, je vous confie le chevalier. Les portes de la ville sont étroitement surveillées et l'on est à sa recherche, il ne pourra pas quitter Camelot avant un moment. Le Général vous préviendra lorsque nous aurons une occasion de l'aider à retourner vers l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est.

Il pressa encore le bras de Perceval qui le salua avec respect, fit signe à Gauvain de le suivre, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée du passage secret. Mais, devant la bibliothèque, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et Merlin s'approcha de lui, toujours soutenu par Lancelot.

\- Il me manque, Merlin… plus que jamais, mon meilleur ami me manque… murmura le prince sans tourner la tête, d'une voix aussi fragile que celle d'un enfant.

C'était la première fois qu'il avouait sa douleur à haute voix et tout le monde se figea dans la pièce.

\- Emrys d'Ealdor vit dans le cœur de Votre Altesse…

Les mots avaient été prononcés avec effort.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il vive dans mon cœur, répondit Arthur avec un accent déchirant. "Je veux qu'il vive dans ce monde…"

Perceval étouffa un reniflement incontrôlable. Le général détourna la tête, les poings serrés. Lancelot, le regard baissé, raffermit son étreinte pour soutenir Merlin.

Dans le silence, un tison craqua et quelques étincelles s'envolèrent alors que les braises rougies sombraient dans le tas de cendres blanches.

Le prince releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

\- Si vous l'aviez rencontré, je pense que, comme moi, il aurait été heureux de devenir votre ami, dit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Puis il franchit le seuil du passage secret et disparut dans la pénombre des escaliers.

Gauvain hésita, mais le suivit sur un signe des autres. Perceval repoussa la bibliothèque pendant que Lancelot reconduisait Merlin à son lit, l'aidait à s'allonger contre les oreillers, le couvrait soigneusement.

\- Capitaine…

\- Laissez-moi, ordonna le sorcier à voix basse.

Il était très pâle et s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Ses longues mains étaient nouées étroitement dans le creux de ses couvertures, mais elles tremblaient malgré tout.

Les deux hommes, consternés, se retirèrent en silence.

Une légère fumée grise dansait au-dessus des braseros à moitié éteints. Dehors, le ciel s'éclairait, mais la pièce semblait soudain assombrie, vide, froide. Merlin tressaillit quand Daegal grimpa sur le lit et s'assit en tailleur en face de lui, penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Pas pleurer ! dit le gamin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne pleure pas, protesta faiblement le jeune homme. Puis il toucha machinalement sa joue et s'aperçut qu'elle était mouillée. "Oh."

\- Pas pleurer ! répéta Daegal, buté. "Courage !"

Merlin hoqueta quelque chose qui pouvait être un sanglot ou un petit rire. Ses yeux bleus étaient épuisés, mais une nouvelle détermination naquit sur son visage tandis qu'il caressait les cheveux ébouriffés du petit garde.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas fini. Courage !

Quand tout serait accompli, quand Arthur serait sur le trône, quand le nom du prince Léon serait lavé de tout soupçon, quand les 70 000 soldats oubliés reposeraient enfin avec les honneurs qui leur étaient dus… alors seulement il pourrait se relâcher, écouter son corps malade, révéler à son ami son identité et laisser couler ses larmes.

 _Quand tout serait accompli._

Il fallait seulement tenir jusque-là, coûte que coûte.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : CHASSE DE PRINTEMPS**_


	9. Chasse de printemps

**CHASSE DE PRINTEMPS**

* * *

Les pruniers en fleur embaumaient et les dalles en pierre du jardin étaient couvertes de délicats pétales roses et blancs. Confortablement installé dans un arbre, Daegal jouait avec ses petits personnages de bois, tout en gardant un œil sur Merlin qui lisait, assis sous la véranda.

Quelque part au fond de la maison, Gwen chantonnait en pétrissant de la pâte dans un nuage de farine. Lancelot était parti faire une course et Perceval coupait des buches dans l'arrière-cour.

Tout était paisible et Arthur, en surgissant par le passage secret, prit une inspiration comme pour remplir ses poumons de cette atmosphère tranquille, si différente de celle du château. Puis il s'approcha de la terrasse et s'assit sur la marche à côté de Merlin quand celui-ci, remarquant sa présence, releva la tête et posa son livre en souriant.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui, Votre Altesse ? s'enquit le sorcier.

\- Ne puis-je pas vous rendre une simple visite ? protesta le prince.

Un an auparavant, cette boutade aurait produit un pincement de cœur, mais c'était différent, à présent.

Le jeune homme blond avait pris l'habitude de venir chaque fois que ses tâches lui en laissaient le temps. Il trouvait toujours un prétexte, mais il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il avait seulement besoin de pouvoir se confier à une oreille attentive : il était, après tout, le plus jeune membre de la Cour et il n'avait personne d'autre – à part le Général Gauvain dont il ne pouvait se montrer trop proche sans éveiller des soupçons chez Uther Pendragon – avec qui parler des 70 000 chevaliers disparus dans les Montagnes du Nord ou de ses rêves pour Camelot.

Quelques fois, le prince venait pour Perceval, échangeait avec lui des souvenirs des campagnes qu'ils avaient fait ensemble avec Emrys, plus de treize ans auparavant. Mais, la plupart du temps, il s'installait dans le fauteuil toujours disposé à côté de la chaise-longue où se reposait Merlin, près de la fenêtre ensoleillée, et les autres membres de la maisonnée souriaient en les contemplant à la dérobée tout en travaillant.

Ils pouvaient discuter pendant des heures sur tous les sujets. Arthur était inlassable en ce qui concernait les améliorations que l'on pouvait apporter à l'armée et Merlin se laissait facilement entraîner, malgré ses protestations d'innocence : "oh, je ne connais que deux-trois choses dans ce domaine". Mais ils parlaient aussi politique extérieure, gestion des finances du royaume, conflits entre courtisans, textes de lois… argumentant et contre-argumentant lorsqu'ils ne partageaient pas le même avis, tombant souvent d'accord à la fin de la journée.

Parfois, le prince amenait des ministres avec lui : Sir Geoffroy et d'autres hommes droits, simples, qui avaient une véritable passion pour leur métier et adoraient confronter leurs idées avec l'esprit brillant du sorcier. Gaius mettait le holà quand les discussions se poursuivaient tard dans la nuit, mais il n'empêchait pas les visites, voyant bien le plaisir qu'elles procuraient à son malade.

Daegal, en ce qui le concernait, se souciait fort peu de qui venait tant qu'il avait le droit de se goinfrer de desserts. Il préférait cependant quand les visites d'Arthur coïncidaient avec celles de Gauvain : pendant que les adultes discutaient de choses inintéressantes et compliquées, lui pouvait se battre tout son content avec le Général !

\- Aujourd'hui, il y a effectivement quelque chose, admit le prince après avoir accepté la tasse de thé fumante que lui tendait Merlin. "Le Roi souhaiterait que vous nous accompagniez lors de la Chasse de Printemps."

Son visage préoccupé se tourna vers le sorcier.

\- Je sais ce que mon père a derrière la tête avec cela. Il va certainement vous élever au rang de duc ou de marquis, vous permettre de rencontrer la Reine. Et après quelques mois…

Il hésita, ne pouvant se résoudre à terminer, écœuré par le discours que ses parents lui avaient tenu la veille au soir.

\- Après quelques mois, il me proposera la main de sa plus jeune fille, termina pour lui Merlin, sans se troubler. Son regard bleu saphir se posa avec douceur sur le prince. "Le Roi espère ainsi effacer le scandale de la princesse et pouvoir, à ma mort qui ne peut arriver que prochainement vu mon état de santé, prendre le contrôle sur l' _Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est_ tout en ayant enfin la possibilité de marier Son Altesse Freyja à une personne plus digne de son rang..."

Arthur baissa les yeux, le front empourpré.

\- Je suis désolé que vous soyez mêlé à ces jeux de pouvoir.

Merlin eut un petit rire.

\- Je suis venu à Camelot _spécialement_ pour y être mêlé, Votre Altesse, répondit-il. "Rappelez-vous, ce n'est pas _vous_ qui êtes venu me chercher dans ma retraite."

Le prince rit aussi, mais il ne perdit pas son air soucieux, tournant et retournant entre ses doigts la tasse de thé qui refroidissait.

Merlin le regarda pendant quelques instants sans rien dire, puis il appuya sa nuque contre le dossier recouvert de fourrure de son fauteuil, croisa ses longues mains sur le livre posé sur la couverture qui couvrait ses jambes et laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser votre sœur, Votre Altesse, dit-il.

Arthur redressa vivement la tête. Il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Dans ses yeux de lin, plusieurs sentiments se disputaient : il avait honte d'avoir un instant pensé que le sorcier, faisant soudain preuve d'avidité, sauterait sur cette occasion – et en même temps, où aurait été le mal ? Il semblait assez évident que Freyja _aimait_ Merlin, même si le prince ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer sa sœur épousant un autre qu'Emrys. D'autre part, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais exprimé en termes aussi cruels que son père, il estimait que la jeune femme méritait mieux qu'un mari faible et malade… mais entendre ces mots dans la bouche de Merlin sonnait étrangement comme un glas.

\- La princesse est une fleur épanouie sur les champs de bataille. Elle ne pourra être heureuse qu'avec un homme capable de combattre à ses côtés, de mener des troupes avec la même vaillance qu'elle – quelqu'un qui puisse protéger mais aussi comprendre son cœur ardent.

Le visage pâle de Merlin se tourna vers le prince. Il sourit tristement.

\- Je ne peux pas être cet homme-là, conclut-il. "J'espère que Votre Altesse comprendra et qu'elle m'aidera à veiller sur la princesse quand le moment viendra pour elle de réaliser cela."

Arthur hocha le menton, sans pouvoir se défaire d'une espèce de frisson. Les mots du sorcier n'avaient jamais sonné aussi sincères. Son amour pour Freyja était presque palpable – bien plus profond que l'on aurait pu le soupçonner. _Mais pourquoi alors semblait-il qu'il y ait un terrible sous-entendu dans ses paroles ?_

Gaius sortit sous le porche derrière eux et se racla la gorge d'un air sévère. Merlin fit rouler ses yeux et le prince, sa tension soudain relâchée, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- C'est l'heure de prendre votre médicament.

\- Je sais, je sais, soupira le sorcier et il s'exécuta docilement, but jusqu'à la dernière goutte la potion qui semblait atrocement amère. "Voilà. Satisfait ?"

\- Pff! Je serai satisfait quand vous vous reposerez pour de vrai ! grogna le médecin, arquant son terrible sourcil.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vivre tout le temps énervé, lui recommanda aimablement Merlin. "C'est très mauvais à la santé, paraît-il."

Arthur ne put réprimer un gloussement de rire et l'étouffa précipitamment dans sa manche, tournant le dos au vieil homme qui les foudroya tous les deux des yeux, puis retourna à l'intérieur avec brusquerie, grommelant quelque chose d'inaudible qu'ils suspectèrent ne pas être très politiquement correct.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, vraiment… s'étonna Merlin. "Ses potions sont de plus en plus répugnantes."

\- Je crois que le simple fait que vous soyez malade offense le bon docteur, dit le prince malicieusement.

Puis il reprit son sérieux, scruta le visage du sorcier.

\- Je sais que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, mais venir avec nous à la Chasse de Printemps ne sera-t-il pas trop fatiguant pour vous ? s'inquiéta-t-il. "Il y a plusieurs jours de voyage et ensuite nous serons logés sous des tentes. Le temps est meilleur, mais les nuits sont encore très fraîches et vous n'êtes pas encore complètement remis après… après cet hiver."

 _Après la prison. Après la terrible dispute._

Merlin sourit, visiblement touché par cette sollicitude.

\- Rassurez-vous, Votre Altesse. Je vais beaucoup mieux et Lancelot et Gwen vont certainement empaqueter suffisamment de fourrures et de couvertures pour permettre à une petite armée de bivouaquer pendant une tempête de neige.

\- Oh, dit Arthur à qui cela avait fait penser à quelque chose. "Vous pourrez être accompagné de Daegal en sa qualité de garde du corps – Sa Majesté est assez curieuse de sa réputation – mais je ne pense pas que l'on autorisera d'autres personnes à venir avec vous."

Merlin voulut l'interrompre, mais le prince était lancé.

\- En ce qui concerne la nourriture, bien sûr la cuisine du Roi est toujours constituée des ingrédients les plus frais et l'on pourra aisément leur demander de vous préparer des plats moins riches et plus adaptés à votre santé. Je n'emmène pas de serviteurs mais je détacherai un ou deux officiers pour qu'ils s'occupent de vous installer confortablement. Pour le reste…"

Il fit la grimace, baissa le ton malgré lui en jetant un coup d'œil furtif vers l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Nous avons d'excellents médecins à la Cour, j'espère que Gaius n'en prendra pas trop ombrage…

Merlin sourit encore.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Votre Altesse, assura-t-il gentiment. "Je suis un homme simple et je n'ai pas besoin de grand' chose. Tout ira bien."

 _Oui, tout irait bien._

Il n'avait pas prévu cette invitation dans ses plans, mais il avait vu immédiatement les bénéfices que l'on pourrait en tirer et, même s'il y avait eu le choix, personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de venir à la Chasse de Printemps : ce serait l'occasion rêvée pour se mêler à la Cour quand elle serait le plus détendue, de rencontrer la Reine inabordable en d'autres circonstances... le moment parfait pour chercher _qui_ , parmi ces gens si hauts placés, si proches du Roi, avait rédigé la lettre qui avait envoyé à la mort le prince Léon, le Comte d'Ealdor et 70 000 chevaliers dévoués à leur pays.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Les trompettes résonnèrent longtemps derrière eux tandis que l'imposant cortège s'ébranlait, laissant derrière lui les hauts remparts de Camelot. Les pas des soldats soulevaient en cadence la poussière de la route, les bannières flottaient au vent, les roues des chariots brinquebalaient, les robes et les châles colorés des suivantes donnaient l'impression qu'un parterre de fleurs se déplaçait en un long ruban. Les chevaux des officiers, caparaçonnés d'or et de cuir, caracolaient gaiment, des clochettes tintinnabulaient aux franges des parasols. On entendait des appels, des rires, de temps à autre le cri aigu d'un faucon.

Le voyage durait quatre jours jusqu'à la verdoyante vallée, au pied du Mont Tempérance, où avait lieu chaque année la première Chasse de Printemps.

Morgan, qui était clairement en défaveur, n'avait pas été autorisé à venir et Vivian, qui était alitée à la suite d'un léger coup de froid, n'était pas là non plus. La famille royale se composait donc uniquement d'Uther Pendragon, de la Reine Ygraine, d'Arthur et du quatrième prince, Mordred, que l'on avait pour une fois tiré de ses bouquins.

Gauvain, bien sûr, faisait partie de l'excursion, avec environ trois cent de ses meilleurs gardes royaux.

Le temps était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage et le ciel était très grand, très bleu, au-dessus de la prairie. La route suivait une rivière qui chantait en coulant paresseusement vers le Sud, jetant de brefs éclats argentés au soleil. La nuit, les étoiles claires tombaient en pluie au-dessus du campement et Daegal ne se lassait pas de les admirer.

Le troisième jour, Arthur réussit à échapper à ses devoirs princiers pendant un moment et il remonta la longue file pour amener son cheval au niveau du chariot de Merlin.

Le sorcier ne semblait pas trop fatigué, malgré le cahotement des roues et le peu de confort des deux nuits précédentes, et ils bavardèrent amicalement pendant que le petit garde du corps disparaissait quelque part dans le cortège – sans doute pour jouer avec les plus jeunes soldats ou taquiner les énormes chiens de chasse à crinière de lion qui trottinaient, imperturbables, à côté de leurs maîtres.

\- Je voulais vous poser la question depuis longtemps… de quoi souffre Daegal, exactement ? Est-il né comme cela ? Est-ce un coup reçu à la tête dont il ne s'est jamais remis ? demanda le prince en flattant distraitement l'encolure de son cheval qui renâclait, agacé par des mouches.

Le sorcier sourit tristement.

\- Oh, Daegal n'est pas né comme ça. Et si l'on considère la vitesse à laquelle il apprend, c'était sans doute un petit garçon très intelligent… mais son malheur a été d'être kidnappé très jeune par une guilde d'assassins, qui l'ont dressé au combat et lui ont fait prendre toutes sortes de drogues, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une arme.

\- L'avez-vous sauvé de ces gens ?

\- Non, je l'ai trouvé après qu'ils l'aient abandonné. Mes gens ont mené l'enquête, le groupe avait été dissous et les enfants tués. Daegal, sans doute, ne savait pas de secrets, c'est pour cela qu'on n'avait pas daigné mettre fin à sa pauvre existence !

Les yeux bleus de Merlin étincelaient avec une dureté qui frappa Arthur : cet homme toujours si maître de lui, si paisible, semblait absolument hors de lui à la seule évocation de ce souvenir. Cela fit réaliser au prince qu'il valait mieux sans doute être dans les bonnes grâces du sorcier plutôt que son ennemi…

\- Cela fait sept ans, maintenant. A l'époque, même si je commençais à me remettre, j'étais encore très faible… la haine me dévorait… si je n'avais pas trouvé Daegal, si je n'avais pas dû me battre pour conserver cette petite étincelle d'innocence et de vie en lui, peut-être que je n'aurais pas…

Merlin tressaillit, comme s'il se rappelait soudain à qui il parlait. Il s'interrompit, lissa sur son manteau un pli qui n'avait pas besoin de l'être, puis releva la tête et sourit au prince qui l'observait curieusement.

\- Daegal est comme un jeune frère pour moi, conclut-il. "Même s'il ne se remet jamais des dégâts causés par les mauvais traitements qu'on lui a infligé autrefois, autant que possible, je veux pouvoir lui rendre son enfance perdue."

Arthur était trop poli pour insister, aussi il changea de sujet, bavarda encore quelques instants, puis retourna en tête du cortège lorsque Daegal revint avec une touffe de fleurs sauvages mêlées de poils fauves, de grandes herbes et nouée avec un bout de ruban effiloché, qu'il offrit fièrement à Merlin avant de reprendre les rênes.

Le lendemain, ils parvinrent au pied du Mont Tempérance. Des insectes bourdonnaient, affairés, dans l'herbe froissée par une agréable brise et les magnifiques tentes blanches qui avaient été dressées pour accueillir la Cour se révélèrent vastes et confortables.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, qu'on se fut restauré, changé, reposé, les clairons retentirent, rassemblant les cavaliers et les dames qui souhaitaient éventuellement se joindre au lancer de la chasse.

Uther Pendragon, d'excellente humeur, tira la première flèche à empenne rouge, puis s'élança au galop, défiant ses fils de trouver avant lui le cerf blanc qui porterait chance au royaume pendant cette nouvelle année. Dans un tonnerre de sabots et de vivats, la Chasse de Printemps commença alors.

Daegal, les yeux brillants et suppliants, se tourna vers Merlin qui acquiesça en souriant. Le jeune garde sauta alors en selle et son poney gris pommelé se jeta à la poursuite du groupe qui s'éloignait en jetant mille éclats dans le soleil.

\- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? dit une voix musicale derrière le sorcier.

Il salua immédiatement très bas.

\- Votre Majesté.

La Reine eut un petit sourire derrière son éventail. Sa longue robe d'un vert profond aux nuances de bleu, semée de pierreries et de broderies, étincelait comme le plumage d'un paon, traînant dans l'herbe avec un bruissement soyeux. Sa lourde tiare était ornée de perles et d'entrelacs d'or, ses cheveux coiffés avec un soin complexe, son visage poudré délicatement, ses yeux fardés de noir, ses lèvres peintes d'une encre vermeille. Aucun de ces artifices ne parvenait à cacher qu'elle n'était plus très jeune, mais on ne pouvait nier qu'elle était encore d'une très grande beauté.

\- Messire Merlin. Avez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

Il s'inclina seulement en réponse et la suivit en direction du patio de soie tendu entre des piquets, où l'on avait servi le thé dans d'exquises tasses en porcelaine.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre : REINE_**


	10. Reine

**REINE**

* * *

Sur un geste de la Reine, après quelques minutes de conversation polie et superficielle, les servantes reculèrent hors de portée d'oreille. Merlin fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, mais il se prépara mentalement à affronter ce qui allait suivre.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que vous êtes arrivé à la Capitale, Messire Merlin, dit Ygraine en buvant délicatement une gorgée de thé, dissimulée derrière sa large manche de soie. "Des choses qui pourraient paraître insignifiantes et qui sont pourtant à ne pas négliger. Des choses que seule une personne très au fait de la lutte pour le trône et cependant extérieure à ces intrigues pourrait remarquer."

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire énigmatiquement, sans rien répondre.

\- Peut-être les avez-vous remarquées également ? Par exemple… la princesse cadette, qui quitte rarement Mercia à part pour venir faire ses rapports, s'est attardée à Camelot pendant plusieurs mois cette année, sans que nul ne l'y presse.

Un oiseau de proie planait au-dessus de la prairie et il lâcha un cri aigu. Les gardes royaux impassibles, placés en corolle autour du patio, transpiraient au soleil dans leurs armures de parade. Dans le sous-bois, près de la rivière, des femmes de chambre riaient en lavant du linge.

\- Arthur a pris de l'assurance dernièrement. Il s'exprime mieux et avec davantage de sagesse devant Sa Majesté, continua la Reine du même ton tranquille. "Les courtisans qui lui prêtaient peu d'attention autrefois s'intéressent à présent à son avis et parmi ces nouveaux ministres, nombreux sont ceux qui parlent du cinquième fils du roi dans les couloirs et louent ses vertus."

\- Son Altesse le prince Arthur est en effet digne d'être admiré, dit prudemment le sorcier. "Son courage et ses exploits sont connus au-delà de nos frontières."

La Reine eut un étrange sourire, dans lequel il y avait de l'orgueil maternel, mais surtout de l'amertume et de la tristesse.

\- Oh, mais ses choix judicieux en matière de politique feront bientôt parler davantage que ses accomplissements à la guerre, s'il continue de cette façon. C'est amusant. De tous mes enfants, celui qui a toujours montré le moins d'intérêt et de finesse dans ce domaine est en passe de devenir le meilleur à ce jeu… Reprendrez-vous du thé, Messire Merlin ? Non, ne prenez pas cette peine, je vais vous servir moi-même.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse protester qu'il n'était pas digne de cet honneur, la souveraine avait replié gracieusement sa manche, soulevé la théière et, avec une inattendue maladresse, versé l'eau brûlante à côté de la tasse, sur le poignet du sorcier.

Il retira vivement sa main avec une exclamation étouffée et Ygraine arrêta d'un geste les servantes qui se précipitaient vers eux, les renvoya et se pencha elle-même pour vérifier qu'il était indemne… examinant ses bras avec un peu de fébrilité, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose en particulier.

Puis elle se redressa, l'air préoccupé.

\- Rien… Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-elle. "Pas même le moindre frisson de magie instinctive… J'étais pourtant bien certaine qu'une seule personne aurait pu faire changer mes enfants à ce point, ramener un sourire sur le visage de Freyja et donner à Arthur cette audace tout en le gardant de se brûler les ailes…"

Intérieurement, Merlin était tendu comme un arc : il avait envisagé cette possibilité, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il avait vraiment espéré qu'elle ne se produise pas, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de prétendre et qu'il n'était pas certain de la conclusion de cet entretien.

La Reine Ygraine releva le menton.

\- Je connais mon fils, dit-elle soudain d'un ton résolu. "Les autres ont pu croire qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec cette affaire, mais je l'ai observé et j'ai vu comme il a maîtrisé sa colère… et la tristesse qui s'est attachée à ses pas ensuite. Il _sait_ la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé dans les Montagnes du Nord, il a donc forcément rencontré ce chevalier des _Ailes Ecarlates_ , d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais jamais il ne se serait tenu tranquille à moins que _quelqu'un_ , dans l'ombre, ne l'en ait convaincu…"

Sa respiration s'était faite haletante. Elle baissa la voix.

\- Une _seule_ personne a jamais pu arrêter Arthur lorsqu'il se mettait quelque chose en tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne lui ressemblez pas, pourquoi vous ne portez pas ses cicatrices. Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas _lui_ , en effet, mais vous êtes forcément venu pour accomplir sa vengeance.

Les yeux de Merlin flamboyèrent et sa poitrine se souleva, comme s'il ne pouvait réprimer son émotion à ce moment précis.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de vengeance. Il s'agit de _justice_ !

\- Allez-vous tuer le Roi ? souffla la Reine en triturant si fort sa manche qu'une couture craqua.

Il la regarda fixement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait et elle se troubla.

\- Il a assassiné mon fils ! bégaya-t-elle.

Pendant quelques instants, il y eut un silence si épais qu'il bloqua tous les sons de la nature et du campement – un silence pendant lequel Ygraine ne fut plus qu'une femme malheureuse, âgée et amère, face à un jeune homme qui avait souffert mille morts et cependant était resté héroïquement fidèle à son cœur.

Puis elle se redressa, passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et soudain la souveraine réapparut.

\- Alined est exilé. Morgan a perdu la faveur du Roi. Ces deux-là avaient fait leur choix, ils ont joué et perdu. Je ne veux pas savoir si votre main est intervenue là-dedans. Je sais que je ne pourrais rien changer non plus à la décision d'Arthur. Il mérite mieux que ce qu'il a obtenu jusqu'ici et si c'est lui que vous souhaitez placer sur le trône, je ne ferais rien pour vous en empêcher. Mais Freyja… Freyja est innocente et c'est seulement parce qu'elle vous aime qu'elle est mêlée à tout cela... Je vous en prie… épargnez-la…

Merlin ne baissa pas les yeux, même sous ce regard orgueilleux, même à l'accent suppliant qui fit trembler la voix de la Reine malgré elle lorsqu'elle mentionna sa fille cadette.

\- Même si je voulais l'écarter, elle voudrait sa part du danger. Freyja aussi a choisi où elle voulait se tenir, il y a bien longtemps, dit-il sourdement. "Je ne suis pas venu détruire, ma Dame. Je suis venu reconstruire et, même s'il faut couper certaines branches pourries, je ne condamnerai pas ceux qui voudront m'aider – y compris ceux qui reviendront sur ce qu'ils ont fait et souhaiteront le réparer."

Ygraine se mordit la lèvre et une goutte de sang perla, écarlate, sur son visage poudré de blanc.

\- Même le Roi ?

Merlin ne cilla pas, même si ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes.

\- Même le Roi.

Il y avait longtemps réfléchi, tournant et retournant sur son lit, en proie à la fièvre, luttant pour ne pas céder à la haine et à la souffrance qui dévoraient son esprit, son cœur et son corps. Mais pour que le règne suivant soit un règne de paix, bâti sur des fondations solides, de respect et de droiture, il ne pouvait _pas_ y avoir de rébellion, ni de vengeance. Pour qu'Arthur puisse faire face à son peuple et que celui-ci ait entièrement confiance en lui, il fallait qu'Uther Pendragon lui-même rouvre l'enquête, accepte de reconnaitre son erreur et demande pardon pour les actes atroces autorisés treize ans plus tôt… et qu' _après cela_ , malgré tout, il _confie_ le trône à son cinquième fils.

L'éventail fut déplié d'un petit geste sec et Ygraine cacha son expression derrière l'exquis paysage peint sur le papier.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle lentement. "Pourquoi l'épargner, lui – et perdre la réputation de Freyja ? Je vous l'aurais donnée, j'aurais trouvé un moyen… je n'ai pas beaucoup d'influence sur le Roi, mais j'aurais pu le convaincre, peut-être… en tout cas la protéger en attendant que vous ayez pris le pouvoir. Vous refusez d'appeler votre entreprise une vengeance, mais aviez-vous vraiment besoin de faire tout ce mal pour arriver à vos fins ?"

Merlin devint très pâle.

\- Je n'aurais jamais employé de moyen aussi vil ! protesta-t-il.

La Reine ne répondit pas et il vit bien qu'elle ne le croyait pas, mais avant qu'il ne puisse insister, elle l'interrompit d'un geste royal.

\- Je ne dirais rien à votre sujet, vous pouvez en être rassuré. Mais quoi que vous fassiez, je ne veux en avoir aucune part, ajouta-t-elle sourdement.

Puis son regard dur s'effaça, sa silhouette se fit à nouveau languissante. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse, s'exclama avec dépit que son thé était froid – ce qui n'était pas vrai – et appela ses servantes pour que celles-ci viennent le remplacer.

\- J'ai passé un excellent moment, Messire Merlin, dit-elle gracieusement. "Sa Majesté m'avait recommandé de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, m'assurant que vous étiez distingué et d'une grande sagesse et je vois que le Roi, dans sa bonté et sa clairvoyance, avait raison, comme toujours."

Merlin se leva et prit congé, saluant respectueusement. Il sentit le regard de la Reine qui le suivait tandis qu'il quittait le patio de soie et regagna sa tente à pas lents, perdu dans ses pensées, repassant leur conversation pour essayer de déterminer jusqu'à quel point il pouvait croire cette femme qui lui faisait pitié mais que quarante ans au sein de la Cour d'Uther Pendragon avaient pervertie.

La Chasse revint en début d'après-midi, affamée mais enchantée de sa course, et le campement se remplit à nouveau de voix bruyantes, de verres entrechoqués et de défis à l'arc ou à cheval.

Gauvain profita de ce qu'on lui avait donné congé pour venir voir comment Merlin était installé et le sorcier lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Le général fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Mais quelle imprudence ! Ne crains-tu pas qu'elle change d'avis et te dénonce ?

Charles secoua la tête.

\- Elle ne le fera pas. En tout cas, j'ai appris au moins une chose. Ce n'est pas elle, notre ennemi qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre. Ce n'est pas elle non plus qui a écrit la lettre, il y a treize ans. Elle pleure encore son fils et toute sa haine est dirigée contre le Roi.

Gauvain frotta sa barbe, troublé.

\- En quarante ans… que n'a-t-elle agi contre lui ? dit-il en baissant la voix. "Personne ne l'approche de plus près qu'elle… et il se serait certainement trouvé dans le royaume des gens pour soutenir son coup d'état. Elle est la nièce de celui qui régnait autrefois, après tout…"

Le sorcier massa ses tempes.

\- Sa liberté aurait été trop cher payée, dit-il sombrement. "Même ses partisans les plus loyaux n'auraient pas accepté qu'un héritier de l'usurpateur reste en vie et aucun des enfants de la Reine n'aurait été épargné… d'autant que bien que sa haine soit profonde, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle aurait eu le courage nécessaire pour se charger de la gestion du pays."

Il se sentait très las, soudain. Comme il aurait été plus facile d'abandonner pour lui aussi ! De laisser les jours passer et les années s'écouler sans chercher à rien changer, en se contentant de se lamenter, en cédant à l'indifférence ou à l'aigreur…

\- Son Altesse le prince Arthur pour Messire Merlin, annonça le jeune écuyer qui était placé en faction devant la tente.

Merlin se redressa et sourit avec chaleur au visiteur qui entrait sans attendre, tandis que Gauvain détournait la tête en toussotant pour cacher son émotion : comme elles s'étaient vite évaporées, ces sombres pensées qu'il avait vu danser dans les yeux de saphir de son ami, au moment où le nom du prince avait été prononcé...

\- La Chasse a-t-elle été bonne, Votre Altesse ?

Arthur tira vers lui un siège et s'assit, brossant quelques éclats de terre et d'herbe sur sa manche de lin rouge. Ses cheveux blonds étaient collés sur son front par la sueur et il sentait le cheval.

\- Père a mené à courre le Cerf Blanc.

\- Dont Votre Altesse avait relevé la piste en premier, précisa Gauvain en riant.

Le prince se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme si cela avait peu d'importance. Mais cela en avait et le sorcier réprima un petit sourire moqueur en pensant au vieillard orgueilleux que tous craignaient et à qui son fils avait cédé la victoire dans un souci de respect des traditions – peut-être aussi à cause de sa bonté naturelle – sans se douter le moins du monde qu'aux yeux de la Cour, il démontrait encore par là sa magnanimité.

\- Avez-vous emmené des livres avec vous ? s'enquit Arthur qui semblait préoccupé, et Merlin fut pris au dépourvu par cette question subite, surgie de nulle part.

\- Euh… oui, Votre Altesse. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas participer à tous ces exercices violents, aussi j'ai… euh… prévu de quoi me distraire.

\- Très bien, très bien, dit le prince dont le visage se détendit visiblement. "C'est merveilleux. Je vous en emprunterai quelques-uns."

Les deux autres le contemplèrent avec stupéfaction et il parut réaliser ce que sa requête avait d'étrange.

\- Oh. Ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour Mordred. Il est tombé pendant la chasse et, même s'il n'a pas été blessé, l'humiliation a été suffisante pour ruiner son humeur.

\- Le quatrième prince monte rarement à cheval, dit Gauvain avec compassion. "Au train d'enfer où nous allions, ce n'était certes pas facile pour lui de tenir le rythme. Il a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et son assiette n'était pas si mauvaise, c'est juste que…"

\- Son corps est limité, compléta Arthur avec tristesse. "Je voudrais que Père puisse voir les multiples autres qualités de mon frère, son intelligence presque aussi brillante que la vôtre, Messire, son immense savoir… mais le Roi n'accorde guère d'importance à ces choses si elles ne sont pas associées à un air martial, à des exploits physiques."

\- C'est pour cela que le quatrième prince n'a jamais été considéré comme un potentiel successeur et que peu de gens se souviennent en général de son existence… conclut Merlin.

Il resta pensif quelques instants, puis se leva, ouvrit un coffre et se mit à fouiller dedans.

\- J'ai ici quelques ouvrages qui devraient pouvoir l'intéresser, annonça-t-il en s'animant, empilant sur son bras plusieurs livres dont on voyait qu'ils avaient été lus et relus. "Peut-être, si Votre Altesse y consent, pourrais-je même rencontrer le prince et échanger avec lui quelques pensées…"

Il se redressa un peu trop vite et des points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Les livres lui échappèrent, dégringolèrent sur le sol tandis qu'il tendait vaguement la main pour se raccrocher à quelque chose.

Gauvain fut d'un bond à côté de lui, le soutint et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Votre Altesse, rit faiblement Merlin quand la tête cessa de lui tourner.

Il fit un geste pour ramasser les livres, mais le prince s'était déjà agenouillé, les avait rassemblés et époussetés.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, dit Arthur avec un peu de brusquerie. Il se releva, rendit les livres au sorcier, puis se racla la gorge. "Je vais demander à mon frère s'il veut bien vous recevoir. Vous lui donnerez les livres vous-même."

Il marqua une pause, sourit avec sincérité.

\- C'est une excellente idée que vous avez eue et j'apprécierai beaucoup si vous pouviez passer un peu de temps en compagnie de Mordred, en effet. Cela remonterait certainement son moral. Le quatrième prince est négligé de tous – plus encore que je n'ai pu l'être ces dernières années. Moi-même je ne parviens pas à aller le visiter aussi souvent que je le souhaite… il sera enchanté d'avoir un esprit brillant avec qui jouter intellectuellement !

Puis ses yeux de lin prirent une expression à la fois sévère et soucieuse :

\- Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous épuisiez non plus. Vous devez veiller sur votre santé en premier.

Il jeta un coup d'œil alentours.

\- Je vais demander à ce que l'on fasse amener d'autres braseros dans votre tente. Il fait trop froid ici pour vous.

Il régnait une chaleur difficilement supportable et le général transpirait à grosses gouttes, mais les mains de Merlin tremblaient effectivement légèrement.

\- Dans trois jours, quand nous aurons complété les rites de printemps, nous pourrons entrer dans le Pavillon de Chasse sur le Mont Tempérance. Je vous prie de supporter encore un peu de temps l'inconfort que nous vous imposons.

\- Je remercie Votre Altesse de sa sollicitude, murmura Merlin, les yeux baissés.

Arthur fit un geste négligent pour signifier qu'il n'était nul besoin de se troubler pour cela, puis il annonça qu'il devait retourner à ses devoirs, rappela au général de s'assurer que le sorcier ne manquait de rien et quitta la tente dans une envolée de sa cape rouge.

\- Il t'aime vraiment bien, maintenant, dit Gauvain joyeusement.

Il tourna la tête vers son ami et son large sourire s'effrita en voyant que le visage du jeune homme était encore plus sombre qu'avant l'entrée du prince.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, dit sourdement celui-ci. "Il ne _peut pas_ s'attacher à moi… il vient seulement d'accepter la mort d'Emrys, commence à peine à se remettre de son deuil… quelle terrible ironie est-ce donc que cela ?"

Un frisson courut dans le dos de Gauvain et il déglutit péniblement, se refusant à comprendre le sous-entendu.

\- Est-ce si difficile à admettre ? protesta-t-il. "Tout le monde aimait _Emrys_ – mais tu es bien le seul à détester _Merlin_ ! Oui, tu es _différent_ , tu es malade, tu n'as plus de magie… mais ne peux-tu donc le voir ? Ce nom que tu as pris, cette personne que tu es devenu… ce n'est pas un fantôme du passé, ce n'est plus un personnage créé uniquement pour rétablir la justice dans le pays. C'est quelqu'un de réel – que nous aimons."

Il se tut, un peu haletant, et soutint le regard que dardait sur lui le sorcier, défiant celui-ci de nier la vérité de ses paroles.

Merlin finit par lâcher une espèce de petit rire étranglé et il détourna la tête, essuya furtivement une larme.

\- Que ferais-je sans toi, Gauvain ? soupira-t-il avec affection.

Le général se massa la nuque, embarrassé.

\- Tu serais obligé d'engager quelqu'un pour empêcher Daegal de ronger les chaises à force de s'ennuyer.

\- Chaises, pas bon ! s'exclama la voix du jeune garde et ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'était glissé à leur insu dans la tente.

Gauvain fit rouler ses yeux. Il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de Daegal puis prit congé, promettant de repasser plus tard, quand ses devoirs auprès du Roi lui en laisseraient à nouveau le temps.

Merlin se reposa pendant une heure, après s'être assuré que son jeune garde avait mangé – pour lui-même, il n'avait aucun appétit – puis il quitta sa tente pour assister aux différents concours organisés l'après-midi et, comme il s'y attendait, le prince Mordred vint lui-même l'inviter à partager un thé sous l'ombre des arbres près de la rivière.

Pendant que Daegal éclaboussait de partout en poursuivant les poissons argentés qui filaient comme des flèches sous la surface brillante de l'eau, les deux hommes bavardèrent et se découvrirent tant de communs sujets d'intérêt que le quatrième fils du Roi invita d'autorité le sorcier à dîner et le garda encore près de lui jusque tard dans la nuit.

Merlin revint complètement épuisé, au grand dam de Daegal, mais il avait véritablement apprécié ces moments – oublié tout le reste pendant quelques heures – et il dormit sans faire le moindre cauchemar, sans avoir besoin de s'asseoir pour respirer comme souvent. Il ne se réveilla qu'avec un léger mal de tête qui se dissipa assez vite, heureusement, car Mordred ne tarda pas à se présenter en personne, chargé d'une pile de livres plus haute que lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Ils passèrent de longues heures à nouveau à discuter magie ou histoire du pays, à réciter des passages de leurs ouvrages préférés, à se montrer mutuellement leurs annotations de lecture et riant ensemble lorsqu'ils tombaient d'accord sur tel ou tel auteur qui n'était pas de leur goût.

Arthur fit un saut vers eux pendant la sieste du Roi et passa le plus clair de son temps à les écouter, un peu éberlué de la facilité avec laquelle ces deux-là étaient devenus amis. L'expression de joie sincère sur le visage pâle de son frère lui fit plaisir et à la fois peine aussi : il se demandait s'il l'avait jamais vu aussi enthousiaste, aussi _vivant_ … même du temps de Léon…

Mais si à l'époque, son frère aîné faisait toujours l'effort de ménager dans sa journée un moment pour aller saluer le quatrième prince, ce n'était pas le cas d'Arthur. Il préférait de beaucoup aller galoper ou s'entraîner à l'arc plutôt que de s'enterrer dans la bibliothèque sombre et Emrys, qui pourtant adorait se plonger dans un bon gros bouquin les jours de pluie, était toujours prêt à l'accompagner…

Ce soir-là eut lieu la Chasse de Pleine Lune. Sous la voûte noire constellée d'étoiles, l'herbe épaisse comme du velours au pied du Mont Tempérance prit des reflets d'argent et la rivière sembla un long ruban de verre à la lisière de la forêt découpée en ombre chinoise.

En revenant, Arthur fit le tour du campement comme il le faisait tous les soirs et il vit qu'il y avait encore de la lumière chez Merlin. Intrigué, il s'en approcha. Près de la tente, des papillons de nuit voletaient autour d'un brasero. L'un d'eux vint butiner trop près des flammes et s'embrasa en une seconde, disparaissant dans un bref bruissement d'étincelles.

A ce moment-là, Gauvain souleva le pan de l'entrée et s'arrêta, surpris, en découvrant le prince là. Les sourcils froncés, il salua.

\- J'allais justement quérir Votre Altesse, dit-il d'un ton grave. "Venez, entrez. Vous devez entendre cela."

Arthur se dépêcha d'obtempérer, sentant un frisson le parcourir.

A l'intérieur, le sorcier était debout face à un homme, de dos, qui portait un uniforme des gardes royaux maculé de boue et de sang.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le prince, la main glissant immédiatement vers son épée.

L'homme se retourna et Arthur, stupéfait, s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Lancelot.

\- La Capitale est scellée et le Prince Morgan marche actuellement sur nous avec 5000 soldats, dit Merlin. "C'est une rébellion, Votre Altesse, et nous sommes pris au piège."

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	11. Général

**GÉNÉRAL**

* * *

Si Arthur n'avait pas été complètement choqué par la nouvelle et si son esprit ne s'était pas immédiatement mis à tourbillonner en mode "mesures de guerre", il aurait peut-être remarqué que le rapport délivré par Lancelot était d'une précision militaire, sans la moindre information superflue. Mais il ne prêta pas attention à la forme, tant le contenu était absurde et effrayant.

\- Un coup d'état, souffla-t-il.

\- Fomenté par votre frère mais dont vous êtes officiellement l'instigateur, résuma rapidement Merlin, les sourcils froncés. "Si ses troupes sont victorieuses – et à dix contre un, elles ont toutes les chances de leur côté – le prince Morgan s'assurera que le Roi, vous-même et tous les éventuels témoins gênants périssent dans la bataille. Il n'aura plus ensuite qu'à prétendre qu'il est arrivé trop tard pour sauver Sa Majesté prise en otage et les ministres n'auront pas d'autre choix que de le couronner à son retour à la capitale."

\- Quelle infamie ! siffla Gauvain.

Lancelot opina avec résignation, la bouche pleine. Il avait fini par s'asseoir sur l'ordre de Merlin et dévorait maintenant les restes du souper de celui-ci – il ne s'était pas arrêté de galoper pendant un jour et une nuit pour venir les prévenir. Le sang sur ses vêtements n'était pas le sien, mais celui de Perceval qui avait été blessé en l'aidant à quitter la ville : il fallait espérer que Gwen et Gaius aient réussi à escamoter l'intrépide chevalier avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau capturé...

\- Pensez-vous que Vivian soit complice ? demanda Arthur, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds. "Sceller la ville est un acte grave. Cela veut dire que nous ne pourrons attendre aucune aide de la part des sept cent gardes royaux restés là-bas, ni de l'armée régulière à qui nous ne pourrons transmettre aucun message."

Le regard sombre, Merlin réfléchissait.

\- Peut-être a-t-elle été trompée par le prince Morgan, persuadée que c'était la seule solution pour protéger la capitale en attendant que la situation soit réglée… il a pu fabriquer un faux sceau militaire, l'envoûter, soudoyer un général – ce qui expliquerait qu'il n'ait pas pu réquisitionner l'ensemble de l'armée, seulement une fraction. Ou alors elle est de connivence avec lui, mais prétend n'être au courant de rien pour protéger ses arrières au cas où l'entreprise échoue…

\- Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant, intervint impétueusement Gauvain. "Qu'allons-nous faire ? Quelle serait la meilleure marche à suivre ? Tout risquer et tenter d'attaquer de front, malgré tout ? Ou nous retirer dans le Pavillon de Chasse et fortifier nos défenses ?"

Le prince, surpris, s'aperçut que la question ne s'adressait pas à _lui_ , qui avait pourtant mené des dizaines et des dizaines de campagnes militaires avec succès, mais au frêle sorcier qui n'avait sans doute jamais mis les pieds sur un champ de bataille.

\- Examinons la carte, dit Merlin en guise de réponse – sans paraître réaliser l'étrangeté de cette réaction. "Cinq mille hommes ne passent pas inaperçus et même si le prince Morgan détruit tous les postes de guet sur sa route, le message de leur arrivée ne tardera pas à parvenir au Roi. Mais à ce moment-là, il sera trop tard pour planifier, il faudra agir."

Ils étalèrent sur le sol la grande peau blanche et se penchèrent dessus.

\- Le Pavillon de Chasse est situé au sommet du Mont Tempérance, qui est flanqué de trois falaises et, de fait, facile à défendre, mais mal aisé à attaquer, dit Merlin. "Nous pourrions tenir trois jours, quatre peut-être, en attendant des renforts."

Arthur s'accroupit et désigna le petit dessin qui représentait le principal fort sur la frontière Ouest.

\- Deux mille hommes sont cantonnés à Denaria, dit-il. "Si Père m'accorde le sceau royal, je peux les mobiliser et être revenu en moins d'une semaine."

\- Cinq jours si vous empruntez la _Vallée des Rois Maudits_ , précisa le général en suivant du doigt une courbe d'encre.

\- Mais ce ne sera quand même pas suffisant, soupira le prince en se relevant, frottant pensivement son menton. "Nous les prendrons à revers, certes, mais le mal sera peut-être déjà fait."

\- Non, dit Merlin en s'animant soudain. "En route, si vous envoyez un message par pigeon à la princesse Freyja, elle peut être là en deux jours, trois maximum."

Sans même y penser, emporté par son élan, il attrapa le pommeau de l'épée de Arthur, l'extirpa de son fourreau d'un mouvement souple, comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie, et pointa sur la carte les crêtes des montagnes qui se dressaient entre la vallée où ils se trouvaient et les rivages de la mer :

\- Son armée est davantage connue pour ses exploits navals, mais elle a d'excellents cavaliers, qui gardent la côte par tous les temps et ont le pied sûr. Ils n'auront aucune peine à franchir le _Col d'Isulfor_ par lequel le prince Morgan ne s'attendra pas à être attaqué. Seule son avant-garde est à cheval – cinq cent hommes, peut-être, pas plus. Mettons que Gauvain mène une sortie de front avec nos trois cent gardes, nous pourrions déjà décimer une…

Il tourna la tête vers le général et s'aperçut que les yeux écarquillés de celui-ci clignotaient avec affolement.

Soudain l'épée pesa très lourd dans sa main et sa nuque lui sembla terriblement raide, comme s'il pouvait sentir le regard d'Arthur sur lui.

Il n'osait pas relever les yeux et, espérant que prétendre que rien n'était bizarre soulèverait moins de soupçons, il termina son explication, la voix légèrement rauque.

\- Avec la sortie en force de Lancelot quand il s'est échappé de Camelot, l'ennemi se doute probablement que nous avons été alertés, mais au mieux il nous croira terrés dans le Pavillon de Chasse. Ils ne s'imagineront pas qu'une escouade puisse leur tomber dessus à ce stade de leur avancée et nous pourrons aisément les priver de cet avantage mobile.

Il avala sa salive, s'inclina en présentant l'épée devant lui.

\- Votre Altesse, je me suis laissé emporter dans le feu de la discussion. Pardonnez mon geste irrespectueux.

Arthur le considéra encore quelques instants avec une étrange fixité, puis il secoua la tête, reprit son épée, la remit au fourreau.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous préoccuper de l'étiquette dans un moment comme celui-ci, dit-il. "Bien, je vais aller faire les préparatifs pour mon voyage. A l'aube, si la nouvelle n'est pas parvenue jusqu'au Roi, nous prendrons le risque que Lancelot soit celui qui l'amène. Nous ne pouvons perdre davantage de temps."

Les autres hochèrent la tête sombrement : Uther Pendragon, bien sûr, se montrerait soupçonneux si la nouvelle lui parvenait autrement que par des voies officielles…

\- Je vous confie le reste, messieurs, conclut le prince.

Il sortit d'un pas martial, le dos très droit, les épaules carrées et les sourcils froncés. Dès que le pan de la tente fut retombé, Merlin se laissa tomber sur la chaise que Lancelot avait hâtivement libérée et Gauvain laissa échapper un profond soupir.

\- Tu crois qu'il… ?

\- Non, dit le sorcier, le front inondé de sueur. "Non, je ne crois pas."

Mais il avait l'air d'essayer de s'en convaincre.

Heureusement, il y avait trop à faire pour se préoccuper de ce que le prince pensait réellement du geste imprudent qu'avait eu Merlin et des éventuels souvenirs de campagnes militaires que cela avait pu réveiller. Bientôt, les deux hommes n'y pensèrent plus et, après avoir obligé Lancelot à prendre un repos nécessaire, s'absorbèrent complètement dans la question du siège qu'ils allaient devoir soutenir.

Les étoiles commençaient à peine à pâlir lorsqu'un cavalier ensanglanté fit irruption dans le campement et s'effondra, clamant que le Prince Morgan marchait contre eux à la tête d'une armée et qu'il serait là dans moins de trois jours.

Dans l'affolement général, Arthur fut convoqué immédiatement à la tente royale et impressionna tout le monde par sa maîtrise de soi. En quelques phrases brèves, il expliqua qu'il pouvait aller chercher du secours à la Frontière Ouest et demanda humblement à ce qu'on lui confie le sceau militaire.

Uther Pendragon ordonna immédiatement qu'on amène l'objet, mais hésita au moment de le remettre au prince. Il était partagé entre sa fureur envers Morgan, sa terreur à l'idée de ce qui se passerait quand le Pavillon de Chasse tomberait – _il avait mené une rébellion autrefois et savait parfaitement quel bain de sang en résulterait_ – et sa nature soupçonneuse : avec le sceau, Arthur aurait entre les mains le moyen de faire lever toutes les armées du Royaume. Allait-il s'en servir pour sauver son père ou pour prendre le trône pour lui-même ?

Les yeux bleus de son fils étaient fixés sur lui, fiers, honnêtes, courageux… et le Roi eut presque honte en réalisant soudain que le cinquième prince savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans son cœur à ce moment précis – qu'il l'avait toujours su, mais que cela ne l'avait jamais retenu de mettre toutes ses forces, toute son âme, dans toutes les tâches qui lui étaient confiées, peu importe l'ingratitude qu'il recevait en retour ou les dangers qu'il courait.

Uther Pendragon hocha le menton, la gorge serrée. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme qui attendait, agenouillé, et déposa dans ses paumes ouvertes le sceau froid et lourd.

\- Allez comme une flèche, ne laissez rien vous arrêter, murmura-t-il. "Nous comptons tous sur vous. Camelot est entre vos mains."

Arthur se releva et salua.

\- Dans cinq jours, les drapeaux seront en vue de la montagne, Votre Majesté, répondit-il solennellement.

Puis il fit claquer ses talons et quitta la tente. La lumière éclatante du soleil engloutit sa silhouette, éblouissant le Roi un instant avant que les pans de la porte ne retombent.

Dans le campement en pleine effervescence, Arthur récupéra son cheval sellé et aussi peu chargé que possible, ainsi que ses montures de rechange (il ne comptait s'arrêter ni pour manger ni pour dormir) et se dirigea vers la rivière, à l'endroit où il devait la traverser pour partir en direction de l'Ouest.

Merlin et Gauvain le rejoignirent en chemin, tout en continuant à distribuer des ordres aux soldats et aux serviteurs qui s'agitaient autour pour charger ce qui devait être transporté en haut de la montagne. Le prince ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les indications du sorcier étaient précises, directes et parfaitement adaptées à chaque situation, chaque interlocuteur. Il n'y avait pas la moindre peur, pas le moindre doute dans les yeux de Merlin et sa voix pleine d'autorité semblait tirer de chacun le meilleur de lui-même.

 _N'avait-il_ vraiment _jamais mis les pieds sur un champ de bataille ?_

Arthur n'avait pas le temps de se pencher davantage sur la question, aussi il la repoussa quelque part au fond de son esprit et, une fois qu'il eut placé dans sa ceinture le message à envoyer par pigeon qu'avait rédigé le sorcier, il fit face aux deux hommes à qui il allait confier la terrible responsabilité de tenir bon et de protéger le Roi jusqu'à son retour.

\- Quand je serais parti, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière pour vous, dit-il lentement. "Si l'armée de Morgan perce les défenses… je pourrais encore m'échapper, même si je suis considéré comme un traître, mais vous ne survivrez pas…"

Gauvain sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose d'héroïque du style "ne vous inquiétez pas, nous donnerons tout et nous vaincrons", mais Merlin fut plus rapide que lui.

\- La priorité de Votre Altesse doit être le pays, lança-t-il avec passion. "La rébellion a _déjà_ commencé. Si nous ne pouvons pas attendre jusqu'à votre retour, vous devez immédiatement mener les troupes à Camelot et prendre le pouvoir pour sauver la nation."

Son regard étincela.

\- Nous avons foi en vous, Votre Altesse. Croyez-le et faîtes ce qui est juste – sans un regard en arrière. C'est ce que nous souhaitons tous – Gauvain, votre sœur Freyja, moi… et, je pense, ce que le prince Léon et les soixante-dix mille chevaliers dont vous honorez la mémoire auraient voulu eux aussi."

Un frisson courut le long du dos d'Arthur. La bouche sèche, il chercha quelque chose à répondre, mais ne trouva rien et, à la place, tendit les mains, attrapa les épaules maigres du sorcier et les pressa brièvement.

Puis, après un dernier regard en direction de Gauvain qui hocha fermement la tête, il fit volte-face, sauta souplement en selle et, faisant claquer les rênes avec une exclamation décidée, s'élança au grand galop à travers la prairie, en direction de l'Ouest.

Merlin le suivit des yeux quelques minutes avec une expression sur le visage qui l'aurait trahi complètement si quelqu'un d'autre que le général avait pu la voir, puis il tressaillit, reprit son air déterminé et se tourna vers Gauvain.

\- Viens. Nous avons du pain sur la planche, dit-il.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Les ombres commençaient à s'allonger sur la plaine baignée d'une chaude lumière fauve quand le dernier chariot disparut au tournant du premier virage de la route qui montait en lacets au Pavillon de Chasse.

Il ne restait plus que les tentes dans la prairie sillonnée de traces de roues, de sabots et de pas, ainsi que les deux cent gardes royaux qui terminaient de se préparer pour leur équipée nocturne contre l'avant-garde de l'armée de Morgan.

Uther Pendragon, Ygraine et le prince Mordred étaient en sécurité sur la montagne avec les courtisans et les serviteurs. Tout ce qui était important y avait été transporté également – nourriture, médicaments, armes, etc. Les cent autres soldats s'y activaient pour consolider les défenses du lieu en suivant les instructions données par Merlin, à qui le général et la Reine avaient recommandé à tous d'obéir.

Gauvain termina de faire le tour du campement pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient oublié personne, puis il revint vers l'endroit où, la veille, le souverain avait assisté aux danses en l'honneur du printemps.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il restait encore en bas une personne qui aurait dû être à l'abri _en haut_.

Sur la plateforme en bois encore ornée de bouquets et de rubans, Merlin était plongé dans l'examen de la carte tendue entre quatre piquets et son pouce frottait machinalement le bord de sa manche pendant qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Ses yeux bleus allaient d'un petit drapeau épinglé à un autre et la brise soulevait légèrement les pans de sa longue tunique brune. Il ne portait pas son manteau et, sur la petite table basse à côté de lui, il y avait le bol de gruau – intouché, réduit à l'état d'épaisse pâte froide et grisâtre – qu'on lui avait apporté à midi.

Gauvain poussa un soupir et marcha sur son ami.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru. "Comptes-tu aussi mener toi-même l'assaut surprise sur l'avant-garde ennemie ? Tu n'as pas mangé, tu ne t'es pas reposé de la journée et tu es encore là debout alors que la fraîcheur du soir est en train de monter. Ce n'est pas raisonnable, voyons ! Nous allons avoir besoin de toutes les ressources astucieuses que tu pourras tirer de ton esprit brillant dans les cinq jours à venir et voilà le genre de prudence dont tu fais preuve ?"

\- De plus, Gaius et le prince Arthur nous écharperont vifs si tu tombes malade pendant leur absence, ajouta la voix douce mais pleine de reproches de Lancelot qui venait de les rejoindre et qui s'empressa de mettre sur les épaules de Merlin le manteau retrouvé on ne savait où.

\- Je vais très bien et je sais ce que je fais, protesta le sorcier – mais la façon dont il se blottit dans le vêtement et en resserra le col en fourrure autour de lui montrait bien qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusque-là qu'il avait froid. "Les alchimistes ont-ils préparé ce que j'avais demandé ?"

\- Oui, dit le général en prenant un air soucieux. "Mais je ne suis pas certain que nous puissions faire durer la bataille suffisamment longtemps pour empêcher l'armée d'atteindre le campement avant demain soir. Or le plan…"

\- Laisse-moi m'inquiéter au sujet du plan, interrompit Merlin d'un ton impatient qui n'était pas sans rappeler le capitaine Emrys d'Ealdor. Puis il se radoucit, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gauvain et la pressa amicalement. "J'ai confiance en toi et je sais aussi que le prince Morgan n'a aucune habitude des campagnes militaires et que son orgueil ne le laissera pas écouter le conseil de ses généraux. La défaite cuisante que vous allez infliger à l'aube demain à son avant-garde va l'inciter à planter son camp hors de la vallée. Il ne se risquera à nous attaquer qu'à la tombée de la nuit – et nous le recevrons à ce moment-là avec tous les honneurs..."

Il eut un sourire ironique dans lequel il n'y avait aucune joie.

Gauvain échangea un regard avec Lancelot qui acquiesça imperceptiblement, puis il gratta sa barbe.

\- Alors il n'y a plus aucune raison pour toi d'être encore ici, reprit-il d'un ton décidé. "Le dernier chariot vient de partir. Je vais t'emmener au Pavillon de Chasse et _j'espère_ que tu y dormiras au moins quelques heures avant la prochaine phase."

\- Nous n'hésiterons pas à interroger Daegal à notre retour, précisa le chevalier sans se laisser troubler par le regard pointu que lui jeta le chef de l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est.

\- En fait de chevaliers, vous êtes de vraies mères poules, marmonna celui-ci.

Pendant que Gauvain allait chercher son cheval, Lancelot décrocha la carte et la roula avec soin, la glissa dans son étui oblong et la tendit à son maître.

\- Tiens, c'est la dernière chose à emmener.

La main de Merlin s'attarda sur celle de son serviteur dévoué – du frère d'armes qui avait survécu à l'enfer avec lui.

\- _Reviens_ , dit-il seulement, la voix légèrement enrouée.

Le chevalier se mit au garde à vous en guise de réponse. Oh, il y avait bien quelques fils gris sur ses tempes, mais il avait fière allure avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs, dans son uniforme retrouvé.

Son courage et sa fidélité n'avaient jamais varié, pendant toutes ses années.

\- Oui, mon capitaine !

Le soleil était passé, à présent. Les ombres grandissaient et une brume s'exhalait lentement de la rivière.

Le clapotis des sabots et les pas qui venaient vers eux tirèrent les deux hommes de leur émotion. Il était temps de se séparer. Lancelot hissa son maître sur le cheval et Gauvain s'installa en croupe derrière Merlin, ignorant délibérément le pincement de son cœur au souvenir des jours où le jeune homme pouvait d'une pirouette sauter en selle.

Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser le passé, alors que le futur était en jeu.

Le général attrapa les rênes, passa son bras autour de la taille du sorcier pour s'assurer que celui-ci ne risquerait pas de tomber, puis après un bref signe de tête à l'attention du chevalier, il talonna sa monture et s'élança vers le chemin qui montait au Pavillon de Chasse.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur regardait la tourterelle blanche qui s'envolait en direction du Sud, le précieux message accroché à sa patte, lorsque la première étoile s'alluma dans le ciel mauve.

Il redescendit alors du poste de guet quatre à quatre, les coudes au corps, reprit son outre que la sentinelle avait rempli d'eau et lui tendait, monta sur le cheval frais qui l'attendait et s'éloigna au triple galop.

L'air glacé qui montait sur la plaine lui fouetta le visage, son sang coula plus vite dans ses membres crispés par l'infernale chevauchée et il se pencha sur l'encolure, oubliant son ventre qui gargouillait.

\- Va, va, encouragea-t-il.

Loin, là-bas, la lutte allait commencer et tout le monde comptait sur lui.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Dans la nuit, la montagne brûlait. Sombres silhouettes noires et tordues, les arbres se dressaient au milieu des flammes qui crépitaient inlassablement. Des étincelles dorées montaient vers les étoiles froides et s'éparpillaient au vent.

De l'autre côté de la rivière, le Pavillon de Chasse se préparait silencieusement à la dernière bataille.

Ils avaient gagné un jour supplémentaire, vendu chèrement chaque pouce de terrain : l'attaque surprise sur l'avant-garde ennemie avait fait de lourds dégâts - les bombes placées dans les tentes encore plus. L'embuscade dans les pentes du Mont Tempérance avait ralenti considérablement l'avancée des troupes, les rochers amoncelés au sommet puis déversés en une terrible cascade et les différents pièges magiques sur le chemin participé à démoraliser les hommes du prince Morgan.

Non, il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'affronter trois cent gardes royaux, mais de vaincre _un_ formidable adversaire – leur général.

Gauvain, qui essuyait son front inondé de sueur, perché sur les remparts pour surveiller la progression de l'incendie, savait qu'il n'était _pas_ cet homme tant redouté par leur ennemi et son cœur se serrait en pensant à tout ce qu'Emrys d'Ealdor aurait pu accomplir pour son pays si son élan magnifique n'avait été brutalement brisé à la Frontière Nord…

\- Comment cela se présente-t-il ? demanda Merlin en s'approchant de lui, le souffle court après avoir gravi les escaliers.

\- Si la pluie tombe comme on s'y attend à la fin de la nuit, nous serons encerclés à midi, répondit Gauvain en scrutant le visage blême et tiré de son ami. "Quand t'es-tu reposé pour la dernière fois ?"

Le jeune homme balaya la question d'un revers de main impatient.

\- La Reine a obtenu des quelques courtisans qui savent manier l'épée qu'ils se joignent à la défense. Une vingtaine de serviteurs se sont aussi portés volontaires, mais je crains qu'ils ne soient pas bien plus efficaces. Je placerai tout ce monde dans le parvis intérieur, en protection de la salle de réception où sera barricadée la famille royale. Cela devrait au moins ralentir un peu l'ennemi, si les choses en arrivent là…

Un soldat s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla vivement.

\- Éclaireur au rapport, Messire Merlin, mon général, annonça-t-il, les saluant tous les deux à la manière militaire. "Nous avons pu nous approcher et obtenir des informations sur l'implication du Grand Serpent Blanc."

\- Parle, dit le sorcier en s'appuyant sur la palissade.

L'homme s'exécuta immédiatement et Gauvain détourna la tête pour cacher son sourire.

Les gardes royaux ne se moquaient plus entre eux du frêle jeune homme, maintenant. Ils le contemplaient avec admiration quand il était penché sur la carte dans le QG, se rangeaient pour le laisser passer sur le chemin de ronde, étaient pendus à ses lèvres quand il les haranguait. Tous étaient prêts à mourir pour le Roi, mais Gauvain savait discerner dans le regard d'un soldat la différence entre l'obéissance résolue au devoir et le désir impétueux de donner sa vie pour protéger quelqu'un.

Merlin n'avait pas la force de tenir une épée pour se battre à leurs côtés, mais son esprit brillant, son autorité flamboyante et son courage avaient insufflé à ces trois cent âmes simples la détermination de le suivre au bout du monde – de vaincre avec et pour lui.

Et Gauvain se souciait fort peu à cet instant de ce que cela allait avoir plus tard comme effet sur le plan de la course au trône. Ils avaient besoin d'un miracle, aussi il avait refusé catégoriquement de se contenter de transmettre les instructions à ses hommes, poussé sur le devant son ami dès le premier jour du siège et était resté obstinément silencieux, malgré les coups d'œil furieux de celui-ci, jusqu'à ce que Merlin n'aie pas d'autre choix que de s'adresser à cette foule un peu houleuse.

Et ensuite le miracle avait eu lieu. Le capitaine Emrys avait émergé des cendres – la voix vibrante de passion en dépit de la toux qu'il devait réprimer, ses yeux bleus étincelants de fierté malgré sa pâleur, le dos très droit même si sa main se cramponnait au bord de la table – et cela avait été comme si tous le voyaient, là, debout dans son armure dorée, sa longue cape écarlate claquant au vent. Alors des hourrahs féroces avaient retenti et, si certains s'étaient peut-être laissé seulement porter par la vague d'enthousiasme ce jour-là, trois nuits plus tard personne n'avait plus le moindre doute.

L'éclaireur avait terminé son rapport et était reparti avec de nouvelles instructions.

La forêt brûlait toujours – leur dernière défense avant l'assaut inévitable de l'ennemi – et on ne pouvait plus distinguer les étoiles englouties par la fumée épaisse de l'incendie et les nuages qui s'amoncelaient dans la nuit. Dans la cour, les gardes royaux mangeaient par petits groupes ou dormaient, roulés dans leurs capes, à même le sol. Les fenêtres du pavillon étaient fermées de ce côté-ci, mais sur la face Ouest qui donnait au-dessus d'une falaise à pic, elles étaient grandes ouvertes : le murmure des prières et les notes délicates de la viole dont jouait la Reine pour apaiser le Roi parvenaient jusqu'aux soldats.

Tout en laissant le sorcier vêtu de blanc s'appuyer lourdement sur son bras pour redescendre les escaliers, Gauvain se souvenait de son rêve d'autrefois.

 _Si la guerre n'avait pas éclaté, si l'armée n'avait pas été accusée de traîtrise, si la neige et le feu n'avaient pas dévoré les soldats abandonnés dans les Montagnes du Nord… alors après quelques années, le père d'Emrys l'aurait sans doute nommé général en chef et Gauvain aurait servi à ses côtés comme commandant en second._

Mais Balinor était mort, son fils avait tout perdu, jusqu'à son propre nom, et le titre qui leur avait été injustement arraché était porté depuis treize ans par un autre.

Ce n'était que justice que les défenseurs de cette autre montagne sachent que leur vrai général était Merlin. S'ils devaient mourir demain, au moins Gauvain serait à la place où il avait toujours voulu être…

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._  
**


	12. Bataille

**BATAILLE**

* * *

Un peu avant l'aube, le Grand Dragon Blanc attaqua. Ceux qui survécurent au siège du Pavillon de Chasse ne devaient jamais oublier ce qu'ils virent à ce jour-là.

Il y avait des rumeurs, bien sûr. On savait que la créature était hideuse – elle avait été capturée par Morgan quand elle n'était qu'un jeune serpent et elle avait grandi emprisonnée dans un puits trop étroit, ce qui avait déformé son squelette. On savait aussi que les druides que le prince avait rassemblés autour de lui au fil des années manipulaient des forces bien plus sombres que la magie légalement autorisée.

Mais personne ne s'attendait à voir surgir un tel monstre de l'incendie qui environnait le petit château.

Ses écailles rosâtres luisaient à la lueur des étoiles. Il volait pesamment, sans aucune grâce. Ses ailes étaient tordues d'une manière affreuse, un liquide visqueux coulait de ses yeux voilés, son mufle était aussi lisse que la chair d'un lapin écorché. Lorsqu'il rugissait, on croyait entendre le meuglement d'une vache éventrée vive.

Il était à la fois terrifiant et pitoyable.

Les magiciens que l'on avait recensés parmi les assiégés – il y en avait de toute sorte, depuis le petit serviteur qui s'essayait à quelques "trucs" jusqu'au courtisan qui invoquait des spectres dans sa cave, en passant par des artistes qui maîtrisaient parfaitement leur art et des chevaliers qui en savaient seulement suffisamment pour se revêtir d'une protection de plus – déployèrent un dôme protecteur sur le Pavillon de Chasse comme on le leur avait expliqué la veille pendant le conseil de guerre et serrèrent les dents ensuite, encaissant assaut après assaut de magie et de furie bestiale.

Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas espérer tenir de cette façon jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Même s'ils réussissaient à garder le Grand Serpent Blanc à distance pendant plusieurs heures, le moment viendrait inéluctablement où la pluie se mettrait à tomber, où l'incendie s'éteindrait et où l'armée de Morgan attaquerait à son tour : les sorciers, debout les bras écartés sur les remparts, feraient des cibles faciles pour les archers.

Gauvain détestait le plan, mais il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était prier que les forces de son ami ne le trahissent pas trop vite et laisser Lancelot monter avec Merlin sur le plus haut balcon.

Le hideux dragon planait autour du château. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient parfaitement distinguer son échine osseuse, sa peau farineuse, ses écailles translucides comme des coquillages rosâtres – et les marques violacées des mauvais traitements qu'on lui avait infligés.

\- Je croyais que le Prince Morgan _aimait_ cette créature, murmura Lancelot, écœuré.

\- Leurs destins sont liés, dit Merlin pensivement. "Peut-être qu'à présent, la douleur est aussi ressentie par le troisième prince comme un rappel constant de sa frustration… et peut-être qu'en libérant l'un, on soulagera l'autre…"

Il tira des plis de son manteau une petite fiole bleue et Daegal, qui était avec eux, grogna furieusement mais ne chercha pas à la lui arracher, comme il l'avait tenté la veille. Sur un geste de son maître, il s'aplatit dans un coin et enfouit son menton dans ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Un orage bouillonnait dans ses yeux ronds.

Merlin brisa le sceau de cire qui fermait le flacon, le porta à ses lèvres et le vida entièrement.

Puis il jeta sur le sol la petite bouteille en verre qui éclata avec un bruit cristallin et se pencha sur la balustrade. Ses yeux bleus luirent et devinrent dorés tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur la pierre granuleuse.

\- _Aithusa_ ! lança-t-il d'une voix qui gronda comme un coup de tonnerre sur le château.

Tous frémirent – Gauvain et les chevaliers qui contemplaient la scène depuis la cour, les magiciens sur les remparts, les courtisans massés derrière les portes qui les protégeaient, même Uther Pendragon au fond de la salle où il se terrait. Les soldats massés au pied de la montagne, qui ne voyaient ni n'entendaient rien pourtant, sentirent leurs cheveux se dresser sur leurs nuques.

Le cœur de Lancelot battait à tout rompre : cette voix magnétique, cette force déferlante qui vous écrasait et vous attirait à la fois, qui brûlait dans vos veines comme un feu – _cela_ , c'était la magie inégalée, ravageuse, époustouflante d'Emrys – et il ne l'avait plus vue depuis treize ans.

Le dragon blanc gémit et s'enroula sur lui-même.

\- _Aithusa_! répéta Merlin avec autorité – et l'air se brouilla autour de lui. " _Eist ri mo ghuth_ _!_ "

Un grand vent se leva sur la forêt, coucha les flammes, chassa la fumée. Pendant un instant, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si à cet endroit précis l'univers était aspiré dans un vide infini.

Lancelot tomba sur un genou, mit son bras devant son visage pour se protéger. A côté de lui, Daegal était roulé en boule et gémissait.

Maintenant – c'était _maintenant_.

Merlin fit un geste et les magiciens lâchèrent tous en même temps leur emprise sur le dôme. Le corps difforme du dragon se tendit, ses ailes osseuses se déployèrent, sa gueule s'ouvrit…

\- _Aithusa ! Tha thu saor an-asgaidh !_ hurla Merlin en étendant les bras. " _Tilleadh chun na mara_!"

Un éclair déchira le ciel, éblouissant, puis tout redevint sombre et la pluie se mit à tomber avec violence sur le château isolé et la forêt en flammes.

Le manteau blanc trempé du sorcier claquait dans le vent glacial. La pluie ruisselait sur son visage anguleux, collait ses boucles noires sur son front pâle, mais un large sourire étirait sa bouche. Des tisons minuscules dansaient autour de lui, s'agitaient comme de brûlants insectes.

Lancelot osait à peine relever la tête quand Daegal glissa un œil par-dessus sa manche et sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, tout excité.

\- Dragon parti ! pépia-t-il en tirant sur la manche de son maître.

\- Il est rentré chez lui, dit Merlin avec tendresse, en attirant l'enfant contre lui. "Il est enfin rentré chez lui."

Sa voix, soudain, était lourde de fatigue, hachée par l'effort. Tout le sang semblait s'être retiré de son visage. Il chancela, se rattrapa à la balustrade.

\- Celot ! cria Daegal affolé.

Le chevalier se précipita pour soutenir le sorcier. Dans les escaliers derrière eux, on entendait déjà le bruit de casserole de l'armure de Gauvain qui montait quatre à quatre.

\- Ne lui dis pas… haleta Merlin.

Lancelot acquiesça, malgré la tempête dans ses yeux noirs.

\- C'était… C'était INCROYABLE ! ÉPOUSTOUFLANT ! rugit le Général en faisant irruption sur le balcon.

Il défit sa cape en s'apercevant qu'il pleuvait à verse, la jeta par-dessus sa tête et courut à eux, les protégea. Ils manœuvrèrent jusqu'à se mettre à l'abri sous la porte, assirent Merlin sur une marche. Lancelot entreprit de lui frictionner les mains sous l'œil anxieux de Daegal.

Avec une surprenante douceur, Gauvain se pencha et écarta une boucle noire du front glacé et pourtant perlé de sueur du sorcier. Puis il se redressa, scruta l'ancien chevalier avec inquiétude.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Je vais bien, rit doucement Merlin. "Et je suis là, merci. Ce n'est rien qu'un vertige, ça va passer."

\- Hum ! grognèrent Gauvain et Daegal exactement au même moment.

Lancelot se mit à rire.

\- Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, dit-il. "Il reste encore quelques heures avant la dernière bataille. S'il te plaît, laisse-nous gérer et accepte de dormir un peu. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'évanouisses tout à l'heure, quand nous aurons besoin de tes brillantes stratégies."

\- Je n'ai plus de stratégies, dit Merlin. "Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à se battre."

\- Alors c'est ce que nous allons faire, dit farouchement Gauvain.

Et Lancelot hocha la tête.

Daegal retourna dehors et se percha sur la balustrade malgré la pluie qui tressautait sur ses épaules trempées, cherchant où le dragon avait disparu. Très loin, on entendait Morgan hurler de rage en bas de la montagne.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Les hautes flammes jaunes grésillèrent, se courbèrent et, au fil des heures, diminuèrent jusqu'à n'être plus que des braises luisantes dans l'épaisse fumée noire qu'exhalait la montagne sous la pluie torrentielle.

A midi, les trois cent chevaliers de la Garde Royale prirent place dans l'ordre et le calme sur les remparts et dans la cour, pendant que les Nobles qui pouvaient tenir une épée se préparaient dans le Grand Hall, embrassant leurs familles éplorées et jurant fidélité au Roi en se donnant de grands coups sur la poitrine.

Sur le parvis, Merlin attira Daegal contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, navré. "Tu ne devrais pas avoir à vivre ces moments… je voulais que tu sois juste un enfant…"

\- Protéger Merlin ! répliqua le jeune garçon en nouant ses bras autour de la taille de son maître, les sourcils froncés.

\- Protège Lancelot et Gauvain, surtout.

\- Promis ! Daegal aide !

Le Général hocha vigoureusement la tête à côté d'eux. Il attendit que le gamin ait reculé pour s'avancer et étreindre le frêle sorcier avec la brusquerie affectueuse d'un ours.

\- Reste en vie, chuchota Merlin, à moitié étouffé, en fermant un instant les yeux pour cacher son émotion.

Gauvain le lâcha, fit un pas en arrière et salua, frappant son poing dans sa paume avec un sourire féroce. Daegal l'imita aussitôt, rejetant en arrière sa queue de cheval ébouriffée dans une gerbe de gouttes.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous. Nous ne les laisserons pas passer.

\- Pas passer ! répéta joyeusement Daegal.

Et il s'enfuit sous la pluie qui tambourinait sur les armures, dégoulinait au bord des toits, clapotait dans la cour.

Gauvain descendit plus dignement les escaliers après avoir mis son casque, mais lui non plus ne se retourna pas. Merlin les suivit des yeux, puis il rentra à l'intérieur et referma les grandes portes.

C'était le dernier jour.

 _Si les renforts n'arrivaient pas avant la nuit, il n'y aurait pas de lendemain pour les habitants du Pavillon de Chasse…_

En bas de la montagne, le Prince Morgan frémissait d'impatience en regardant les troupes disparaître rangée après rangée dans l'épaisse fumée avec leurs étendards jaunes et noirs.

En haut, Lancelot guettait sur les remparts, les yeux plissés, l'oreille tendue.

Quand les premières silhouettes fantomatiques se dessinèrent dans la forêt mutilée, à travers le brouillard gris, il laissa tomber le premier avertissement :

\- Deux cent pas !

La pluie rayait les visages résolus des soldats.

\- Cent cinquante pas !

Le Général leva son bras et les archers se cambrèrent, leurs flèches prêtes.

\- Cent pas !

Le sol trembla tandis qu'émergeait de la brume la forme monstrueuse du bélier.

\- Maintenant ! hurla Gauvain et, à partir de ce moment-là, l'enfer fut relâché sur la montagne.

Une nuée de pointes acérées traversa le ciel et des cris s'élevèrent de l'autre côté des remparts, des boucliers s'entrechoquèrent puis, presque aussitôt, l'ennemi riposta et les larges flaques d'eau dans la cour se teintèrent de rouge, tandis qu'éclataient des exclamations de douleur.

Le bélier heurta les larges portes, secouant tout le Pavillon de Chasse.

A l'intérieur du Grand Hall, le Roi et la Reine se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, terrifiés. Mordred, blafard, se rapprocha de Merlin qui écoutait intensivement.

 _BOOM._

 _BOOM._

 _BOOM._

Des flèches enflammées s'écrasèrent contre les portes, certaines firent éclater les vitraux et vinrent se planter dans le plancher. Des cris de terreur retentirent tandis que courtisans et serviteurs reculaient en hâte vers le fond de la salle.

Merlin se précipita pour écraser sous sa semelle les quelques départs d'incendie, puis il revint derrière le large pilier où il s'était mis à l'abri. Hors d'haleine, il pressa une main sur sa poitrine, luttant pour se débarrasser des points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux. On lui attrapa le coude, le soutint. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du quatrième prince. Mordred avait l'air absolument épouvanté, mais c'était le seul qui avait osé s'avancer aussi près des portes pour aller aider le sorcier.

\- Tout va bien se passer, souffla Merlin en souriant faiblement. "Ils ne sont pas encore entrés."

Dehors, le ciel était obscurci par des vagues et des vagues de flèches. Des chevaliers couraient sur les remparts pour déverser des chaudrons d'huile et des rochers sur les assiégeants – ils tombaient avec un râle sous ce rideau de mort et venaient rejoindre les autres corps étendus sur les dalles rougies. Les archers seraient bientôt à cours de projectiles et le bélier continuait à ébranler régulièrement la palissade, les échelles étaient de plus en plus difficiles à repousser et déjà des cadavres de soldats en livrée noire jonchaient le chemin de ronde.

Il fallait arrêter l'assaut ennemi le temps de regrouper les troupes pour être prêts au moment inéluctable où les portes seraient enfoncées, mais Gauvain, désespéré, ne voyait pas d'autre moyen que d'envoyer encore une demi-douzaine d'hommes à leur mort, lorsque Lancelot, qui était à côté de lui, lança soudain son épée avec force contre un pilier. Puis il s'élança avant qu'on puisse le retenir, courut tout droit et se propulsa sur les remparts en s'aidant de la lame, ramassa à plein bras les outres de goudron et se dressa.

Deux flèches sifflèrent et vinrent se ficher dans sa poitrine. Gauvain hurla, mais Lancelot ne tomba pas. Grimaçant un sourire de défi, il défonça d'un coup de pied la barrière en bois et jeta les sacs de l'autre côté de la palissade. Ils éclatèrent en arrivant au sol, balayèrent d'une gerbe visqueuse les assiégeants et le bélier.

L'instant d'après, la torche lancée par Gauvain embrasa la scène et une haute flamme gonfla dans la fumée noire, tandis que des cris atroces retentissaient.

Lancelot était tombé sur un genou et s'était protégé derrière son bras. Le visage rouge, maculé de sueur et de coulées noirâtres, les sourcils calcinés, il se laissa glisser du chemin de ronde.

Gauvain se précipita vers lui, mais l'ancien chevalier l'arrêta d'un geste, fit signe qu'il allait bien et cassa les tiges des flèches avant de se redresser et d'arracher son épée du pilier. Il rejoignit les derniers cent défenseurs derrière le Général et ils attendirent tous, le cœur battant mais le visage déterminé.

 _BOOM._

Le silence était si lourd qu'on entendait le moindre chuintement de braises dans la forêt qui continuait à brûler sous la pluie persistante.

Même les blessés s'étaient tus sous le préau. Le ciel gris, alourdi par la fumée huileuse et l'odeur de chair carbonisée, était si bas qu'on aurait presque pu le toucher. L'haleine de l'incendie était brûlante et pourtant ils étaient glacés par l'humidité qui imprégnait leurs vêtements.

 _BOOM._

Les portes ne cédèrent pas mais elles craquèrent lugubrement sous l'assaut du bélier. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

Gauvain tira son épée du fourreau et la leva très haut.

 _BOOM._

La pluie crépitait sur le casque et les spallières d'acier du général, gorgeant d'eau sa cape pourpre.

\- Soldats ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Un frémissement courut derrière lui.

\- C'est ici la dernière ligne de défense ! QUI EST AVEC MOI ?

Une clameur s'éleva.

\- Nous sommes là ! Nous sommes là ! NOUS SOMMES LA !

Et ensuite les portes volèrent en éclats.

\- CHARGEZ ! hurla Gauvain et, suivi de tous les chevaliers qui tenaient encore debout, il se rua à la rencontre de l'armée ennemie qui déferlait à l'intérieur du Pavillon de Chasse.

Lancelot et Daegal étaient à ses côtés.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Le fracas de la bataille était terrible, décuplé par le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien voir, seulement imaginer – et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Merlin réalisait combien il était plus difficile d' _attendre_ que de mener les hommes au combat. Chaque cri ou gargouillis de douleur, chaque brutal impact contre les parois du Grand Hall, chaque clash de métal qui résonnait à l'extérieur semblait se répercuter dans son corps.

Les doigts de Mordred étaient crispés sur son bras, si fort qu'il allait sûrement en avoir des bleus. Mais il ne cherchait pas à se libérer. Le quatrième prince était terrifié, il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose – et Merlin avait besoin lui aussi de sentir cet ancrage : il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il retenait sa respiration et ses oreilles sifflaient, sa vision s'obscurcissait par moments, il avait l'impression d'être en train de sombrer dans le puits infernal de ses souvenirs.

Certains courtisans étaient aussi tendus que lui, cherchant à comprendre l'évolution de la bataille, mais beaucoup d'autres tremblaient et pleuraient, étouffant leurs reniflements dans des mouchoirs de soie. Des servantes étaient prostrées sur le plancher ciré et récitaient des prières. Uther Pendragon n'avait pas bougé de son siège depuis le début de l'attaque. Il était livide et broyait la main d'Ygraine qui se tenait à côté de lui, très droite, sa délicate mâchoire serrée avec hauteur et les yeux flamboyants.

Les clameurs augmentèrent. Les flèches avaient cessé de se ficher dans les portes depuis un moment, mais la pluie continuait à marteler le toit. De temps à autre, un choc sourd ébranlait les murs, faisant sursauter tout le monde, ou une fleur écarlate s'épanouissait sur les vitraux. Les râles et les bruits de combat étaient de plus en plus proches.

\- Ils sont presque là, souffla Mordred.

Il était très pâle et de la transpiration brillait sur sa lèvre supérieure. Ses pupilles si claires étaient dilatées démesurément.

\- Les renforts n'arriveront pas à temps.

Merlin secoua la tête et le mouvement faillit le faire vomir. Il ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de se reprendre, puis les rouvrit et regarda le prince avec bonté.

\- Ayez confiance en notre armée, Votre Altesse. Le Général Gauvain combattra jusqu'à la mort pour nous défendre. Ayez confiance en votre frère. Il sera là à temps – le Prince Arthur tient toujours ses promesses.

Mordred voulait crier "qu'en savez-vous ? Vous le connaissez à peine !" mais à ce moment-là le claironnant appel d'une corne retentit et le grondement des sabots de centaines de chevaux qui gravissaient la montagne à plein galop, fit trembler les murs du pavillon.

Des cris s'élevèrent à l'extérieur – des cris de victoire. Un vacarme de métal suivit – des épées et des boucliers qui tombaient bruyamment sur les dalles.

Tout le monde s'était levé dans le Grand Hall, la respiration haletante mais sans oser prononcer un mot, sans oser y croire.

Puis des pas métalliques – quelqu'un en armure – gravirent le perron quatre à quatre, dehors, et des poings tambourinèrent avec force sur les portes.

\- Votre Majesté ! La princesse Freyja est là pour vous sauver ! Ouvrez, Votre Majesté ! Ouvrez, Père ! C'est moi, c'est votre fille !

Uther laissa échapper un petit couinement et il fit un geste vers les serviteurs pour signifier qu'on ouvre en hâte. Ygraine s'était laissé retomber sur le divan et cachait son visage dans ses mains.

Mordred lâcha le bras de Merlin et il se précipita vers les portes. Le sorcier tituba et se retint au pilier.

Une bourrasque de pluie, de vent glacé, de flocons de cendres et de minuscules étincelles dorées et brûlantes s'engouffra à l'intérieur. La princesse tendit sa longue lance d'argent ornée d'un toupet de crins blancs à l'un de ses généraux et ôta son casque qu'elle lança en direction de son aide de camp qui le rattrapa précipitamment. Sa chevelure châtaine cascada librement sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle enjambait le seuil et marchait droit vers le Roi pétrifié au fond de la salle.

\- Freyja est là pour vous sauver, Votre Majesté, répéta-t-elle quand elle arriva devant lui, s'agenouillant pour saluer en ramenant ses mains devant elle. "Je suis venue à la rescousse dès que j'ai reçu le message de mon royal frère. Le Prince Arthur a capturé Morgan et l'armée de l'Ouest termine de saisir les fuyards et les armes."

\- Mon enfant… balbutia Uther Pendragon, bouleversé. "Mon enfant… vous nous avez sauvés…"

Il se pencha pour l'aider à se lever et fut le seul à ne pas voir le regard scrutateur que lança la jeune femme autour d'elle, ni la façon dont son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle eut trouvé Merlin dans la foule qui l'entourait.

Le sorcier avait réussi à se redresser et s'il était pâle – ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel – en tout cas il semblait indemne. Il adressa un signe de tête poli à la princesse, puis sortit de la salle et disparut dans le va-et-vient des soldats.

Ygraine poussa un soupir et Mordred éclata d'un rire nerveux qu'il camoufla hâtivement en quinte de toux. Au soulagement de voir que tout était terminé venait de s'ajouter la stupéfaction de découvrir que sa sœur _était_ amoureuse du faible érudit auquel on parlait de la marier et il en avait un peu le tournis.

 _La Reine et Gauvain avaient décrété qu'il fallait suivre les instructions de l'homme dès le début du siège. Le Roi pensait à anoblir cet obscur chef de bande_. Et Mordred ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment d'amitié qui l'avait porté dès les premières minutes de conversation vers Messire Merlin. Le monde tournait à l'envers, ces derniers temps. _Qu'allait-il découvrir ensuite ? Qu'Arthur avait l'intention de monter sur le trône ?_

Un long frisson le parcourut et il accepta avec reconnaissance la couverture qu'on lui apportait, la tasse de thé qu'on poussait entre ses mains.

 _Tout était fini. Ils étaient sauvés. C'était tout ce qui comptait._

Dehors, la pluie avait cessé et un rayon de soleil perçait à travers le ciel chargé de fumée. Les soldats ramassaient les blessés et les portaient vers l'infirmerie improvisée dans une aile du pavillon d'ordinaire réservée aux ambassadeurs en visite.

Gauvain n'était nulle part en vue, Lancelot et Daegal invisibles. Merlin sentait l'angoisse l'étrangler d'une main froide et glacée et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il s'arrêta, s'appuya sur une charrette brisée, luttant pour ne pas céder au malaise. Quelqu'un s'arrêta pour lui demander s'il était blessé et il secoua la tête, demanda à la place où était le Général et se vit pointer vers les larges portes défoncées. Rassemblant ses forces, le sorcier assura qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide et se remit en marche.

Daegal sauta soudain devant lui et il sursauta, faillit perdre l'équilibre et se retrouva les bras pleins du gamin tout heureux.

\- Te voilà ! Je ne te voyais pas… bredouilla Merlin en l'écartant pour vérifier qu'il ne portait aucune blessure.

Les vêtements de Daegal étaient couverts de sang, mais il ne s'agissait pas du sien. Son visage juvénile était éclaboussé de pointillés rouges, sa queue de cheval en désordre, ses bottes boueuses et il souriait aussi largement que si on l'avait envoyé jouer dans un champ de pâquerettes pendant deux heures.

Merlin lui essuya les joues avec sa manche, lui caressa la tête et l'attira encore contre lui, submergé par le soulagement.

\- Daegal se battre, _ping, pang, zoop, baf_ ! pépia fièrement l'enfant en s'échappant pour tourbillonner gracieusement, chacune de ses onomatopées enfantines accompagnée de la démonstration d'un geste précis et mortel. "Gros Bonhomme se battre – _tchk, shash, bladoom_ ! Tout le monde par terre !"

\- Et Lancelot ? demanda anxieusement Merlin.

Daegal ouvrit de grands yeux excités.

\- Voler _wooooow_ et _froufff_ le feu ! décrivit-il. Puis il fit la grimace. "Après, les flèches venir – et _aïe_."

Le sorcier pâlit et dut s'appuyer sur l'épaule du gamin.

\- Où est-il ?

Daegal le guida complaisamment jusqu'à l'hôpital improvisé, où ils trouvèrent le majordome en train d'essayer d'user de son autorité de chevalier pour convaincre l'infirmier qui terminait de lui bander le torse de le laisser s'échapper.

\- J'ai des devoirs et je…

\- Vais rester là bien sagement, interrompit Merlin sévèrement. "Lancelot, je t'interdis même de _penser_ à autre chose qu'à te reposer jusqu'à ordre contraire. Comment va-t-il ?"

Il tourna son regard bleu impératif vers le jeune infirmier qui acquiesçait vigoureusement et qui se troubla en s'apercevant soudain que l'idole du Pavillon de Chasse s'adressait à lui.

\- Il d-d-doit garder le lit p-p-pendant quelques jours au moins. Son armure l'a protégé, les blessures ne sont pas très p-p-profondes et ses vêtements mouillés ont empêché un trop grand saignement, mais il risque de p-p-prendre la fièvre s'il s'agite.

\- Je comprends, dit Merlin. "Nous ferons les choses en accord avec les ordres du chirurgien de l'armée, bien sûr."

Ses yeux interdisaient à Lancelot de protester et le chevalier, poussant un soupir, s'allongea docilement sur son lit, se laissa recouvrir d'une couverture par Daegal. Il attrapa cependant la main de Merlin avant que celui-ci ne se détourne.

\- Tu dois prendre soin de toi même si je ne suis pas là, supplia-t-il. "Tu sais comment ta maladie fait des siennes quand tu abuses de tes forces et après ce que tu as fait ce matin…"

Le jeune infirmier se força à ne pas relever la tête des bandes de tissu qu'il roulait et empilait sur un plateau avec des onguents et des médicaments, mais il était clair qu'il ne perdait pas un mot de la conversation.

Merlin soupira à son tour. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, enveloppa dans ses mains fines et pâles la grande main calleuse de son plus fidèle ami.

\- Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, insista Lancelot. "Je vais bien, ce n'est pas une petite blessure comme celle-ci qui va m'arrêter. Va voir si Arthur est revenu, écoute les rapports de Gauvain et ensuite repose-toi, hein ? Et mets ton manteau. Gaius va me passer un savon si tu reviens plus mal que tu n'es parti…"

\- Gaius ne peut quand même pas t'accuser de la rébellion du Prince Morgan ! protesta Merlin avec une espèce de rire étranglé.

Ses yeux bleus s'étaient embués.

\- Daegal, emmène-le, ordonna l'ancien chevalier en se tournant vers le petit garde du corps, seulement pour découvrir que celui-ci s'était roulé en boule au bout de son lit et endormi comme une masse. "Ah ! On ne peut compter sur personne en ce bas-monde !"

\- Tu vois bien que ce doit être écrit qu'il ne faut pas t'écouter aujourd'hui, répliqua le sorcier. "Repose-toi. Je ferais en sorte que tu sois porté vers mes appartements dès que nous serons installés correctement."

\- Il n'en est pas question ! protesta Lancelot. "Je suis très bien ici où _personne_ ne s'épuisera à me veiller. Je vais me reposer. Je me repose déjà, tu vois ? Maintenant va te coucher, tu tiens à peine debout."

Il ferma les yeux, se cala sur son oreiller et fit semblant de ronfler. Merlin eut un petit rire épuisé. Il reposa doucement la main du blessé, remonta la couverture sur lui puis se leva.

\- Très bien, alors. Je reviendrai plus tard. Ne réveille pas Daegal, il est encore en train de grandir et a besoin de son sommeil.

Il s'éloigna vivement, pour cacher l'émotion qui lui montait aux yeux.

 _Il avait eu peur. Tellement,_ tellement _eu peur de les perdre qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait certain que le cauchemar était terminé…_

A la porte, il trouva enfin Gauvain et ils échangèrent seulement un long regard dans lequel il y avait énormément de choses, avant que le galop d'un cheval ne leur fasse tourner la tête et qu'ils ne voient le Prince Arthur sauter de selle et se diriger vers eux à grands pas, l'angoisse se disputant au soulagement sur son visage exténué.

\- Votre Altesse, dit le Général en saluant, tandis que Merlin se contentait de s'incliner brièvement.

Le jeune homme les saisit chacun par un bras, les examina de haut en bas.

\- Vous êtes saufs ! souffla-t-il.

Et il chancela.

Ils le rattrapèrent immédiatement, le scrutèrent anxieusement à la recherche d'une blessure.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il avec un faible sourire. "Je me suis hâté pour revenir et je n'ai ni dormi ni mangé. Je suppose que je me suis aussi beaucoup inquiété. La joie de vous savoir saufs, tous deux, m'a presque fait me pâmer comme une jeune demoiselle. C'est tout à fait indigne d'un chevalier et j'espère que vous garderez cela pour vous : je ne voudrais pas que mes troupes s'imaginent soudain qu'elles sont dirigées par ma sœur ! Quoi que, cela dépend de quelle sœur, peut-être qu'elles n'y perdraient pas au change."

Il essaya de rire, mais n'y parvint pas, et ils ne tentèrent même pas de prétendre qu'ils trouvaient la plaisanterie drôle.

\- Combien de pertes ? reprit-il sourdement.

\- Sur trois cent hommes… il en restait seulement cinquante debout quand la corne de la princesse Freyja a retenti, répondit Gauvain à voix basse. "Si elle n'était pas arrivée à ce moment-là…"

Un frisson rétrospectif secoua les épaules du prince.

\- Mais elle est arrivée, dit doucement Merlin. "Et vos renforts sont là avec un jour d'avance. Vous avez réussi, Votre Altesse. Vous avez sauvé le Roi et Camelot."

Arthur hocha le menton. Il y avait des éclaboussures de sang et de boue dans son cou et sur ses mains, sa cape était déchirée, ses cheveux blonds crasseux et son visage était blême de fatigue.

\- Allez-y, insista le sorcier. "Sa Majesté vous attend. Nous prendrons soin de tout ce qui doit être fait maintenant."

Gauvain renchérit immédiatement. Le prince hésita, puis il releva la tête.

\- Les hommes qui se sont battus ici sont des héros, dit-il fermement. "Je veillerai à ce que cela soit reconnu, à ce qu'ils soient récompensés. Mais je ne vais pas permettre que les soldats qui ont simplement suivi les ordres du Prince Morgan subissent le même sort que ceux d'il y a treize ans."

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent gravement et il s'attarda encore le temps de leur serrer les mains à chacun avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la salle de réception.

Merlin massa ses doigts avec une légère grimace de douleur, tandis qu'un petit rire échappait à Gauvain.

\- C'est vraiment un taureau, dit le Général, amusé. "Le plus honnête, le plus brave et le plus sincère qui soit."

\- Et c'est probablement la dernière fois que vous pourrez vous permettre de faire une telle réflexion à haute voix, dit le sorcier. "Tout cela a été épouvantable, mais au moins une chose bonne va en résulter. Plus rien n'arrêtera Arthur, maintenant."

Merlin avait raison. Uther Pendragon, très secoué par ces évènements, fut saisi d'émotion en voyant son fils s'agenouiller avec la même humilité que toutes les autres fois et il se dépêcha de le faire relever. Les mains tremblantes, il prit le sceau militaire qui lui était tendu et le remit dans son coffret, puis s'inquiéta des blessures du prince, de sa fatigue. Arthur, un peu étourdi, se laissa envelopper dans cette tendresse si nouvelle pour lui, en se demandant rêveusement si c'était cela que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était aimé par son père…

Il y avait tant à faire, cependant, et il prit poliment son congé dès qu'il le put, malgré les protestations de leurs majestés. Il aurait été trop injuste qu'il se repose quand Gauvain était tout aussi épuisé que lui et qu'on n'allait certainement pas tarder à lui assigner la mission d'aller reconquérir la capitale.

Une fois pansé et changé, après s'être jeté de l'eau à la figure pour se tenir éveillé, il s'en fut aider et s'aperçut que Freyja avait pris les choses en mains. La nuit était tombée et des braseros illuminaient le Pavillon de Chasse, des soldats patrouillaient dans la forêt et les tentes de l'armée de l'Ouest avaient été montées au pied du Mont Tempérance. La princesse avait expédié Gauvain dormir quelques heures et elle s'était installée à sa place dans le quartier général. Elle était penchée sur les nombreux rapports qui devraient être apportés au Roi le lendemain matin et fut très claire : elle n'avait nulle envie d'être assistée par quelqu'un qui dormait debout.

Sa sœur avait mené de nombreuses campagnes militaires et elle savait exactement tout ce qui devait être fait, ordonné, organisé. Et quand elle portait son armure, il était encore plus difficile de lui désobéir qu'à l'ordinaire. Arthur n'insista donc pas davantage. Il alla seulement vérifier qu'on avait bien installé Messire Merlin dans les quartiers des invités, puis, rassuré, il se retira dans ses appartements où il dormit comme une masse jusqu'au lendemain. Quand il se réveilla, il était affamé et dévora à belles dents le somptueux petit déjeuner que sa mère avait fait préparer pour lui, puis se rendit au QG. Freyja lui tendit les rapports et il les étudia rapidement avant de se rendre avec elle dans l'aile réservée au Roi.

Gauvain était déjà là-bas et ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour entendre Uther Pendragon lui confier la responsabilité de retourner à Camelot et d'y éclaircir la situation. Le Général salua et sortit d'un pas décidé. En passant près du cinquième prince qui attendait d'être introduit, il murmura une courte phrase que celui-ci faillit ne pas entendre.

 _"Je vous confie Merlin."_

C'était une recommandation inutile, mais Arthur n'eut aucune peine à comprendre pourquoi Gauvain avait éprouvé le besoin de la donner quand même.

Pendant les trois jours suivants, il n'eut cependant pas la possibilité de rendre visite au sorcier, l'aperçut seulement de loin, mais fut surpris d'entendre à plusieurs reprises d'autres – des nobles comme des chevaliers – parler de celui-ci, en termes qui laissaient supposer que Merlin, pendant l'absence du prince, avait joué un rôle qui ne s'était pas limité à concevoir des stratégies rusées caché dans une tente militaire.

On disait même des choses absurdes, comme par exemple que Merlin aurait fait disparaître un dragon d'un claquement de doigt ou qu'il aurait invoqué un orage.

Il s'en ouvrit à la princesse un soir pendant qu'ils passaient en revue les rapports. _Quel homme_ _pouvait susciter une telle dévotion en un temps aussi court ? Il n'avait vu un tel charisme qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et…_ Freyja détourna la conversation avant qu'il ne s'engage davantage sur cette pente. Il y avait tant de choses à réfléchir et à prévoir avant que la famille royale ne puisse reprendre le chemin de la capitale, à commencer par le transport du prisonnier le plus important.

Le frère et la sœur gardèrent un moment le silence en repensant à l'horrible confrontation entre leur père et le troisième prince, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le désespoir et la haine de Morgan étaient palpables et Uther Pendragon n'avait rien fait pour les apaiser, s'était laissé emporter par sa propre consternation et avait eu des paroles très dures.

 _"Lorsqu'une pièce d'échec devient inutile, mon fils, il faut l'abandonner. Pourquoi alors ressentir du chagrin ? Vous avez choisi, joué et perdu. Vous ne pouvez attendre aucune pitié de ma part."_

Arthur en avait encore la nausée. Il avait toujours su que son père était égoïste et cruel, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point son propre sang comptait peu à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer qu'un jour le roi regretterait d'avoir autrefois condamné à mort le Prince Léon, sans même le moindre procès. Merlin avait raison : pour obtenir que l'affaire soit ramenée à la lumière, pour qu'elle soit rejugée et qu'on lave de tout déshonneur le souvenir précieux des _Ailes Écarlates_ , il faudrait sans doute se montrer aussi impitoyable qu'Uther Pendragon…

Chassant ces pensées pénibles, le prince se remit au travail. Freyja termina de rédiger son rapport sur l'implication de l'armée du Sud et elle le tendit à son frère avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas pour s'étirer, bâillant largement.

Il sourit.

\- Pour ce soir, je pense que nous pouvons nous en arrêter là, dit-il. "Nous ne pouvons vraisemblablement pas continuer à organiser le retour du Roi sans savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé à Camelot. Aucun message du Général ne nous parviendra avant demain matin, allez donc vous reposer, ma sœur."

Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

\- Vous ne comptez pas passer la nuit debout, j'espère ?

Il secoua la tête, amusé. Ramassa les feuilles éparpillées autour de lui et se mit debout, réprimant un bâillement lui-aussi.

\- Je vais encore étudier ces quelques documents dans ma chambre, mais ensuite je compte bien aller dormir moi aussi, répondit-il tout en réfléchissant qu'il avait peut-être le temps de faire un saut à l'infirmerie avant que les médecins ne fassent leur rotation, qu'il fallait aussi vérifier l'avancement des réparations des remparts et qu'il n'avait toujours pas supervisé la…

\- Vous n'avez pas à porter le monde entier sur vos épaules, Arthur, dit doucement Freyja. "Pas encore, tout du moins. Toutes ces choses peuvent attendre demain."

Il eut un rire léger – _depuis combien de temps sa petite sœur était-elle devenue si sage ?_ – et se pencha pour souffler les bougies.

Ils séparèrent dans la cour quand une des servantes de la Reine vint chercher Freyja que sa mère réclamait. Arthur se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et, après avoir écouté le rapport des chirurgiens militaires, il passa un moment à se promener entre les lits, serrant les mains des mourants et murmurant des mots d'encouragement aux blessés. Il eut un choc en découvrant le majordome de Merlin parmi les soldats. Lancelot semblait assez gravement atteint, mais le jeune infirmier que le prince interrogea affirma qu'il était déjà en bonne voie de guérison, que la fièvre s'était seulement déclarée après le souper parce que l'homme avait trop présumé de ses forces et qu'elle tomberait sûrement avant l'aube – et il pressa son royal interlocuteur de ne pas en toucher mot au sorcier qui avait, apparemment, passé la journée au chevet de son serviteur en dépit du bon sens.

\- Il y a des courants d'air, ici, et il toussait énormément. Il refuse absolument de se laisser examiner, mais nous sommes tous inquiets pour lui, Votre Altesse. Il ne cesse de répéter que sa maladie n'est pas contagieuse, mais il ne voit pas que nous avons peur que ce soit _lui_ qui attrape quelque mauvaise infection dans cet endroit… le siège l'a laissé très affaibli et son garde du corps – celui qui parle comme un enfant mais qui se bat comme un assassin – a dit qu'il n'avait rien mangé aujourd'hui. Le chevalier n'était pas content, oh ! Pas content du tout. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait absolument se lever. Il affirme qu'en son absence, seul Messire Gauvain ou vous, Votre Altesse, pourriez éventuellement faire entendre raison à Messire Merlin. Mais le Général n'est pas là et personne n'a osé vous déranger…

Arthur, vaguement irrité contre lui-même de ne pas s'être étonné plus tôt de ne pas voir son conseiller venir se mêler de tout ce qu'il y avait à faire après la bataille, promit qu'il allait faire en sorte que Merlin veuille bien se rappeler qu'il était humain lui-aussi.

Tout était sombre, cependant, dans les appartements du sorcier, quand le prince parvint dans cette aile du Pavillon de Chasse. Il reporta donc sa leçon de morale au lendemain et retourna dans ses propres quartiers.

Il venait de terminer de relire le rapport de Freyja concernant sa réponse au message reçu par pigeon et se préparait à se coucher, préoccupé par une question bizarre – _comment_ Merlin _avait-il su que le_ Col de la Dague _serait praticable pour la cavalerie de la princesse quand celle-ci expliquait qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'emprunter ce chemin autrement qu'à pied, comme tous les voyageurs qui remontaient du Sud ? Comment avait-il pu décrire si précisément la route à suivre dans les goulets dangereux ? Le prince n'avait pas réagi sur le moment quand l'idée avait été proposée, parce que_ Emrys _lui avait démontré autrefois que c'était possible, mais…_ – lorsqu'une voix s'éleva soudain au-dehors.

Jeune et effrayée, suppliante, désespérée, elle criait :

\- Taureau ! Taureau ! Taureau ! Vite ! Aider Merlin !

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre_** ** _: REVELATION_**


	13. Révélation

**RÉVÉLATION**

* * *

Oubliant fatigue et rapports officiels, Arthur n'hésita pas un instant. Il enfila ses chaussures et se précipita dehors.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria-t-il.

Daegal qui trépignait en chaussettes boueuses, la queue de cheval plus ébouriffée que jamais et les yeux exorbités, attrapa le prince par la manche et l'entraîna sous les arcades en bois vers l'aile réservée aux visiteurs.

\- Vite, Taureau ! répéta-t-il. "Merlin ! Aider Merlin !"

Ils coururent – _il aurait été difficile de déterminer lequel était le plus anxieux d'arriver_ – sans se soucier de l'étiquette ou des regards curieux que les soldats qui patrouillaient leur lançaient, et firent irruption dans la chambre dont les portes étaient restées grandes ouvertes.

\- Messire Merlin !

Arthur sentit son cœur trébucher sur un battement lorsqu'il découvrit le jeune homme étendu inconscient sur le sol, à la lueur de l'unique bougie. Il s'agenouilla vivement, le retourna vers délicatesse et étouffa une exclamation en s'apercevant qu'il y avait du sang sur le menton du sorcier et dans le mouchoir crispé qu'il tenait encore à la main : il avait dû se coucher puis, plus tard, vouloir se relever en se sentant mal et s'effondrer pendant une crise de toux particulièrement violente.

Malgré ses épais vêtements de nuit, Merlin était glacé. Il était extrêmement pâle, respirait avec peine et ses traits marqués par l'épuisement étaient terriblement creusés à la lueur des bougies. Arthur commença par le soulever et le déposer sur le lit, le recouvrir d'une épaisse peau d'ours, puis il fit un pas vers la porte avec l'intention d'envoyer un serviteur chercher l'un des médecins royaux, mais Daegal lui barra la route.

\- Taureau aider ! supplia l'enfant. "Médicaments finis, Merlin tousser et tousser et tomber – pas princesse, veut pas, Lancelot blessé… alors moi Taureau – s'il te plaît !"

A la fois ému par la foi que le gamin plaçait en lui et légèrement épouvanté à l'idée que celui-ci aurait pu faire irruption dans les appartements de la Reine si le sorcier n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de le lui interdire d'aller chercher Freyja avant de s'évanouir, le prince tendit la main et tapota la tête du garçon. Daegal, pourtant si farouche d'ordinaire, se laissa faire. Ses gros yeux ronds étaient pleins de détresse.

\- Je reviens, dit Arthur gentiment. "Je ne dirai rien à la princesse, promis. Allume quelques lampes et remplis un bol d'eau, mouille-lui les tempes, tu veux bien ? Cela le ramènera peut-être à ses sens."

Le petit garde du corps fit un vif geste d'assentiment, réconforté à l'idée d'avoir quelque chose à faire, et s'écarta. Le prince sortit, héla le premier soldat qu'il aperçut et lui ordonna d'aller promptement chercher un des médecins royaux pour Messire Merlin. Il retourna ensuite à l'intérieur, rapprocha un brasero du lit, puis s'assit et entreprit de frictionner les mains du sorcier, comme il avait vu Lancelot le faire quand son maître était affaibli.

Le docteur ne tarda pas à arriver et Arthur lui laissa la place, recula avec discrétion, mais se tint à peu de distance avec Daegal, observant soucieusement. Le vieil homme passa un long moment à examiner son patient, leur bloquant la vue, puis il remit soigneusement en place les couvertures, hocha plusieurs fois le menton avec une expression indéchiffrable et se tourna enfin vers le prince.

\- A-t-il pris froid ? S'est-il trop épuisé pendant le siège ? demanda précipitamment celui-ci. "Il a une sorte de maladie chronique, mais Daegal a dit qu'il n'avait plus de médicaments. Est-ce une rechute ? Que pouvons-nous faire ?"

Au lieu de répondre, le médecin regarda le petit garde du corps qui le fixait anxieusement.

\- Viens, mon enfant, dit-il avec compassion en tapotant le bord du matelas. "Reste près de lui, c'est de cela dont il a le plus besoin en ce moment. Je vais préparer une décoction de plantes et je la ferai porter ici, tu la lui feras boire quand il s'éveillera. Cela devrait au moins l'aider à respirer un peu mieux. Si la fièvre se déclare plus tard dans la nuit, viens me prévenir, je serai à l'infirmerie."

Daegal hocha la tête très sérieusement. Le vieil homme rangea ses instruments, ses herbes magiques et ses onguents, se leva pesamment et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner pour contempler encore le malade. Arthur, qui était devenu très pâle, s'approcha de lui.

\- Vous ne parlez pas de remède. Est-il… Sa voix s'enroua malgré lui et il jeta furtivement un coup d'œil vers le lit. "Est-il… mourant ?"

Le médecin eut une sorte de grognement, un peu comme ceux qu'émettait régulièrement Gaius. Il était presque aussi âgé que ce dernier et pouvait sans doute se montrer tout aussi féroce, même si des années au service de la famille royale lui avaient certainement appris à s'exprimer avec plus de délicatesse. Ses cheveux gris étaient rassemblés en un chignon respectable et sa barbiche bien peignée, mais on pouvait deviner à ses vêtements froissés qu'il avait dû quitter en hâte l'infirmerie sur la semonce du prince, en enlevant simplement son tablier taché de sang mais sans prendre le temps de se changer. Il s'était porté volontaire pour soigner les blessés alors que son statut aurait pu l'en dispenser et n'avait pas ménagé sa peine.

\- _Mourant_ ! grommela-t-il. "C'est un miracle que cet homme soit en vie !"

Bizarrement, il semblait irrité, comme si Arthur était pour quelque chose dans l'état de Merlin.

\- Le simple voyage jusqu'au Mont Tempérance aurait pu le tuer, ne parlons même pas du siège ! Quand je pense qu'il a coordonné toutes nos défenses pendant trois jours, affronté ce dragon _tout seul_ – quelle folie ! Mais quelle force de caractère aussi… ce n'est pas étonnant que les soldats le considèrent comme un héros.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? bredouilla le prince.

Le médecin renifla férocement. Il parut sur le point de riposter vertement, mais quelque chose dans le ton de son interlocuteur lui fit réaliser que la question était sincère. Il leva un sourcil, étonné, et se radoucit.

\- Je pensais que Votre Altesse était au courant de sa condition… marmonna-t-il. Il hésita, puis continua, comprenant aux yeux bleus intensément fixés sur lui qu'il ne servirait à rien d'évoquer le secret médical : "Cet homme n'est pas "malade", à proprement parler, mais il a subi de graves brûlures et encouru de multiples fractures. Cela a causé des dommages irréparables à ses organes internes. Ses poumons, en particulier, ont été irrémédiablement affectés et si ce n'était pour de profondes racines magiques en lui, il n'aurait pu survivre. Son intolérance au froid vient de là également : il doit cruellement ressentir tous les changements de température."

Emporté par son sujet, il entraîna Arthur vers le lit, souleva délicatement les boucles noires sur la nuque du patient.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il a été défiguré à un moment ou à un autre. Un sorcier extrêmement qualifié dans les arts de la médecine a remis en place ses os et revêtu son visage d'une nouvelle peau : voyez, là, sous son oreille, il reste une fine cicatrice. Il y en a d'autres, beaucoup plus effroyables, sur le reste de son corps. Qui qu'il soit, qu'il ait été pris dans un incendie avant ou après la chute terrible qui lui a brisé tous les membres, que cela ait été une juste rétribution de ses actes ou un accident, en tout cas il a dû souffrir de façon épouvantable.

Il contempla avec tristesse Daegal qui émettait une sorte de roucoulement inquiet, la main de son maître pressée contre sa joue, et étouffa un soupir, s'éloigna en entraînant le prince.

\- Et même s'il peut donner l'impression d'aller à peu près bien, il est impossible qu'il se remette complètement, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix. "Une de ces fièvres qui sont le résultat des terribles épreuves endurées par son pauvre corps finira par l'emporter un jour, à moins que l'un des organes vitaux ne cède avant parce que les bribes de magie qui les maintiennent encore en fonction se seront taries."

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? balbutia Arthur, atterré.

\- Rien, si ce n'est lui éviter toute fatigue, toute inquiétude, tout motif qui pourrait exercer un stress sur le cœur, dit le médecin royal d'un air grave. Il gratta sa barbiche et opina avec résignation. "Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas possible. Cet homme est le conseiller de Votre Altesse, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine qu'il a eu l'occasion de vous parler de son état. S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est sans doute qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de garder le silence. De ce que j'ai pu observer de lui, c'est un homme intègre, pas un bandit qui dissimule son identité."

Le prince acquiesça, écrasé.

\- Je n'aurais jamais accepté si j'avais su ce que cela pourrait lui coûter, murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le sorcier inconscient, sans réaliser que son secret si bien gardé était apparemment parfaitement évident pour le vieil homme.

Le médecin le regarda avec compassion.

\- Parfois, ajouta-t-il, "avoir un but est la seule chose qui peut maintenir un homme en vie. Votre Altesse, en associant Messire Merlin à son entreprise, en lui donnant un espoir à protéger, lui a probablement permis de prolonger son existence."

Il reprit sa boîte à médecines, salua profondément, puis sortit après s'être brièvement penché sur son patient et avoir conseillé à Daegal de l'empêcher de se coucher sur le dos afin de faciliter sa respiration.

Arthur le suivit des yeux, encore hébété par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, puis il contourna le lit, s'assit sur le bord du matelas et remonta un peu les fourrures sur le malade. Daegal se pelotonna à ses pieds et posa son menton sur ses bras croisés, les yeux fidèlement attachés sur son maître.

Ils passèrent la nuit à surveiller le moindre soupir, la moindre crispation sur le visage de Merlin. De temps à autre, ils lui tâtaient les mains, s'inquiétaient de les trouver toujours aussi glacées et remplissaient la petite chaufferette de bronze avec de nouvelles braises. Sa poitrine maigre était parfois secouée par une affreuse toux qui le laissait pantelant, la respiration sifflante et grasse. Ils humectaient alors ses lèvres décolorées, massaient son dos osseux, mais n'osaient lui donner à boire.

Vers l'heure la plus sombre, alors que les étoiles s'éteignaient et que le froid se faisait plus vif dehors, la fièvre prit le malade. De la transpiration perla sur son front pâle, des plaques rouges couvrirent son cou, il s'agita en gémissant. Daegal se mit à couiner tout bas et le prince lui pressa doucement l'épaule, le cœur serré devant cette détresse si poignante. Il se demandait s'il valait mieux qu'il aille lui-même chercher le médecin ou s'il était préférable d'envoyer le petit garde lorsque que Merlin se mit à marmonner. Arthur, espérant qu'il pourrait le soulager d'une façon ou d'une autre, se pencha sur lui.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Le sorcier n'était pas vraiment conscient. Ses cils palpitaient faiblement, ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

\- Père… murmura-t-il avec une sorte de sanglot. "Mon général… ne me lâchez pas…"

Arthur pencha la tête de côté, intrigué en dépit de la situation. Ces aveux involontaires étaient cohérents avec ce qu'il avait observé : Merlin avait dû être soldat autrefois. _Etait-il d'une famille militaire ? Se pouvait-il que, peut-être… un incendie, de nombreuses blessures… se pouvait-il qu'il ait été l'un des officiers envoyés combattre contre Caerleon dans les Montagnes du Nord ? Avait-il connu Emrys d'Ealdor ? Assisté à ses derniers instants ? Peut-être…_

Daegal saisit la main de son maître, la serra bien fort et cela sembla apaiser un peu le malade.

Dehors, les premiers bruits de voix des serviteurs, encore mal réveillés et frissonnants, commencèrent à se faire entendre. Le ciel s'éclaircissait et une lueur grisâtre filtrait à travers les persiennes. Une bougie termina de se consumer et une épaisse odeur de cire s'éleva dans la pièce avec un mince filet de fumée.

Merlin se remit à se tourner et à remuer inconfortablement. Il grelottait mais repoussait les couvertures qu'ils remontaient sur lui. Ses paumes étaient moites, son corps glacé, ses joues brûlantes. Le prince envoya Daegal chercher le docteur et le petit garde du corps disparut comme une flèche après un dernier regard vers son maître.

\- Freyja… Freyja…

Arthur passa une main sur son visage fatigué et un rire nerveux lui échappa. Il toussota, un peu indigné – et attendri malgré lui.

\- La princesse n'est pas ici, dit-il. "Vous vous souvenez ? C'est vous-même qui avez ordonné à Daegal de la garder à l'écart. Avez-vous soif ? Le médecin royal a fait apporter des médicaments pour vous. Vous vous sentirez mieux si vous en buvez."

Il remplit une tasse à la bouilloire qui attendait près du feu, y versa la décoction préparée et se rapprocha, glissa son bras sous le dos du malade pour l'aider se redresser, l'appuya contre son torse.

\- Tout va bien se passer, dit-il doucement, la voix un peu sourde parce qu'il _voulait_ en fait s'en convaincre et parce qu'il devait être encore plus exténué qu'il ne l'avait pensé, à se montrer si sentimental. "Vous serez vite sur pied et vous pourrez continuer à me guider. J'ai besoin de vos conseils, vous savez."

Les yeux bleus de Merlin s'ouvrirent et son regard épuisé, brillant de fièvre, se posa sur le visage tout près du sien. Un faible sourire erra sur ses lèvres parcheminées.

\- Arthur… bredouilla-t-il. "N'aie pas peur…"

Le prince se figea, la tasse à mi-chemin dans les airs, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son cœur s'était mis soudain à battre à tout rompre, cognant contre ses côtes à lui en faire mal. Le médecin royal avait dit que le sorcier avait été défiguré dans un incendie et portait les marques de nombreuses blessures.

 _"Arthur…"_

Cet homme avait tenu un siège avec la science d'un vétéran de guerre et gagné le respect de chevaliers d'élite en quelques jours à peine. Cet homme avait donné des instructions pour qu'une armée traverse les montagnes par un passage que seule une poignée de gens connaissait. Cet homme avait tiré l'épée du fourreau du prince avec autant d'aisance qu'un frère d'armes.

 _"N'aie pas peur…"_

Cet homme triturait la couture de sa manche quand il réfléchissait et il parlait aux dragons – tout le monde le lui avait raconté. Cet homme avait la loyauté de Gauvain et l'amour de Freya. Cet homme l'avait choisi pour Roi mais le surnommait avec insolence 'Taureau'.

 _Merlin… Merlin était…_

La tasse tomba à terre et se brisa. Tremblant de tous ses membres, le prince se décala pour mieux examiner la tête appuyée contre son épaule, remonta fébrilement la manche du malade, examina la peau pâle veinée de sillons bleuâtres.

Les yeux de saphir papillonnèrent, vaincus par la fièvre et l'épuisement. Ils se refermèrent et le sourire s'effaça sur le visage émacié du sorcier.

 _Ce visage qui n'était pas celui dont il se souvenait._

 _Ces yeux bleus qui étaient ceux qu'il n'aurait jamais dû oublier._

Arthur étouffa un gémissement rauque et quelque chose se tordit dans son estomac.

 _Etait-ce possible ? Avait-il vraiment… n'avait-il vraiment pas pu reconnaître… ? Comment n'avait-il pas plus tôt senti… deviné… ?_

Les paupières closes pour lutter contre le vertige qui le saisissait, il s'efforça de rattraper ses pensées qui s'effilochaient : il n'y avait _aucune_ ressemblance entre eux. La cicatrice n'existait pas sur le bras de Messire Merlin, ni la marque magique dans son cou. L'un avait toujours chaud et éclatait de santé – l'autre craignait le froid et tombait malade fréquemment.

 _C'était impossible._

Ils étaient tous deux _très_ intelligents, parfois même aussi sarcastiques l'un que l'autre. Leur foi en lui était inébranlable. Ils étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour une cause juste, ne se lassaient jamais de défendre les plus faibles. Les gens se rassemblaient spontanément autour d'eux, attirés par leur passion, leur charisme, leur inépuisable courage.

 _C'était_ trop _de coïncidences pour être ignoré…_

Il tressaillit, se redressa, passa une main moite sur son front où se collaient ses cheveux blonds. Il recoucha avec précaution le jeune homme, le recouvrit de la couverture puis s'écarta du lit en trébuchant, comme s'il fuyait.

Oh, s'il avait tort, il en deviendrait fou.

 _"Arthur… n'aie pas peur…"_

Il revint vers le lit, chancelant, se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le bord du matelas. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang, enfoncé les ongles dans les paumes. Ses mâchoires lui faisaient mal, un essaim de points noirs obscurcissait sa vision de temps à autre, sa poitrine était si oppressée qu'il suffoquait, ne parvenait qu'à peine à prendre une respiration de temps à autre, avec un bruit ridicule de souris étranglée.

 _Merlin… si Merlin était…_

Il ne lui avait rien dit. Avait enduré patiemment les remarques ironiques faites à l'encontre du rôle qu'il avait endossé. S'était vu accuser, insulter, jeter en prison. N'avait jamais une seule fois évoqué le passé, s'était laissé peindre en couleurs sombres et moroses. Il n'avait pas fait un geste pour tirer Arthur du puits noir où il s'était enfoncé depuis treize ans.

Emrys n'aurait pas fait cela. Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre secret pour son meilleur ami. Le capitaine d'Ealdor se battait contre quiconque mettait en doute son honneur et il pouvait mettre une armée en déroute à lui tout seul. Il était pire qu'une grand-mère quand il s'agissait de radoter sur de vieux souvenirs d'enfance embarrassants et quand il riait, c'était comme si le ciel entier resplendissait, personne ne pouvait résister à sa bonne humeur. S'il avait survécu, il serait revenu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour sauver Arthur.

 _"Je vous ai choisi, Votre Altesse."_

Les mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles bourdonnantes du prince, se mêlèrent aux paroles prononcées par le médecin royal. Les flammes qui embrasaient la neige dans les sombres Montagnes du Nord rugirent et dansèrent devant lui.

 _Le sorcier de l'Est n'était pas le capitaine d'Ealdor._

 _Mais Emrys, peut-être, était Merlin…_

Bouleversé, Arthur prit la fine main pâle abandonnée au creux des fourrures, l'enveloppa dans les siennes, grandes et calleuses.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Qui t'a tant fait souffrir ? Est-ce vraiment toi ?_

Il respira profondément, obligea son cœur fou à se calmer au prix d'un terrible effort, essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes brûlantes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

 _"Peut-être" n'était pas suffisant._

Il ne parlerait à personne de ses doutes – pas même à Gauvain ou à Freyja. Avant tout, il ferait un test. Il savait exactement lequel – il ne pourrait le faire qu'une fois rentré à Camelot. Ensuite, quand il serait sûr, il confronterait son ami. En attendant, le plus important était de veiller sur le malade et ne pas l'agiter, de ne pas lui causer davantage de stress. Il pouvait faire cela : il avait enduré de plus dures tortures.

 _L'avait-il vraiment ?_

Il pria que ses yeux ne le trahissent pas, que ses paroles n'éveillent aucun soupçon. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que cet espoir insensé ne soit pas juste une chimère née de cette nuit trop longue. Mais il ne pria pas pour que le diagnostic du vieux docteur change : son esprit égaré avait repoussé très loin l'idée qu'il pourrait bien reperdre trop vite celui qu'il avait peut-être retrouvé…

Quand Daegal revint avec le médecin royal, Arthur avait repris le contrôle de lui-même et il put s'affairer avec eux pour essayer de soulager le malade.

Au matin, quand l'un des chevaliers vint lui apporter les rapports de la nuit (après l'avoir cherché partout dans le Pavillon de Chasse et manqué déclencher une affaire d'état) et lui suggéra timidement de prendre un peu de repos (il devait vraiment avoir une tête affreuse), il faillit refuser sèchement, puis se rappela qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas échapper à ses devoirs.

Daegal dormait, pelotonné au bout du lit, et le docteur ronflait dans un fauteuil, la nuque renversée et la bouche ouverte. Le prince éveilla le vieil homme d'une légère pression sur l'épaule, lui expliqua qu'il devait aller présenter ses respects au roi, promit de revenir plus tard dans la journée et lui recommanda de ne pas laisser entrer la princesse si par hasard elle se présentait.

Le médecin haussa un sourcil, mais il acquiesça et, après le départ d'Arthur, se leva péniblement, interpella un serviteur qui charriait de l'eau et fit sa toilette sommairement avant d'examiner à nouveau son patient. Daegal entrouvrit un œil, bâilla et ramena sous son menton l'oreiller qu'il avait serré dans ses bras pendant la nuit. Son visage interrogea silencieusement le docteur.

\- Il va beaucoup mieux, dit celui-ci d'un air satisfait. "Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures. Bien sûr, il lui faudra beaucoup de repos, mais tant qu'on ne lui impose rien de trop fatiguant dans les prochains jours, il devrait se remettre à peu près. Et par _fatiguant_ je n'entends pas seulement diriger les défenses d'un siège, combattre un dragon ou assister à des banquets jusque tard dans la nuit. Il n'est pas autorisé à se lever avant demain et ne doit pas recevoir de visites tant qu'il n'a pas réussi à manger – et à garder dans l'estomac – au moins un bol de gruau."

Il lissa sa barbiche, regarda autour de lui en cherchant ce qu'il avait pu oublier.

\- Pas de musique, pas de magie, pas de discussions politiques, même en restant allongé, et bien entendu, il doit être épargné toute nouvelle alarmante. Hum. S'il arrive à se concentrer assez pour lire, il ne doit pas non plus pousser ses limites. S'il commence à cligner des yeux – comme ça, _cligne_ , _cligne_ – tu reprends le livre. Tu m'as bien compris, petit Daegal ?

Le jeune garde du corps opina vigoureusement.

\- Je vais retourner à l'infirmerie, on y a besoin de moi. Le nombre de médecins que la Cour emmène pour la Chasse de Printemps n'est pas prévu pour une campagne militaire. Je te charge de le surveiller. Tu peux laisser entrer le prince, bien sûr, ajouta encore le vieil homme. Il eut un petit rire. "Je crois que rien ne le retiendrait hors de cette chambre, de toute manière."

Il fit bouffer son col et ses larges manches, brossa ses robes, mouilla ses doigts et lissa coquettement ses cheveux gris, s'assurant que son chignon était toujours en place. Puis il reprit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, Arthur surgit devant lui.

\- Le Roi a donné l'ordre que nous retournions à Camelot dès demain, annonça-t-il, hors d'haleine. Ses yeux bleus inquiets se portèrent avec inquiétude vers le fond de la chambre. "Comment va-t-il ? A-t-il repris conscience ? Pourra-t-il faire le voyage ?"

Le médecin fronça les sourcils et se tourna aussi vers le lit. Il tripota encore sa barbiche, puis laissa échapper un profond soupir, sortit, posa sa boîte à médecines sur le sol et referma la porte derrière lui. Il faisait beau et la lumière printanière l'éblouit un peu. Un délicat parfum de fleurs se répandait dans l'air frais, contrastant avec les cicatrices noircies laissées par le siège.

\- Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, marmotta-t-il. "Il faudra le placer en queue du convoi pour lui permettre de faire halte régulièrement. Je viendrai l'examiner aussi souvent que possible. Nous mettrons son serviteur Lancelot – le chevalier qui a été blessé et qui ne cesse d'essayer de s'échapper de l'infirmerie – avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, ils s'obligeront mutuellement à rester tranquilles."

Arthur hocha la tête.

\- Je vais donner des ordres pour que l'on prépare l'un des meilleurs chariots pour lui. De quoi d'autre avez-vous besoin ? Demandez simplement.

Le vieil homme eut un petit rire.

\- A entendre Votre Altesse, on croirait que vous vous inquiétez pour un ami ! Messire Merlin est heureux d'être à votre service.

Le prince se troubla.

\- C'est l'invité du Roi ! protesta-t-il en ramassant la boîte à médecines pour se donner une contenance. "Et ses stratégies pour défendre le Pavillon ont sauvé beaucoup de vies. La Reine elle-même a déclaré qu'il devait être traité avec tous les égards."

\- Bien sûr, dit le médecin royal tranquillement. Il fit un signe pour inviter le jeune homme à avancer avec lui, puis croisa les mains dans ses larges manches. "Bien sûr."

Et il n'ajouta plus rien.

De l'autre côté de la cour, cachée par un prunier couvert de neige blanche, la princesse Freyja se tenait très droite dans sa robe de soie bleue. Le soleil miroitait sur la perle qui lui tombait au milieu du front, glissait dans ses épais cheveux châtains tordus en une lourde natte. Ses doigts trituraient une petite aumônière brodée dans laquelle roulait un bracelet d'argent qui avait été autrefois son cadeau de fiançailles. Ses fins sourcils noirs s'arquaient avec détermination, ses lèvres étaient serrées, son visage pâle.

Sa mère venait de lui confirmer que le Roi comptait effectivement la marier avec le Chef de _l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est_ et que si ce dernier acceptait – _il lui était vivement conseillé de ne pas refuser_ – leurs fiançailles seraient annoncées à la fin de l'été, pendant le banquet d'anniversaire du souverain.

Freyja était déterminée à reprendre le bonheur qui lui avait été volé autrefois, même si elle devait pour cela décevoir Arthur ou passer outre les réticences de celui qui ne se considérait plus comme Emrys.

Mais alors que l'espoir palpitait, si proche, elle tremblait qu'il ne lui soit à nouveau dérobé : si quelqu'un découvrait la vérité, si Uther Pendragon apprenait qui était vraiment le sorcier, il n'aurait aucune pitié.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre_** ** _: PANTHÈRE_**

* * *

 ** _Je suppose que c'est le moment ou jamais de vous donner le nom de l'autre fandom avec lequel cette histoire est croisée (je vous l'avais annoncé au début, mais l'avertissement s'est peut-être perdu avec les mises à jour)._**

 ** _Je suis_ tellement _contente de voir comme vous vous passionnez pour ce qui se passe et ravie de vous rappeler que je n'invente absolument rien (bon, je fais quelques modifs et je mixe parfois le livre et la série, j'avoue ^^). Je n'ai fait que transposer les personnages de Merlin BBC dans cet univers qui leur correspondait si bien._**

 ** _Vous pouvez retrouver cette bromance épique, cette histoire d'amour si choupie, notre adorable petit garde du corps, tous ces moments intenses de "va-t-il deviner ou non" et la clochette d'argent qui a fait verser des larmes amères en Chine dans le drama "la Liste de Langya", plus connu sous le nom_** **Nirvana in Fire _._**

 ** _La panthère qui est dans le prochain chapitre, par contre, est en fait un loup qui n'est que dans le roman. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser_ ça _de côté, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi ^^._**

 ** _Merci encore de partager cette histoire avec moi et… à l'année prochaine pour la suite !_**


	14. Panthère

_**Oh misère, je viens seulement de m'apercevoir que j'avais oublié de vous poster le début du chapitre... Toutes mes excuses ! Il est maintenant complet et beaucoup plus compréhensible, j'espère.**_

 _ **(Je me disais aussi que c'était un peu court...)**_

* * *

 **PANTHÈRE**

* * *

Quand le jeune sorcier ouvrit enfin les yeux, il fut salué par un cri joyeux ("Merlin !") et une exclamation non moins heureuse mais plus raisonnablement discrète ("Tu es réveillé !").

Deux visages se penchèrent vers lui et il reconnut Daegal et Lancelot. Il leur sourit faiblement et ils poussèrent ensemble un gros soupir de soulagement. Ils entassèrent une pile d'oreillers derrière son dos et l'aidèrent à s'y appuyer, drapèrent une couverture sur ses épaules, le firent boire, lui racontèrent en se coupant mutuellement la parole ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait perdu conscience.

La chambre était remplie de lumière rose et dorée. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et des particules de poussière dansaient gracieusement dans un rayon de soleil. Sur le plancher s'étaient posées en voltigeant quelques fleurs de pruniers, comme de fragiles papillons blancs. Tout le Pavillon de Chasse bourdonnait d'activité autour d'eux, se préparant au retour à Camelot.

\- … et le message de Gauvain se terminait en disant que le Baron Agravaine s'est échappé de prison, conclut finalement Lancelot, tout posant un plateau avec un bol dont s'exhalait une légère vapeur sur les genoux du jeune homme qui étouffait une quinte de toux due à l'effort fait pour s'asseoir. "J'espère qu'on va vite le rattraper."

Merlin s'essuya la bouche et refourra son mouchoir dans sa manche avant que le chevalier ne puisse vérifier s'il était taché de sang. Il jeta un coup d'œil écœuré au gruau et le fit glisser en direction de Daegal. Mais le petit garde du corps, assis en tailleur sur le lit, secoua vigoureusement la tête et, avec une moue, fit comprendre à son maître qu'il devait s'alimenter pour aller mieux.

\- Le docteur lui a promis que tu irais mieux quand tu mangerais de bon appétit, dit Lancelot en riant sous cape de la mine dépitée du sorcier. "Son Altesse attend aussi un rapport de Daegal à ce sujet. Le cinquième prince est resté toute la nuit à tes côtés et a ordonné qu'un détachement de soldats veille sur toi pendant le voyage. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous presser pour partir, nous pourrons procéder en fonction de ton état de santé."

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de traitement de faveur, protesta Messire Merlin. "Arthur ne doit pas…" Il s'interrompit, pâlit et se redressa : "Toute la nuit ?"

L'ancien chevalier, qui avait tout de suite compris la raison de cette suée d'angoisse, prit un air rassurant et le repoussa doucement contre ses oreillers.

\- Même si tu as parlé dans ton sommeil, tu n'as rien dû dire de particulier, assura-t-il. "Son Altesse ne m'a posé aucune question, il semble agir de la même façon aujourd'hui qu'hier. Il est seulement inquiet pour toi, voilà. C'est normal après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours…"

Merlin garda les sourcils froncés pendant un bon moment. Il se força à avaler quelques cuillérées de gruau pour contenter Daegal, puis exigea ses vêtements, assura qu'il se sentait suffisamment bien pour se lever mais se rendormit avant d'avoir gagné cette bataille.

Quand il s'éveilla à nouveau, le médecin de la Cour était en train de lui prendre le pouls. Il eut beau protester qu'il n'était pas digne d'un tel honneur, le vieil homme refusa tout net de cesser de s'occuper de lui, l'avertit sévèrement qu'il ne lui poserait pas de questions sur sa condition mais le surveillerait tout le long du voyage et donna finalement l'autorisation à Daegal d'aider son maître à s'habiller. On soutint ensuite le sorcier jusqu'à son chariot où l'on avait déjà chargé ses bagages, on le borda sous une demi-douzaine de fourrures avec Lancelot dont l'embarras fut ignoré tout aussi royalement, puis le signal du départ fut donné.

Merlin ne devait pas garder le moindre souvenir du retour à Camelot. Si la fièvre qui le reprit demeura légère, en revanche elle le garda entre conscience et inconscience pendant la majorité du trajet et lui épargna ainsi l'effort de prétendre qu'il n'était pas incommodé par les cahots de la route. Dans le brouillard qui l'enveloppait, il rêva que Freyja se penchait sur lui ou qu'il était de retour dans la demeure du Comte d'Ealdor quand il était enfant, que sa mère lui caressait doucement le front… mais chaque fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que le plafond capitonné du chariot ou le visage bourru du vieux médecin. Il entendait parfois des voix discuter dehors quand le balancement inconfortable du chariot s'arrêtait et la pensée vague que Arthur s'inquiétait pour lui le saisissait, il s'agitait dans un demi-sommeil, marmonnait qu'il allait bien. Quand son esprit s'éclaircissait un peu, il tentait de se soulever sur ses coudes, voulait respirer l'air frais, demandait à faire quelques pas… mais il n'en avait pas la force et Lancelot le lui rappelait gentiment, tout en le rehaussant sur les oreillers et en écartant les rideaux pour qu'il puisse apercevoir les champs cultivés, les arbres dont le vent froissait doucement le feuillage verdoyant, la rivière brillante à laquelle Daegal était allé puiser de l'eau. Des chevaux passaient à côté du chariot, caparaçonnés d'or et de cuir, mais leurs cavaliers n'avaient plus le même entrain qu'à l'aller et, la nuit, aucune musique ne montait vers les étoiles glacées.

Enfin les hautes murailles de pierre blanche se dressèrent devant eux et les trompettes retentirent, les étendards furent déployés, Gauvain et l'armée saluèrent Uther Pendragon dans un fracas d'acier et les ministres et les courtisans rassemblés pour les accueillir firent la révérence jusqu'à terre.

Ils passèrent la Grande Porte Principale à la suite du cortège royal mais tournèrent dans la contre-allée familière encombrée par les étals du marché. Les sabots du cheval clapotèrent sur les pavés jusqu'au porche de la maison _Rue de la Chausse-Trappe_ et Gwen, Perceval encore clopinant de ses blessures et Gaius se précipitèrent vers eux.

Une semaine plus tard, Merlin était assez remis pour s'asseoir à nouveau sur la terrasse, un livre sur les genoux, avec un thé à la fragrance élégante servi à côté de lui sur la petite table ronde.

\- Une incroyable force de caractère, dit le médecin royal qui était venu aux nouvelles, en lissant sa barbiche tout en observant le sorcier depuis l'autre côté de la cour intérieure. "Tout autre que lui garderait encore le lit."

\- Hum, grommela Gaius. "Il est facile quand la flamme brille haut et clair de ne pas se rendre compte que la bougie se consume inexorablement."

\- La volonté du patient est reine dans un cas comme le sien... Je vais devoir informer Son Altesse qu'il peut à nouveau recevoir des visites, reprit le vieil homme en jetant un coup d'œil à son confrère qui continuait à ruminer d'un air contrarié. "Le cinquième prince attend depuis des jours que l'état de Messire Merlin s'améliore suffisamment pour qu'une secousse émotionnelle ne soit pas dangereuse."

Il marqua une pause, toujours aussi intrigué par l'étrange requête que leur avait soumise le cinquième fils du Roi.

 _"Pourrait-il supporter une surprise ? Je procèderais avec prudence. Il s'agit simplement de lui dire quelque chose – quelque chose de… peut-être pas d'_ heureux _, mais rien qui ne soit de nature à lui causer de souci ou de fatigue supplémentaire en tout cas. Quelque chose qui, je l'espère, soulagera un peu le fardeau qu'il porte."_

Le visage de Gaius s'assombrit.

\- Si c'est que je pense… ce sera peut-être très bénéfique… mais peut-être aussi trop à supporter. La dernière fois que l'un d'entre eux l'a…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais la tristesse dans ses yeux lui donna soudain l'air terriblement vieux. Le médecin royal hocha le menton : il était trop discret pour poser des questions, mais il n'en observait pas moins.

\- Nous verrons bien, dit-il. "De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions faire changer d'avis un prince dont le Roi a annoncé qu'il serait couronné héritier avant la fin du mois."

\- Hum, grogna Gaius et il enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer.

Mais cette fois, malgré l'inquiétude qui plissait les rides aux coins de ses yeux, il y avait de la fierté sur son visage.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La bibliothèque coulissa et le passage secret s'ouvrit, inondant de lumière l'escalier sombre qui s'enfonçait dans la terre.

\- Taureau ! dit joyeusement Daegal en s'écartant pour laisser entrer le prince.

Arthur chercha des yeux le sorcier, l'aperçut dans le jardin, assis sur la rambarde à côté de l'étang, en train de nourrir les carpes.

Des buissons verts ébouriffés par une légère brise, un toit couvert d'ardoises grises et les piliers de bois sombre des arcades de la terrasse contrastaient avec le manteau blanc bordé de fourrure de Merlin et sa longue tunique cobalt. Ses cheveux noirs que l'on avait coupés courts pendant sa fièvre bouclaient légèrement et son visage amaigri semblait avoir davantage de couleurs. Ses yeux bleus pensifs contemplaient les mouvements gracieux des carpes rouges sous la surface de l'eau où flottaient quelques pétales nervés de rose.

La poitrine d'Arthur se gonfla devant cette scène paisible, dans un indicible mélange d'espoir, de crainte et de souffrance.

 _Son ami. Son meilleur ami, peut-être._

 _Aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il saurait._

Il ferma les paupières un instant, calma sa respiration, puis se tourna vers le passage secret et siffla doucement. Daegal, qui avait penché la tête avec curiosité, fit soudain un bond en arrière et en un clin d'œil grimpa sur la poutre maîtresse du plafond.

\- Elle ne te fera pas de mal, dit le prince. "Mais laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer à toi."

Le petit garde du corps, à la fois fasciné et méfiant, laissa tomber de son perchoir une suite de marmonnements incompréhensibles.

La panthère ailée à l'échine raide qui avait émergé de l'obscurité fourra son museau dans la main d'Arthur, comme si elle cherchait une friandise, puis elle fit quelques pas en boitillant tel un animal dont l'âge commence à bloquer l'arrière-train. Elle était entièrement noire, assez maigre, avec des yeux verts un peu voilés mais un port de tête majestueux. Ses oreilles rondes frémirent. Elle eut une espèce de reniflement, puis se promena dans la pièce en battant de sa longue queue sombre, flaira les meubles, les livres, puis s'arrêta, se retourna pour regarder le prince avec une expression si humaine que celui-ci sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

\- Panthère ! dit Daegal en sautant sur le sol à côté d'Arthur, ayant visiblement décidé qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et enchanté à l'idée de se faire une nouvelle amie.

\- Ne t'approche pas, prévint le jeune homme en le retenant. "Kilga a peut-être dix-sept ans, mais sa mâchoire pourrait encore te broyer facilement le poignet. Elle ne s'est jamais laissée apprivoiser complètement et plus d'un a regretté l'avoir prise pour un animal de compagnie inoffensif."

Daegal fronça le nez et ses yeux ronds allèrent de la panthère au prince, puis du prince à la panthère et de là vers son maître dans le jardin. Il leva le menton et ouvrit la bouche, mais Arthur l'interrompit.

\- Messire Merlin ne craint rien. Kilga ne lui fera aucun mal.

\- Animal sauvage attaque faible! protesta le gamin en faisant un pas en avant.

Le prince secoua la tête, sans quitter des yeux Kilga qui se dirigeait maintenant en trottinant vers la porte-fenêtre. La gorge sèche, le jeune homme déglutit péniblement. Sa main moite se crispa sur l'épée à sa ceinture.

 _Si Kilga… s'il avait tort… Non, il avait forcément raison… c'était le test ultime… Emrys était celui qui lui avait sauvé la panthère quand elle n'était encore qu'un chaton, des années auparavant. L'instinct de l'animal ne pourrait pas se tromper…_

Daegal se dégagea de la poigne du prince avec contrariété et il s'élança derrière la panthère qui descendait maintenant du perron, son échine maigre tressautant sous son poil rêche.

Merlin n'avait rien remarqué. Lancelot et Gwen, en revanche, s'étaient figés sur la terrasse d'en face, les yeux fixés sur la grande créature ailée.

Kilga s'arrêta et dressa la tête. Visiblement elle venait de repérer le sorcier. Elle contourna une tortue en pierre recouverte de mousse, traversa une allée ensablée, brossa de son aile un arbuste en fleur, puis grimpa sur le petit pont en bois au centre du jardin.

Ses pattes ne firent aucun bruit sur les planches mais Merlin leva la tête.

Le sac de nourriture tomba dans l'étang et coula, se répandant en miettes d'or. Les formes rouges des carpes s'agitèrent, faisant bouillonner l'eau.

Kilga pressa le pas, entrouvrant la gueule et montrant des crocs impressionnants. Daegal réprima un cri de colère et il voulut à nouveau se précipiter, mais avant qu'il ne réussisse à se dégager de la poigne d'acier du prince qui l'avait rattrapé, la panthère atteignit le sorcier…

… et lui lécha les mains, frotta sa grosse tête contre lui, pétrit ses robes de la patte.

Merlin se laissa glisser à genoux et, lentement, ses bras entourèrent la créature ailée qui cherchait à lui fourrer son museau dans le cou.

Daegal, stupéfait, cessa de se débattre.

La main du prince lâcha l'enfant et retomba le long de son corps. Il se mit en marche comme dans un rêve. Il sortit, traversa le jardin en suivant le sentier de dalles bleues et s'arrêta en bas du pont sans oser aller plus loin.

Sous les arcades en bois, le sorcier avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de la panthère et il n'était pas possible de distinguer son expression.

Le prince fit un pas en avant, passant une main maladroite dans ses cheveux blonds. Sur son visage mâle, buriné par des dizaines de campagnes militaires, coulaient des larmes d'enfant.

\- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, la voix enrouée.

Il avança encore et son sourire grandit, si immensément heureux et si immensément triste que Lancelot dut détourner le regard pour se moucher et que Gwen étouffa un sanglot dans son tablier.

Merlin était toujours agenouillé par terre. La panthère se dégagea de son embrasse et lui écrasa les mains avec ses grosses pattes, tournant sur elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se coucher à moitié sur lui en ronronnant, ses yeux verts voilés levés vers le jeune homme qui fixait obstinément le sol.

Arthur parvint à leur niveau. Pendant quelques instants, la respiration coupée, il contempla les épaules tremblantes de Merlin, puis il essuya son visage ruisselant d'un revers de manche et s'accroupit, cala ses coudes sur ses genoux et renifla en souriant.

\- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute dans sa voix, seulement une très grande tendresse.

Le sorcier releva la tête et ses yeux bleu saphir brouillés de larmes rencontrèrent les yeux de lin du prince, si brillants, si déterminés.

\- Pardon de ne pas t'avoir reconnu plus tôt, dit Arthur en essayant de prendre un ton léger.

Il frotta le bout de son nez, se mordit les lèvres, luttant contre la joie et la souffrance qui se heurtaient comme deux vagues en lui.

 _Pardon de n'avoir pas été à tes côtés quand tu combattais Caerleon. Pardon d'être toujours le même alors que tu as enduré mille morts à la suite de tes blessures, alors qu'on t'a arraché jusqu'à ton visage. Pardon de ne pas avoir deviné que tu étais en vie quelque part, de n'avoir pas réussi à laver ton nom en treize ans, de ne pas avoir eu confiance en toi immédiatement lorsque que tu es revenu._

Il tendit la main, caressa Kilga, toussota pour essayer de dégager sa gorge obstruée par un gros nœud.

\- J'ai ramené cette perle de Mercia pour toi, tu sais, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé.

Un éclair de détresse passa dans les yeux du sorcier. Il serra les lèvres si fort qu'elles blanchirent. Il détourna la tête, son visage émacié se fit très las.

\- Je ne suis plus celui dont tu te souviens, murmura-t-il amèrement.

Le cœur d'Arthur se contracta si douloureusement qu'il réprima un gémissement.

\- Ce n'est important, souffla-t-il. "Tu es là. Tu es _vivant_."

Il se rapprocha, écarta doucement la panthère qui s'assit un peu plus loin en enroulant sa queue autour d'elle.

Les mains de Merlin étaient si froides : Arthur les enveloppa dans les siennes, comme il l'avait fait cette nuit-là au Mont Tempérance.

\- Je ne peux plus me battre avec toi, ni faire la course à cheval, continua le sorcier d'une voix basse, pressante, désespérée. "Je ne peux plus tenir une épée ou lancer de sort. Je suis devenu tout ce que nous méprisions : quelqu'un qui manigance dans l'ombre, qui tisse une toile pour piéger ses ennemis au lieu de les affronter en face !"

Il pleurait.

 _Parce que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Parce que cela avait fait si mal d'être si près de son meilleur ami sans pouvoir lui dire la vérité et que pourtant il s'était lâchement caché derrière ce mensonge : au moins, Arthur ne saurait jamais qu'Emrys d'Ealdor n'était plus qu'un invalide réduit à comploter depuis sa chambre. Il ne pourrait pas les comparer. Il ne serait pas déçu, il ne ressentirait pas de pitié, il n'aurait pas à se forcer…_

Les bras du prince entourèrent le sorcier, l'attirèrent dans une étreinte farouche, sans lui laisser le choix de le repousser.

\- Peu importe ce que tu es devenu. Peu importe ce à quoi tu ressembles. Peu importe le nom que tu portes ou les choses que tu as faites, articula Arthur avec ferveur. "Tu es en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu es revenu et je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire de mal."

Merlin hoqueta, comme si quelque chose se brisait en lui. Il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami et ses mains agrippèrent la tunique rouge du prince comme s'il cherchait à s'y retenir. Bouleversé, Arthur serra plus fermement ce dos maigre secoué de sanglots silencieux.

\- Je sais que tu es fatigué de porter seul ce fardeau, continua-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Laisse-moi t'aider à le faire."

Il était prêt à supplier. Il avait passé la semaine à penser à tout ce qu'il dirait à son ami si Kilga révélait que c'était bien lui. A la gratitude enfiévrée succédaient des grincements de dents en réalisant à quel point le jeune capitaine dont il se souvenait devait se sentir humilié d'être prisonnier de ce corps chétif. Il s'était imaginé à sa place, avait rougi en se voyant réduit à devoir être soutenu par un vieillard, par un enfant. Il s'était promis qu'il ferait comme s'il ne remarquait pas la faiblesse de son meilleur ami – puis son cœur s'était insurgé, l'avait accusé d'égoïsme et il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre pour y étouffer son chagrin, au point que ses officiers s'étaient rassemblés dans la cour, inquiets de ne plus l'entendre arpenter la pièce comme un animal enragé. Puis, enfin, il s'était relevé, avait écrasé sous son poing les larmes qui lui brûlaient la cornée. Emrys _était_ vivant _– qu'étaient toutes ces considérations ridicules ?_ Peut-être qu'il était différent physiquement, mais son esprit brillant avait été préservé : il avait accompli en deux ans ce que personne n'aurait cru possible. Il était toujours aussi incroyable.

Non, Arthur ne fermerait pas les yeux. Il avait assez porté le deuil. Il regarderait en face son ami et il ne le laisserait plus se cacher.

\- Rien ne va changer, je te le promets. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais complètement différent, après tout. Tu es juste devenu plus calme et plus modéré. Moi aussi, j'ai changé, je ne suis plus ce gamin avec qui tu faisais toute sortes de bêtises. Nous sommes plus âgés, alors c'est normal. J'apprendrai. Nous sommes à nouveau réunis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arrêter, maintenant ?

Tout était si incroyablement silencieux dans le jardin. Si beau et si paisible. L'étang où nageaient les carpes, les buissons caressés par la brise, les gravures de la table de pierre sur laquelle était posé un livre à côté de la chaufferette de bronze... tout était exactement à sa place, parfaitement en harmonie. Au-delà des murs on entendait le bruit familier de la ville et, au loin, les étendards rouges et or flottaient sur le château.

\- Je monterai sur le trône, je laverai l'honneur des chevaliers tombés dans les Montagnes du Nord, je réhabiliterai le nom de ton père et celui du Prince Léon, je rendrai sa gloire et sa paix à Camelot, murmurait Arthur, comme une berceuse. "Je veillerai sur toi. Je te rendrai fier."

Par-dessus l'épaule du sorcier, il distingua la silhouette mince du petit garde du corps qui les observait, inquiet, Lancelot qui s'approchait. Merlin se faisait plus lourd contre lui. Il avait cessé de trembler et le prince comprit que le malade, vaincu par l'émotion, avait dû s'évanouir.

Alors il souleva son ami dans ses bras et le ramena à la maison, suivi par Daegal et la panthère.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Il faisait très sombre dans les couloirs exposés au vent glacial du château. Les lanternes placées aux angles des coursives n'éclairaient pas assez et les sentinelles qui battaient la semelle pour ne pas avoir froid avaient beau plisser des yeux, elles ne pouvaient distinguer à travers la Cour d'Honneur ce qui était du jeu des rayons de lune sur les vitraux des fenêtres en ogive – et ce qui était inhabituel.

Un sourire rusé étira les lèvres minces d'Agravaine tandis qu'il se glissait en direction de son lieu de rendez-vous, enveloppé dans son manteau noir, glissant sans bruit à travers le château endormi pour porter à son maître ce qu'il venait de découvrir : que le dernier obstacle qui les séparait du trône pouvait être balayé d'une parole.

En un instant, la flamme ne serait plus que cendres.

Merlin était Emrys.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : TRAÎTRES**_


	15. Traîtres (I)

**TRAÎTRES (I)**

* * *

Le soleil éblouit Arthur lorsqu'il leva le regard vers les larges portes de la salle du trône, tout en haut du gigantesque escalier de pierre blanche. La cape écarlate richement brodée qu'il portait pesait lourd et balayait le sol avec un bruissement soyeux. A son côté pendait une épée au pommeau richement incrusté et son armure rutilait. Il était nu-tête : on allait déposer tout à l'heure sur ses cheveux blonds la lourde couronne du Prince Héritier.

Il recevait aujourd'hui le titre pour lequel son meilleur ami avait travaillé si dur dans l'ombre glacée et cette chaude lumière qui se déversait sur lui rappelait douloureusement tous les sacrifices consentis par celui-ci. C'était comme s'il gravissait les marches pendant que, sous ses pas, Emrys ployait le dos en serrant les dents.

Arthur n'avait jamais voulu devenir Roi. Il aurait servi avec joie son frère aîné si la tragédie n'avait pas eu lieu, presque quatorze ans auparavant. Il ne rêvait ni de pouvoir ni de gloire – seulement de protéger la prospérité et la paix du peuple.

Mais il n'avait plus le choix et il était le seul, à présent, à pouvoir se dresser face aux ennemis de Camelot – ceux qui en guettaient de derrière leurs frontières un signe de faiblesse et ceux qui en effritaient les fondations par l'intérieur à force de compromis et de mensonges.

Il se montrerait à la hauteur de la tâche – digne de l'espoir que Merlin avait placé en lui. Le jour viendrait où l'honneur du Prince Léon serait lavé et où son rêve de voir Camelot gouverné avec sagesse se réaliserait.

Il allait rétablir la vérité. Il ne lui manquait que des preuves solides pour appuyer la réouverture de l'enquête, mais il savait que les nouveaux ministres soutiendraient sa requête, quelle que soit l'opposition du Roi. Et d'autres encore : tous ceux qui n'avaient rien dit pendant des années, tremblant que le courroux d'Uther Pendragon ne s'abatte sur eux, mais qui se souvenaient du vaillant Général Balinor et des soixante-dix mille chevaliers qui avaient combattu loyalement aux côtés du jeune capitaine des _Ailes Ecarlates_. Ils se rallieraient à lui, ils oseraient parler, maintenant qu'il était assez puissant pour les protéger.

Le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé Emrys grisait le prince. Il ne voulait pas penser à l'état de santé de son meilleur ami ou aux étranges paroles que celui-ci avaient prononcées avant la Chasse de Printemps : _bien sûr_ que Merlin allait épouser la seconde princesse ! _Qui_ s'opposerait à ce mariage retardé de quatorze ans quand on saurait la véritable identité du sorcier, quand on apprendrait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de trahison ? Ils allaient être heureux et Arthur aurait bientôt plein de neveux adorables à qui il apprendrait à se battre à l'épée. Daegal leur montrerait où voler des pommes, Gauvain les ferait galoper sur ses épaules. On rouvrirait la demeure du Comte d'Ealdor, on balayerait la cour jonchée de feuilles mortes. Des rires joyeux résonneraient. Freyja n'aurait plus à combattre sur des champs de bataille sanglants, elle pourrait rater autant de gâteaux qu'elle voudrait tandis qu'Emrys lirait sous l'ombrage du prunier centenaire, Kilga assoupie à ses pieds. Les gens pourraient dire ce qu'ils voudraient, cela n'aurait aucune importance. Ils seraient tous à nouveau réunis…

Quand la cérémonie s'acheva et que les ministres et les courtisans commencèrent à se disperser après avoir échangé courbettes et félicitations d'usage, Arthur quitta discrètement la salle du trône remplie de brouhaha après avoir remis sa couronne et son sceau aux serviteurs qui les porteraient dans ses appartements officiels. Il marcha un moment sous les arcades, savourant la brise fraîche et le calme des lieux, puis monta sur les remparts et contempla la ville déployée sous le soleil qui étincelait. Le murmure vivant du peuple qui vaquait à ses occupations lui parvenait, assourdi. Il entendait claquer les étendards au-dessus des toits d'ardoise bleue, il voyait en bas des servantes qui traversaient la cour inondée de lumière à petits pas pressées, escortant une dame noble. Un oiseau tournoya dans le grand ciel bleu puis s'en alla vers les montagnes au loin. Arthur le suivit des yeux, se demandant si Merlin le voyait aussi depuis le jardin de sa maison, tout là-bas.

\- Je me demande si Morgan le voit aussi depuis sa prison, dit une voix à côté de lui et il releva vivement la tête, surpris de n'avoir pas entendu quelqu'un s'approcher.

Mordred s'appuya sur la murette et laissa un moment son regard se perdre sur le paysage. Il avait un air étrangement sombre. Arthur s'accouda à côté de lui et attendit patiemment : bien qu'ils aient deux ans de différence et qu'il soit le cadet, parce que les responsabilités qu'on lui avait confiées l'avaient fait grandir trop vite et que Mordred avait toujours été plutôt distrait et malingre, le cinquième prince le considérait davantage comme un jeune frère dont il fallait prendre soin que comme un aîné sur lequel se reposer.

\- Il mourra à la fin de l'année, lors des exécutions d'hiver, comme le veut la coutume qui demande qu'on ne verse pas le sang pendant les mois fertiles. _Tch_. Père n'a pas toujours respecté les traditions à la lettre, dit enfin le quatrième prince avec un reniflement amer. "Je ne peux imaginer ce que Morgan doit ressentir, cloîtré dans cette cellule glauque, en butte aux moqueries de ses gardes, à attendre lentement que les jours passent…"

Arthur se raidit en pensant à un autre, innocent celui-ci, qui avait été tué sommairement après un bref séjour dans une cellule semblable, avant que quiconque ne puisse venir le sauver, et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre sèchement :

\- Quels que soient les mauvais conseils qu'il a pu recevoir, Morgan a _choisi_ son sort à la fin ! Il savait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui s'il échouait dans sa rébellion, il pouvait faire demi-tour s'il le voulait, mais il s'est obstiné.

\- Le pouvait-il vraiment ? marmonna Mordred. "Morgan a toujours cherché à obtenir l'attention de Père, mais il n'était jamais _assez bon_. Quoi qu'il fasse il était toujours comparé soit à Léon, soit à Alined – puis ces derniers temps à toi. Il n'a jamais été considéré comme le préféré, le plus brillant ou le plus vaillant. Il devait constamment lutter pour être remarqué. C'est un sentiment qui peut te faire perdre la raison."

\- Nous ne sommes pas nés pour être loués et admirés ! protesta Arthur. "La valeur d'un prince est dans les efforts qu'il met à servir le peuple, à développer son pays, à guider les ministres vers une sage gestion des ressources. Qu'importe si un autre reçoit davantage d'honneurs pour ses mérites ? Ne devrions-nous pas être heureux qu'il soit de nos alliés et non de nos ennemis ?"

Mordred soupira.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre cela, je pense. Tu n'as jamais été vraiment seul, mon frère, et tu as toujours su ce que tu voulais, qui tu étais. Tu n'as pas connu le désespoir d'une vie sans aucun sens.

\- Quelle sorte d'excuse est-ce que cela ? explosa Arthur. "Le plus humble paysan lui-même est capable de trouver un but à sa vie. Il travaille pour nourrir et habiller sa famille, il cherche à élever ses enfants pour qu'ils se tiennent debout seuls. Le soldat obéit aux ordres avec fidélité, il endure les difficultés des campagnes militaires parce qu'il sait que même si personne ne se souviendra de son nom, il aura contribué à protéger son pays. L'enchanteur cultive sa magie et étudie ses grimoires, parce qu'il veut connaître les origines de ce mystère et savoir jusqu'où peut le conduire le don qu'il a reçu. A plus forte raison, un prince qui est né avec pouvoir et richesse devrait se réjouir d'avoir d'infinies possibilités pour se rendre utile."

\- Mais que penser alors de nos femmes, mariées sans qu'on leur demande leur avis, humiliées quand elles ne peuvent avoir d'enfants, oubliées quand leur beauté s'efface ? Et les esclaves, les otages et les prisonniers de guerre ? Peuvent-ils être heureux même dans leur condition ? Et qu'en est-il de ceux d'entre nous qui ne sont pas aussi forts et aussi sûrs d'eux que toi, qui ont _besoin_ d'être reconnus, d'être _aimés_ malgré leur faiblesse de caractère, leurs accomplissements médiocres ou leurs infirmités ?

La violence et la souffrance évidente dans le ton de son frère arrêta Arthur avant qu'il ne riposte à nouveau.

\- Tu ne parles pas vraiment de Morgan, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en se radoucissant. "Que veux-tu vraiment me dire, Mordred ?"

Le quatrième prince tremblait. Les yeux sur l'horizon, il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Morgan n'est pas le seul que son impuissance et son dépit ont conduit à commettre l'irréparable, murmura-t-il sourdement. "A l'époque… quand Léon était l'étoile de la Cour et que tous nos ministres ne juraient que par lui, que les courtisans recherchaient sa faveur et que le peuple chantait ses louanges… moi aussi j'étais dévoré par la jalousie. Il avait tout et je n'avais rien. Il était beau, il était intelligent, un avenir glorieux s'ouvrait devant lui alors que j'étais condamné à rester toujours dans l'ombre, à n'attirer que commisération et indifférence. Je… je ne pouvais plus le supporter."

Un frisson d'épouvante courut le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Arthur. Il pâlit, trébucha en reculant instinctivement. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le bois peint de la balustrade et une sueur glacée inonda son front.

\- Qu'as-tu… qu'as-tu _fait_ ? balbutia-t-il.

Mordred le regarda tristement.

\- Laisse-moi terminer avant de me juger, petit frère. Les choses sont rarement aussi simples qu'elles paraissent et, peut-être, si les choses avaient été autrement…

Il fit quelques pas sur le chemin de ronde. Le soleil était toujours aussi chaud et aveuglant sur les pierres blanches, mais Arthur avait l'impression que le château tout entier s'était assombri.

\- Je n'avais que vingt-et-un ans mais j'étais loin d'être aussi ignorant des affaires de la Cour que les gens pouvaient le croire, reprit Mordred. "Si Père m'avait donné ma chance, j'aurais pu devenir un ministre zélé – j'en avais les capacités. Plus que cela, j'en avais l'envie. Mais le Roi n'aimait pas que je me tienne en sa présence, il préférait agir comme si je n'existais pas. Léon venait souvent me visiter, nous échangions des idées, nous bâtissions des projets. J'étais honoré par la confiance de notre frère aîné, par son amitié. Je le croyais quand il me disait qu'il essayait de convaincre notre père de me donner un poste au gouvernement, de me laisser sortir de la bibliothèque."

Il y avait une sorte d'exaltation dans sa voix, un mélange de désespoir et d'orgueil qui était affreusement triste à entendre. Ils étaient toujours seuls sur le chemin de ronde. Le vent qui soufflait à cette hauteur embrouillait les cheveux blonds d'Arthur et les boucles noires de Mordred.

\- Cette hiver-là, quand la guerre a éclaté à Mercia et sur la frontière de Caerleon, pendant que vous combattiez – toi, Freyja, Emrys, Lord Balinor et Gauvain – une querelle a eu lieu au sujet du réapprovisionnement de l'armée. Certains ministres étaient d'avis de faire voyager les provisions et les armes par voie d'eau, d'autres soutenaient que nos ennemis sauteraient sur cette occasion pour affaiblir nos défenses. Le Roi a chargé Léon de régler cette affaire et il est venu en discuter avec moi. C'était un sujet épineux. Si sa décision se révélait mauvaise, nous pouvions perdre cette guerre.

Arthur hocha lentement la tête. Emrys avait à cœur la logistique de l'armée et ils avaient souvent passé de longues heures à en parler, à chercher des améliorations. Merlin, bien plus tard, s'était aussi montré passionné par ce sujet, au risque d'être découvert par son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai étudié toutes les cartes dont nous disposions à la bibliothèque, ressorti d'anciens rapports et nous avons finalement convenu qu'il valait mieux acheminer les denrées en plusieurs convois, pour limiter les risques, et même en dissimuler une partie sous le couvert de marchandises sans grande valeur. Léon a ensuite présenté notre idée au Roi.

Il eut un petit rire creux et amer.

\- A-t-il volontairement omis de mentionner que l'idée venait en partie de moi ou le Roi a-t-il fait comme s'il ne l'entendait pas ? Je ne sais, mais notre frère a été abondamment récompensé quand les nouvelles sont parvenue du front que l'approvisionnement s'était fait sans encombres… et je n'ai rien eu, pas même la moindre comparution devant notre père, pas un regard, pas une parole.

Arthur sentait son cœur battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine oppressée. Il voulut dire que cela n'avait rien de nouveau, _qu'Uther Pendragon avait agi sans doute arbitrairement comme il le faisait souvent, que Léon n'était pas comme Alined et Morgan et qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté d'être félicité pour quelque chose dont il n'avait pas l'entier mérite s'il avait pu y faire quelque chose_ … mais il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir.

\- Ce jour-là, j'étais si furieux, si indigné que c'était comme si un feu me dévorait les entrailles, continua Mordred, frémissant. "Et quand le Baron est venu me trouver, ses paroles m'ont fait l'effet d'une source rafraîchissante, si glacée qu'elle a engourdi jusqu'à mon cœur."

Il avala sa salive, détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage de son frère se décomposer.

\- Agravaine m'a expliqué que Léon jouait le rôle du prince modèle depuis des années et qu'il n'attendait qu'une faiblesse du Roi pour s'emparer du trône, que la guerre avait été manigancée par lui, qu'il était en rapport avec le Royaume du Nord et que le Général Balinor était de connivence avec lui. Il m'a… J'ai…

Il hésita, les mains crispées sur la rambarde devant lui. Des gouttes de transpiration étoilaient son front. Ce n'était pas sa bosse et sa jambe traînante qui lui donnaient l'air pitoyable, ni sa peau translucide, ni le tremblement de son menton – c'était l'expression terriblement coupable sur ses traits restés juvéniles, c'était les larmes de honte dans ses yeux bleus pâles qui fuyaient le regard suppliant de Arthur.

\- Le Baron m'a demandé d'écrire une lettre. Il m'a expliqué qu'il n'osait pas présenter ses soupçons au Roi, qu'on ne l'écouterait pas et que Léon risquait de se venger. Il a affirmé que ce n'était pas un mensonge, qu'il s'agissait juste de fournir une preuve là où nous n'en avions pas, d'aider un peu le destin pour sauver Camelot des griffes d'un menteur et d'un général qui avaient trop de pouvoir.

Un gémissement étouffé échappa au cinquième prince et Mordred baissa encore la tête, écrasé par sa culpabilité.

\- Je l'ai fait, continua-t-il avec effort. "J'ai rédigé cette lettre et je l'ai confiée à Agravaine. J'étais aveuglé par ma jalousie, par ma colère. J'ai refusé d'écouter cette petite voix qui me chuchotait que _peut-être_ Léon n'était pas coupable, j'ai enclenché l'engrenage qui devait causer sa perte et, quand j'ai réalisé ce que le Baron était en train de faire, la peur m'a saisi. Je savais que j'étais entre ses mains et que le dénoncer serait causer ma perte aussi, alors je me suis tu."

\- Et Emrys ? cria soudain Arthur dans un sanglot. "Et les soixante-dix mille hommes qui ont combattu avec lui contre Caerleon, dont le sacrifice a préservé la paix du royaume jusqu'à ce jour ? Et Lord Balinor dont la tête a été exposée en place publique comme celle d'un vulgaire criminel ? La fiancée de Léon devenue folle de chagrin… tous ces gens que le Roi a condamnés à mort parce qu'ils ont osé essayer de les défendre… Quand tu as vu ce que tu avais provoqué, _pourquoi_ n'as-tu rien dit ? _Comment_ as-tu pu les laisser mourir, juste parce que tu… parce que tu…"

Il hoquetait de douleur, de consternation, d'incompréhension. Mordred sentait des larmes couler sur son visage aussi, mais il sourit tristement, parce qu' _enfin_ , après toutes ces années, le poids de ses regrets venait enfin de se retirer.

Il se mit à genoux devant son frère.

\- Tu sais tout, à présent. Je ferais ce que tu voudras. Tu peux me livrer au Roi. J'avouerai tout – ce que je n'ai pas pu faire à l'époque, parce que j'avais trop peur, je le ferai maintenant. Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur deux fois. Des gens travaillent dans l'ombre, je ne sais qui mais je _sens_ qu'une autre tragédie se prépare. Je ne peux pas laisser cela s'accomplir une deuxième fois. Tu es le Prince Héritier – le seul espoir de ce royaume corrompu que notre Père a abandonné à ceux qui le flattent. Je me soumets à toi.

Il s'inclina le front jusqu'à terre comme un ennemi qui se rend, un prisonnier qui implore sa grâce, comme le plus humble des sujets devant son souverain.

Arthur eut un rire étranglé et il chancela, passant une main sur son visage comme pour essayer de chasser un cauchemar.

\- Léon t'aimait, bégaya-t-il. "De toute notre famille, le seul qui te traitait en homme, en égal… c'était lui…"

Il fit quelques pas dans la coursive, hébété.

 _Quel gâchis. Quel terrible gâchis…_

Le ciel était toujours aussi grand et bleu au-dessus des toits d'ardoises et le murmure familier de la ville montait vers eux. Des voix bourdonnaient au loin dans le château : des gardes en train de faire la relève ou des serviteurs qui se cherchaient querelle. Une jeune fille riait quelque part, un son pur et joyeux porté par l'écho d'une fontaine. Un cheval caracolait dans la cour tout en bas, d'un jardin en terrasse s'échappait le chant mélancolique d'une cithare.

Au bout d'un long moment, Arthur inspira profondément et il essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes amères qui avaient rougi sa cornée. Il revint vers Mordred qui n'avait pas bougé et s'agenouilla pour le relever.

\- Viens, dit-il. "Il y a quelqu'un que tu dois rencontrer. Un autre que moi, qui a davantage à te pardonner. Celui-là décidera de ton sort et je me rangerai à sa décision."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Quand il eut fini de préparer son ami, le cinquième prince retourna dans le passage secret et en revint avec son frère. Mordred franchit le seuil de cette autre bibliothèque en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés, puis s'arrêta en se retrouvant face à face avec Messire Merlin.

Le sorcier était debout au milieu de la pièce qu'embrasait la lumière de fin d'après-midi, vêtu d'une longue tunique aussi blanche que son visage. Daegal, qui le surveillait depuis le coin de la pièce où il avait été ordonné de rester, jeta un coup d'œil accusateur au nouveau venu quand il entra, parce que Gaius avait beaucoup râlé pendant les heures précédentes et que Lancelot avait emporté en se retirant plusieurs mouchoirs tachés de sang.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de supporter sa présence, dit doucement Arthur en se rapprochant pour soutenir le jeune homme. "Quand nous lui aurons parlé, je le ferai sortir."

\- C'est bon, souffla Merlin en s'appuyant lourdement sur le bras offert, mais sans quitter des yeux le prince disgracieux dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné la jalousie – et dont il pouvait parfaitement comprendre le désespoir et la frustration, après avoir passé quatorze ans prisonnier lui-aussi d'un corps faible et limité.

Mordred fronça un sourcil. Il regarda son frère, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi tant de mystère et de précautions, pourquoi celui-ci l'avait amené devant le sorcier qui n'avait aucun lien avec…

 _Le sorcier qui était apparu soudainement un an et demi auparavant, quand tout avait commencé à se démanteler à la Cour... L'érudit fragile qui avait dirigé les défenses du Pavillon de Chasse comme un général expérimenté quelques mois plus tôt... Le sage de la Rivière de l'Est, dont on disait que celui qu'il soutiendrait deviendrait le prochain roi… L'homme qui avait obtenu l'amitié de Arthur et choisi le dernier des princes pour monter sur le trône._

Mordred pâlit brusquement, recula et tomba à genoux.

\- Vous… vous êtes…

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent et des larmes brûlantes jaillirent dans ses yeux bleus tandis que son cœur se contractait de façon insoutenable.

\- _Emrys_ … vous êtes _Emrys_ …

Merlin ne fit aucun signe d'assentiment. Son regard tranchant comme un saphir flamboyait. Il redressa sa silhouette amaigrie, se tint très droit, tel un ange vengeur, auréolé par le soleil fauve.

Mordred se prosterna, secoué de sanglots.

\- Je suis un misérable, balbutia-t-il. "Je mérite la mort…"

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut rien d'autre que le son étouffé de ses remords dans le silence, puis quelqu'un fit un pas. Une longue tunique balaya le plancher, une main se posa sur l'épaule frémissante du prince effondré.

\- Autrefois… quand la haine me consumait… quand il me semblait que ma souffrance ne pourrait être apaisée que par un sacrifice… autrefois, je n'aurais eu aucune pitié, dit lentement celui qui avait été Emrys d'Ealdor. "Mais la violence n'appelle que la violence, la trahison n'engendre que des représailles et ce cycle infernal ne peut que se reproduire sans fin, sans que jamais la douleur ne s'apaise – tant que personne ne décide de le rompre. Autrefois, j'étais aveuglé, moi aussi. Mais maintenant les années ont passé et je peux voir clairement que j'avais tort."

Il tourna la tête en direction du petit garde du corps qui attendait d'un air maussade et inquiet, sourit au gamin dont le visage s'illumina aussitôt, le rappela près de lui et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

\- J'ai trouvé Daegal et il m'a montré que rien n'était plus précieux que la vie, qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes que l'injustice que j'avais subie – des gens à aimer, le monde à protéger, un autre choix à faire. Il m'a fait comprendre que j'avais peut-être été abandonné des hommes, mais que je n'étais pas seul sur cette terre.

Merlin se pencha, soutenu à la fois par Arthur et Daegal, tendit le bras et invita gentiment Mordred à relever la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas venu me venger, continua-t-il. "Je suis venu pour ramener la justice, la paix et la bonté dans ce pays malade. Afin d'accomplir cela, j'ai placé mon espoir en quelqu'un qui n'a jamais dévié une seule fois du chemin qu'il avait choisi."

Il attendit que le jeune homme le regarde pour poursuivre gravement, mais avec beaucoup de douceur.

\- Nous ne savons pas si nous réussirons, mais nous sommes déterminés à rétablir la vérité. Et si Votre Altesse veut nous y aider, alors nous compterons aussi sur votre courage. Bien sûr, cela ne veut pas dire que leur punition sera épargnée à ceux qui ont commis des crimes. Mais à celui qui voudra réparer ses fautes, je ne tournerais pas le dos, car je _crois_ que pour se relever, Camelot a besoin de l'aide de tous ses enfants – même de ceux qui l'ont blessé par le passé.

\- Que dois-je faire ? souffla le quatrième prince.

Dans la pénombre qui grandissait, ses yeux bleus brillaient, embués par un mélange de honte et de reconnaissance.

\- Arthur est celui à qui nous avons prêté allégeance, répondit le sorcier, épuisé. "C'est à lui que Votre Altesse doit s'adresser."

Mordred se tourna vers son frère et, dans ce regard où il s'était attendu à lire une violente indignation contenue par une volonté de fer, il ne vit qu'une requête humble.

\- Nous avons rassemblé la plupart des éléments sur ce qui s'est passé il y a quatorze ans, mais il nous manquait le point crucial, la lettre… dit celui-ci en aidant son ami à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, tandis que Daegal apportait une couverture et la drapait sur les épaules de son maître. "Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour convaincre le Roi de faire rouvrir l'enquête. Le jour du banquet d'anniversaire, quand tous les ministres et les courtisans seront rassemblés et que Père ne pourra pas refuser d'écouter une requête, nous voulons que tu viennes confesser ce que tu as fait et demander justice pour ceux qui ont été accusés à tort il y a quatorze ans."

Le quatrième prince pâlit, mais la résolution ne faiblit pas sur ses traits juvéniles. Il savait ce à quoi cette démarche l'exposerait. Il savait aussi qu'une fois qu'ils auraient commencé, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière : ni pour lui qui devrait endosser les conséquences de sa trahison, ni pour Merlin dont l'identité serait certainement dévoilée, ni pour Arthur que le Roi verrait à partir de ce moment-là comme un rival.

A ce prix-là seulement la vérité serait rétablie et Camelot purgé de cette gangrène qui le dévorait depuis quatorze ans.

\- Je le ferai, dit-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

La nuit était tout à fait tombée à présent. Dans le jardin, des grillons avaient commencé leur chanson et une grenouille coassait au bord de l'étang. Les arbres bruissaient doucement. Au-dessus de la maison, la lune ronde et crevassée était entourée d'un halo rougeâtre : le vent qui s'était levé la veille n'était pas près de tomber.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	16. Traîtres (II)

**TRAÎTRES (II)**

* * *

Le jour était venu.

Uther Pendragon était d'excellente humeur. Il fredonnait pendant que la Reine Ygraine terminait de lisser les derniers plis sur ses manches passementées, d'ajuster sa large ceinture de brocart et d'y nouer le cordon d'un riche ornement. Après le petit déjeuner, qu'il prit entouré de tous ses enfants, y compris Mordred, il invita Arthur à faire une partie d'échecs avec lui, taquina les princesses et complimenta même tendrement sa royale épouse – chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des années.

Il ne vit aucun des regards graves échangés par ses fils derrière son dos, ni ne se rendit compte que sa fille cadette était étrangement vêtue pour la circonstance.

Freyja portait des robes de soie crème brodées de grues blanches et ses cheveux châtains, relevés en épaisses tresses à la manière des femmes mariées, étaient simplement ornés de pivoines.

On lui prêtait rarement attention quand elle se tenait à côté de sa sœur si jolie et Vivian était en rose de la tête aux pieds, éblouissante de pierreries, parfumée, souriante, maquillée. Mais si quelqu'un s'était arrêté pour regarder _vraiment_ , il aurait tout de suite vu ce qui n'allait pas.

C'était l'anniversaire du Roi et, bien qu'on ne puisse rien trouver à redire sur la qualité des étoffes qui l'habillaient, _Freyja était_ _en deuil_.

Ygraine, elle, ne perdit pas le moindre de ces détails et elle frémit sous sa lourde coiffe d'or en forme de phœnix, pinça ses lèvres laquées de vermeil, froissa sa magnifique traîne bleue en se levant. Elle prit sa fille à part, essaya de la convaincre de se changer, de se parer de bijoux… mais Freyja se contenta de lui montrer le bracelet d'argent qui encerclait son poignet – le bracelet de ses fiançailles. Très pâle, elle regarda sa mère avec une détermination sans faille et la Reine sut qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister.

Le jour était venu.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Lancelot terminait aussi de préparer son maître. En dernier, il rassembla les boucles noires qui n'avaient pas beaucoup repoussé avec un cordon de cuir, puis recula. Merlin vérifia qu'il était à l'aise dans ses mouvements, tripota nerveusement le bracelet d'argent aux armes des _Ailes Ecarlates_ qu'il avait au poignet et le cacha sous son ample manche. Gwen avait passé des heures à festonner les manches de la tunique brou de noix que le sorcier porterait au banquet. Il serait suffisamment élégant pour ne pas dépareiller dans la foule des courtisans, mais sans renier l'austère simplicité qui était la sienne.

Daegal entra, suivi du cliquetis familier des griffes de la panthère ailée qui vint fourrer son museau dans la main de son maître. Le petit garde du corps avait la frange encore humide, les joues rouges – il avait dû les frotter avec application – la tignasse plus ou moins bien démêlée et nouée en queue de cheval. Il avait enfilé sa meilleure tenue et apportait son ruban qu'il tendit d'un geste impératif pour qu'on l'aide à l'attacher. Merlin secoua la tête gentiment.

\- Je dois y aller seul, dit-il. "Tu restes ici avec Lancelot et Kilga."

A la moue désapprobatrice qui lui fut faite, il sourit.

\- Tu t'ennuierais, là-bas. Il n'y aura que des adultes en train de discuter. Quand je reviendrais… quand ce sera terminé…

Il marqua une pause, baissa un instant les cils, comme s'il n'avait pas le courage de regarder en face les yeux ronds si confiants de l'enfant. L'ancien chevalier, qui brossait un fil sur l'épaule du jeune homme, retint son souffle.

\- Dans quelques semaines, nous quitterons Camelot, reprit Merlin en relevant le menton. "Je t'ai souvent parlé d'Excalibur. Voudrais-tu aller essayer de sortir l'épée de la pierre ? Qui sait ? Tu succèderas peut-être à Arthur… Nous pourrions aussi explorer le Labyrinthe de Gedref ou retourner sur les rivages de la Mer de Meredoc, là où nous t'avions trouvé. Tu as un livre sur le Désert d'Idirsholas, mais tu n'aies jamais monté sur une licorne comme il y en a sur les illustrations : voudrais-tu tenter l'expérience ? Où aimerais-tu aller, Daegal ?"

Le petit garde du corps pencha la tête de côté en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant intensément. Puis son visage s'éclaira :

\- Avec Merlin !

Lancelot sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Tu vois, dit-il d'un ton qui s'efforçait d'être léger. "Peu importe la destination du voyage, tout ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons avec toi."

Le sorcier se racla la gorge, très ému.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne viendrais pas, Lancelot, protesta-t-il sévèrement. "J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour gérer _l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est_ en mon absence."

\- Perceval s'en chargera, répliqua l'ancien chevalier sans se démonter. "Tu ne peux pas voyager avec seulement un gamin et un vieillard."

\- Kilga ! précisa vivement Daegal. Il réfléchit encore, compta sur ses doigts en s'appliquant. "Gros bonhomme ! Princesse !"

Il hésita, puis, tordant le nez comme un grand frère peu désireux de s'encombrer du petit dernier de la famille, il ajouta encore avec un haussement d'épaules résigné :

\- Taureau aussi.

Cette fois, Merlin ne put retenir un petit rire étranglé et il passa vivement sa main sur son visage pour cacher son émotion.

\- Je vois que tu n'oublies personne, dit-il, la voix légèrement enrouée.

Il attira Daegal contre lui, le serra un moment dans ses bras. Le gamin se pelotonna contre lui, heureux.

\- Tout ira bien, Daegal, murmura le sorcier, plus pour lui-même que pour l'enfant. "Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas…"

Il se détacha enfin du petit garde du corps, gratta la tête de la panthère qui ronronnait en se frottant contre ses jambes, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Il n'avait pas besoin de manteau, le soleil estival inondait le jardin et remplissait la maison de lumière et de chaleur dorée, mais il sentit comme un frisson.

\- Si des nouvelles arrivent d'Essetir, assure-toi de me les faire parvenir par cette personne de confiance que nous avons au palais, ordonna-t-il encore avant de sortir. "Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre le moindre faux pas aujourd'hui et ce silence n'est pas normal."

Lancelot opina, mais il n'avait pas l'air inquiet.

\- Les nôtres vivent à un rythme plus lent en cette saison… Alvarr aura trouvé une amourette, cela expliquerait l'espacement des messages. Bah, tu le tanceras vertement quand il viendra faire son rapport la prochaine fois.

Merlin soupira, peu convaincu, puis il quitta enfin la pièce. Daegal entraîna Kilga vers le jardin pour jouer et Lancelot suivit son ami des yeux alors qu'il traversait la cour intérieure, franchissait le perron et montait dans le carrosse qui était venu le chercher, aidé par un serviteur en livrée royale.

Gwen et Gaius refermèrent les portes après son départ, puis ils échangèrent un long regard.

\- Fasse le ciel que tout se passe bien, chuchota la jeune femme en joignant les mains.

\- Hum, grommela le vieil homme. "Ce n'est pas tant le résultat de cette journée que je crains… mais ce qui suivra. Jusqu'ici, il a tenu bon en vue de son objectif, mais… que se passera-t-il quand il n'aura plus de but ? Quand la tension de toutes ces années retombera d'un coup, quand il n'y aura plus besoin de tenir jusqu'à ce que la tâche soit accomplie ? Quand il ne s'agira plus que de s'occuper de lui-même, d'être heureux, de vivre…"

Gwen mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Eh bien nous lui en donnerons le goût ! lança-t-elle fermement. "Nous prendrons bien soin de lui, vous verrez. Lancelot veillera à ce qu'il n'ait pas froid, je lui préparerai de bons petits plats, Arthur viendra lui rendre visite, il se distraira en continuant à enseigner notre Daegal qui grandit. Et peut-être que nous finirons par le convaincre que Damoiselle Freyja a passé l'âge des rêveries et qu'elle sera heureuse simplement d'être à ses côtés, même si…"

Elle s'interrompit, se moucha, très émue.

\- Enfin, s'il y avait un bébé, un jour… ce serait merveilleux, souffla-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux du coin de son tablier. "Je sais bien que dans son état… mais quand même, les Cieux auront peut-être pitié de lui, qui sait ?"

Le médecin ne répondit rien, l'air sombre tandis qu'il essuyait ses lunettes. Lancelot, Gwen, Arthur, Freyja, Daegal… tous aimaient tellement le sorcier qu'ils refusaient de regarder la vérité en face, mais le docteur savait, lui, que seule la volonté d'acier de Merlin l'avait soutenu ces derniers mois : quatorze ans étaient une bien longue période pour retenir son souffle et le jeune homme avait arraché chaque minute de ces deux dernières années à la mort qui le réclamait depuis si longtemps déjà, dans l'unique espoir de pouvoir un jour rétablir l'honneur de ceux qu'il avait perdus…

A présent qu'il touchait au but, ce feu qui l'animait allait mourir et, avec les cendres de Merlin, s'envoleraient les dernières braises ardentes du cœur d'Emrys.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Le jour était venu.

La fête battait son plein. Des serviteurs remplissaient les coupes de vin, des plateaux de nourriture délicieuse circulaient, des tintements de bijoux se mêlaient aux conversations. Uther Pendragon, penché en riant vers son intendant, le félicitait. La princesse Vivian flirtait en agitant son éventail, entouré de courtisans jeunes et beaux, et chacun de ses gracieux mouvements de tête renvoyait des éclats brillants. Des danseuses ondulaient en se drapant dans leurs voiles rouges, chatoyant à la lueur des milliers de bougies dans le grand hall de réception, mais la musique qui les accompagnait semblait comme étouffée, lointaine, à ceux qui savaient ce qui allait suivre.

Enfin, Mordred se leva et s'avança lentement sur le tapis devant le trône. Le Roi, étonné, le regarda s'agenouiller sans comprendre, se prosterner jusqu'à terre.

\- Eh bien, mon fils. Que signifie ce salut ? Vous m'avez déjà offert vos vœux de longue vie au début de la fête.

Le jeune homme se redressa. Il était extrêmement pâle, mais sa voix ne tremblait pas. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui – ceux qui savaient retenaient leur souffle, priant qu'il ait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, et les autres, intrigués, sentaient confusément que quelque chose de grave était sur le point de se passer.

\- Père, accordez-moi la faveur de m'écouter. Il est une chose que j'ai cachée à Votre Majesté depuis des années et dont je ne puis plus supporter le poids. Laissez-moi avouer ma faute, afin que les Cieux soient apaisés et Camelot prospère.

Le souverain fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? grommela-t-il de mauvaise grâce. "J'espère que vous n'allez pas gâcher ces réjouissances. N'aviez-vous pas d'autre moment pour me présenter votre requête ?"

Mordred prit une profonde inspiration et il sortit de sa manche une lettre pliée qu'il présenta à Uther Pendragon.

\- Puisse Votre Majesté faire justice à ceux qui moururent injustement condamnés, commença-t-il. "Il y a quatorze ans, le Roi reçut une lettre qui accusait le Prince Léon et le Comte d'Ealdor de haute trahison. Cette accusation était fausse. Je le sais, car cette lettre avait été rédigée de ma main ! Voici mon premier crime."

Un chuchotement stupéfait courut sur l'assemblée. Uther Pendragon se redressa, livide.

\- Le Baron Agravaine envoya des troupes soi-disant pour vérifier les dires de la lettre, mais en vérité ils prirent en embuscade les renforts envoyés dans les Montagnes du Nord et les anéantirent. Un homme de ma suite les accompagnait et il assista au massacre. Cependant, quand il me ramena cette nouvelle, je n'osai rien dire devant la Cour et laissai le baron tromper la confiance de Votre Majesté. Voici mon deuxième crime.

Il reprit son souffle, raffermit sa voix. Ses doigts se crispaient sur la lettre qu'il tenait toujours offerte. En face de lui, Ygraine le contemplait, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- De cette expédition, Agravaine ramena un blessé qui prétendit que les renforts avaient été anéantis par Lord Balinor et ses troupes. Le Baron se fit donner par Votre Majesté le sceau royal pour aller soumettre les rebelles et contrairement à ce qu'il raconta ensuite, sans aucun avertissement, sans présenter le sceau et demander capitulation, il attaqua l'armée épuisée par ses combats contre Caerleon et égorgea sans pitié les soixante-dix-mille hommes qui s'étaient battus au nom de Votre Majesté pour protéger la paix de Camelot.

\- Vous êtes ivre ! lança le Roi, frémissant. "Taisez-vous, vous m'humiliez en cette fête d'anniversaire ! Je n'ai que faire de vos divagations. Cette affaire a été jugée et close il y a des années !"

\- Cela, j'en fus le témoin, car j'accompagnais l'armée, continua Mordred courageusement, élevant la voix pour couvrir les murmures choqués qui s'élevaient dans la salle. "J'étais jeune et naïf et je ne compris que trop tard ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais alors que j'aurais pu rapporter la vérité à Votre Majesté, je me tus car j'avais peur des conséquences de mon implication. Voici mon troisième crime."

\- Mensonges ! hurla le Roi. "Gardes ! Qu'on fasse sortir le prince ! Qu'on l'emmène ! Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus !"

Un mouvement se fit autour de la salle alors que les Gardes Royaux se mettaient en position, la main à l'épée. Mais aucun ne s'approcha de Mordred toujours agenouillé, car Gauvain venait de quitter son poste à côté du trône. Posément, dans le silence, il vint se placer en face du Roi, rejeta sa cape en arrière et mit un genou en terre. Joignant les mains devant lui, il s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Je demande humblement à Sa Majesté de laisser le prince finir de présenter sa requête.

Les yeux d'Uther Pendragon s'écarquillèrent à cette intervention inopinée de son plus fidèle serviteur. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Mordred reprit la parole.

\- Avec le sceau pris sur le corps du Comte d'Ealdor, le Baron Agravaine forgea de nouvelles lettres et présenta à Votre Majesté une correspondance échangée entre le Prince Léon et Caerleon. Ces preuves révélaient l'intention du prince aîné de prendre le trône par la force et furent décisives dans sa condamnation à mort. Je savais que ces lettres étaient fausses car j'étais présent lorsqu'elles furent fabriquées, mais je ne dis rien, car le Baron Agravaine m'avait fait voir que j'étais lié maintenant à cette machination et que parler signifierait ma mort. Voici mon quatrième crime.

Il avala sa salive et ses yeux bleus si pâles se remplirent de larmes.

\- Pourquoi me faîtes-vous ça ? cria le Roi, outré. "N'ai-je pas été bon envers vous ?"

\- Le jour de l'exécution du Prince Léon, j'étais présent dans la cellule, continua Mordred sans faiblir. "Je fus celui qui relut trois fois l'ordre de mise à mort pour notre frère aîné qui ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que notre père lui ordonnait de mourir. J'aurais pu intervenir et dévoiler la traîtrise à ce moment encore, mais même devant le Prince Léon, je ne trouvais pas le courage de faire face à mon cœur et je me barricadais derrière ma jalousie. Je lui tendis le poison puis…"

Cette fois, sa voix s'étrangla et ses yeux se baissèrent, incapables de soutenir le regard de sa mère et d'Arthur. Uther Pendragon balbutiait, au bord de l'apoplexie.

\- Je quittai la cellule. Voici mon cinquième et plus grand crime. Plus tard, je vis comment Agravaine écarta tous ceux qui voulurent montrer au Roi que quelque chose n'était pas juste, comment les Services Secrets manœuvrèrent pour tuer et faire taire tous ceux qui auraient pu découvrir la vérité et l'amener devant Votre Majesté. Je me réfugiai derrière la certitude que mon silence me protégeait et je vécus comme un lâche jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il releva le menton, fixa son père et d'une voix raffermie, il acheva son long plaidoyer, résolu à aller jusqu'au bout :

\- Pour ces six crimes impardonnables, je demande à Votre Majesté de faire justice et de me laisser expier mes fautes !

Et il se prosterna à nouveau.

Dans le silence pétrifié, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Freyja quand elle se leva lentement, contourna la table et vint se présenter devant le Roi.

\- Il y a quatorze ans, un décret de Votre Majesté m'a fiancée à Emrys, dit-elle fermement, levant ses beaux yeux dans lesquels brillait une flamme indomptable. "En tant que dernier membre survivant de la famille d'Ealdor, je demande aussi la réouverture de l'enquête. Puisse Votre Majesté faire justice et réparer les torts commis envers votre fille !"

\- Comment osez-vous ? rugit son père, sans voir ce qui était évident pour toutes les autres personnes présentes : que c'était la veuve d'un héros de guerre et non une jeune princesse impétueuse qui se tenait devant lui. "Je vous ai épargné mon courroux pendant toutes ces années, je vous ai fait grâce ! Comment osez-vous soutenir votre frère dans ses divagations et ramener devant moi cette sordide affaire ? J'allais vous marier, vous rendre la réputation que vous avez sottement perdue et vous vous joignez à cette mascarade !"

Freyja se contenta de se prosterner jusqu'à terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela ? hurla Uther Pendragon. "Que voulez-vous de moi ?"

Le nouveau ministre de la justice se détacha des autres et s'inclina respectueusement. Il était connu pour sa droiture et son inflexibilité, aussi tout le monde retint son souffle.

\- Votre Majesté, la requête présentée par le troisième prince mérite d'être examinée. Il a été prouvé récemment à la Cour que le Baron Agravaine était un traître. Je pense que nous devrions étudier de près les révélations faites par Son Altesse Mordred et vérifier que Votre Majesté n'a pas déjà été trompée par le passé. Il en va de la réputation du Roi.

Sir Geoffroy de Monmouth, le ministre qui avait le plus d'influence sur les autres – son honnêteté à toute épreuve et son sens du travail n'étaient plus à démontrer – fit à son tour un pas en avant.

\- Je me joins à la demande de réouverture de l'enquête, dit-il posément. "Si le peuple apprend qu'une telle erreur a été commise autrefois, la paix du royaume sera menacée."

Les autres ministres n'hésitèrent qu'un instant et bientôt, dans un bruissement de robes, toutes ces coiffes et ces cheveux grisonnants s'inclinèrent et répétèrent :

\- Nous soutenons la demande ! Puisse Votre Majesté rouvrir l'enquête !

\- Quelle erreur ? hurla Uther Pendragon, rouge de fureur, éructant d'impuissance en voyant que la situation était en train de lui échapper et que les courtisans, hésitants, se demandaient s'il valait mieux pour eux se joindre au mouvement ou rester à leur place : certains, parmi les plus âgés, se levaient déjà et s'agenouillaient péniblement, unissant leurs voix à la supplique générale.

La Reine Ygraine frémissait, silencieuse.

Cachée derrière son éventail, Vivian ne perdait pas une miette de la scène.

Merlin n'avait pas bougé.

Arthur, enfin, se leva lentement et, en le voyant bouger, le Roi faillit s'étouffer. Il le suivit des yeux alors qu'il traversait la salle, s'approchait de Mordred toujours prostré et se penchait avec douceur pour le redresser.

Puis le cinquième prince se retourna et fit face à son père. Il ramena ses mains devant lui dans un ample mouvement de ses manches écarlates puis ses yeux bleus se levèrent vers Uther Pendragon et, sans ciller, il parla d'une voix forte :

\- Je me joins à la demande de réouverture de l'enquête, lança-t-il. "Puisse Votre Majesté faire justice !"

Pendant quelques instants, le Roi se contenta de le fixer, les yeux exorbités, en répétant :

\- Vous… vous aussi… vous aussi…

Puis quelque chose changea dans le regard du souverain alors qu'il contemplait cette foule rassemblée en face de lui pour demander le réexamen d'une affaire qu'il avait personnellement close, dont il avait interdit que l'on parle pendant des années et là où l'on avait attendu que son cœur soit touché, que le père se souvienne du fils et aie pitié de l'injustice commise autrefois, ce fut le monarque suspicieux qui prit toute la place. Son visage se durcit, il se redressa, ses veines palpitèrent sur son front, sa voix se fit dégoulinante de mépris.

\- Traître ! gronda-t-il. "Vous avez travaillé dans l'ombre pour me faire tomber ! Tout ceci n'est qu'une machination destinée à vous aider à prendre le pouvoir ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je n'ai pas pris ce trône et ne suis pas resté assis dessus depuis toutes ces années pour qu'un chiot insolent puisse me l'arracher aussi facilement."

Il balaya tout ce qu'il y avait devant lui dans un geste de rage, envoyant promener coupes, plats, fruits, vin.

\- Gardes ! Saisissez-les !

Pas un seul des hommes en armure qui encerclaient la salle ne fit un mouvement et Uther Pendragon se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur Gauvain, lequel regardait intensément le Prince Héritier. Alors il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, qu'il était forcé d'écouter.

\- Personne ici ne cherche à se rebeller, Votre Majesté, répliqua calmement Arthur. "Nous ne cherchons que la vérité, que ceux qui sont coupables soient punis, que ceux qui sont innocents soient lavés de toute accusation."

Les ministres à l'arrière-plan opinèrent, un peu inquiets.

\- Quels coupables ? Quels innocents ? Ils sont tous morts ! beugla le Roi. "Qu'est-ce que cela changera ? Quant au Baron Agravaine, il est en fuite. Comment vérifierez-vous les charges portées contre lui ? Tout ceci n'est qu'un prétexte, je vois bien que vous avez manipulé votre frère et la Cour pour créer ce scandale, pour me lier les mains !"

Son regard tomba sur Merlin et il eut un hoquet de fureur.

\- Tout ceci, c'est la faute de ce soit-disant _Prodige de l'Est_ ! Vous n'étiez qu'un soldat, un rustre ! Sans lui, vous ne seriez jamais arrivé jusque-là, vous n'auriez jamais pu jouer ce tour de force, me piéger ! Il ne dit rien, cependant, le fourbe, mais depuis le début il sème la discorde dans _mon_ royaume !

Dans le silence si lourd qu'il aurait pu être coupé au couteau, le sorcier se leva lentement. Il contourna sa table, s'avança au milieu des gens rassemblés devant le trône, levant la tête avec assurance.

\- Quand Votre Majesté n'était qu'un prince, vous avez été accusé injustement et jeté dans les prisons royales. A l'époque, ce fut Balinor, encore simple chevalier, qui rassembla les preuves de votre innocence et les présenta au Roi qui vous accorda sa grâce.

Tout le monde écoutait, suspendu aux lèvres du frêle jeune homme qui s'adressait au souverain soudain subjugué.

\- Il y a quarante ans, lorsque la bataille sanglante eut lieu entre les sept princes, ce fut le Comte d'Ealdor qui combattit à vos côtés et vous plaça sur le trône à l'issue des combats. Dans la vingtième année de votre règne, lorsque la grande famine eut lieu et que le peuple, accablé, assiégea la Capitale et prit au piège la famille royale dans le Palais, ce fut encore le Général Balinor qui revint de Nemeth avec ses troupes sans prendre le moindre repos et qui sauva Votre Majesté.

Sa voix vibrait et ses yeux clairs étincelaient.

\- Tout ce qui vous est demandé aujourd'hui, c'est de rouvrir l'enquête sur la mort de ce fidèle serviteur et l'accusation de trahison portée contre votre fils aîné. Qu'y a-t-il de si difficile à accepter dans cette requête, Votre Majesté ? Ne voulez-vous donc pas connaître la vérité ? De quoi avez-vous peur ? Pensez-vous que nous découvrirons-nous un _autre_ coupable ?

Uther Pendragon recula et retomba assis sur son trône, blême.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? bégaya-t-il. "Co… comment savez-vous ces choses ?"

Un froissement de tissu et un léger tintement détourna les regards du souverain acculé et Arthur, surpris, se tourna involontairement vers Merlin pour voir si celui-ci avait prévu cette intervention. Mais le sorcier, comme les autres, suivait des yeux Vivian qui s'approchait de son père, glissant avec grâce dans sa longue robe de soie rose semée de fleurs brodées, ses nombreux bijoux tintinnabulant à ses oreilles et ses fins poignets.

Elle se pencha, mit sa délicate main blanche en coquillage pour cacher ses lèvres cramoisies, et prononça quelques mots inaudibles pour le reste de la salle.

Les yeux du Roi s'agrandirent.

\- Je peux faire amener l'homme d'Essetir que nous avons capturé et qui a révélé ce secret sous la torture, ajouta la princesse en se redressant. "Cela agréerait-il à Votre Majesté ?"

Elle souriait, mais il y avait quelque chose d'absolument terrifiant dans la froideur adorable de ce visage enchanteur.

Uther Pendragon fit un mouvement de dénégation et se redressa en tremblant comme un vieillard. Tâtonnant, il s'appuya sur les accoudoirs du trône, se leva.

\- Traître, marmonna-t-il. "Traître ressuscité… venu chercher vengeance…"

Il repoussa Vivian qui voulait le soutenir, descendit en titubant les marches du trône.

\- Traître vil, sournois… je le savais, je le savais…

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son manteau noir brodé d'or glissait de ses épaules. Il marcha dessus, perdit l'équilibre, trébucha, se rattrapa sur le bras de son intendant qui le suivait pas à pas. Sa couronne roula à terre. Il attrapa le pommeau de l'épée d'un garde placé près de lui avant que personne ne puisse réagir et se précipita soudain vers Merlin.

Freyja poussa une exclamation. Gauvain se crispa, prêt au combat. La Reine, Mordred, les ministres et tous les courtisans rassemblés autour d'eux étouffèrent un hoquet.

Arthur fit un pas en avant et s'interposa entre son père et son meilleur ami.

\- Ecarte-toi, ordonna le Roi d'un ton rauque.

Ses cheveux gris ébouriffés et son visage bouffi de colère et de peur lui donnaient l'air d'un vieillard dérangé.

Il appuya la pointe de l'épée contre la poitrine de son fils, mais celui-ci ne cilla pas, même quand un léger fil écarlate craqua sous la lame acérée.

\- Ne crois pas que je n'oserai pas te tuer. Tu n'es pas indispensable, je peux te remplacer. Il me reste encore une héritière, dit sourdement Uther Pendragon.

Arthur le regarda avec une infinie tristesse, mais la résolution inscrite sur ses traits ne vacilla pas.

\- Vous _êtes_ le Roi, Père. Vous pouvez me tuer, dit-il doucement. "Vous pouvez tuer tous ceux qui demanderont la réouverture de l'enquête… mais ensuite, sur qui règnerez-vous ?"

L'épée trembla sur sa poitrine.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle autour d'eux. Ygraine s'était levée et tremblait de tous ses membres. Freyja était très pâle, Gauvain ne respirait plus. Merlin attendait seulement.

\- Le rêve de mon frère était de voir son pays prospère et en paix. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait, je ne le ferais pas non plus, ajouta Arthur à voix basse. "Mais je ne serais pas un _autre_ Prince Léon."

Pendant quelques instants épouvantablement longs, ils restèrent tous deux à se faire face, le vieillard déchu, abandonné de tous, et le jeune prince blond qui n'avait jamais trahi les siens, puis l'épée tomba sur le sol avec fracas.

\- Traîtres, répéta Uther Pendragon d'un air égaré. Il fit quelques pas, titubant. "Traîtres… traîtres…"

Tous le suivirent des yeux, atterrés. Hagard, il se dirigea lentement vers le fond de la salle, traînant les pieds sur le tapis chamarré. Les ministres et les courtisans s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, les serviteurs s'inclinèrent jusqu'à terre.

\- Traîtres… traîtres… répétait le monarque avec un sanglot sec, de temps à autre, marchant comme perdu dans un cauchemar. "Traîtres… traîtres…"

L'intendant ramassa la couronne, le suivit à distance respectueuse. Et quand les larges portes s'ouvrirent devant eux, sa voix éraillée s'éleva :

\- Le Roi s'en va…

Arthur n'avait pas bougé, ne s'était pas retourné. Une seule larme, brûlante, sinuait sur sa joue. Elle glissa sous son menton, tomba et étoila sa tunique écarlate brodée d'un dragon d'or.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


	17. Jugement

**JUGEMENT**

* * *

Ses pas l'avaient porté jusqu'à ses appartements et il s'était retrouvé face au plateau d'échecs sur lequel la partie jouée plus tôt contre Arthur était encore en cours. Il avait eu une espèce de hoquet, qui s'était transformé en un rire égaré et soudain il s'était précipité sur la petite table, avait tout renversé, balayant les pions blancs et noirs qui semblaient le narguer.

\- " _Nous devrions terminer notre bataille en revenant_ "… Ha ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais combattre, maintenant ?

Sa colère l'étouffait soudain et il renversa tout ce qui pouvait l'être, jeta à travers la pièce des statuettes qui se brisèrent en éclatant, des coussins dont les plumes se répandirent partout, des plats de fruits qui roulèrent sous les meubles. Puis, haletant, rouge, il se jeta par terre et resta là, les poings tambourinant sur le sol, ses cheveux gris emmêlés, marmottant comme un vieillard dérangé.

\- Il a complètement échappé à mon autorité… Il m'a tout volé… les Gardes Royaux lui obéissent… l'armée est sous son contrôle… même les ministres et les courtisans sont envoûtés… tout le monde s'est rallié à lui… je suis le maître mais il m'a acculé dans un coin comme un misérable !

Il sursauta lorsqu'on lui toucha le bras, fit un bond en arrière, leva son regard agité. Ygraine le contemplait avec inquiétude.

Elle était si belle, dans sa robe de soie bleue artistiquement brodée, avec sa tiare d'or et ses cheveux blonds qui rayonnaient au soleil d'après-midi…

Un rire nerveux le secoua.

\- Comment osez-vous vous montrer devant moi ? jappa-t-il méchamment. "Je _sais_ que vous avez comploté avec lui ! Vous me haïssez depuis le début !"

Elle ne répondit pas, s'agenouilla lentement devant lui – mais pas en signe de respect, plutôt comme une mère qui se met à la portée de son enfant capricieux.

\- Votre Majesté, le Prince Héritier demande seulement la réouverture d'une vieille enquête, dit-elle patiemment. "Il n'est pas en train de démarrer une rébellion… pourquoi comptez-vous vos troupes ?"

Cette fois, il s'esclaffa méchamment, s'appuya contre le divan ravagé derrière lui d'un air ironique.

\- Hypocrite ! grinça-t-il. "Vous, la mère et le fils, vous êtes bien pareils ! Prétendant m'aimer et agissant dans l'ombre, manigançant et complotant pour ramener cette affaire au grand jour ! Comment ai-je pu me laisser abuser ? J'aurais dû savoir qu'une femme aussi séduisante que vous ne pouvait que nourrir des serpents en son sein ! Ah, les mensonges, les grandes déclarations de fidélité, quand il préparait en fait ce coup de maître ! Vous pouvez vous féliciter d'avoir élevé un fameux comédien, madame la catin !"

Ygraine avala sa salive, visiblement blessée, puis elle releva la tête, déterminée.

\- Vous pouvez appeler cela des ruses, Votre Majesté, mais vous devriez réaliser qu'il y a une autre raison pour laquelle l'enquête devrait être rouverte, dit-elle courageusement.

Il fronça une narine.

\- Laquelle ?

Elle le regardait sans baisser les paupières pour la première fois depuis des années et il se rendit compte à quel point ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt était vrai, dans un sens : Ygraine et Arthur se ressemblaient en effet terriblement. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux bleus expressifs, dans lesquels on avait l'impression qu'on pouvait se noyer…

\- _La vérité_ , répondit-elle gravement, et il frissonna malgré lui. "Votre Majesté, si vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé à l'époque, personne ne peut vous y forcer. Mais le Roi lui-même a des choses qu'il ne peut accomplir."

Elle semblait plus grande, plus forte et sa voix vibrait – elle n'avait jamais agi de façon aussi résolue et il en était à la fois fasciné et effrayé.

\- Par exemple, vous ne pouvez pas influencer la conscience et la morale des gens. Vous ne pouvez pas changer l'opinion critique qu'auront les gens de vous dans le futur, continua-t-elle. "Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher que les morts que vous avez aimés autrefois ne viennent hanter vos rêves !"

Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. La voix exaltée, elle se pencha en avant et il recula instinctivement, se tassa contre le divan.

\- Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé, pendant votre sommeil, d'entendre la voix de notre fils ? De voir son visage se tourner vers vous ?

Il la repoussa, se leva d'un bond, s'éloigna comme s'il s'enfuyait. La lumière dorée qui envahissait ses appartements lui semblait soudain grise, les objets et les meubles brisés répandus autour de lui comme un morne spectacle de désolation.

\- Taisez-vous ! bégaya-t-il, furieux. "Pourquoi viendrait-il me tourmenter ? Tout cela était de la faute de Mordred et d'Agravaine !"

Elle le contempla d'un air infiniment triste, toujours agenouillée au même endroit.

\- Je crois que même quelqu'un d'aussi malfaisant qu'Agravaine doit voir dans ses cauchemars des gens qu'il a tués injustement, dit-elle doucement.

Il cherchait une réplique cinglante pour s'échapper et elle lui fut toute trouvée. Il revint vers Ygraine, s'accroupit avec un rire ironique, attrapa le menton de la femme et le leva de force.

\- Mais Agravaine avait raison au moins sur une chose ! siffla-t-il. " _Il_ est revenu, n'est-ce pas ? Tout cela est arrivé à cause de _lui_ ! Dîtes-moi la vérité. C'est lui – ce Merlin, c'est Emrys, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager. Ses beaux yeux bleus se contentèrent de le contempler sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche, un peu embarrassé.

\- Quelle différence cela fait-il qu'il soit Emrys ou non ? soupira-t-elle alors. "La trahison d'Agravaine est une chose réelle, l'injustice subie par l'armée des _Ailes Ecarlates_ aussi."

Un éclair de colère passa dans son regard.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours à soupçonner des intentions cachées ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas faire confiance à ceux qui vous aiment ? reprit-elle avec passion. "Le lien entre un père et son fils, l'amour entre un mari et sa femme, la fraternité entre camarades, la loyauté du sujet envers son souverain… ne voyez-vous pas que toutes ces relations ont été détruites par vos soupçons sans fin et sans fondement !"

Il leva le bras, menaçant, mais n'acheva pas son geste pour la frapper. Elle avait à peine tressailli. Les yeux flamboyants, elle le défiait.

\- Taisez-vous ! gronda-t-il. "Je refuse de vous écouter !"

Et comme il ne pouvait supporter de soutenir ce regard accusateur, il se précipita vers la porte, rappela d'un ton impérieux son intendant dont il était certain qu'il attendait juste au dehors. L'homme se précipita dans la pièce, s'agenouilla fébrilement.

\- Quelle est la situation à l'extérieur ? réclama Uther Pendragon.

Le serviteur déglutit nerveusement. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de la Reine toujours agenouillée à côté du divan et papillonna des paupières.

\- Le Prince Héritier attend votre édit royal dans la cour, balbutia-il.

\- Et les autres ? Les ministres, les courtisans ?

\- Personne n'a quitté la salle, Votre Majesté.

Il y un long silence pendant lequel l'homme n'osa pas lever les yeux et se contenta de froisser anxieusement un pli de sa tunique. Puis, comme la tension devenait trop épaisse, il hasarda timidement :

\- Votre Majesté souhaite-elle recevoir le Prince Héritier ?

\- Non. Pas lui, dit le Roi d'une voix sourde. "Convoquez Merlin. Je veux lui parler seul à seul."

Il tremblait et son visage était terriblement sombre. Toujours agenouillée sur le plancher, Ygraine ferma les yeux et un imperceptible soupir lui échappa. Dans le rayon de soleil qui l'auréolait, elle sembla soudain très âgée, très fatiguée… mais comme libérée.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Arthur arrêta Merlin avant qu'il ne s'engage dans les escaliers. Le soleil aveuglant sur les dalles blanches de la Cour martelait sa nuque et de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front, y collant ses cheveux blonds, mais le prince n'avait pas bougé de sa place depuis plus d'une heure.

\- S'il essaie de te… s'il te propose du vin ou…

Sa voix s'étrangla. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si son père tentait quelque chose pour tuer son meilleur ami. Peut-être commettrait-il l'irréparable…

\- Prends garde, souffla-t-il. "Ne lui fais pas confiance."

Merlin serra gentiment la main posée sur son bras, puis la repoussa doucement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il d'un ton rassurant qui avait quelque chose de triste et de résigné. "Il ne peut plus empêcher la réouverture de l'enquête, maintenant. Lui et moi allons juste avoir une conversation."

Arthur hésita, puis il hocha le menton, la gorge serrée, et regarda le sorcier monter lentement les marches jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre garde aux alentours, pas le moindre serviteur. Tout était incroyablement silencieux, comme si le château tout entier retenait son souffle.

La salle du trône semblait d'autant plus immense sans la foule de courtisans et de ministres qui d'ordinaire la remplissait. Les pas de Merlin auraient pu faire écho sous les hautes arcades, s'ils n'avaient été étouffés par l'épais tapis déroulé depuis la porte jusqu'au siège de pierre dressé tout au fond. Des particules de poussière dansaient en scintillant dans la lumière, se déposaient sur les riches draperies brodées, les piliers cerclés d'or et les dragons sculptés qui encadraient le Roi.

Le sorcier s'arrêta au pied du trône et salua d'un bref signe de tête poli, comme il l'aurait fait dans la rue avec n'importe qui.

Ses yeux bleus se levèrent sans peur vers le vieillard arrogant.

\- La première fois que je vous ai rencontré, je me rappelle que je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous étiez venu à Camelot, dit Uther Pendragon au bout d'un moment, d'un ton calme et froid. "Vous m'avez répondu que vous souhaitiez y soigner votre santé et revoir quelques amis."

Il eut une petite moue, lâcha un reniflement sarcastique.

\- En fait vous aviez déjà planifié de me détruire.

Merlin ne répondit pas. Il ne nia pas non plus, resta simplement immobile.

\- Voilà. Vous êtes parvenus à vos fins, continua le Roi avec une ironie mordante. "Je n'ai plus aucun soutien dans le château, je ne suis plus qu'un vieil homme sans aucun pouvoir. Etes-vous satisfait ?"

Le sorcier prit un air patient.

\- Votre Majesté est toujours le souverain de Camelot, répondit-il tranquillement. "Même encore maintenant, les ministres et les courtisans attendent que vous exerciez votre justice vertueuse."

Uther Pendragon éclata de rire.

\- Ce que vous voulez dire, lança-t-il, "c'est que je serais considéré juste et vertueux seulement _si_ j'autorise la réouverture de l'enquête !"

Merlin ne répondit pas. Le vieil homme l'examina curieusement.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous attendu que je sois mort pour ramener cette affaire au jour ? demanda-t-il, intrigué et agacé. "Ou plutôt, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas cherché à me tuer au Mont _Tintagel_ ?"

Cette fois, quelque chose d'inquiétant passa comme un éclair dans les yeux de Merlin et sa poitrine se souleva, incapable de contenir son émotion.

\- Votre Majesté ne comprend donc pas ? lança-t-il d'une voix cinglante. "Le Prince Léon n'était-il pas votre fils ? Balinor n'était-il pas votre ami avant d'être votre plus fidèle serviteur ? Pourquoi vous étonnez-vous que l'on cherche à prouver leur innocence ?"

Uther Pendragon se leva d'un bond et le pointa du doigt, furieux.

\- Je ne vous crois pas ! cria-t-il. "Ce ne peut pas être _seulement_ un nouveau procès que vous recherchez ! Surtout _vous_ ! Je le sais, vous êtes revenu pour vous venger !"

Le regard étincelant du sorcier le transperça.

\- Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis que le Prince Mordred a avoué ses crimes ? répliqua-t-il. "Ne voulez-vous pas en savoir davantage, examiner les preuves ? Est-ce que la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé à l'époque n'a vraiment aucune importance pour vous ?"

Il tremblait d'indignation.

\- Cela ne vous intéresse-t-il pas de savoir comment votre fils, votre sang, a été forcé pas à pas à mourir ? Ne voulez-vous pas savoir pourquoi il a fait répéter trois fois l'édit ordonnant son exécution ?

\- SUFFIT ! rugit le Roi. "Je ne veux rien entendre ! _Rien entendre_ !"

\- Est-ce que Votre Majesté ne veut pas l'entendre… ou a peur de l'entendre ? continua Merlin avec la même intense expression, sans se soucier de la fièvre qui enflammait ses pommettes. "Si vous aviez vraiment connu le prince Léon, vous auriez _su_ qu'il ne vous aurait jamais trahi. Et si vous connaissiez _vraiment_ Arthur, vous sauriez aussi que _jamais_ il ne prendra le trône contre votre gré. Il y a treize ans, votre jalousie vous a aveuglé, Votre Majesté, comme elle vous aveugle encore aujourd'hui !"

Uther Pendragon trébucha, recula. Puis son visage se durcit à nouveau, il serra les poings, agita violemment son bras, faisant claquer ses manches de soie noire.

\- Balinor avait entre ses mains tout le pouvoir militaire, il était arrogant, il défiait mon autorité – cela est un fait ! riposta-t-il. "Il mettait de côté les gens que je lui envoyais, il ne faisait confiance qu'aux hommes recommandés par Léon pour les postes clés."

Son orgueil se réveillait, il ne craignait plus ce regard clair si terriblement accusateur – surgi de l'enfer comme un vivant regret.

\- Pendant les batailles, il répétait souvent " _sur le front, un commandant en chef doit être capable de prendre des décisions même si elles vont à l'encontre des ordres du roi_ " ! déclama-t-il, furieux. "Comment pouvais-je me montrer indulgent face à une telle insolence ?"

Maintenant Merlin ne disait plus rien, mais Uther n'osait pas le regarder, il se laissait griser par son ressentiment, le nourrissait, se convainquait qu'il n'avait jamais péché, qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'agir comme il l'avait fait.

\- Et le Prince Léon ! Les courtisans s'empressaient autour de lui ! Il rassemblait les ministres autour de lui en dehors du château, il les contrôlait, continua-t-il avec une ironie désespérée. "Même dans leurs rapports journaliers, ils ne cessaient de répéter : " _le Prince Léon a dit… le Prince Léon veut… le Prince Léon a pensé…_ "

Il s'interrompit, à bout de souffle et de colère.

\- Il était à la fois mon fils et un sujet, mais il me défiait constamment. Il critiquait ma façon de gouverner, il disait tout à propos "pour le pays". Pour le pays ! répéta-t-il, sarcastique. "Dites-moi, ce pays était-il le mien ou celui de Léon ?"

\- Le pays est le pays du peuple ! répliqua Merlin d'une voix ardente qui n'admettait aucune contradiction. "Si ce n'est pas _pour_ le peuple, quel est l'intérêt d'un roi ? Si ce n'est pas _pour le pays_ , quel est l'intérêt d'un dirigeant ?

Puis son regard s'assombrit et il reprit d'une voix sourde.

\- La réputation du Prince Léon avait été gagnée à force de droiture, de courage et de travail, dit-il en serrant les poings. "Chaque fois qu'il avait une opinion différente de celle de Votre Majesté, il l'exprimait ouvertement, sans jamais avoir recours à des discours derrière votre dos."

Il fixa le Roi avec soudain une expression dans laquelle il y avait plus de pitié que de jugement.

\- Mais vous avez considéré son honnêteté comme une offense, ses efforts comme des manigances. Quand il a bu le poison dans la prison, combien devait-il être triste…

Uther Pendragon chancela, accablé. Il ne pleurait pas, mais son visage était dévasté par la culpabilité et le remords.

\- Je suppose que c'est difficile à comprendre pour Votre Majesté, continua doucement Merlin. "Mais ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était votre fils et parce qu'il ne s'est jamais rebellé, même après avoir été condamné à mort, ne pouvez-vous pas faire rouvrir cette enquête ?"

Il était suppliant, à présent.

\- Les chevaliers se battaient dans la neige et le froid, très loin de la capitale, donnant leur vie pour protéger nos frontières, et vous avez ordonné un massacre sur un simple murmure de suspicion. Maintenant que des preuves solides sont apportées pour justifier de leur innocence, ne voulez-vous pas que cette affaire soit éclaircie ? _N'avez-vous pas le moindre regret ?_

C'était presque un cri.

Le roi ne répondit rien pendant un long moment, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent et une expression de profonde lassitude se peignit sur ses traits soudain vieillis. Il se tourna, désigna d'une main tremblotante le trône derrière lui.

\- Ce n'est pas que je sois né sans cœur… balbutia-t-il. "Mais le pouvoir vous change."

Il tapota l'accoudoir en forme de dragon, la gorge serrée, leva la tête vers le dais écarlate au plafond comme pour y contempler toutes les décisions prises au fil des années. Puis son regard dans lequel il y avait un sursaut d'orgueil revint sur le sorcier.

\- Rappelez-vous que peu importe comment est Arthur pour l'instant, lorsqu'il s'assiéra sur ce trône, il changera, lui-aussi, avertit-il en baissant la voix malgré lui.

Merlin secoua la tête.

\- En tant que père, vous ne connaissiez pas Léon et vous connaissez encore moins Arthur, répondit-il d'une voix remplie de confiance et de fierté. "Il est différent de vous. Votre Majesté désirait ce pouvoir et a combattu pour cette place, mais Arthur n'a que le peuple dans son cœur et il sait s'entourer des bonnes personnes. Il portera sa couronne comme un fardeau et protègera la paix. Il accomplira le rêve de son frère, il rendra sa prospérité et sa gloire à Camelot."

Le silence s'étira à nouveau. Le soleil était toujours aussi éclatant dehors et on entendait même les cigales qui grésillaient, mais l'ombre froide dans la salle du trône engloutissait les armures grimaçantes au pied des colonnes ouvragées, glissait dans les plis des draperies chargées de poussière, semblait animer d'un reflet dangereux les pierreries dans les orbites des dragons.

Uther Pendragon finit par pousser un profond soupir.

\- Très bien, dit-il en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux gris. "Ce que vous voulez tous, je le ferai. Je vais autoriser la réouverture de l'enquête, permettre un nouveau procès. Je vais personnellement l'annoncer à la Cour et au peuple."

Il marqua une pause et soudain, sur son visage encore ridé par la lutte qui venait de se jouer, toute trace de regret et de tristesse disparurent. Ses yeux se plissèrent, brillant méchamment, et il esquissa un petit sourire railleur.

\- Mais j'ai une condition.

Merlin ne broncha pas. Il s'y était attendu, il était préparé.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, Arthur est l'héritier du trône, Mordred est mon fils, malgré tout, dit le souverain d'un ton dur. "Mais vous… c'est différent."

Il prit une inspiration, fit quelques pas en redressant le dos.

\- Trop de sang a déjà été versé, alors je ne vais pas vous tuer. Mais vous laisser vous tenir debout ici à la Cour, vous laisser épouser ma fille… ce n'est pas possible.

Il se tourna brusquement vers le sorcier, comme s'il craignait de voir celui-ci lui sauter dessus avec un poignard.

\- Vous comprenez ?

Merlin hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je comprends.

Uther Pendragon le contempla quelques secondes avec incrédulité. Il se rapprocha, penchant la tête de côté.

\- Et Arthur ? Et Freyja ? s'inquiéta-t-il d'une façon presque puérile. "Ils ne comprendront pas, eux. Ils n'accepteront pas."

Le sorcier le contemplait avec une étrange expression, un mélange de pitié et de répulsion.

\- Je les convaincrai, dit-il. Il hésita, puis continua, comme si un sursaut de fierté le poussait à s'expliquer. "Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de rester après la conclusion de cette affaire. Je _savais_ que Votre Majesté n'autoriserait jamais le retour d'Emrys d'Ealdor, car les gens auraient alors pointé pour toujours les erreurs commises par le Roi dans le passé."

Ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur le vieil homme et le regardèrent comme s'ils voyaient jusqu'au fond de son âme. Le Roi frissonna violement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. A compter d'aujourd'hui, vous et moi n'aurons plus jamais besoin de nous rencontrer à nouveau, conclut froidement Merlin.

Puis il tourna les talons et sans salut, sans un mot, il se dirigea vers les grandes portes ouvertes de l'autre côté de la salle du trône. Il était presque arrivé au bout du tapis lorsqu'une voix tremblotante l'arrêta.

\- Attends !

Il se figea, mais ne se retourna pas. Derrière lui, Uther Pendragon avait fait quelques pas, il tendait la main presque malgré lui, saisi tout à coup d'un terrible sentiment d'effroi, comme si laisser partir le jeune homme sans avoir prononcé les mots qui n'avaient jamais été demandés allait le condamner à un sort pire que la mort.

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à les dire.

Le soleil qui se déversait à l'intérieur de la salle l'éblouissait et découpait la silhouette sombre du sorcier sur le tapis.

\- Tu dois me croire, bégaya le Roi. "J'ai été trompé par ces scélérats…"

Il cherchait ses mots en reniflant, hébété.

\- Balinor m'a soutenu pendant des années… je t'ai vu naître, je t'ai tenu dans mes bras…

Ce n'était pas comme si son cœur était enfin touché, c'était juste une frénésie d'obtenir le pardon qu'il n'avait pas pu accorder, de se libérer de la culpabilité qui l'étouffait soudain…

\- Je t'ai fait sauter sur mes genoux…

Il eut un hoquet, tomba à genoux.

 _Jouait-il la comédie ? Etait-il sincère ? Se persuadait-il qu'il ressentait vraiment les affres de des remords ?_ Les dragons seuls auraient pu le dire, eux qui l'avaient contemplé depuis qu'il s'était assis sur le trône, cinquante ans auparavant…

Merlin n'avait pas bougé. Il tremblait, les yeux fixés sur le seuil en bois devant lui.

\- Je t'ai appris à monter à cheval… continua Uther d'une voix étranglée. "J'ai fait voler des cerfs-volants avec toi…"

Frémissant, celui qui avait été Emrys se raidit, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes brûlantes.

\- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? balbutia le Roi.

Mais seul le silence fit écho à ses paroles et avec un effort de volonté, très pâle mais les mâchoires serrées, Merlin se remit en marche sans un regard en arrière, franchit le seuil et disparut dans la lumière étincelante, tandis qu'au fond de la salle obscure il ne restait plus que le vieillard misérable qui sanglotait amèrement, à genoux au pied du trône.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre :_** ** _AUTOMNE_**


	18. Feuilles mortes

**FEUILLES MORTES**

* * *

L'automne embrasait Camelot de ses chaudes couleurs dorées lorsque les résultats de la nouvelle enquête furent publiés.

Mordred avait été envoyé en exil et l'on recherchait toujours Agravaine, condamné à mort. Des investigations approfondies avaient été menées, des affiches placardées, des édits proclamés. De partout avaient afflués des survivants et des témoins, de nouvelles preuves avaient été trouvées, des révélations faites. La décision finale ne pouvait plus être remise en question.

Après quatorze ans, l'innocence du Prince Léon et de l'armée du Comte d'Ealdor était enfin établie.

Le Château fut drapé de voiles noirs et d'œillets blancs et le glas retentit à travers toute la ville. Des papillons incandescents s'élevèrent sans interruption pendant trois jours des autels où des serviteurs se relayaient pour brûler des herbes magiques comme le voulaient les rites funéraires.

Uther Pendragon assista à la remise des récompenses et des titres attribués en compensation et aux funérailles de son fils aîné, mais il n'accompagna pas la procession jusqu'au Lac d'Avalon où les âmes des chevaliers seraient envoyées vers l'au-delà selon la tradition. La Reine était toujours prostrée devant le bûcher dont les hautes flammes montaient claires au milieu de la Cour d'Honneur.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand la cérémonie commença.

Les berges débordaient de monde. Courtisans, ministres, serviteurs, pêle-mêle, se pressaient les uns contre les autres au bord de l'eau. Sur la plage, les familles très pâles, très pauvres, humbles et craintives, ne représentaient qu'une petite grappe de gens ceints de chanvre. On entendait parfois un reniflement ou un sanglot étouffé, mais c'était tout. A part l'obligatoire "vive le Roi" lancé régulièrement par un héraut, aucune acclamation n'avait été poussée non plus pendant qu'on remettait solennellement les parchemins marqués du sceau royal et les sacs d'écus à ceux qui, pendant si longtemps, avaient été considérés des traîtres, traqués et exécutés sans merci.

Debout sur le ponton, Arthur sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il contemplait les survivants de l'armée royale rassemblés en face de lui. Sur soixante-dix bataillons, il n'en restait plus que vingt, les autres étaient symbolisés par leurs étendards remis à neuf, flottant doucement à la brise du soir. La plupart des rangs étaient vides : parfois il ne restait qu'un seul homme estropié pour représenter ses camarades tombés dans les Montagnes du Nord. Beaucoup de ces visages graves, burinés, portaient des cicatrices et les marques d'une vie de souffrance et d'amertume.

Sur les quelques sept cent survivants, plus de la moitié arboraient sur leurs manteaux, à hauteur du cœur, une broche d'argent qui n'était pas tout à fait réglementaire, en forme de fleur de prunier, témoignant discrètement de leur appartenance à _l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est_.

En face du prince, parmi les rares officiers rescapés, Lancelot se tenait très droit à côté de Perceval : ils avaient tous les deux été élevés au grade de général et avaient fière allure dans leurs amures, leurs casques sous le bras, leurs capes écarlates drapées sur les épaules.

Les premières étoiles s'allumaient dans le ciel nocturne quand les légères petites barques, chargées de fleurs, de fruits et de menus objets ayant appartenus aux défunts furent poussés sur l'eau glacée. Arthur posa sa flèche sur son arc, en enflamma la pointe dans le brasero posé devant lui, mais hésita avant de tirer, jeta un coup d'œil en direction du dais sous lequel étaient rassemblées les familles.

Comme le Roi l'avait ordonné, Emrys d'Ealdor ne figurait pas dans la liste des survivants. Merlin n'était qu'un sorcier qui n'avait aucun lien avec l'armée massacrée et il était présent seulement en tant qu'invité. On lui avait apporté un tabouret et Daegal se collait contre lui, comme pour lui servir de dossier ou le protéger des regards curieux.

Arthur, révolté, aurait voulu que son meilleur ami soit au moins autorisé à tirer la flèche qui mettrait le feu à la barque portant le nom de son père, mais Uther Pendragon n'avait pas cédé. Jusqu'au bout, Emrys serait dépouillé de son identité, de son titre, même des gestes qui lui auraient permis d'honorer la mémoire de ceux qu'il avait perdus – et dont il avait racheté l'innocence à grand prix…

Merlin inclina doucement le menton et Arthur acquiesça en réponse. Il respira profondément, puis il leva l'arc, le banda et relâcha la flèche. Elle s'envola sans hésiter, traça une courbe dorée dans le crépuscule et se ficha dans la barque qui s'embrasa aussitôt.

Gauvain et les chevaliers imitèrent le prince et bientôt des centaines, des milliers d'autres flèches enflammées illuminèrent la nuit sombre, se reflétant comme autant d'étoiles filantes sur la surface noire du lac, et mirent le feu aux barques.

Le vent d'automne s'était levé et emmenait vers le Nord, avec les débris incandescents, une guirlande de feuilles cramoisies.

A côté du cinquième prince, les sourcils froncés, les mâchoires contractées, Gauvain continuait à écrire les noms des chevaliers décédés sur les enveloppes rondes, fixant légèrement les armatures de bois des lanternes avant de placer une bougie à l'intérieur.

Sous le dais, les familles pleuraient, mais aucune larme ne coulait sur le visage de Merlin. Les yeux étincelants, le visage pâle mais le dos très droit, il contemplait l'accomplissement de son travail et, silencieusement, sans que rien ne trahisse sa profonde émotion, il adressait ses adieux à tous ses frères d'armes.

Daegal seul aurait pu dire ce que son maître ressentait, lui dont la main était broyée par le sorcier.

Les barques avaient coulé sans bruit jusqu'au fond du lac où elles reposeraient pour l'éternité et les flammes avaient fini par s'éteindre sur le lac sombre qui miroitait, argenté, sous la lune qui s'était levée. Au loin, le glas retentit à nouveau.

Une seule légère embarcation, presque invisible dans la nuit, dansait encore doucement sur les vagues. Sur la table devant Arthur, il ne restait plus qu'une seule flèche, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la ramasser.

 _Emrys._

Soudain, les sept cent survivants de l'armée royale se tournèrent comme un seul homme en direction du dais et saluèrent en même temps, dans un fracas d'armures, le menton fièrement levé.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot, restèrent immobiles, mais leurs yeux brillants étaient fixés sur Merlin.

Puis ils reprirent leur position initiale avec un magnifique mouvement d'unité et poussèrent ensemble une clameur de victoire, levant leurs étendards.

Alors Arthur sut que quoi qu'Uther Pendragon ordonne ou fasse, il ne pourrait jamais enterrer le nom du jeune capitaine des _Ailes Ecarlates_.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Les semaines passaient et presque tout avait été emballé dans la maison _Rue de la Chausse-Trappe_. Le voyage se préparait gaiment, malgré les nombreux coups de sonnette : des chevaliers intimidés qui souhaitaient offrir leurs respects avant de repartir, des familles qui déposaient furtivement des cadeaux sous le porche et s'enfuyaient avant que l'on ouvre, de vieilles mères avides simplement entendre des anecdotes sur leur fils disparu, de jeunes veuves qui amenaient leurs enfants pour qu'ils s'inclinent devant celui qui avait lavé le nom de leurs pères, des membres de _l'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est_ qui venaient prendre leurs ordres ou donner leur congé, heureux de la nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait à eux.

Gaius râlait, mais il introduisait toujours les gens qui se présentaient, tout en leur recommandant de ne pas fatiguer son patient. Merlin recevait chacun avec un sourire, faisait taire d'un geste les remerciements, tapotait la tête des enfants et laissait les personnes âgées lui presser les mains. Parfois, les hommes ne réussissaient pas à lui dire un mot et se contentaient de rester debout, la tête baissée, la gorge gonflée de sanglots. Il ne parlait pas non plus, hochait doucement la tête : il comprenait, il avait partagé le même enfer qu'eux.

 _Il ne savait pas que la plupart du temps ils ravalaient leur chagrin de voir leur héroïque capitaine si diminué, si changé..._

Ses proches, eux, retenaient au contraire leur souffle, émerveillés. Ils avaient craint que le malade ne s'effondre après avoir atteint son but, mais au contraire, il allait bien mieux, dormait sans être réveillé par des cauchemars, dévorait les petits plats mitonnés par Gwen enchantée de lui voir un appétit, riait aux facéties de Daegal, taquinait Lancelot. Il s'efforçait de remonter le moral de Freyja lorsqu'elle venait – empruntant le passage secret par la résidence personnelle de son frère – promettait de lui écrire tous les jours pour lui raconter le voyage, faisait des projets comme s'il allait vivre encore dix ans.

La princesse y croyait farouchement. Elle triait avec lui ses livres, pliait ses tuniques à la manière militaire et les entassait dans les malles que refaisait ensuite Lancelot épouvanté, s'essayait à la pâtisserie avec des résultats désastreux qui remplissaient la maison d'éclats de rires, s'asseyait à ses pieds quand le sorcier était fatigué, posait la joue sur ses genoux et, tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, lui décrivait la merveilleuse vie qu'ils auraient quand ils pourraient enfin se marier : _le Roi finirait bien par changer d'avis, qu'étaient une ou deux années de plus après quatorze ans d'attente ?_

Perceval avait trop de choses à faire pour penser à balayer la cour intérieure et les feuilles mortes s'accumulaient contre le mur du jardin, étoilaient de brun, d'or et de cramoisi la pelouse et les dalles de pierre. Elles tombaient en tournoyant, se posaient légèrement en ridant la surface de l'étang. Les carpes magiques les butinaient avant de retourner se cacher, d'un vif mouvement de queue rouge, dans les algues.

Le temps était très doux, même s'il y avait souvent du brouillard à l'aube. Merlin pouvait encore lire dehors à la petite table de pierre, les épaules chauffées par la lumière blonde de l'après-midi, pendant que Daegal et Kilga se poursuivaient du petit pont de bois jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison dont on les chassait en protestant.

Un de ces jours-là, Arthur enjamba une caisse remplie de livres et de divers bibelots emballés dans des chiffons et lança un regard à la fois amusé et effaré sur le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce d'ordinaire si bien ordonnée.

Il avait réussi à s'échapper quelques heures du château où il assumait désormais la plupart des charges du gouvernement. De plus en plus, Uther Pendragon se retirait de la Cour, laissait à son héritier le soin de gérer les affaires du royaume et on disait qu'il ne tarderait pas à abdiquer bientôt en faveur de son fils, si sa santé, détériorée par l'âge et de nombreuses années d'excès en tous genres, ne l'emportait pas avant.

Le cinquième prince ne pouvait plus compter sur aucun de ses frères, à présent, et il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de mêler ses sœurs à la politique : Freyja, certainement, avait de l'expérience en matière de campagnes militaires, mais elle n'avait jamais été très subtile quand il fallait en venir aux négociations : elle préférait une bonne bataille de front. Quant à Vivian… Arthur craignait plutôt lorsqu'elle s'invitait dans les Conseils : entre ses minauderies et ses questions sans fin, elle embrouillait les pauvres ministres !

Une autre chose le dérangeait à propos de sa deuxième sœur, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, et c'était justement pour cela qu'il était venu _Rue de la Chausse-Trappe_ ce jour-là.

Merlin sourit et posa son livre en le voyant. Il remonta sur son épaule gauche le manteau qui en avait glissé et désigna le deuxième tabouret de pierre, de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Une des rares choses qu'on ne risque pas d'escamoter sous toi et de chercher à emballer, dit-il en riant.

Le tutoiement était revenu peu à peu entre eux, au fil des mois. Au début, parfois, Arthur avait dû se mettre en colère pour obtenir de son meilleur ami que celui-ci l'appelle par son prénom…

\- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit le prince en examinant avec attention les traits du sorcier.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais très bien, lança-t-il, faussement exaspéré. "Je ne me suis pas senti aussi en forme depuis des années. C'est vous tous qui allez finir épuisés à force de me couver."

Arthur se mordilla les lèvres, n'y croyant qu'à demi, puis il tendit la main, rafla le livre et se mit à le feuilleter. Merlin se détendit, s'appuya plus confortablement contre son dossier et ferma les paupières, savourant la caresse du soleil d'automne.

\- Ces annotations sont de ta main ? Tu as déjà voyagé à tous ces endroits ? s'étonna le prince.

Le sorcier rouvrit les yeux.

\- J'ai souvent dû déménager pendant ces quatorze ans, dit-il nonchalamment. Puis il s'anima, le regard brillant. "J'aurais voulu que tu vois certaines de ces choses ! Le _Dragon d'Argent_ sur les rivages de Meredor, par exemple : les vagues couvertes d'écume roulent comme des centaines de chevaux emballés en projetant des gerbes d'eau salée ! On dirait une armée de fantômes surgis des profondeurs de la mer… Daegal était absolument terrifié ! Il a grimpé dans un arbre et nous avons mis des heures à l'en déloger. Heureusement qu'il me restait un gâteau à la frangipane de Grand-mère Finna – qu'il faut absolument que tu goûtes un jour, d'ailleurs – sinon je crois que cet espèce de lutin serait..."

Il s'interrompit, surpris, quand Arthur se mit à rire.

\- Oh, tu vas bien, je vois ça, dit le prince. "Quand tu commences à parler de nourriture…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Daegal accourut à ce moment-là, l'air complètement affolé.

\- Pas se réveiller ! haleta-t-il.

\- Ah, te voilà, dit Merlin en fronçant les sourcils. "Où étais-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un moment. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas déranger Lancelot et les autres, ils ont du travail."

Daegal secoua frénétiquement la tête.

\- Sieste, cachette, expliqua-t-il fébrilement. Puis il tira sur la manche de son maître, l'implorant de ses gros yeux ronds. "Viens ! Vite !"

Les deux hommes échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet. Le prince se leva, sa main glissant instinctivement vers sa ceinture où il dissimulait toujours un poignard. Merlin attrapa le petit garde par les épaules, scruta ce visage déjà presque adolescent tordu par l'angoisse d'un enfant.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Daegal ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Tu étais dans l'ancien cellier en train de faire la sieste et… ? Ensuite ? Qu'as-tu vu ? Est-ce quelque chose que tu as entendu ?"

\- Kilga ! s'écria le gamin avec une sorte de désespoir. "Pas se réveiller !"

Sa queue de cheval balaya le visage du sorcier quand il tourna la tête anxieusement pour pointer du doigt la direction d'où il était venu, faisant un pas comme pour y retourner en courant.

\- Lancelot dit - Kilga dormir toujours ! bégaya-t-il. Il revint vers son maître, se pendit à lui. "Viens ! Réveiller Kilga !"

Atterré, Merlin avait finalement compris. Il se redressa, pressa avec compassion la nuque du petit garde affolé tandis qu'une grande tristesse l'envahissait.

Il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires à Arthur pour réaliser à son tour ce qui se passait. Le cœur serré, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa ensuite. Il tendit silencieusement le bras, effleura de la main l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

\- Viens, insista Daegal, attrapant la main du sorcier et le tirant résolument en direction de la maison.

Mais à ce moment-là, Lancelot apporta la panthère ailée inerte. Il plia un genou, déposa délicatement l'animal sur la terrasse, puis caressa la gueule d'ébène légèrement entrouverte. Daegal courut à son amie, lui souleva la tête puis la contempla alors qu'elle retombait, flasque.

\- Elle a dû mourir dans son sommeil, comme un très, très vieux soldat, dit l'ancien chevalier tristement. "Ne sois pas malheureux, Daegal. Elle avait des rhumatismes, elle digérait mal. C'est mieux pour elle d'être là où elle est maintenant."

L'enfant fronça terriblement les sourcils.

\- Pas dormir ! Jouer avec moi, protesta-t-il.

Merlin s'approcha doucement derrière lui, lui passa son bras autour des épaules.

\- Elle est morte, Daegal. Lancelot a raison, elle ne va plus se réveiller. Elle ne souffre plus non plus. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est naturel. Toutes les choses se terminent un jour.

Il hésita, caressa doucement les cheveux ébouriffés du gamin, puis continua d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

\- Moi aussi, un jour, je m'endormirai et je ne me réveillerai pas.

Les yeux ronds de Daegal s'écarquillèrent, épouvantés.

\- Non, non ! cria-t-il en nouant ses bras farouchement autour de la taille du sorcier, tandis que l'ancien chevalier détournait la tête, bouleversé.

Merlin serra contre lui le gamin.

\- Tout ira bien, Daegal… tu auras beaucoup de peine au début, mais ensuite, tu verras, tu ne te souviendras plus que des bons moments que tu as passés… Au début, quand tu regarderas les feuilles mortes, tu pleureras. Mais ensuite, avec le temps, tu te souviendras comme Kilga aimait les éparpiller avec toi et comment vous faisiez enrager Perceval avec ça…

Il embrassa le sommet de cette petite tête frissonnante de sanglots, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait et qui s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Ce sera pareil avec moi. Tu me chercheras sous le vieux prunier, mais je n'y serais pas… les pêches auront peut-être un goût salé et les pâtisseries aux noisettes te sembleront fades, tu n'aimeras plus la neige… puis, peu à peu, il te reviendra tous nos souvenirs et alors ce sera comme si j'étais près de toi…

Derrière eux, les mâchoires contractées sous sa frange blonde, ses yeux bleus brûlants de larmes, Arthur avait envie d'hurler que ces douces paroles n'étaient que des chimères, qu'une fois parti l'être aimé ne revenait jamais et que rien, _rien_ ne pouvait jamais le remplacer…

Mais Daegal, lui, avait besoin d'y croire.

Il releva la tête, appuya son menton anguleux contre la poitrine du sorcier, souffla pour se débarrasser de sa queue de cheval dont les trop longues mèches lui tombaient en désordre sur le visage.

\- Promis ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Merlin sourit.

\- Promis, répondit-il.

Daegal réfléchit un instant, puis il se détacha de son maître, confiant, et revint vers la panthère, passa pensivement ses doigts sur les plumes rêches des ailes d'ébène.

\- Lancelot va t'aider à lui faire un lit pour qu'elle dorme confortablement, dit Merlin en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ancien chevalier qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu. "Kilga sera certainement contente si tu y places son jouet préféré."

Le regard enfantin de Daegal s'illumina et il partit comme une flèche. Alors seulement le sorcier chancela, se laissa tomber sur le bord de la terrasse en tâtonnant pour se rattraper. Lancelot et Arthur s'étaient précipités en même temps pour le soutenir, mais il les arrêta d'un geste.

L'estomac noué, il contempla longuement la vieille panthère ailée étendue sur les planches, gratta pensivement entre les oreilles pelucheuses, toucha une des pattes que la mort raidissait déjà.

Il tressaillit quand la main d'Arthur se posa sur son épaule.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens quand nous l'avons sauvée ? demanda le prince d'une voix enrouée qui se voulait légère. "Ce n'était qu'une petite teigne pleine de dents acérées, c'est pour ça que tu as prétendu que ce serait mon cadeau d'anniversaire."

Merlin étouffa un petit rire, puis des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Il les essuya rageusement d'un revers de manche.

\- C'est idiot, balbutia-t-il. "Ce n'était qu'un animal et elle a vécu dix-sept ans – ce n'est pas accordé à toutes les créatures, même magiques ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure alors que pour mes frères d'armes… mon père…"

Arthur secoua doucement la tête et la pression de sa main s'accentua, forte et réconfortante.

\- Ce n'est pas important, dit-il à voix basse. "Personne ne te juge. Tu as retenu très longtemps tes larmes, Emrys. Peut-être que c'est le dernier cadeau que peut te faire Kilga…"

Il ne bougea pas, resta stoïque, les yeux fixés sur la terrasse, sur la panthère dont la brise du soir rebroussait les plumes noires, tandis que le soleil fauve s'éteignait dans le jardin et que Merlin sanglotait silencieusement à côté de lui… cédant enfin, après quatorze longues années, à la douleur du deuil qu'il n'avait jamais affronté.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La pluie, glaciale, se mit à tomber pendant la nuit et elle ne cessa pas pendant plusieurs jours. Les caniveaux charriaient des feuilles mortes et se bouchaient, déversant des ruisseaux dans les rues. Les gouttes tambourinaient sur le toit en continu et perlaient sur les branches nues des arbres, crépitaient sur l'étang et le front de Daegal qui ne cessait de se pencher sous l'auvent pour voir si la pluie allait bientôt s'arrêter.

Une vapeur montait sur le jardin mouillé et le ciel blanchâtre était très bas.

\- On va avoir de la neige avant même que ce soit l'hiver, se plaignit Gwen tout en assemblant sur un plateau la théière fumante, les tasses et quelques pâtisseries.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra franchir le _Col dans les Nuages_ avant qu'elle ne tombe trop sévèrement, dit pensivement Gaius. Il enleva ses lunettes, les essuya machinalement puis les remit. "On ne peut pas risquer de rester embourbés avant d'arriver au Monastère. Il ne supporterait pas une nuit dehors."

\- Bah, on peut encore reculer la date de départ, lança la jeune femme depuis le pas de la porte, avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. "Ce n'est pas comme si Merlin était pressé de s'en aller et j'en connais au moins deux autres qui ne s'en plaindront pas."

\- _Tch_ , marmonna le vieux médecin.

Il allait la suivre lorsqu'un cavalier passa en trombe dans leur rue et que des cris de frayeur retentirent.

\- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? marmonna Gwen.

\- Encore un qui ne sait pas que le Prince Héritier a interdit le galop dans les rues de la ville, grommela Gaius et il attrapa sa sacoche, enfila en hâte ses chaussures et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison en s'enveloppant dans un capuchon.

Mais il ne devait jamais savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la rue car avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, elle s'ouvrit à la volée et Perceval, ruisselant de pluie, dévala le perron, traversa la cour intérieure en courant et se précipita sous les arcades en direction de la chambre de Merlin.

Il y fit irruption, hors d'haleine et s'écria :

\- Camelot est attaqué sur toutes les frontières ! Des messagers arrivent de partout ! Le Prince Héritier demande à ce que tu viennes tout de suite !

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

 ** _Prochain chapitre_ : _CHOIX_**


	19. Choix

**CHOIX**

* * *

Même pendant toutes les années où il avait dû essuyer humiliation sur humiliation et contenir sa colère devant les mauvaises décisions suggérées à son père, Arthur n'avait jamais été aussi frustré qu'à présent.

Le bilan était écrasant.

Ils avaient perdu la plus importante forteresse sur la frontière d'Essetir : Agravaine y siégeait, ricanant. A Mercia, au sud, la flotte portuaire avait été ignoblement vendue à l'ennemi par Vivian qui s'autoproclamait déjà impératrice. Quant à la rébellion qui grondait à Nemeth, elle s'étendait chaque jour davantage, menée par les marquis ralliés derrière un Alined plus avide que jamais.

Mordred était mort de la suite de ses blessures, après s'être échappé des Mines de Sel pour venir héroïquement rapporter la nouvelle de l'invasion au Nord par l'armée du Roi Caerleon.

De façon inattendue, Morgan s'était porté volontaire pour défendre son pays, _mais quel général pouvait accepter dans ses rangs un tel homme alors que deux autres membres de la famille royale mettaient à feu et à sang leur propre pays ?_

\- Il n'aura qu'à m'accompagner, dit Freyja en relevant fièrement le menton et en toisant les visages sombres qui l'entouraient. "Je ne lui fais aucune confiance, mais je ne le priverais pas d'une chance d'expier ses crimes, si c'est ce qu'il désire. Le dragon blanc est revenu et lui obéira, cela nous sera d'une grande aide."

Arthur acquiesça, faisant taire les chuchotements d'un signe impérieux et la discussion revint à ce qui lui semblait évident, mais que ces vieilles têtes chenues ne semblaient pas réaliser.

La pluie martelait les vitres, rendant encore plus lugubre la scène.

\- Nous avons besoin d'une victoire pour relever le moral des troupes, répéta le prince. "Nos hommes sont peu nombreux, c'est vrai, mais c'est un véritable général en chef qui nous manque. Je vais-"

Cette fois, il eut du mal à apaiser le tollé qui s'éleva – la voix de sa sœur comprise. Sir Geoffroy parla au nom de tous.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, Votre Altesse. Uther Pendragon est affaibli. Si vous vous éloignez du trône, Camelot sombrera dans le chaos."

\- Ils ont raison, dit une voix au fond de la pièce. "La place du Prince Héritier est à la capitale. Au Sud, les troupes ont combattu longtemps aux côtés de la Princesse Freyja : personne n'est mieux indiqué qu'elle pour aller reprendre les ports de Mercia. A l'Ouest, je suggère à Votre Altesse d'envoyer le chevalier-général Perceval. Avec son expérience des guérillas, il aura tôt fait de mater la révolte."

Les doigts d'Arthur se crispèrent jusqu'à blanchir sur les accoudoirs de son siège tandis que la mince silhouette sortait de la pénombre et s'avançait dans la lumière sulfureuse des bougies, au milieu des ministres qui s'écartaient pour lui laisser place.

Il _savait_ que Merlin était là depuis le début, à étudier discrètement la carte épinglée sur le mur, mais il avait essayé d'oublier sa présence, redoutant et espérant à la fois l'intervention du brillant sorcier qui était aussi son ami bien trop malade pour assister à une telle réunion.

\- L'Alliance de la Rivière de l'Est ne restera pas sans rien faire alors que la paix est menacée dans les forêts d'Essetir. Notre armée là-bas peut compter sur son renfort.

Merlin marqua une pause et ses yeux clairs croisèrent ceux d'Arthur qui l'écoutait, la bouche sèche, comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

\- Cela ne laisse plus que le Nord.

Freyja fronçait les sourcils, saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment, mais les ministres opinaient, rassurés et les officiers militaires étaient saisis d'un regain de courage.

\- Caerleon n'est pas l'allié de Vivian. Il a profité de la situation et s'est précipité à l'intérieur de nos terres avec seulement cinquante mille soldats, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne veut qu'une victoire rapide qui lui donnera l'avantage pour négocier le retour des provinces perdues il y a quatorze ans. Il n'est pas préparé pour un long combat et si nous anéantissons ses troupes, nous pourrons le forcer à se retirer. Mais sa magie est grande. Il faut envoyer là-bas un général qui puisse maîtriser le dragon ancestral de Camelot. Votre Altesse ne peut pas y aller, alors –"

Le prince se leva tout droit et fit un geste impérieux pour faire taire le jeune homme.

\- Qu'on me laisse seul avec Messire Merlin, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Freyja sortit aussi, à reculons, dans le murmure confus des ministres. Elle était devenue très pâle, soudain, et ses yeux adressèrent une supplication muette à son frère avant que les portes ne se referment sur elle.

Comme il faisait sombre, soudain. L'humidité de cette fin d'automne s'infiltrait jusqu'au cœur du palais.

Arthur marcha sur son ami et lui attrapa les épaules avec brusquerie.

\- Il en est hors de question ! siffla-t-il.

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit, plaisanta doucement Merlin.

Cela ne fit pas rire le prince dont les yeux bleus étincelaient.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu vas dire ! Je ne te laisserai _pas_ mener une armée au champ de bataille, gronda-t-il.

Le sorcier laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Je sais que vous êtes tous inquiets au sujet de ma santé, dit-il d'un ton calme. "Mais est-ce que Gaius ne vous a pas dit que j'allais beaucoup mieux ? Comment, dans cette situation, pourrais-je ne penser qu'à moi-même ?"

Arthur fit un pas de côté, refusant d'écouter, mais Merlin continua doucement.

\- Les Montagnes du Nord sont le champ de bataille avec lequel je suis le plus familier. Pendant des années, j'ai gardé un œil sur Caerleon. Personne ne connait mieux cet ennemi que moi. Tu es le futur roi, tu _sais_ que tu dois envoyer ton meilleur candidat pour cette tâche. Et la personne la mieux placée pour mener cet assaut, la seule qui puisse parler à ce dragon qui hait les Pendragon, le général qui te manque… c'est Emrys d'Ealdor.

Dans le silence qui suivit, le cœur du prince ralentit jusqu'à presque s'arrêter et il finit par étouffer un petit rire cassé en entendant presque distinctement celui du sorcier qui battait à tout rompre.

Il faisait si froid, dans cette salle tendue de tapisseries sombres, à peine éclairée par les bougies qui fumaient trop, avec la carte blanchâtre comme une dépouille suspendue au mur.

\- Très bien. Si ton médecin confirme que tu es en assez bonne santé, alors je te laisserais y aller, articula finalement Arthur, défiant son ami de lui mentir.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Gaius prit un air soupçonneux dès qu'il entra et découvrit les deux hommes qui l'attendaient. Le prince ne bougea pas, se contenta de répondre à son salut avec un bref signe de tête, mais Merlin s'avança vivement vers le vieillard et l'amena jusqu'à un siège.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'aperçut que quelqu'un d'autre était entré dans la pièce.

Le docteur refusa tout net de s'asseoir en présence de sang royal – surtout dans un fauteuil qui avait l'air d'être une chaise d'accusé entre les deux hommes. Il secoua son parapluie avec grogne, laissant une flaque d'eau s'étaler sur le sol, essuya ses lunettes et noua ses mains dans son dos, cachant sous son habituel air de mécontentement la terrible inquiétude qui le saisissait en devinant soudain la raison derrière sa convocation au palais.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? grommela-t-il.

\- En ce moment, Camelot est menacé de toutes parts. Tous les meilleurs officiers sont déjà partis au front, mais il manque quelqu'un pour tenir tête au Roi Caerleon sur la Frontière Nord. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse mener cette bataille, dit Merlin de son ton le plus serein et le plus convaincant.

Le vieillard lâcha un renâclement ironique. Il fit un petit geste en direction des fenêtres ruisselantes de pluie.

\- L'hiver est à nos portes. Le froid sera encore plus terrible dans les Montagnes du Nord. Combien de temps crois-tu que ton corps pourra tenir ?

\- Trois mois, répondit le sorcier avec une lucidité aussi calme qu'effrayante.

Quelque chose se brisa sur le sol – un vase précieux, sans nul doute – quand le prince se rua en avant pour agripper son ami par les épaules pour la seconde fois de la journée.

\- _Trois mois !_

\- Avec les compétences de Gaius, en ne faisant rien d'autre que me reposer, je pourrais certainement vivre encore six mois, peut-être même un an, mais…

\- Trois mois ! répéta le prince d'une voix incrédule.

Sous son hâle, il était devenu blême. Il chancela et ce fut le sorcier qui dut le soutenir pendant un instant. Hagard, le jeune homme promena ses yeux de lin soudain voilés des morceaux de porcelaine brisée sur les dalles aux drapeaux épinglés sur la carte, puis il tourna la tête vers son ami.

\- La vieille affaire est résolue. Tu en as assez fait. Tu peux poser ton fardeau, bégaya-t-il. Sa voix s'affermit, il se dégagea, passa une main moite dans ses cheveux blonds pour se donner une contenance, reprit un semblant de son autorité sèche. "Est-ce que tu dois vraiment prendre tous les problèmes du monde sur tes épaules ? Laisse-moi m'occuper de cela. Tu… tu dois d'abord te remettre, te marier… Ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner."

Gaius, qui s'était finalement assis, sentit son cœur se serrer devant ce déni pitoyable.

\- Je n'abandonne _rien_ , dit le sorcier avec fermeté. "J'ai vécu en tant que Merlin pendant quatorze années. Ma mission est terminée, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis _pas mort_ et Emrys a encore des devoirs à accomplir ! Je suis fils de général. Comment pourrais-je rester sans rien faire alors que les feux de la guerre font rage sur mon pays ? Ma magie est restée dormante pendant des années. Elle n'en sera que plus fulgurante. Je sais que je peux aider pour cette situation. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'accorder ces trois mois ?"

Le prince se détourna brusquement.

\- Et _après_ ces trois mois ? lança-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Agité par son violent désir de convaincre le prince, Merlin fit quelques pas égarés, donna un coup de son éventail contre la carte, fit frémir les flammes crachotantes sur les chandeliers de bronze.

\- En trois mois j'aurais gagné la bataille et consolidé nos défenses au Nord. Perceval aura réglé le problème de l'Ouest, Freyja anéanti la révolte au Sud, Agravaine sera mort ou sous les verrous. Après cela, il n'y aura plus qu'à organiser nos troupes pour veiller sur les frontières. Camelot aura reconquis sa réputation de force militaire pour les vingt ou trente prochaines années à...

\- Je parle de _toi_ ! rugit Arthur. "Qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver à _toi_ dans trois mois ?"

Merlin ne répondit pas et le prince, hors de lui, se tourna vers le médecin qui secoua tristement la tête.

\- S'il va là-bas – s'il utilise sa magie, surtout – il mourra certainement.

\- Et alors ? cria soudain le sorcier, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes étincelèrent.

\- _Je_ _suis_ Emrys ! Je suis _toujours_ Emrys, même si quatorze ans ont passé. Je suis toujours le capitaine des Ailes Ecarlates, le fils de Balinor – _Emrys d'Ealdor_ !

Un sanglot désespéré s'étrangla dans sa voix frémissante.

\- Je veux retourner sur le champ de bataille où j'ai combattu la dernière fois. Je veux monter à cheval et mener une armée pour sauver mon pays. Je veux utiliser la magie avec laquelle je suis né. C'est ce que je suis, c'est à ce monde que j'appartiens. J'ai le droit de mourir en portant mon armure.

Il tremblait.

Et Arthur, malgré la douleur qui l'étouffait, ne put se résoudre à être celui qui arracherait à son ami la dernière chose qu'il possédait.

 _Sa fierté._

Il ferma les yeux, hocha le menton, fit un geste royal comme si quelqu'un, quelque part, allait sceller dans un livre ses paroles – cette décision terrible.

\- Très bien, dit-il. "C'est ton choix. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, après tout, c'est vrai. Mais Gauvain ira avec toi et cela, c'est mon dernier mot."

Puis il tourna le dos à son ami, se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas, sans regarder en arrière, incapable de retenir plus longtemps les larmes brûlantes qui coulaient sur ses joues âpres.

Il ne vit pas en sortant en trombe la petite silhouette appuyée contre une colonne, qui ne parvenait pas à ravaler ses sanglots malgré le poing qu'elle enfonçait dans sa bouche.

\- C'est la première fois en quatorze ans que je t'entends faire une demande égoïste, dit lentement Gaius quand la porte fut retombée, étouffant le son régulier de la pluie dans les coursives.

Il se leva en s'aidant des accoudoirs, alla jusqu'à Merlin et, gentiment, le guida jusqu'au fauteuil, le fit asseoir et lui prit le pouls.

Le sorcier avait fermé les yeux. Il était très pâle et pressait une main crispée sur sa poitrine. Une boucle noire se collait sur son front en sueur.

\- En quoi est-ce égoïste de vouloir combattre et mourir pour mon pays ? haleta-t-il avec une espèce de petit rire brisé.

\- Quatorze ans de séparation, c'est très long, dit doucement le vieux médecin. "Et devoir se quitter à nouveau, sans savoir si l'on se reverra, c'est trop cruel. Pour lui, pour vous, pour tout le monde… pour la princesse aussi."

Il hésita, puis salua très bas et recula discrètement au geste que fit la personne qui s'était approchée sans bruit.

\- _"Les vents de l'ouest franchissent les montagnes en apportant la pluie. Il faut bien endurer la séparation. Quand la guerre cessera-t-elle ? Le temps passe et elle n'est plus si jeune. La rivière de la vie emporte les défaites et les victoires, son amour reste le même"_ , dit lentement une voix qui vibrait d'émotion.

Le jeune homme rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, reconnaissant le poème favori de sa mère et la personne qui le récitait – et qui l'avait appris avec lui et Arthur autrefois, quand ils avaient encore l'âge de suivre les leçons d'un précepteur.

Atterré, il réalisa qu'elle avait dû entendre toute la conversation qui avait précédé et il ouvrit la bouche, voulut balbutier – _mais quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Quelle excuse pouvait-il donner ? Et voulait-il vraiment s'excuser de désirer si fort être à nouveau lui-même ?_

Freyja lui adressa un doux sourire, malgré les larmes qui mouillaient son visage et il sut qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné.

- _"Le royaume est encore jeune, mais elle a vieilli. Alors que les oies sauvages s'éloignent vers le Sud, elle leur confie son cœur. Les bougies s'éteignent mais ses larmes ne sèchent pas. Tout finit par se confondre dans un rêve. Le temps passe et maintenant elle a disparu aussi, mais ce sentiment pur est resté",_ conclut-t-elle.

Gracieusement, elle s'agenouilla à côté du sorcier, enveloppa les longues mains maigres dans les siennes si petites et si fortes cependant.

\- Pendant longtemps je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il y avait de si émouvant dans ces vers, murmura-t-elle, levant son beau regard brun vers son fiancé avec une telle expression d'amour et de confiance qu'il en fut presque suffoqué. "Maintenant je sais. Je t'attendrais, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra."

Les voiles de soie de sa robe étaient répandus autour d'elle comme les pétales d'un camélia blanc. Dans ses cheveux châtains, des perles de nacre scintillaient, aussi brillantes que les larmes sur ses joues.

Pour la première fois, il réalisa qu'elle _avait_ changé depuis quatorze ans. La jolie jeune fille dont il était tombé amoureux à quinze ans était à présent une femme – et la beauté de cette femme qui l'aimait n'était pas éternelle. Un jour le temps la fanerait complètement et alors elle ne serait pas différente de ce qu'il était : un cœur toujours aussi ardent dans une enveloppe plus fragile que du papier…

Freyja eut un petit rire léger, dans lequel il n'y avait pas d'amertume.

\- Nous avons toujours été différents, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne pourrons pas être un couple normal dans cette vie. Nous avons choisi de servir notre pays et nous le ferons tant que cela sera nécessaire. Mais n'oublie pas ta promesse : quand la guerre sera terminée, tu viendras me chercher et nous irons en voyage.

Il se pencha, la releva, lui embrassa le front.

\- Je t'écrirai tous les jours, chuchota-t-il. "Je t'aimerai encore, même quand tout ne sera plus que cendres et souvenirs. Et chaque fois que tu verras passer les oies sauvages dans le ciel, tu sauras que je ne t'ai pas oubliée."

\- Oui, Emrys, souffla-t-elle.

Et elle sourit bravement, parce qu'elle était générale, princesse de Camelot, la fiancée du capitaine des Ailes Ecarlates.

Puis elle enfouit son visage contre lui et il la tint serrée dans ses bras pendant qu'elle sanglotait sans retenue, ses doigts frémissants agrippés aux plis de la tunique bleue du sorcier, parce qu'elle n'épouserait pas celui qu'elle aimait, parce qu'elle ne donnerait jamais naissance à son enfant, parce qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien le vide douloureux que son absence allait laisser en elle.

La dernière bougie tremblotait, petite flamme claire seule dans la pièce sombre. Le soir était tombé. La pluie, derrière les vitres, ne faisait plus de bruit. Elle s'était changée en neige et voltigeait doucement sur la ville grise qui se préparait à la guerre.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

La veille du départ, Arthur franchit le passage secret avec une petite boîte en bois de santal qu'il posa à côté de lui pendant qu'il mangeait les pâtisseries aux noisettes préparées par Gwen et que Merlin buvait posément son thé, environné de ses malles et de ses livres prêts à être envoyés dans l'Est.

Son armure de vermeil était disposée sur un valet de bois, comme si un guerrier attendait silencieusement, dressé dans la pénombre. Les bagages pour le Nord étaient déjà partis, avec Lancelot qui couchait ce soir-là au quartier des officiers.

Même s'il restait encore des meubles, la maison de la _Rue de la Chausse-Trappe_ semblait soudain vide : les tapisseries avaient été décrochées des murs, des ronds de poussière veloutaient les étagères dépouillées d'ornements, un jouet oublié gisait dans un recoin où une araignée commençait sa toile.

Bientôt elle ne serait plus à nouveau qu'une villa abandonnée au jardin rempli d'herbes folles et de buissons mal taillés et personne n'irait plus voler de branches de prunier de l'autre côté du mur.

Quand Daegal voulut savoir ce que la petite boîte mystérieuse contenait, Arthur l'ouvrit, dévoilant une énorme perle d'un blanc rosé.

Merlin se mit à rire, mais lorsqu'il tendit la main pour la prendre, le prince referma le couvercle d'un mouvement vif.

\- Je l'ai promise à mon meilleur ami, dit-il. "Je la lui donnerai à son retour."

Le sorcier ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis il se pencha, chuchota un ordre bref à l'enfant qui disparut dans le tunnel et en revint presque aussitôt, serrant dans son poing quelque chose qui jetait un éclat brillant.

\- Alors si tu le veux bien, je prendrais ceci, dit Merlin.

Arthur contempla la clochette d'argent que le petit garde du corps venait de poser sur la table entre la décoction d'herbes médicinales et son épée.

\- D'accord, dit-il, la gorge tellement serrée qu'elle laissait difficilement passer ses mots. "Ce sera plus facile ainsi de te trouver. Pour devenir le roi dont Léon rêvait pour Camelot, j'ai besoin que tu sois à mes côtés."

Le sorcier secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de conseils pour prendre de bonnes décisions. Tout ce qu'il te fallait, c'était apprendre à dominer ton caractère impulsif.

Il sourit.

\- Et peut-être aussi polir un peu ton langage et ton image. Les hommes, en politique, se gagnent différemment d'une troupe de soldats. Mais je n'avais aucun doute – et Léon me l'avait dit un jour aussi – que tu avais, que tu as _déjà_ l'étoffe d'un roi. Aie confiance en toi, Taureau."

\- Taureau, Taureau, chantonna Daegal en engouffrant un quartier de mandarine.

Merlin sourit et il lui en tendit un autre. Arthur ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux du petit garde qui se dégagea en riant, les joues gonflées par son dessert favori.

Pendant un long moment, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux dans la maison où s'étaient tenus tant de conciliabules, où tant de décisions avaient été prises, où le monde avait commencé à changer.

La neige tombait doucement sur le jardin et Daegal finit par s'endormir, roulé en boule à côté de son maître, une mandarine à demi épluchée dans sa main abandonnée.

\- Mais tu sais, c'est difficile, dit encore le prince, d'une voix à peine audible, alors que l'aube était bientôt proche. "C'est la première fois que je dois te regarder partir en campagne militaire pendant que je reste derrière."

\- Je sais, dit Emrys.

Puis il se leva et laissa son ami le vêtir pour la guerre.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

De partout dans les rues des bannières colorées étaient tendues de part et d'autre des toits d'ardoise. Les gens étaient massés sur les balcons de bois et acclamaient les soldats qui passaient en rang. Des femmes pleuraient en lançant des mouchoirs de soie et des fleurs, des enfants couraient en agitant des hochets dont le bruit de crécelle venait se joindre aux exclamations larmoyantes et aux bruyants vœux de victoire, des vieillards portaient des toasts à la cantonade et la bière qui jaillissait des coupes entrechoquées scintillait un instant dans la lumière.

Le sol tremblait aux pieds des remparts de pierre au rythme des tambours. Des oriflammes claquaient haut dans le ciel bleu immense et le son des cors vibrait dans l'air.

Puis, dans la grande plaine blanche ensoleillée, les trois armées se séparèrent. Cent soixante-dix mille hommes s'ébranlèrent au pas martial, levant haut leurs étendards chamarrés et vingt mille cavaliers caracolèrent dans un éclat d'acier éblouissant.

Gauvain, flamboyant dans sa cuirasse dorée, adressa de loin un signe de sa lance à Perceval qui répondit d'un sourire ; le poney pommelé de Daegal trottina pour se mettre à la hauteur de Lancelot qui avançait en ligne avec les autres généraux et le petit garde du corps tira avec agacement sur le col trop serré de son armure de cuir.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le disgracieux dragon blanc ondula vers le sud, tandis que le lourd dragon ancestral, enfin libéré de ses chaînes, s'ébrouait et s'envolait vers le Nord.

Le vent se leva et agita le panache sur le casque de vermeil de Merlin alors qu'il faisait tourner bride à son cheval. Son manteau brodé se gonfla comme la voile d'un navire. Une dernière fois, il regarda Freyja et la ville qu'il laissait derrière lui, puis il s'élança résolument vers le destin qu'il avait choisi.

Les yeux brillants, la jeune femme contempla ce dos très droit qui s'éloignait, puis elle fit claquer ses rênes et rejoignit aussi ses troupes au galop, telle une mince flèche d'argent dans la lumière d'hiver.

Comme une fleur qui s'épanouissait, les colonnes en armure formèrent des arabesques en partant chacune de leur côté et disparurent peu à peu dans le nuage de poudreuse qui retombait, ne laissant derrière elles que des milliers de traces de pas et de sabots.

* * *

 **LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SERA LE DERNIER.**

* * *

 ** _Note : Vous savez bien sûr depuis longtemps que cette fic est un crossover avec le roman chinois _Langya Bang, _mais avez-vous reconnu le poème que Freyja récite ? Il s'agit des magnifiques lyrics de_ Aging Of A Beauty, _le thème de Nihuang (notre princesse) dans_ _l'OST de la série tirée du roman,_ Nirvana in Fire _._**


End file.
